Son of Sparda
by seraphim2db
Summary: A Devil May Cry Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. Set during season 2. After hearing Buffy and Willow badmouth him, Xander goes home and finds out who his real father is. Finally Complete
1. Prologue

**Son of Sparda**

A Devil May Cry/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover. Set during season 2. After hearing Buffy and Willow badmouth him, Xander goes home and finds out who his real father is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy the vampire slayer/ Devil May Cry characters. They all belong to their respective creators. This goes for all chapters.

Prologue

Sunnydale, 1982

Darkness. Rumblings of distant thunder echo through the night sky. The roar of violent rain. A commanding flash of lightning introduces us to... A sword fight in the middle of a park. Creepy shadows cast upon swing sets and see saws as a man with shoulder length white hair, wearing all black and a red duster was fighting off demons with all black cloaks, creepy white masks, and sickle's. The man's name was Sparda.

Another, louder clap of thunder.

As Sparda spun and twirled his sword, making his duster billow out behind him, his boots sank into the mud as he got constantly drenched by the storm. A low hum of the Sin Scythe's chanting, was barely audible above the roaring of the rain and thunder. As the demons surround him, they suddenly stab him with their sickles. With a cry of pain and his blood pouring out and mixing into the rain water, he lowered his head as if dead.

As one of the demons looked down at Sparda, his head suddenly whipped up and with an opened palmed fist he sent the cloaked demon flying into a street pole, bursting into dust as it hit. The demons were shocked by the display of power and looked at Sparda. He started walking and many released their sickles, but one held on and found itself being pulled along the ground as Sparda walked. Sparda back kicked it sending the demon flying into another group of demons. As it fell, it stabbed some of the other demons with it's sickle quickly turning them into dust.

Sparda then pulled a sickle out of his arm, wincing with the effort, and stabbed another one in the mask with it. He removed another from his leg and threw it. The bladed weapon flew through the air and made a fist sized hole in one of the demons, instantly disintegreting it. The blade continued on throughout it and dusted some more Sin Scythe's.

One demon lunged at Sparda. Seeing the attack he brought his sword Alastor up and rammed it through the demon and through the one behind it too. As they fell to the ground and dusted, he kicked another and swiped out with the sword, killing more demons. He locked blades with one and kicked it in the stomach, sending it flying back into a tree. He caught another's blade and punched the demon holding it. He then spun and swiped out with his sword, keeping the other cloaked figures at bay.

As his red over coat billowed in the wind again, it was revealed that he had two glocks in some underarm holsters. One was black and the other one was white. Which earned them the names Ebony and Ivory. Looking up he saw two Sin Scythe's remaining. Twirling his glocks in his hands, aimed and Boom! Boom! As the demons turned into dust, he spun the guns in his hands and reholstered them. Part of his work, now done he turned and ran off into the darkness.

* * *

A beautiful red head, named Jessica, layed down her newborn baby boy in his crib. Even though he was born two days ago, she still hadn't picked out a name for him yet. As she watched her son sleep, someone started pounding on her door. With a sigh she ran down stairs to the door and saw... 

"Sparda?" she asked as she saw the man.

"Who else would I be?" Sparda replied as he walked past her and into her house. "Where are your parents?"

"They...they're out." Jessica said kind of nervously. Something about the look in Sparda's eye's unnerved her. "Why are you here?"

"I heard my son was just born." Sparda said as he turned to look at her. "I want to see him."

As Sparda looked down at his sleeping baby boy, a smile appeared on his face. At least when he died a part of him would forever live on.

"So what name have you given him?" Sparda asked as he looked at Jessica.

"I haven't named him yet." Jessica informed him. "I was waiting for his father to show up." she said in a huff.

"I'm sorry." Sparda said with a heavy sigh. "Jess you know that I love you, but I can't let the world perish because of that."

"I know, but is it wrong for me to want a normal life." she asked. "To have a boyfriend that works a regular nine to five and who can come home to his girl and his kid."

"And I want you to have those things." Sparda replied sadly.

"What are you saying?" Jessica asked as she gave him a look.

"I'm saying that I tracked the demon Mundus here. He's trying to open that thing I told you about. The Hellmouth."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"Because, I don't think I'm coming back. I can't help but feel that this is the end for me."

"Please..." Jessica begged as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "don't talk like that."

"I'm sorry." Sparda replied as he pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "But at least you want be alone." he said looking back at his son.

"And what do you want me to tell him, if you don't come back?" Jessica asked angrily.

"I want you to tell him the truth." he replied calmly. "I want you to tell him that I loved him and his mother."

"Why does it have to be like this?" she asked as tears started to rack her body.

"Because, I'm the hero." he replied sadly as he reached into his red duster. "When he reaches a proper age, I want you to give him these." he said as he handed her a black bag and a wrapped up sword. "And I want you to promise me something too."

"Anything." Jessica immediately blurted out.

"After I'm gone, I don't want you to mope around. I want you to get married and have a nice normal life."

"I promise." Jessica vowed with tears still in her eyes.

"Alway's remember that I love you." he said as he gave her a lingering kiss on her lips. Pulling away from her, he again looked at his sleeping son and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodbye my son." he told him as he walked to the door.

"Alexander." Jessica called out to him.

"What?" Sparda asked as he turned to look at her.

"That's what, I'm calling our son. Alexander."

"How fitting." Sparda replied with a smile. With those being the last words to her, Sparda turned and left her home. And as he perdicted he never returned.

* * *

Present day 

Jessica Harris sat bolt right up in bed and took in her surroundings. As she wiped sweat from her forehead she reached over on her nightstand and drank a glass of water. As she sat the glass down, she looked over at her drunken louse of a husband.

He was kind enough to take Xander in as his own son, but that was all the kindness he had shown the boy. When they had first met, about two month's after Sparda dissappered, he seemed so nice. That was until he met a friend called Jack Daniels. After Anthony Harris hit the bottle, he started hitting her.

Jessica inwardly hated herself for not living up to her promise to Sparda. He had told her to live happily. That's why she never told Xander about him. It was too many hurtful memories. But that wouldn't stop her now, from fore filling that promise.

"I have to tell Xander about his real father." she whispered softly to herself.

A/N for the stories part, Sparda isn't seven feet tall like the game suggests. He looks more like Dante. Also whenever I think about how Xander's mother looks, for some reason I think about Jessica Alba. So when I refer to Jessica in this story, just think of an older version of Jessica Alba. Not that fat lady that played his mom on season 6 when he was going to marry Anya.

TBC...

Please Review...


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening of the Devil

A/N thanks for the one review I got for this story so far. Maybe I need to move it in the Devil May Cry category. Also to BAKAMAN Devil May Cry is an awesome video game for the PS2, starring a young demon hunter named Dante. You should check out one of those games sooner or later.

This chapter takes place a day after the episode Reptile boy, but before Halloween.

Chapter 1

Awakening of the Devil

Xander ran from the library, with fresh hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He was in the library looking for a book with naked nymps on it, and he overheard Buffy and Willow talking about him. They were talking about how much of a burden he was and how they should try to exclude him from scooby activities.

But there were somethings, Xander just couldn't understand. First of all he had saved Buffy's life. So you would think that she would be a little more grateful about having him around. But oh no, what had he gotten in return for that. Getting embarressed in public by her lap dancing him at the Bronze. He didn't even get a thank you.

All in all, he kind of figured Buffy's reasoning for wanting to exclude him, but Willow. That's what had him crying in the first place. They had been best friends since forever and he couldn't believe that she would betray him. He even befriended her when no one else would. He had even given up the chance to be apart of the popular crowd, because of her.

When they were younger, Cordelia and her Cordettes had asked him if he wanted to be friends. Xander was about to say yes, but then he had saw Willow sitting by herself and crying. Cordelia explained to him, that Willow was a loser and that anybody that was friends with her would be a loser as well.

Seeing how Cordelia really was, he couldn't be around someone so creul. So he chose to be with Willow instead. Every since that day Willow and Xander had been together. They had been bestfriend's. Jesse came along later though, and he completed their group.

Speaking of Jesse every since he died, Xander had wanted to fight against the darkness. It was his choice. But now his so called friends wanted to take away his choice. As he continued to walk blindlessly through the sea of students, Xander bumped into someone snapping him out of his musings.

"Sorry." Xander blurted out as he looked up at who it was. "Speak of the devil and she will appear."

"So you've been thinking about me?" Cordelia asked with a disgusted look on her face. "It figures that a loser like you would." Cordelia said instantly making Xander frown at her.

"I don't have time for you Cordelia." Xander said as he tried to walk around her and her sheep. "I have somewhere else to be."

"Oh so you're getting the group donuts?" she asked with a smile.

"No."

"Come on is that the best comeback you got. Because if it is you're really losing your touch."

Without another word Xander just walked past her and headed home. With a satisfied smile on her face Cordelia turned around and started back chatting with her friends.

* * *

Jessica Harris stepped fresh out of the shower and started to dry off. Today was the big day when she was going to tell Xander about his father. Putting on a bath robe, she walked out of the bathroom and bumped into her son.

"Xander you're here early." she said as she noticed his tears. "Why are you crying?" she asked as she wiped away his tears with her thumb.

"It's nothing." Xander muttered as he prepared to walk around her.

"Wait." she said as she grabbed his arm. "I have some stuff to talk to you about."

"You're telling me that I'm a demon?" Xander asked at the end of his mom's story. He alway's knew that he was different, but this.

"Actually you're half demon." Jessica corrected him. "And I want to show you something your real father left you." she said as she led him down to the basement. Once she did so, she stomped her foot on some floor boards until she found a loose one. Bending over she lifted up the board and took out a black bag and a sword with an old dusty sheet wrapped around it.

"Whoa." Xander said as his mom handed him the sword. It looked like she had some trouble handling it, but when he held it, it was as light as a feather. It was a massive two handed sword about 36 inches in length. It had a solid silver guard on it with a depiction of a dragon on it.

As Xander twirled the sword around in his hand, the bag his mom took out of the floor suddenly caught his attention. As he leaned the sword up against the wall, he walked up to the bag and opened it. Looking inside he saw a golden orb about the size of a bowling ball.

"What is this thing?" Xander asked.

"I don't know." she admitted. "Your father just told me to make sure that you get it. And speaking of your father..." she trailed off as she ran back to the hole and took out a black glock and a white one. "After Sparda went away, I went to the Sunnydale school basement a day later and found these. They are called Ebony and Ivory. One is made out of the light of heaven and the other the darkness of hell. They also have an infinite amount of bullets in them."

"This is just way to much." Xander said as he took the guns and instinctively twirled them in his hands. "So you mean to tell me that you knew about demons the whole time?"

"Of course." Jessica said with a shrug. "Why do you think I never said anything when I saw all of that demon blood on your clothes, when I washed them?" with a smile on his face Xander, put Ebony and Ivory down on a nearby table. Not knowing why, he was again drawn to the orb. With a shrug, he picked the orb up and immediately regretted it.

Golden flecks of power surged throughout his body, instantly making him violently shake. He was wracked by another convulsive tremor, like a seizure. He then plunged into a psychotropic state... an abyss of dark visions which yawned beneath him. Trying to get ahold of himself, he fell into the maelstrom, barraged by hallucinatory manifestations.

Fire, demons, and brimstone haunted his mind, as he started to sway. The last thing, Xander heard before he collasped bonelessly to the floor, was his mother as she screamed his name.

* * *

Downtown LA

Night

High above the edge of a building a slightly muscular silhouetted figure, sat cross-legged with zen-like composure. His arms were straight down, between the legs. His face was shrouded in darkness, but he wore a black duster and all black clothes. Strapped to his back, without a sheathe sat a large silver sword. A mysterious wind blew, showing his holstered white and black glocks and a stake tucked in his belt, as his duster billowed.

As Xander groggily opened his eye's he was relieved to be out of the nightmare of devils and demons. He then suddenly blinked. Doing a double take, he looked around and screamed. He was about 80 feet up a tall building.

Realising his fear of heights, he lost his balance and fell off the side of the building. Mere seconds from falling to his death, his body twisted in mid-air. Landing with perfect catlike grace on feet and hands, he then stood unsteadily.

"What the..." Xander questioned as he looked up to where he had just fallen from. Looking down at himself after noticing that he wore all black clothes, he found his skinny body suddenly more muscular, man-like. But beyond that he has inhuman power in his muscles. Ready to test his power, he picks up the back end of a small car by its bumper.

As he nervously looked around, after he lowered the car nobody noticed him. He suddenly realized that even though the most profound change imaginable has happened to him, no one else knows... or needs to know. Which is good... because he's already enough of a misfit. No point letting them know he's a complete freak.

Suddenly a scream permeated the air, snapping him out of his musings. As Xander peered out into the night, with his new demonic power, he saw four men pushing a woman into an alley, further ahead of him. As his eye's focused on the four men, before they ducked down the alley, he sensed that they were...

"Vampires." Xander muttered disgustingly to himself. Looking up at the night sky, he saw a small building right beside the alley. Xander jumped onto the hood of a car and from there to the bottom rung of a fire-escape ladder and made his way up the side of the building.

* * *

"Quiet, Bitch!" T-Bone growled as he slapped his third victim of the night, with a beefy hand. Relishing in her cries of pain, he raised his hand again and a dark apparition dropped down on him. Using his vampiric strength he managed to kick the thing off.

As he and his gang looked further down the alley, they saw a raven haired boy, with dark clothes grinning goofily at them.

"Alright boy's." Xander said as he took out his stake. "Let's rock."

With that Xander charged at the confused vamps and proceeded to take all four of them on at once. Ducking under a clumsy left, by one of the vamps, Xander whipped up and kicked him in the chest. The force of the blow, sent the vamp thundering into a nearby dumpster.

Before he could fully turn around, a vamp shot out an elbow, that collided into Xander's gut. Rolling with the punch, Xander spun on his heel and got within the vamps striking range. With an elbow of his own, he slammed it into the vampire and side kicked it away from him.

Striking out blindly he staked a vampire making it crumble into dust. Turning he kicked another one and sent it flying up against a urine stained wall. Seeing two vampires charge him from opposite directions, Xander dropped his stake, making it clatter to the ground, as he whipped open his duster. Spinning Ebony and Ivory in his hands, he fired in either direction of himself and made fist sized holes in the vamps chests. Only having time to look confused at the holes in their chests, the vamps crumbled into dust.

With bone-jarring force the lead-vamp grabbed Xander and pushed him against a wall, but when it tried to throw him against the opposing wall, Xander ran up the side of it. Using the vampire's hold as a pivot he landed behind it and shot a bullet from Ivory into its heart.

Seeing his friends turn into dust, the last vamp tried to run off, but Xander tackled him to the ground. With a growl Xander jerked his sword from his back and beheaded the vampire. Before it turned into dust a squirt of blood smeared onto Xander's sword.

Heart thumping from the exhilliration of the fight, Xander placed his sword on his back. As if by magic, which Xander considered, it stuck on the back of his overcoat without a sheath. As he turned to leave, he suddenly sniffed the air.

Blood and salty tears assaulted his nose. Then he remembered the woman. Turning he saw her huddled up against a wall, rocking back and forth hugging her knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" Xander asked as he jogged back to her.

"Wha...what were those things?" she asked shakingly.

"Those..." Xander started as he let out a sigh. "were vampires."

"Oh, well that...makes sense." she said as she looked at the dust piles on the ground.

"Come on let's get you up." Xander said as he extended his hand and helped her to her feet. Then he got a good look at her. She had blonde hair and was short and petite, like Buffy. But what was most amazing about her, was her beautiful liquid brown eye's.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around Sunnydale before. My name's Xander." he said as he extended his hand. As a smile appeared on her face, she took his hand.

"My name's Trish." she informed him. Then she frowned. "But this isn't Sunnydale. We're in LA."

"LA!" Xander exploded with raised eyebrow's. Then he looked down at himself and started thinking. 'The last time, I was with my mom, I was wearing a haiwiian shirt and jeans, not black jeans and a duster.' "What day is it?" Xander asked, only to cause Trish to frown at him again.

"It's October the sixteenth." Trish replied looking at him wierdly.

"The sixteenth." Xander muttered to himself. 'Why can't I remember anything that happened to me in the last couple of days?' he asked himself. "I hate to trouble you." Xander started with a sheepish grin. "But would you mind giving me a ride home?"

After giving Xander another wierd look, Trish walked past him and out of the alley. Taking that as a yes, Xander quickly followed her.

* * *

7th Circle of Hell

Fire and lava swirl in an endless sea of fire, as a shadowed figure sat on a throne in the darkness. Watching the souls of the damned being tortured by hell demons, a smile suddenly appeared on the beings face.

"Ahh." Ahriman said in a dark gravely voice. "The son of Sparda has arisen."

Ahriman is the Zoroastrian God of Darkness (also the Persian God of Chaos) created Azhidaahaka, the Dragon of Death.

A/N this will not be a Buffy bashing story, but somethings about her and Xander have to be cleared up in this fic.

TBC...

Please Review...


	3. Chapter 2 Journeys Begin

A/N Yes BAKAMAN, Spike is most definately going to die in this story. I still haven't decided what I wanted to do with Angel though.

Chapter 2

Journey's Begin

Xander waved goodbye to Trish, as she dropped him off at his house. The two had become quick friends from the two hour drive from LA to Sunnydale. Xander had found out that Trish was a college student from UCLA and in turn he had told her a little about himself. Even the part about his two best friends basically calling him useless.

Xander and Trish had laughed at that. After they had exchanged phone numbers, she had promised to come and visit him sometimes. As he took his sword from the back of her car, he walked up to his door and knocked. After about five seconds, his teary eyed mother answered the door.

"Xander!" she screamed as she immediately pulled him into a hug. "Where on earth have you been?"

"That's what I would like to know." Xander replied as he broke from her embrace and walked into the house. As he looked around he saw paper, books, and clothes strewn about the room. The place looked like a warzone, or at least one of his dad's drunken rages. "Mom are you, okay?" Xander asked as he looked at his mother's face.

"I'm fine." Jessica replied confused.

"Well what happened?" Xander asked as he pointed about the room.

"What are you talking about?" his mom asked with a frown. "You know that we're moving."

"Moving." Xander mouthed silently to himself. "Mom...please tell me what's going on. I don't remember anything after the time when I passed out from touching that orb." he explained.

"Passed out?" Jessica asked. "Xander maybe you should sit down." she said as she pushed her son on the couch.

"Okay, firstly you never passed out, you did get a little dizzy though. When you touched that orb it shattered and alot of diamonds were inside. You took most of them and told me to have the rest. When your... father found out what was going on, you told him off and told him to leave."

"And if he didn't I was going to kill him." Xander added as he had a flash of that memory. He saw himself putting a gun in the face of the older Harris' man face. The look of fear he saw in his eye's, was almost identical to his own when his dad abused him.

"Yeah." Jessica replied. "After that I made him sign some divorce papers..." she had them drawn up years ago, but she was to afraid to make him sign it. Until now. "and I gave him a few diamonds to live off of. You then gave me most of your diamonds and told me to find a new place to live and you've just been gone, every since."

"Mom, I can't remember anything from the past couple of day's." Xander informed her.

"Well maybe you should get some rest." she suggested as she stood to her feet. "Everything might just look better in the morning."

"Yeah." he replied as he stood to his feet and started to walk up the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning." he called over his shoulder. Jessica just looked at the retreating form of her son and smiled. It seemed like there life was about to change for the better. She had no clue how wrong she was.

The next day

Sunnydale High

Buffy stood outside of the entrance of the school and started to pace. She had talked it over with Willow last night on the phone and they had decided that, she should talk to Xander as soon as possible. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she also didn't want him getting hurt.

Seeing her Xander shaped friend approaching from a distance wearing all black, she put a smile on her face, that turned into a frown as he walked right past her.

* * *

Xander was in his own little world as he walked to school that morning. The way his mom was talking, they would be in a new home by the end of the week. With the absence of his dad, his home life was far better off, even his change in clothes. Looking down at himself, he looked at all of the black he was wearing. 'Maybe since I'm half demon, it's a family trait.' he silently mused to himself. As he walked up the school steps and headed for his locker, he suddenly heard Buffy calling out his name.

"Hey, Buff." Xander said with a huge smile as he turned around to look at her. His previous anger towards her gone.

"Hey Xand." Buffy greeted warmly. "Didn't you hear me calling your name?" she asked.

"Sorry." Xander said with a shrug. "I just have alot on my mind." he said contemplating on if he should tell her about his new found power. From the look she had on her face, he knew he shouldn't say anything yet.

"Xander we have to talk." she said as she led him out of the hallway and into an empty classroom. "Me and Will were talking and..." she stopped for a second and shifted from foot to foot. "...we think it'll be better off, if you didn't help us with the Slayerage so much."

As she continued to talk, his new found demonic blood started to boil. He was just going to share one of the biggest secrets of his life with her and she was again telling him that he was useless. Calming himself down, he looked at her and smiled.

"Okay." he told her, surprising himself with how calm he sounded. "You want have to worry about me anymore."

"May...maybe you could still help Giles out with research though." Bufy blurted out as she saw the hurt in his eyes. God, she hated herself sometimes, but it was for his own good.

"No." Xander said with a shake of his head. "Buffy, if you're going to kick somebody out of a group, you have to do it all the way."

"Xander please don't be like that." Buffy said as tears moistened her eye's. "I'm doing this for your own good. Me and Will care about you. We just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't want to argue about this right now." Xander said as the school bell rang. "I have to get to class." he said as he walked past her and out of the door.

"Hey Xander." Willow greeted as she walked by. "I tried to call you all weekend, where have you been?"

"I'll tell you later, Will." he said as he brushed her off. "I'll see you later." and with that he was gone. Willow watched the retreating form of her bestfriend and sighed. 'Buffy must have talked to him.'

"It was for the best, Will." Buffy voiced from behind her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...maybe." Willow replied sadly.

* * *

Even though Xander had a few classes with Willow and Buffy, he mostly ignored them. He still couldn't understand how Buffy could just, try to shut him out. Especially since Willow was almost as useless as Buffy claimed he was. 'Sure she's good at researching and hacking, but...' Nevermind, Xander thought bitterly to himself. Then a voice snapped him out of his musings.

"So even those loser friends of yours have abandoned you." Cordelia said as she stepped out in front of Xander. "And what happened to you?" she asked looking at his dark clothes. "Did your, mommy stop dressing you?"

"I'm glad to see you to, Cordelia." Xander said with a roll of his eye's. "Firstly, no my mom didn't dress me." he said taking a look at her clothes. "But I can see you went to strippers are us, and got your clothes." he said with a chuckle as she scoffed at his comment.

"Secondly who I associate with is none of your business."

"Right like anybody, important would want to hang out with you." Cordelia said as a silver luxury BMW pulled up. When the driver honked her horn, Xander looked over Cordelia's shoulder and saw...

"Trish?" Xander asked with a huge smile.

"Hey, Xand." Trish greeted as she walked up to him. Cordelia was fascinated by this display. "I just thought that you might need a ride home?"

"Sure." Xander said as he shot Cordelia a look. She in turn just raised her eyebrows at him. "Just call her Miss Important." he muttered to Cordelia as they got into Trish's car and drove off.

"Cordelia." Buffy said from behind her. "Who was that Xander drove off with?"

"Probably some hoe, he paid off." Cordelia said in a huff as she walked off.

"What was that about?" Willow asked as she glanced at Buffy. Buffy just hunched her shoulders as they started to walk in the direction of home. She was going to have a little talk with her Xander shaped friend in the morning.

* * *

"You couldn't have picked a better time to show up." Xander commented as he looked at the beautiful blonde. "And not that I mind, but what are you doing here."

"Can't I just stop by and visit a friend?" she asked innocently. Xander just gave her a look. "Okay...okay, I couldn't sleep last night." she admitted. "I just kept thinking that my whole life was a lie. There's a whole world out there that only a few know about."

"Surprisingly that's the same way I felt when I found out about the nightlife." Xander said seriously.

"That's why I want to help, you." Trish said as she made a sharp turn down Xander's street.

"What?" Xander asked as he looked at her. "Help me?"

"Yeah, you have these cool powers." Trish said with a shrug. "And how can I know about what goes on at night and not try to help someone in trouble?"

Xander had never thought about it like that. When he found out he had this power he only, thought to help Buffy. He never dreamed of doing it solo. But now...

"What about college?" Xander asked as they pulled into his driveway.

"My families rich, Xand. It's not like I can't, just take off a year of school, or better yet transfer here."

"Alright." Xander said with a nod of his head. "But if you're going to fight with me you're going to have to be trained to fight."

"I already know a little Aikido and kick-boxing." Trish informed him. "But when I saw those things last night...I was frozen."

"Well, I guess we'll work on that then." Xander said as he got out of her car. "Do you want to come in and get something to drink?"

"No thanks, I have to get back to LA." she said cheerfully. "It seems like I have alot of packing to do."

"Okay then." Xander said as he stepped back from her car. "I'll see you later." After saying their goodbye's, Trish drove off and Xander entered his home. 'Maybe Trish was right.' Xander thought to himself. 'I should think about going solo.' with that thought, he went into his home. For tonight, the son of Sparda would hunt.

Later that night

Restfield Cemetery

Buffy strolled through the cemetery, trying her best to seem like a clueless, helpless girl. Adjusting the grip on her stake in her right hand, she thought about her conversation with Xander. Was she really in the wrong? All she wanted to do was keep a friend safe.

Stars suddenly exploded in in her head as a meaty fist collided with the back of her skull. With a grunt, she rolled forward out of pure instinct. A growl then came from somewhere behind her, but she couldn't get her bearings.

She was aware of the mistake she'd made. She'd gotten distracted, lost in her thoughts, and hadn't been paying attention. Finally getting to her feet, she saw the vampire that had hit her. It was a large vamp, of whom was probably a bodybuilder when he was alive.

"Die Slayer." It growled as it did a spin kick.

"Can't you guy's think of anything more original?" Buffy asked as she ducked under the move. "I mean really." she said as she did a spinkick of her own connecting with the vampire's jaw. As the vamp fell to the ground, Buffy quickly brought up her stake and stabbed the vampire in the heart. As the vampire looked at her surprised, he quickly crumbled into dust.

"Hmmm... that was easy." Buffy said with a smile. As she started to walk off, it suddenly started to rain. "Just great. I hate slaying in the rain."

"Then I guess you have to die." a vampire said as he stepped out in front of her. Sensing more demonic presenses, she chanced a look behind her and saw ten more vampires step out of the shadows.

"Oh crap." Buffy muttered as she got into a loose fighting stance. As a bolt of lightning flashed Buffy saw something standing in the darkness behind the vampires. Thinking it was just another vampire, she gripped her stake tighter, because this was going to be the fight of her life. But the voice of the new being almost made her drop her stake.

"Alright boy's." the figure said in a familiar voice, as he twirled a sword in his hand. "Let's rock."

TBC...

Please Review...


	4. Chapter 3 Silent Hero

A/N thanks for the reviews, they are the only thing that keeps me going with these fics.. To clumbsyLurker, Dante will be in the story much later on, but since I haven't played Devil may cry 3 yet, I have virtually no info on vergil. So he want be in the story.

To Chi Vayne, I'm not sure who I want Xander to be with in this fic, but it's a good chance it will be Trish. Speaking of Trish, if anybody wants a photo (the real life Trish, not a cartoon pic) of how she looks send me an email requesting it and I'll send it to you.

Chapter 3

Silent Hero

As Xander opened his bedroom window, he looked out into the darkness and it beckoned to him. The blackness was once a source of fear, but now it was welcoming. After gathering his weapons and putting on his duster, he jumped out the window, into the world of night. Instead of leaving his home, he felt like he was going home. After climbing onto the roof, he drank in the night and through his new demonic eye's he saw everything perfectly. He leaped to the house next door. The heights didn't scare him in the least. He took off running... leaping silently from roof to roof... running along the peaks... finally he leaped to a streetlight, grabbed it and did a full flip around it.

Letting go, he landed gracefully on his feet. The lopsided grin that was on his face quickly vanished as he scanned the night. Something was off. Closing his eye's he seemed to hone his senses. Something was telling him that he had to move and he had to move now. Going with the feeling, he snapped his eye's open and took off into the night.

As Xander finally found the source of his discomfort, he found himself in the Restfield Cemetery. As he walked to the heart of the cemetery, he saw Buffy easily stake a vampire. About to walk back into the darkness, he looked up into the night sky and felt that it was going to rain. As the first few drops of water started to drop, he suddenly sensed something. Looking back at Buffy, he suddenly saw over ten vampires emerge out of the darkness.

"Damn." he muttered grimly, as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed his sword, Rebellion. Taking off at a run, the first crackle of lightning appeared across the night sky.

* * *

As Buffy looked at the advancing vampires, she knew that she wasn't going to make it. 'At least not with just a stake.' she thought bitterly to herself. Then she saw it. Something the other vampires didn't see. Thinking it was just her imagination or just another vampire, a familiar voice stopped everyone cold.

"Alright boy's, Let's rock." As one of the vampires turned towards the voice, he was quickly decapitated by a sword swipe. As Buffy tried to see who had swung the sword, a fist collided with the back of her head, instantly making her crumble to the muddy ground, unconcious.

* * *

As soon as the words left Xander's mouth, he immediately flicked out Rebellion. When the first vampire crumbled into dust, all of the other vampires looked at him stunned. They sensed a demonic presense inside of the newcomer, but all in all he didn't look so scary. That was until, the leader got cocky and approached him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, meatbag?" he asked with a sneer.

"You know..." the figure said as he tapped the dull end of his blade on his shoulder. "I never thought to think up a name. Hold this while I think about it." he said as he charged forward, kicked the vamp in the leg and plunged his sword through the vamps back, sending blood across the finely manicured grass. As it doubled over in pain, Xander turned around and brought his fingers to his palm in a "come on" gesture.

Some of the smarter members of the gang had now decided that they had better things to do with their time. One took off running as fast as it's undead legs could carry it.

Whipping his duster open, Xander took out Ebony and Ivory, and blasted at the retreating vamp. In Xander's eye's he saw the bullet's move in slow motion, as they ripped into the vamps body, turning him into dust as he ran.

Enraged at what they had seen, it's friends made a loose circle around the man in black. As Xander looked at them, he decided that they were getting a little to close for comfort. Xander dropped his pistols and ripped Rebellion out of the still down leaders back. Before the leader fell forward, Xander swung his sword and decapitated it. As the dust blew into the wind, Xander whirled around and smiled at the rest of the vamps. Seven vampires now remained, and Xander was of a mind to lower that number slightly.

One swing sliced three surprised vamps through the middle. The slash cut them cleanly in half as he spun in a circle. Another vampire had its arm taken off at the elbow as it tried to claw him from behind.

The others remaining looked at each other, and one ran off from the other's. As two of them charged together, Xander decapitated the one on his left , and turned his head as the other vampire's fist exploded against his jaw. It stung like hell, but Xander pushed through the pain.

With a growl, he struck the vamp in the face, pulverising its face and spraying blood everywhere. Drawing the blade of his sword up, Xander split the vamp from crotch to head. Even he had to wince a little at that move, as the halves of the vampire seperated and turned to ash.

The single vamp left looked around at the dustpiles of his friends. Not wanting to be next it turned and ran.

"Hey get back here!" Xander shouted over the roar of lightning. Then suddenly his sword spoke telepathicly with him.

With a smile, Rebellion flew like a boomerang from his hand, spinning in the air and heading for the vampire. As it caught up to the screaming creature, the blade cut cleanly through its neck, dusting it instantly.

As the spinning blade reached Xander's outstretched hand, he breathed slowly and moved to retrieve his pistols. As he picked them up, he then remembered Buffy. Looking around he saw her lying face down in the dirt. As he moved to get her up, she suddenly sat up. Not knowing why, but he immediately stepped back into the darkness.

"Man what the hell hit me?" Buffy asked with a wince, as she rubbed at the back of her head and stood up. As she looked around and scanned the dark and now wet cemetery, she saw blowing dust piles and 9mm bullet casing's littering the ground. As she sensed something, she turned around and saw the same figure from before standing in the darkness, twirling two guns in it's hands. She knew that it was the same figure from before, even though she couldn't see his face.

She couldn't help but wonder who or what he was. Her slayer sense was going crazy, but she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of trust towards the figure either. Turning to look at the dust piles, she knew that he or it had helped her when she was in danger.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked as she started to tremble from the cold rain water.

"A friend." a deep voice replied. "But you can call me... the son of Sparda." he said as he turned to leave.

His black duster flapped behind him dramatically, leaving Buffy wondering how much practise it had taken him to get the effect just right, when he'd first obtained it.

"Wait!" Buffy called out before the figure could walk away. "Thanks for the help and...and will I ever see you again?"

"It seems that you need backup to fight the demons of the hellmouth." the son of Sparda said not turning to meet her gaze. "So I'll be around." he said as he dissappeared in the darkness. The lightning flashed revealing to Buffy a well built man with a black duster, a huge sword on his back, and a hint of raven colored hair. The lightning flashed again and the figure was gone.

Xander practically did the Snoopy dance all the way home. He had just saved Buffy's life and she didn't even know it was him. For some reason, he felt as though, he should hide his identity for awhile. Since Buffy didn't want the help of Xander Harris, she would inadvertantly get the help of the son of Sparda.

With a lopsided grin on his face, he headed in the direction of home. If he had of stayed a moment longer, he would have saw a dark shadow pass through the glow of the moonlight. As soon as it was there, it was gone.

The next day

Sunnydale High Library

After school

"I'm telling you guy's it was totally awesome." Buffy explained to the group about the man she met for the thousandth time.

"You're talking like, you're in love with this guy." Angel accused as he gave her a look.

"Come on, Angel." Buffy said giving him a soft smile. "I haven't even seen the guy's face."

"Aha." Giles said as he sat down next to Willow with an open book in hand.

"I bet he was all sexy and cool." Willow said ignoring Giles.

"Well there was that deep voice." Buffy said with a smile.

"I said aha." Giles spoke up in annoyance.

"You alway's say stuff like that." Buffy said giving him an easy smile.

"Only when it's important." Giles said with a slight pout, until he went into research mode.

"When I was young, my father would tell me stories about Sparda?" he said as he started reading out of an ancient tome. " Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he closed the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. To escape his own fate, since he himself was a devil, he crossed dimensions. The demon known as Mundus found him and they fought. Mundus tried to open up the mouth of hell and Sparda gave his dying breathe making sure it stayed closed."

"But what about his son?" Willow asked as she looked up at the older man.

"All we know of Sparda was what I read to you." Giles said as he closed the Iscariot tome. "It mentions nothing of him having a son."

"Hey guy's what's the what?" Xander asked as he strolled into the room.

"Xander!" Willow shrieked as she latched on to him.

"Hey Will's." Xander replied as he hugged her back.

"Xander what are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she stood up and walked up to him.

"Just checking to see how my friends are doing." he said emphasizing the word friends. Buffy just looked at him guiltily.

"Xander, I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day." she said looking down to the floor. "You bring alot to the team."

"Yeah that's why, I brought delicious pastries." Xander said with a smile as the others just looked at him confused.

"Um, Xander...where's the donut box?" Willow asked. As if on cue a beautiful blonde with a baseball cap, pushed the double doors of the library open and walked into the room carrying a large white donut box.

"Hi nice to meet you all." the girl said with a little wave, as she handed Xander the donut box.

"This is an...old friend of mine." Xander explained. "Her names Trish. Trish this is Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Deadb...Angel." he said pointing to his friends in turn.

"So you're Buffy?" Trish asked as she gave Buffy a dissaproving look.

"Yeah it's nice to meet..."

"What did the five fingers say to the face?" Trish suddenly asked her. Buffy just looked at her in confusion.

"What...?"

"Slap!" Trish yelled out as she slapped Buffy hard on the cheek. Stunning the Slayer and everyone else in the room.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Buffy asked as Angel ran up and put a protective arm around her. Even though she was the Slayer, that slap still hurt like a bitch.

"Oh, like you don't know." Trish said crossing her arms over her chest. "Xander told me what you said to him. He's supposed to be your friend, how could you treat him like that."

"Trish." Xander said as he put the donut box on the library table and grabbed her arm. "Buffy just apologized for what she said to me the other day."

"Oh, sorry." Trish said as she glanced back at Buffy. "Let's just start over." she said as she extended her hand for Buffy to shake. The now pissed off Slayer just looked at Trish's hand and then glared at Xander.

"Xander, just exactly what did you tell Trish about us?" she asked.

"Yes, Xander I would like to know as well." Giles said as he walked up beside him. It was already enough that, they knew about vampires and demons, but Giles didn't want them to go out and recruit more people into the fight.

"Well um...you see." Xander said running a nervous hand through his hair.

"He told me everything." Trish informed the englishman. "I was about to get snacked on by some vampires and Xander saved me."

"Xander, saved you?" Angel asked glancing back and forth from, Trish to Xander. Then his eye's stopped on Xander. Something seemed off about him and his smell had changed. Even the aura that surrounded him seemed a little darker.

"Yeah, I saved her." Xander said snapping Angel out of his musings. "What's it to you anyway Deadboy?"

"It's just that..." Buffy said with a wince at what she was about to say. "we've just never seen you rescue anybody before."

"Except you." Trish stated.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked. Besides the slap, something else about the new girl, rubbed the Slayer the wrong way.

"Well if it wasn't for Xander, you would have stayed dead when that Master guy drowned you."

"Xander, I can't believe you told her about that." Buffy said shooting daggers at her friend. "And besides Miss know it all, Xander would have never got there if it wasn't for Angel."

"Oh is that what you think?" Trish asked.

"Trish..." Xander said as he grabbed her arm. He really didn't want that secret getting out of the bag.

"Xander had to find your little, boyfriend and make him take him to you. He was so scared..." she said pointing at Angel. "and he didn't want to lead Xander into the caves to find you. Xander had to shove a cross in his face and make your pet vampire lead him to come and save you."

"Yeah." Buffy said as she shook her head. No way was her Angel-bear that much of a coward. "Angel, tell this girl what really happened." Buffy said as she looked back at the souled vampire. Angel couldn't meet her gaze and lowered his head.

"Let's just talk about something else." Xander said looking from Angel to Buffy. He saw by the look in the Slayer's eye's that her and Angel were going to get in an argument. He didn't care about Angel, but he just didn't want to see Buffy hurting.

"Um, what were you guy's researching?" he asked as he looked at the book on the library table. Buffy just gave Angel a "we're going to talk about this later" look and then looked back at Xander.

"I was attacked by a lot of vampires last night and this guy saved me." Buffy informed him.

"Buffy are you okay?" Xander asked, even though he knew what happened.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for that guy, I would have been dead meat."

"So that's why, I've been trying to do some research." Giles said as he showed Xander the ancient volume. "The man that saved Buffy claimed that he was the son of Sparda, but as you can see this book mentions nothing about him having a son."

Xander mostly ignored what Giles was saying. Instead he chose to read what it said about his real father. His heart filled with pride as he read about what his father had done. The sacrifice that he had made.

"Xander did you hear me?" Willow asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Xander asked as he looked up from the book.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the Bronze with us tonight?"

"Um,no." Xander replied thinking of why he came to see them in the first place. "I came to tell you guy's that I'm moving." he said to the once again stunned Scooby gang. He couldn't believe that Trish's family had helped them to find a place and they even offered to fix up their home for free, for saving their daughter. "My mom, got a family inheritance, valued at 3.5 million dollars. I'll be moving into that old mansion on Crawford street, by the end of the week."

"Ah, Xander that's marvelous news." Giles said as he gave him a hand shake. He knew that Xander's homelife wasn't ideal, but this would help him along greatly and make him become the man, Giles knew he could be.

"Yeah, Xand that's great." Buffy told him.

"And, why am I just now finding out about this?" Willow asked with a glare. She had known Xander her whole life and he had never been able to keep a secret from her or so she thought.

"I've been kinda busy, Will's." Xander said as he gave her a lopsided grin. All the anger she felt was gone when she saw that smile. 'Maybe that's why, I love him so much.' Willow thought to herself. Then Xander noticed Angel, staring at him. "And what are you looking at deadboy?"

"Nothing." Angel replied as he gave Xander one final look.

'Damn.' Xander thought to himself. 'Maybe, Deadboy can sense a change in me.'

"Anyway, I just came to give you guys the good news." Xander said as he started to back up. "So, I'll see you guys later." he replied without another word as he walked out of the library. With Trish hot on his heels.

Willow just looked at their retreating forms and frowned. It seemed that she had waited to long to tell Xander how she felt about him.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Trish asked as she got into her car and started it up.

"I think, Angel can sense the demon in me." Xander replied as they pulled out of the school parking lot.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked. "Why don't you want your friends to know what you are anyway?"

"I don't know." Xander admitted honestly. "I just feel...Oh God!" Xander said as his eye's widened.

"What is it?" Trish asked as she looked at him strangely. Xander merely pointed to the sky and Trish looked up. When she did she saw black smoke coming up from somewhere in the city.

"Xander I have a bad feeling about this." Trish voiced.

"Just drive." Xander told her.

As Xander and Trish pulled up to the source of the smoke they saw, a towering inferno engulfing a building in a poor section of town. Ambulances and fire trucks sirens whailed and filled the air. As Xander stepped out of the car, flames shot out of the upper floors of the building, as people watched helplessly on the street.

As Trish walked up behind him, they saw the Fire Cheif and a woman arguing about something.

"But there's still a little girl in there!" a woman, who lived in the building was saying to the fire captain.

"It's impossible, lady! I can't send My men into that tinderbox!" he replied grimly. Suddenly the little girl trapped inside of the building screamed. The sound of her voice almost broke Xander's heart.

"Damn." Xander muttered under his breathe.

"Xander, what are you planning on doing?" Trish asked nervously. Xander just ignored her question and looked around. He saw that the fire truck ladder was to short to reach the window and he figured by the time the fire department managed to put out the fire that the little girl would be burned alive.

He didn't care if he had to use his powers in front of eveyone, because they would only play it off like it never happened. But as Xander looked around, he saw that the news media was there filming the fire. With a plan, forming in his head, Xander jerked the hat off of Trish and took off running with the speed of lighting.

As he put on the hat, he lowered it to cover his face. Increasing his speed, he ran past the firemen, ran up the fire trucks extended ladder, and jumped the twenty foot distance that the ladder couldn't reach and jumped into the burning building.

As he walked through the burning building more glass broke and wood splintered, behind him. The fire seemed to bend and flex as he walked past them. Even though he knew he didn't have much time, before the building collasped, he knew he had to find the little girl. As he walked into another room, he saw a small four year old black girl passed out a few feet in front of him. Quickly scooping her up, he looked back into the building to look for some other survivors.

Not seeing any, he was about to jump out of the window until the little girls head whipped up. She smiled at him creully and her eye's took on a black hue.

"I'm coming for you, son of Sparda." she said in a deep, scary, possessed voice. Xander blinked at that and looked at the little girl again. She was looking at him, with innocent eye's and coughing from the smoke entering her lungs.

Thinking that he just imagined it, Xander took off and jumped through the window, with the little girl clinging onto him for dear life. At the last possible second the building started to collaspe. Fire and wood hit Xander, but as he pushed through the pain, he ran down the ladder, just as quickly as he ran up it, dropped the little girl on an ambulance gurney and ran over to Trish.

He did it in such a blur, that no one saw his movements. Except for Trish, who was smirking at him. That was until she frowned.

"Hey where's my baseball cap?" she asked him in mock anger. Xander just shook his head at that.

"Come on, let's get out of here." he said as they walked over to her car.

Xander's Home

Later that night

"And in other news." The newscaster started to report. "A fire broke out, in downtown Sunnydale. Luckily no one died, but a little girl came close. We go live now to Joan Matters, of whom is with the little girl now. Joan." he said as the camera switched live to the little girl and the news woman on the street.

"Yes, Tom. I'm here with little Miss Angela Thomas." the woman said as she gave the little girl, with a baseball cap on, a smile. "She told us that an Angel had saved her life."

"He was very cute." Angela said into the microphone. "See look." she said as she held up a crude drawing of Xander.

"If you're watching this, Mr. Angel. Thank you." Joan said into the camera. "Now back to you, Tom."

"More like a devil." Jessica Harris said with a smile as she turned off the T.V. Then she looked over at Xander, who was frowning slightly on the couch. "Xander what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside him. "You just saved a little girl's life."

"It's not that." Xander informed her. "It's when I saved her I thought I saw..." he stopped for a second, because he didn't want to upset his mother. They've been so happy lately and he didn't want to ruin that. "Nothing...it was nothing."

"Alright then." she said giving him a look. "Now get washed up for dinner. This is going to be our last night here and, I'm going to enjoy it. I also invited Willow and Buffy over, they should be here in an hour." Jessica said excitedly. This was the first time Buffy had come over to her house and she was a little giddy. Especially since Xander seemed to have a crush on her. But lately, it seemed that him and Trish might have a little thing for each other.

"Okay." Xander said as he stood to his feet, snapping his mother out of her musings. "I'll be back in a few minutes." he said as he started walking up the stairs, all the while thinking of what new enemy he had made.

TBC...

Please Review...


	5. Chapter 4 Halloween

Chapter 4

Halloween

Xander let out a huge sigh as he walked into Ethan's Costume Shop. It was bad enough Snyder wanted him to escort a bunch of rugrats trick or treating, but he had to do it in costume too. What made it worse was that Trish was out of town for the week, so she could spend a little time with her family. As he looked around the shop, at the little kids playing around and having a good time a smile appeared on his face.

Then something caught his eye. It was a large plastic sword similar to his own, sitting in the super heroes section of the shop. As he walked over and picked up the sword, a weasel of a man, approached him from behind.

"Can, I help you young man?" the newcomer asked in a British accent.

"Jeez, mister." Xander replied as he whirled on the man. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you."

"Sorry." the man replied with a cocky smile. "My name is Ethan Rayne."

"My names Xander." Xander replied as the two quickly shook hands. The hand shake only lasted for a few seconds, but Xander immediately felt uneasy about the english man. Pushing down his fear, he raised up the sword. "How much for this?" Xander asked.

"Actually, young man." Ethan said as he plucked it out of his hands. "That is actually a part of a costume. The character is from a video game called..." he stopped for a few seconds to think of the title. "Ah...yes, Devil May...Cry."

"Hmmm... never heard of it." Xander said with a shrug. "So what does the rest of the costume look like?"

"It's in the back room." Ethan said as he turned and walked off. "Follow me."

"Xander, what costume did you get?" Buffy asked as she saw him emerge from the backroom, with his costume wrapped in plastic and hung on a coat hanger. She couldn't see much, but she did see a sword.

"It's a surprise." Xander said with a huge smile. With just a few alterations, he was going to change the costume around a bit, so he could go as his father. "But feel free to tell me what you got. Please tell me it's something in tight spandex."

"Maybe." Buffy said with a seductive smile. "I guess you'll just have to find out tonight."

"Hey guys." Willow said as she walked up beside them. "What costumes did you choose?"

"They're going to be a surprise." Buffy said as she turned to look at her. "Now what did you get?"

"I already know." Xander said as he started to laugh. "Willow's been going as a ghost, every since we've been little kids. Oh man..." Xander said in mid-chuckle as he glanced at his watch. "I have to get home, I'll see you girls later." and with that, he was out of the door.

"You see, Willow." Buffy said as she whirled on her red-headed friend. "I told you that you're to predictable. If you want Xander to notice you, you have to dress a little more sexier." As she said that a costume caught Buffy's eye. Moving over to it, she held it up for Willow to see.

"Oh, no." Willow replied as she saw the scantily clad leather outfit.

"Yes." Buffy said with a shake of her head. "Willow when are you going to stop acting all shy. If you want a guy to notice you, you have to start dressing the part."

"Okay." Willow said reluctantly, as she took the costume out of Buffy's hand. Then she read the name tag, of the person she would go as tonight. "Oh, no." Willow told Buffy as she handed the costume back. "Look at the name of this character."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Buffy said as she read the name. "Trish."

"Those video game characters seem to be very popular tonight." Ethan said as he emerged out of nowhere. "I have the blonde wig, that goes to that costume. I'll be right back." Ethan told them as he ran off to the back room.

"Buffy, I'm not sure about this." Willow said uncomfortably.

"Will, it's just for one night. What's the worse that could happen?" she said immediately regretting her own words. For the hellmouth, bad things always happened. Especially when you jinx yourself.

Later that night

Spikes warehouse

"Rewind that again." Spike yelled to one of his lackey's. He had set up a fight for Buffy, the other night and had one of his vampires to record it. And he had to admit, this Slayer was good. She reminded him of the last Slayer he bagged. Nikki Wood. Now that girl had fire.

"Spike." a woman's voice called through the darkness.

"C'mere poodle." Spike said with an outstreched arm. Within seconds a tall, beautiful woman with long raven hair walked slowly over to him.

"Spike, the devil is coming." Dru said as she leaned in close and breathed into his neck. "But before he dances in the moon, he's going to make us burn."

"Right, luv." Spike said humoring her. "The devil's gonna dance in the moon."

Before Spike could ask if she had a vision or not a maniacal laugh filled the air. All the lights and and power shut off as Spike looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Bloody hell." he said as he pushed Drusilla behind him. He had to protect her from whatever was in the building. He felt a powerful demonic presense through the darkness, but he still couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Hell, is right." a deep voice spoke from the darkness. Using his vampiric senses, Spike saw a large shadow hovering between himself and Dru. Before he could issue out a warning to his eternal lover, the shadow lunged at him.

As it encircled him, Spike screamed in protest as it started to enter his body. Finding an access point, the shadow entered his eyes and started to slide under his eyelids. Spike opened his eyes and they turned yellow, as he vamped out in rage. Not being able to control the demon, any longer Spike fell to the floor in a convulsive seizure.

"Spike." Drusilla called frightfully as she reached a danty hand down to rouse him. Before she had a chance to touch his shoulder the lights cut back on, startling her. As she looked up at the warehouse ceiling, she noticed that the lights weren't on at all. Looking around she saw demons suddenly appear, wearing black cloaks holding sickle's in one hand and torches in the other. They all looked like death.

"Now that's better." Spike said in a voice not of his own as he stood to his feet. He was still in his vampiric visage, but instead of the customary golden eyes they were a blood red.

"Spike?" Dru asked fearfully as he approached her.

"No my dear, my name is Ahriman." he informed her as he took her shaking hand in his. "Now tell me about the devil dancing in the moonlight."

Sametime

Buffy's room

"Willow are you ready?" Buffy asked as she put on her earrings, completing her costume as a noble woman. She had talked to Angel and he had told her the truth about that night in the caves. Quickly forgiving him, she promised to meet him at the Bronze later that night.

"O-okay, I'm coming out, but you promise you want laugh?" came Willow's muffled voice through Buffy's bathroom door.

"I promise." Buffy said with a roll of her eyes.

After Buffy gave her word, Willow came out wearing boots, tight black leather pants, and a tight leather, v-necked, mid-driff baring top.

"Willow." Buffy said with a huge smile. "You're a dish."

Feeling uncomfortable, Willow tried to hide herself with a sheet on Buffy's bed. With another roll of her eyes, Buffy took the sheet and tossed it to the floor.

"This just isn't me." Willow tried to reason.

"And that's the point." Buffy said as she walked around Willow and showed her how she looked in the full length mirror. "Look, Halloween is the night that not you is you, but not you, y'know. I can't wait to see the guy's go non-verbal when they see you." she told her as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's Xander." Buffy said as she walked to her bedroom door. "Are you ready?"

"I-I'll be right down." Willow said nervously. "I just have to put on my wig." she said as she picked up the blonde wig on Buffy's bed and turned to the mirror. Buffy just nodded her head and walked downstairs to open the door.

"Hey Buff." Xander said as she opened the door. Then he looked down at her costume. She was wearing a frilly, red, billowy 18th-century gown with long flowing brown hair. "Buffy, I am in complete awe. I now renounce spandex."

"Thank you, kind..." she stopped as she looked at his costume. He was wearing black boots, red pants, shirt, and vest. But it didn't stop there. He had a red duster, with a plastic sword strapped to his back, and he had dyed his hair white. "Who are you supposed to be again?" she asked as she looked at him suspiciously. Something about the way he looked reminded her of somebody.

"Oh, um I'm a character from that new video game. His name was Don...something." Xander said nervously.

He didn't want to tell her that he modified the costume so he could be his father. The character he chose to play had twin guns like his, but Ethan couldn't find them. He wanted to take Ebony and Ivory with him, but taking gun's to school was a no no. Besides Giles had told them that demons stayed in during Halloween.

"So um where's..." he was cut off as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up his eyes almost jumped out of his head as he saw Willow in her skin tight leather outfit. "Willow...I...I..."

"See." Buffy cut him off. "Non verbal. Now come on we're going to be late."

* * *

Xander stood in the middle of the street, watching parents and children running around him in confusion. As he looked up and into the night, he could sense something dangerous in the air. Suddenly the sounds of things being thrown threw windows and glass breaking, snapped him out of his musings.

As he tried to concentrate on where the dangerous source of magic was coming from, he jerked back as if he'd been hit by something. He bent over slightly, looked down and lowered his outstreched arm. After a moment, he straightened back up and surveyed the scene around him.

"Hmmm... this has got to be Sunnydale." Sparda said as he saw lots of demons running around and attacking people. As his senses strecthed out further, he saw that they weren't demons at all. They were all tainted with..."Magic." Sparda grumbled as he unsheathed Alastor from his back.

As he looked at his sword, he saw that even it was touched by magic. 'Everything here has been altered .' Sparda thought to himself, until he heard a scream. Looking up he saw a girl wearing a catsuit being chased by a sasquatch. "Everything's been altered, except you my friend." he said aloud as he twirled his sword in his hands and ran off to save the girl.

* * *

A catsuit wearing Cordelia screamed as she ran from a sasquatch.

"Somebody help me!" she yelled frantically. She looked back at the monster chasing her and screamed again. When she turned back around again she ran into Sparda.

"Xander!" she yelled recognizing him in his costume. "Help me!"

"That's what I do best." Sparda replied as he walked past her. Cordelia was stunned by his confidence and watched as he quickly killed the beast that was chasing her. "You should go home miss." Sparda said as he wiped his blade off on the demons fur. "The night's not safe." he said as he turned to leave.

"Xander wait!" Cordelia screamed out. "You can't just leave me out here."

"The names Sparda." he said as he glanced back at her. "Not Xander."

"Xander stop goofing around!" Cordelia said as she grabbed his arm. "We have to get Buffy or at least Giles."

"Okay." Sparda said now believing her. He had sensed his own power in this body and it was weak compared to his own power. "Where do you want me to take you then?" he asked. Cordy just looked at him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh um...to the Sunnydale Library." 'If anybody would know what was going on it would be Giles.' Cordelia thought to herself. 'Maybe even Buffy will be there.'

"Kinda late to try to read a book at the library isn't it?" Sparda asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Xander this is serious, stop playing around." Cordelia whined as she saw more demons approaching in the distance.

"Alright." Sparda said all business like as he took her in his arms.

"Hey...hey watch the merchandise." Cordelia said as she thought he copped a feel. "Why are you picking me up anyway?"

"Believe me, it's faster."

"What's faster?" Cordelia asked with a scream as Sparda jumped almost fourty feet in the air and on top of a building. Hopping nimbly, from building to building, Sparda and the screaming Cordelia took off into the night.

"Hmmm..." A beautiful blonde with sunglasses on said softly as she stepped into the same spot, Sparda had jumped from. "Sparda's back."

Just as she had jumped on top of the building, intent on following Sparda, a black van pulled up.

"Whoa." a blonde haired boy named Oz said as he looked out of his window. "Who was that girl?"

* * *

Lady Elizabeth Sumner of the yorkshire Sumners, looked around in horror as the demons of the night rampaged through the city. With a scream she watched as a towering black demon with horns approached her. As she turned to run, her heel broke sending her plummeting to the muddy ground.

With a wicked grin, the demon reached down and was prepared to snack on the helpless woman, until a black blur knocked it off of it's feet. Before Lady Elizabeth knew what was going on she heard a growl and a loud snapping sound. Opening her eye's she saw a handsome man, with a slightly big forehead, wearing all black standing over her.

"Buffy are you okay?" Angel asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I know not of this, Buffy." Lady Sumner replied as she started to wipe the dirt off of her dress. "I am Lady Elizabeth Sumner."

"Okay." Angel replied as he gave her a wierd look. "Buffy we don't have time to play games. Now what's going on."

"I told you sir my name is..." she trailed off as she looked with wide eye's over Angel's shoulder. Following her line of vision, Angel saw about five real vampires approaching them.

"Damn." Angel muttered under his breath. "Buffy it looks like we're going to..." he trailed off as he glanced behind himself and saw that Buffy had fainted. With a heavy sigh, he did the only thing he could think to do. He picked up Buffy and ran.

* * *

"You can open your eye's now." Sparda told the still screaming Cordelia as he jumped off of the schools roof, with a soft thud to the ground. Cordelia tentatively opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. Seeing that she was back on the ground, Cordelia got out of Sparda's grasp and glared at him.

"Xander what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "You had better let me know what you're planning to do next time. And you had better not touch the goods if you have to pick me up again."

"I'll try to refrain myself." Sparda replied dryly, as he rolled his eyes. "Now come on, that's see if this Mr. Giles can be of any help."

As the pair walked into the library, they saw Giles with his head buried into a book. Clearing his throat, Sparda finally got his attention.

"Oh, um...Xander, Cordelia what are you two doing here?" Giles asked as he closed the book and walked up to the two.

"Giles something crazy is going on!" Cordelia shreiked causing, Giles, Sparda, and even herself to wince at the sound of her voice. "There are alot of demons outside, attacking people."

"They aren't demons." Sparda said as he glanced at her.

"Who made you the expert on whose a demon and whose not?" Cordelia asked in annoyance. When she said she saw a demon, then she saw a demon damnit.

"Because, I'm a demon." Sparda said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "And we demons can seem to sense one another. The things that you saw outside were actually people. They've all been affected by some kind of magic."

"He's right, Giles." a voice said from the other side of the room. Looking up they saw that it was Angel, carrying an unconcious 18th century dressed, Buffy in his arms. As he placed her on top of the table, Sparda grabbed Angel by the collar and lifted him into the air.

"Xander what the hell are you doing." Angel asked with much surprise in his voice.

"The name isn't Xander." he replied as he cocked his head to the side. "The names Sparda, at least for tonight, vampire."

"Good lord!" Giles bellowed once he heard who, Xander said he was. No wonder he felt so nervous around him. Then Giles seemed to remember that Sparda was trying to kill Angel. "Xan...Sparda, do put Angel down. While it's true that he is a vampire, he still has a soul."

"A soul?" Sparda said as he let Angel go. "Isn't that just...convenient." he said as he sensed a white aura in Angel.

"Yes...now on to the business at hand." Giles said once he saw the two were'nt going to kill one another. "Angel, what do you think is going on?"

"It seems like everybody is acting like what they dressed up as."

"So that's why my clothes seem as though their tainted." Sparda reasoned. "There's only one being, that I know of whose powerful enough and selfish enough to do this. It has to be Janus."

"Yes, of course." Giles said recognizing the name of the pagan chaos god. Then a thought occured to him. "Cordelia, where did you get your costume from?"

"From Party town."

"And this one came from a place called, Ethan's." Sparda replied as he pulled a card with the name and address of the shop on it out of his jacket. With anger making his blood boil, he turned and started to walk out of the door.

"Xan...Sparda where are you going?" Giles called out to him.

"I'm going to a fight." he replied, not turning around. "Right after, I get some hardware." he muttered to himself. Angel attempted to follow him, but Giles reasoned that Sparda would manage to keep, Xander safe for the night.

* * *

As Jessica Harris walked into her living room, with a bowl of popcorn, ready to watch a horror movie marathon, she found the living room window open. As she walked over to close it, a noise from the other room startled her. As she grabbed a sword, from a collection Xander was starting, out of his weapons cabinet, she silently walked into the next room.

Seeing someone with their back turned from her, wearing all red she physically relaxed.

"Xander, you scared me." Jessica said as she put her sword on a nearby table. "I thought someone had broken in.

"Jessica?" Sparda asked as he turned around. "My God."

"Who...who are you?" Jessica asked as she picked the sword up and started to walk backwards. Something about the way, Xander was looking at her was different. Almost wrong somehow.

"It's me, Jessica." Sparda said as he holstered Ebony and Ivory and put Xander's sword, Rebellion on his back. He had sensed them at this place, but he had never dreamed that he would see Jessica here. "It's Sparda."

"Sparda." she asked. "This...this can't be. How...how can you be in our son's body?"

"My son..." Sparda trailed off as he saw a nearby mirror. Walking up to it, he saw his customary white hair, but instead he concentrated on his face and his powerful, liquid brown eyes. "Alex..." he said quietly to himself. Even after all those years, he never forgot his son's name.

"Sparda, how can you be here?" Jessica asked, snapping him out of his musings.

"How else?" Sparda asked as he turned to her with a lopsided grin. "It's magic."

"How long?" she asked fearfully.

"Until, I can find the source of the magical spell." he said sadly. Which he already knew where it was coming from, it was just the point of getting there. "I'm sorry, Jessica, but I can't stay."

"But don't you want to know about your son?" she asked, almost begging him to stay. It had been years since they had last seen each other.

"I already have most of his memories." he replied as he kissed her softly on the forehead. "And, I'm not mad about Tony, either. It wasn't your fault. I'm just happy, you finally got rid of him." he said as he walked to the door. "I never stopped loving you and, I want you to tell my son that I love him too." with that, Sparda walked out of her home and off into the night.

15 minutes later

Sparda stood crouched on top of a high building, overlooking Ethan's costume shop. After putting a letter into his jacket pocket, he jumped off of the building and in mid-air he sensed something, but it was too late. A black blur knocked him out of mid-air, with enough force to make him crash through a nearby biker club.

Glass and wood, showered down on him as he skidded to a halt at the far in of the club. Opening his eye's, he saw a beautiful, blonde woman with leather walk into the club. She wasn't a demon as he originally sensed from, her before they collided. But he did sense a considerable amount of magic coming from her.

"Are you, Sparda?" the woman asked in an almost mousy voice. It completely went against how sexy she looked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Sparda asked as he took, Rebellion off of his back. He didn't want to kill the girl, on the contrary he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her, but sensing the magic that was coming off of her, he didn't know what to expect.

The woman just smiled at him and raised her right hand as it began to glow with yellow energy. She then grabbed the blade of the sword and shocked a surprised Sparda, making him scream in pain. He dropped his sword because of the searing heat, just as the woman followed up with a powered up high-kick that sent him staggering. The woman attacked again, kneeing him in the chin, sending him flying to crash through a nearby pool table. The woman threw the sword in the air and caught it by the blade and threw it like a spear, straight into Sparda's chest. He yelled in pain as the woman continued to feed energy into the sword.

The woman abruptly stopped feeding energy and grabbed a motorcycle that was on display. Easily picking it up she hurled it toward Sparda who was still lying on the ground. Sparda, who now seemed to be free of pain regardless of the sword, whipped out Ebony and Ivory and started to twirl them in his hands.

Sparda stopped twirling his handguns as flames seemed to rise from his body, and slowed down the speed of the flying bike. He unloaded his two guns into the bike, sending it flying back to the woman. The woman, not expecting the counter-attack, ran and jumped to flee from the burning bike.

Getting up the blonde, quickly raised her head and turned around, spotting Sparda, standing up with each gun in hand and the sword still in his chest. He then slowly began to walk towards her...

"Lady, I don't know who you are..." Sparda started with a wince as he took his sword, out of his chest. "But, you're really starting to piss me off."

"My name is, Trish." the woman hurried to say as she stood to her feet. "I was only testing you. I had to see if you were strong enough to help me to defeat Mundus."

"Nice try lady." Sparda said as he put his sword on his back. "But I made sure that, Mundus would never escape hell. Now if you would excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend too." he told her as he holstered his guns and started to walk past her.

"You're wrong you know." Trish informed him as she fell into step, with the dark knight. "Mundus is here and he's going to take over the whole world."

"Hmmmm...how many times have I heard that before?" Sparda asked as he walked out of the club and walked next door. With a vicious kick, to Ethan's shop door, he sent wood and glass flying.

As he made a beeline toward the back of the shop, he smelled a coppery stench in the air. Looking behind the cash register counter, he saw a middle aged man, sprawled on the floor dead, in a pool of his own blood. As he searched his sons memories, he recognized the man as the person who had sold the costume to his son in the first place.

"Looked like he got what he deserved." Sparda said coldly, as he and Trish walked behind the curtain, to the back of the shop. As he quickly looked about the room, he saw the statue of Janus.

"Janus, it's been a long time." Sparda said with a smile as he picked up the statue. At the same time he threw the statue to the ground, making it shatter into a million pieces, he felt a strong demonic power. A power he hadn't felt in over sixteen years.

"Ah, man what hit me?" Xander asked as he tried to pick himself up off of the floor. As he opened his eyes he saw that an unconcious blonde was on top of him, preventing him from getting up. As his eyes adjusted better in the darkness of the room, he saw that the blonde was... "Willow?"

"Mmmm...Xander?" Willow asked sleepily as she opened her eyes. With a groan, she stood to her feet and looked around. "Xander what's going on?" Willow asked.

"If I knew, I would tell you Will's." he replied, confused himself. As the two prepared to walk out of the backroom of the shop, they both heard a loud crash that shook the building, followed by a manical laugh. The sound of the harsh voice, sent chills down both of their spines.

Steeling himself, Xander followed by Willow walked out of the backroom and into the front of the shop. Or what was left of it. It was if a powerful force had, knocked down the front part of the building. But that wasn't the most disturbing part. The most disturbing thing was that the outside was pitch black. As if hell itself had merged with the night.

"Son of Sparda." a cocky British voice said out of the darkness. "I've been expecting you." Spike said as he and an army of Sin Scythe's, Sin Scissors, Blood goats, Shadows, and all kinds of Mancers, stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh..."

"Fuck." Xander finished for Willow.

TBC...

Please Review...


	6. Chapter 5 One Hell of a Night

To Moloch, I just learned of this today. Basically I suck at writing fight scenes and scenes with good emotional depth to them so I had someone else do the writing for me. Anyway read this and it'll explain what went on in this chapter. I posted this at the board that that authour usually posts at and I'm about to email him. But this explains everything and I'm also changing the scene you're talking about. Again I'm sorry to everyone who reads my work, I had know idea this was going on, but I'm going to correct it. This also means that I want update any of my stories until this is corrected.

What I said on the board.

As a stated before to the board and to other authours is that I suck at fight scenes and scenes with a lot of emotional depth to them. That's why I got somebody else to do it for me. I often wondered and even asked him, why he didn't want to be credited for helping me well  
now I know. it's because he's been stealing the material.

I walked over to his house about half an hour ago and talked to him about this and he admitted to doing it. When I asked him why, he stated and I quote "Dude, it's just fanfic calm down." That's when I told him that me and other authours take our work very seriously.

And I wondered why, I never read your story before, it's because I haven't. That line was one of the one's that he added into my story for me.

I even took it up a notch and made him show me his computer. When I looked at it, I saw that he was copying and pasting other's work into the chapters that I asked him to help me with. Not just for this story but for others as well. Now I have to spend the rest of my vacation from work, to go over my work and take out whatever he put in. Now that's a sucky vacation.

Even though I didn't steal others work, I still take full responsibility because I posted it. I felt that I should explain what went on to the entire board, because the guy that was supposed to be  
helping, the guy that I trusted with my stories, tried to make me into something that I hate. A thief. Again I apologize to Bastard Snow, the authours of this board, and anybody that I mistakenly hurt because of this.

And thanks Tenhawk for bringing this to my attention. Now I have to go to some other websites and apologize to those authours too. I guess you can't trust people to help you with anything these day's so from now on I'm not going to ask anybody for help, I'll just post  
what I got no matter how sucky my work is. I really hope that you guys can forgive me for my part in this, even though I had no knowledge that it was going on until now.

p.s. don't worry about that guy either because, I think he figured out a way to break into my yahoo account so I'm going to get in contact with the authorities and have him taken care of.

Chapter 5

One Hell of a Night

Xander stared at the army of darkness and let out an audible gulp. Chancing a glance at Willow, he saw that she looked equally as scared.

"What's wrong, son of Sparda?" Spike asked. "It's as if you've seen a ghost." he said as his eyes flashed a crimson red.

"Wh...why is..he call...calling you that?" Willow managed to stutter out.

"I'll tell you later, Will's. I promise." Xander vowed. 'That is if we get out of this alive.' he thought bitterly to himself. "Willow do you trust me?" he asked as he noticed that Spike wasn't making any sudden movements.

"What?" Willow asked as she nervously looked up at him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

"With...with my life." without another word, Xander gathered Willow into his arms and jumped onto what was left of the shops roof, making Willow's wig fall off in the process. Some brick and wood crumbled beneath them, as they landed on the far end of the building, but they were relatively safe.

"Just stay here, Willow. I promise everything is going to be okay." Xander said as he turned around and regarded Spike. "I don't know what you want with me Spike." Xander said as he dramatically whipped his duster open, and unholstered Ebony and Ivory. "But if it's a fight, then you got it." he said as he fired a round from both guns at him.

As if in slow motion, Spike saw the bullets coming. Within the last second, he pulled a sin demon in front of him and as the bullets hit, it dusted with a low growl.

"You know mate, you remind me of your father." Spike said as he clapped demon dust off of his hands. At the same time, Xander jumped nimbly from the building and out onto the street, about twenty feet from his new adversary. "Too, bad you have to die like him. Get him boys." Spike said as his army ran past him.

With arms pointing sideways in opposite directions, Xander ran forward, firing like a madman as monsters came out of the shadows. They carried large scythes, and cackled maniacally. With each blast from his handguns, a demon went down under the unsloth of bullets.

Xander, watched fascinated as the first wave of the Sin Scythe's broke to pieces like glass and melted into the street. Just as Xander seemed to relax, as if on queue, a fresh wave of demons appeared in front of him.

Sighing, Xander holstered his guns took out Rebellion and charged at them, hacking the first, leaping clear over the rest and hacking down the ones at the back. He dropped the sword and fired with Ebony and Ivory, killing two more. After picking up Rebellion he ran over to the last demon. It was large with wings and had the upper torso of a man, but the legs and head of a goat. With foreign, memories coming into his head, Xander recognized it as a Blood Goat. It swiped at him with its claws, but Xander jumped and landed on its back forcing it to the ground. Instead of pushing off, he merely shot it in the head.

As blood, spewed from it's head wound, the blood goat fell to the ground and started to thrash about. Not seeing it as an immediate threat, Xander took his sword and slashed the nearest demon down. It was a ghostly demon with a black robe, that carried a enormous pair of wicked looking scissors in it's hands.

"I don't need a haircut today." Xander joked, as he swung his sword like a baseball bat, killing two more. By then he was surrounded by demons, slashing away at any one of them that dared come closer. The steel of the Sin Scissors weapons dug into his skin, making blood pour from his body. They were landing blow upon blow on him and for everyone he killed at least three took its place.

Just as he was in the heat of battle, he heard a woman's scream. Not just any woman, he recognized it to be, Willow's. Chancing a glance back, he looked up and saw that a shadowy cat like demon was slowly trying to scale the building.

Before he knew what was going on, Rebellion went flying through the air and hit the demon through the back and into it's black heart. As it cried out in pain, the demon cat disintegrated leaving the sword embedded in the wall. But seeing his, Willow in danger did something to Xander. He could feel a new source of energy coursing through his veins. If anyone had been paying close attention, they would have seen the roots of his hair turn white.

He concentrated all this new found power and energy into his chest. He could feel it welling up inside him as if it was willing him to release it. He then started to focus on the demons and instantly sweat drew up onto his forehead. His chest began to feel like it was on fire because he was trying to draw more power then he'd ever done yet.

He reared back his head, letting loose a primal roar, as his liquid brown eye's changed into an unholy shade of red, it almost looked reptillian. Spike's army hesitated for a moment. One look at Xander's eyes and they saw that he tapped into a well-spring of fury even he never knew he had. The man was super-charged and ready for war. Xander tore into the demons, unleashing a blizzard of martial arts moves. He powered a right hook into the first Sin Scythe's face, then pivoted, launching a devastating spinning back-fist into the face of a second. At the same time, he ripped the second Sin's Scythe's, sickle from it's hand and started twirling it around nanchadku-style to blind a third Sin and cut the wrist of a fourth.

Some Pyro-mancers fired their torches at him, but Xander was a whirlwind, shifting and dodging. The fire went wild, hitting buildings, and making vehicles parked on the street explode. In seconds, flames licked across the streets of downtown Sunnydale.

Xander dropped to the ground, causing another pair of Pyro-mancers to fire their flames at one another. As they burned and disintegrated Xander turned and knocked two more demons onto their asses with a foot sweep. Then he's up again, slamming the bridge of another demons nose into it's brain with a palm heel strike. A snap kick, an overhand elbow strike, a knee stamp then shattered a Blood Goats head.

An upward block, a jab, a cross, a shin kick aimed at another demon, sent it dead on the ground . Overhand punches, rising punches, parallel punches, spinning rear elbows, deep kicks, on and on and on and on in an orgy of super-hero violence until -- WHAM! Xander blasted the last of the demon soldiers down with Ebony and Ivory, turning from the creature's disintegrating bodies, he came face to face with...Spike. With a grin on his face and Rebellion in his hand.

"Way to go, mate." Spike said as he twirled Rebellion in his right hand. "Honestly, I didn't think you would make it this far."

Not understanding his words Xander, moved towards the vampire, throwing a series of punches, jabs, uppercuts, cross-kicks, back kicks, sidekicks and roundhouse kicks. Spike nimbly ducked every attempt at physical attack, his grin never falling from his face.

Seeing an opening, Spike took the butt of the sword and hit it square in the middle of Xander's gut. The force of the blow sent Xander reeling to the ground with a thud. As he opened his eye's and looked up, he saw Spike standing there with Rebellion held up to his neck.

"You're still not ready yet." Spike informed him in a huff, as he moved the sword away from Xander's neck. "Lord Ahriman wants you in top condition, before he can use you. Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh." Spike softly chided as he saw that Xander was about to stand up and fight him again. "You shouldn't worry about me, mate. You should think about your little girlfriend." he said as he pointed over Xander's shoulder.

Chancing a look back, Xander saw a robed figure hovering towards Willow. Not even looking back at Spike, Xander flipped back to his feet and jumped on top of the building. Before the robed sin demon knew what was going on, Xander put his arm around the demons neck and twisted.

Willow winced at the sound of the hollow cracking sound and watched as the demon fell from the building and dusted on the street. Looking up she saw that Xander was staring at her. Almost as if he didn't recognize her. She saw that, even though he had dyed his hair white, that it looked more natural now. Almost as if he'd had it his whole life.

Willow also noted that his gaze seemed much more different than the last time she saw him. His gaze spoke of a deep, dark pain. Of shadows within himself, within his own heart. But there were still the flashes of light that played amongst those shadows.

"Xander?" Willow asked nervously, as he took a step towards her.

"Willow." Xander replied softly, barely remembering the beautiful redhead. As he took another step towards her, they suddenly heard a car honking it's horn. Looking down they saw a young blonde guy in a van looking up at them.

"Ummm... you guy's want a ride?" Oz asked hesitantly.

Xander seemed to snap out of his daze at that question and looked out onto the street. There wasn't any sign of demons at all, only the destruction they had left behind. Cars were flipped over and burning, trash was freely blowing about in the street and numerous shops were caught on fire. As he looked around for Spike, he was no where to be found. Only his sword remained behind, embedded in the middle of the street.

"Rebellion!" Xander called out, not even looking at it. "Come to me." With that said the sword started to violently shake. Within seconds it dislodged itself and went spinning in the air and into Xander's outstrecthed hand. "Yeah, man." Xander said as he looked down at Oz and placed the sword on his back. "I think we'll take that ride from you."

Before Oz could reply Xander took the surprised, Willow in his arms and jumped off the building.

"Cool." was all Oz could say as they landed safely on the ground. As Xander slid the door of the van open and tossed his sword inside he started to feel a little woozy.

"Alright, buster now talk." Willow told Xander with her 'resolve face' as they got in Oz's van. Xander was hiding something from her and it just didn't seem right. Xander just looked up at her with wide eye's and pulled his hand back from his side. His hand was covered in blood. His blood.

Before Willow could do more than call his name, Xander killed over and darkness claimed him.

* * *

Xander quickly tried to open his eyes, but a bright light flooded them. Just as quickly he closed them. After a few seconds, he tried again more slowly. As his eye's came into focus he looked around the room and saw that he was in a hospital. Looking more closely, he saw, Willow, Oz, Giles, and his mother quietly arguing with the doctor.

"Hey guy's what's the what?" Xander asked with a wince as he sat up in bed.

"Xander!" Willow yelled happily as she ran over and hugged him. She was quickly followed by everyone else.

"This shouldn't be." the doctor said quietly as he consulted his notes. "You should still be in a state of sleep. And the blood loss..." he said as he checked the bandages on Xander's side.

"This...this doesn't seem right." the doctor said as he looked at where Xander's wounds were supposed to be. "Your... your wounds are completely healed." he said astounded.

"I'm...I'm a fast healer." Xander said nervously. "Doctor can you leave me alone with my family?"

"Yes... yes of course. I have to check my notes anyway." the doctor said as he walked out of the room. As soon as he left everyone, save for Oz started to fire off questions.

"Alright, everybody calm down." Xander said as he sat up successfully. Then he looked over at Oz. "Did anybody tell him about the night life?" he asked Giles.

"Oh, um..." Giles started nervously causing Xander to let out a low sigh.

"Vampires are real, demons are real and we're on the mouth of hell." Xander informed the guitar player.

"Oh... well that makes sense." Oz reasoned. Now everything came together why so many people turned up missing or dead. Then Xander thought of something else.

"Oh, man the kids." he said as he started to rise out of the bed. Giles put a restraining hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

"It's quite alright Xander." Giles said causing Xander to relax. "Buffy, Miss Calendar, and Angel went out to gather the children and to return them home. What my concern is you right now and what Willow told me."

"Oh." Xander said sheepishly. "I'll tell you everything. I just want to wait until Buffy and the others get here first."

Spike's Warehouse

Sametime

Spike strolled into his makeshift home with a huge smile on his face. Even though he only briefly fought with Xander, the fight was still exhilirating. He had a feeling that it would turn out to be one of the most thrilling brawls of his life.

"So what did you think of our brawl?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette. As if on cue a dark shadow detached itself out of the night and appeared behind him.

"It was actually very interesting." Ahriman told him in a dark and booming voice. "But he's still not strong enough to ressurrect my Master, Mundus."

"A few more brawls like that and he should be ready right?" Spike asked as he took a drag of his cig.

"Yes." Ahriman replied. "Now I'll uphold my part of the bargain." he said as Drusilla stumbled into the room. "But keep in mind vampire, this is only a temporary fix. She needs something more to substain her power." with that he went inside of Drusilla as she started to scream.

"Soon baby, you'll be whole again." Spike said as he took his last drag of his cigarette and dropped it on the floor. As he stomped it out with his boot, he watched as Dru started to thrash around. "Oh so very soon."

With another plan forming in his head, Spike also thought about what he wanted to do to the Slayer. 'Maybe, I should call the Order of Taraka, to take care of her.' he quietly thought to himself. " 'Sides, I got me a devil to worry about."

* * *

After dropping the children off at the school Angel, Buffy, and Ms. Calendar went back to visit Xander. Buffy was heartbroken, because Giles made her go and get the children instead of visiting her friend. By the way Willow was talking, Xander might die. She knew it was the right thing to do and get the children, but she still wanted to be there for Xander, just incase he did die. They were all surprised though when they opened the door and saw Xander talking animately with their friends.

"Hey, Buff." Xander greeted as he saw Buffy and the others entering the room.

"Xander." Buffy said as she ran up and gave him a quick hug. "I thought you were..."

"On deaths door?" he said with a smile as he glanced over at Willow.

"No." Buffy said as she playfully slapped him on the arm. "Now what happened to you two? Willow told me some... stuff on the phone, but I couldn't believe it."

"Well take a seat, Buffy." Xander said as he patted a spot next to him on the bed. "Because, I'm going to tell you some stuff, that'll knock your socks off."

"So you're the guy that saved me?" Buffy asked incredously at the end of Xander's tale.

"You sound dissappointed." Xander said meeting her gaze. After all that he had done, she still looked down on him.

"It's...it's nothing like that." Buffy said as she looked down at the floor. "It's just all the stuff, I said to you. I..."

"It's alright now." Xander said in understanding. "You were only trying to protect me. But I want you to understand something Buffy, this war...this fight, I chose to join it."

"Alright."

"What are you looking at, Deadboy?" Xander asked as he saw Angel looking at him.

"Earlier, when I looked at you. I knew that there was something different about you, but being a demon..."

"Just because, I'm half demon now doesn't mean that we're going to start a fan club."

"I would like to know more about this fight that took place." Giles said, trying to be diplomatic, as he removed his glasses and cleaned them. "From what you told us, you've accomplished something even a Slayer hasn't managed to do."

"It was awesome, Giles." Willow piped up happily. "Xander was all like, you'll never take us alive and boom!" she emphasized her index fingers as guns.

"That's very fascinating, Willow." Giles said as he smiled at her. "However, I was talking more about your fight with, Spike and who he said he was working for."

"Oh." Willow replied embarressed.

"He said that it was some guy called...Lord Ahriman." Xander said as he remembered the name.

"His name sounds fairly fimiliar." Giles said as he chewed on the earpiece of his glasses. "Perhaps, tomorrow night we should do some research. It'll probably take all night.

Buffy glared at Xander and then slapped him hard on the arm.

"Ow, Buffy what did I do?" Xander asked as he rubbed at his now sore arm.

"We have to research because of you."

"It's nothing we haven't done a hundred times before." Xander countered.

"I know, but I had plans for the next couple of days and by the look on Giles' face I have to cancel them." Buffy said with a pout.

"Oh cheer up Buffy." Xander said with a goofy grin. "I'll get you a low fat yogurt." he said with puppy dog eye's causing everyone in the room to slightly chuckle. Even Oz had a grin on his face.

"This, isn't official yet." Xander said as he glanced at Oz. "But, welcome to the Scooby Gang. That is if you want to join?"

"I'm in." Oz said simply. "Later." he said as he turned and walked out of the room. Followed by Buffy, Angel, and Xander's mom, of whom had to go and fill out some release papers for Xander.

"Xander, can I talk to you for a minute?" Willow asked as Miss Calendar pulled Giles to the side to talk to him. "I wanted to talk to you about the stuff, I remember from tonight."

"Sure." Xander said as she sat down next to him and started talking.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Miss Calendar?" Giles asked nervously.

"Firstly, I told you to call me, Jenny." she told him. "And the reason, I wanted to talk to you is because I know who Lord Ahriman is." she said as she remembered the stories her Gypsy tribe, told her of him.

"Well what do you know?" Giles asked getting all business like.

"He's the herald of the dark lord Mundus."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much about this Mundus character either." Giles said slightly embarressed. It also caused, Miss Calendar to raise her eyebrows at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Miss Calendar said. "Mundus is the demon, that was prophesized to be the one to open the gate to hell."

"Good Lord!" Giles said, loud enough for Xander and Willow to hear.

"Hey, if you two can't get along I'm going to send you too your rooms." Xander joked.

"Sorry." Giles said as he turned his attention back to Jenny. "You must show, me the text of where you got this information from." he told her in a whisper.

"Alright." she said as she thought of something else. "I remember something else, too. The text also said that the son of a devil would be the only one to stop Mundus at the time of his Ascension...or something like that." she told him. It had been a long time when her people had told her those stories.

Giles just looked over at Willow and Xander laughing about something, and sighed. Just when he thought life couldn't get any harder, it seemed to get a little worse.

TBC...

Please Review...

A/N Xander will have two Devil Triggers. The one you witnessed in this chapter was called the Berserker mode where his hair turns white and his strength increases. He's also hard to reason with. Also Xander found a note in the costume he wore for halloween. After reading it, he found out that it was from his father. The last bit of the note was cut off though, from the battle that he was in. All that last part of the note said was that "you have a br" and nothing else.


	7. Chapter 6 What's My Line pt1

A/N 1 The guy who screwed me over by adding peoples stuff into my work might be going to jail. It seems he did break into my account and several others and he sent spyware and other viruses to different peoples emails and ended up damaging peoples computers. I was wondering why yahoo sent me an email saying that I sent viruses to others computers. So after reporting what he did, an investigation has been launched. So from now on you shouldn't see anything of anybodies work in my fanfics again. I've also talked to Bastard Snow and he has forgiven me, even though at the time I had no idea that my so called friend was stabbing me in the back and putting others work into my own. But like I said it was still my fanfic so I took responsibility.

A/N 2 Thanks for the reviews. I decided to take a few liberty's in this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Also I skipped a couple of episodes from the show, only because I can...lol. Also Xander found a note in the costume he wore for halloween. After reading it, he found out that it was from his father. The last bit of the note was cut off though, from the battle that he was in. All that last part of the note said was that "you have a br" and nothing else.

Chapter 6

What's My Line pt.1

Spikes Warehouse

Day

"Boss some members of the Order of Taraka have arrived." Thomas one of Spike's lackey's told him as he entered Spike and Drusilla's bedroom unannounced.

"Don't we knock?" Drusilla asked as she got off from top of Spike. Her previous illness, wasn't entirely gone but she felt renewed with Lord Ahriman's power flowing through her.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Thomas said as he tried to close the door.

"No mate, come in." Spike said as he stood from the bed and put on a shirt.

"Spike, can I pluck out his eyeballs?" Dru asked as she draped her arms around him and stared at the rapidly paling fledgling.

"No Dru." Spike said to his eternal lover. Then his gaze fell on Thomas. "You gave your message so go." with some fear in his unbeating heart, Thomas ran for the door only to hear Spike clap his hand. Before Thomas knew what was going on a Sin Scissor emerged out of the wall and clamped his Scissor around his neck, efficeintly cutting off his head.

"Now that's what I call service." Spike said as he watched Thomas' body crumble into dust, as the Sin Scissor demon retreated back into the wall.

"I wanted to pluck out his eye balls." Drusilla said with a pout. Then her head started to fill with images of a dark skinned girl. "Oh...Spike." Dru whined.

"What is it Dru?" he asked with concern as he immediately ran to her side. "Is my pet having a vision?"

"I hope, I'm not interrupting anything." Ahriman's voice said as it filled the air. Spike looked around, but he couldn't see him.

"Yeah, Dru's havin' another vision." Spike told him.

"Oh, please my dear tell me what you see." Ahriman said.

"Oh...Spike she's coming." Dru said as she put her hands on her temples and started to sway.

"Who's coming, luv?"

"The one that's supposed to be in my eyes." Drusilla answered. Spike just looked at her in confusion, but Ahriman seemed to understand what she was saying.

"Ah, yes I can sense her power. The chosen one is near."

"That's what you two are worried about?" Spike asked. "I'll put that bitch, in the ground soon enough."

"How little you understand, William." Ahriman said with a hint of humor in his voice. "Drusilla was referring to the other Slayer. Now I must go. I must prepare things for my sister's arrival."

"Your sister?" Spike asked incredously. "You've got to be kiddin' me."

"I was born out of the darkness of the world, she was born out of the evil of mankinds hearts. That was until the Slayer was created, now she's stuck in between worlds. But now that the second Slayer is here and the son of Sparda has arisen, the inbalance of good and evil has wavered giving her an anchor to this world."

"Enjoy your bloomin' family reunion then mate." Spike said with a snort. "I'll handle things 'ere." with that said, Spike felt the power of Ahriman as he left the room. Seeing that Drusilla started to tremble at his side, he turned and looked at her.

"Dru, what's wrong? Do you see somethin' else?"

"She will be denied to me." Drusilla replied with a whine as she layed her head on his chest. "My kitten will take her out of my eyes."

"There, there luv." Spike said as he began to pat her back, silently wondering how she went from killing someone to referencing kittens. "She'll be in your eyes. I promise."

Sunnydale High School

Sametime

"I still say these things are totally bogus." Xander said as he plopped down at a table next to Buffy and Willow. The annual career fair was in full effect and it left Xander perturbed. Besides slaying he really didn't know what he wanted to do in life. He was surprisingly good at building things though.

"What are you so worried about, Xand?" Buffy asked as she reclined back in her seat. "You're rich now."

"Maybe so." Xander said as he looked over at her. "But three mil' want last forever. I have to find something, I'm good at so I can maintain that money."

"Have you tried, professional dweeb?" Cordelia asked as she walked by.

"Very funny." Xander replied dryly. "And let me guess what you're gonna be..." Xander said as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmmm... I'm thinking stripper or maybe part time prostitute."

"For your information..." Cordelia started with a scoff at what Xander accused her of. "after graduation, I'm moving to L.A. to become a famous actress."

"Yeah." Xander said playfully with a roll of his eyes. "Good luck with that." with that said Cordelia walked off from them in a huff.

"That was kinda harsh wasn't it, Xander?" Buffy asked as she gave him a stunned look.

"Oh, don't worry about her." Xander said as he waved her comment off. "Cordelia will be fine. She knows I'm just kidding with her. Oh... I'm taking Trish out for her first patrol tonight." Xander said excitedly. "You guy's wanna come with?"

"I'm sorry Xand." Buffy started. "But I've already made plans with Angel to go ice skating." 'Also because I hate that bitch, Trish.' she thought to herself.

"That's okay." Xander said kinda sadly, even though he didn't show it on his face. He really wanted Buffy and Trish to get along. "So Will's you wanna come with?"

"I'm sorry, but I have a date." Willow replied meekly, causing Xander and Buffy's eyebrows to soar in shock.

"You...you have a date?" Xander asked amazed. "With an actual guy?"

"Xander!" Buffy yelled as she slapped him hard on the arm.

"No it's just that...who are you going out with?" Xander asked as he changed what he was going to say.

"Oz, he...he asked me out." Willow informed him. When Oz had asked her out, she had thought back to the conversation she had, had with Buffy. And Buffy was right. She couldn't wait her whole life for someone who would probably never return the feelings she had for them.

"That's great news." Buffy said as she pulled Willow into an embrace. "Maybe, you two could double date with me and Angel tonight."

"I'll...I'll think about it." Willow told her. 'Xander, I'm sorry but I can't wait for you forever.' Willow thought to herself as she looked at him hard.

Harris Manor

Later that night

Xander stuffed the last of his twinkie in his mouth as he walked downstairs. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it must be Trish that was knocking on the door. As he opened the door his suspicion was confirmed as a leather clad Trish stood at the door. She wore a tight leather top with a leather overcoat and matching pants that accentuated every curve on her beautiful body.

"What are you staring at, Xand?" Trish asked teasingly.

"What?" Xander replied wide eyed as he picked his jaw up off of the floor. "You...you..."

"Come on, or we're going to be late." she said as she grabbed his arm and started to lead him outside. Grabbing his sword and a small silver ax, he dissappeared out of the door with her.

"So, I decided to take a year off of school." Trish said to Xander as they patroled the nearest cemetery. "That way, I can stay in Sunnydale and get used to it, then I'm going to transfer here next year."

"That's great." Xander said happily. He felt a strong attraction to Trish. Sure she was hot and beautiful, but there was something else about her. Almost as if they were destined to meet each other.

"Xander look." Trish said in a whisper as she grabbed his arm, instantly snapping Xander out of his musings. As he looked up to where she was pointing, he saw a vampire, already in game face, running in the direction of what looked to be monks in brown robes. Knowing that he didn't have enough time to warn the monks he, along with Trish ran to try to engage the vamp.

As Xander tossed Trish the ax he was holding, she tripped over an uprooted tree root and stumbled. Trying to control her fall, she accidently fell into Xander and knocked both of them, in a tangle of arms and legs to the ground, where Xander hit his head on a large rock and Trish landed on him.

There was a growling sound behind them and Trish rolled off Xander. Getting to his knees, Xander caught the boot of the vampire stomping down on him and threw it to the ground. Getting to his feet, Xander pulled Trish up as well, then turned to confront the vampire.

The vampire slashed at Xander, but he jumped straight up, clinging to some tree branches for a moment before dropping back down and trying to stake the vamp.

"Can I help?" Trish asked meekly as the vamp batted Xander to the side. "Uh, that hurt." Trish said as she realized what happened. 'Because Xander hit his head when we fell, he must have a concussion.' she realized. Her suspicion was confirmed when she saw the vampire knock Xander easily to the ground. "He's going to die, because of me." she realized.

Pushing down her fear, Trish picked up her ax and jumped into the fray. When the vampire saw her he knocked the ax out of her hand. With a well placed kick to the vamps balls, she took a stake out of her duster and dusted him in one smooth motion. As she watched the surprised vampire turn into dust, she looked from her stake to the dust cloud.

"I did that. I did that. Oh! I did that!" She yelled excitedly as she turned around and threw herself at Xander, who caught her in a big hug.

Trish laughed as he twirled her around, then their eyes locked on one another. Feeling his heart skip a few beats, Trish moved in and was about to kiss him on the lips, when Xander saw something behind them. With a surprised look on his face, he pushed Trish back, just in time to avoid a knife swipe.

Looking up at his would be attacker, he saw that it was one of the monks. But as he looked at his-it's face he saw that it had no eyes, but instead had runes branded in the flesh where eyes should be.

"Whoa." Xander said as he jumped back a little, to avoid another swipe from the demon monks golden dagger. "Trish, get back!" Xander yelled as the other two monks came to join the fight.

Not seeing if she followed his advice, Xander ducked down to avoid an overhead dagger swipe. As he lunged out with his sword, he stabbed the monk through the stomach. Blood spewed out of his gut wound as he fell off of Xander's sword and died. Not having time to fully turn around, a fist exploded against Xander's temple. Striking out blindly, he felt as his sword cut through flesh. Opening his eyes he saw a monks head roll along the grass of the cemetery.

As he turned around to check on Trish and to see where the last monk was, he saw that Trish had just cut the head off of the monk, with her ax. As he ran up to her, he didn't know that his life was about to get a little rougher in about five seconds.

5

"What the hell is going on?" Trish asked as Xander ran up to her.

4

"I don't know." Xander replied as he looked around at the dead bodies of the monks.

3

"Do you think that Ahriman guy sent these freaks?" she asked, as she kicked one of the dead monks.

2

"Maybe, let's check in with Giles and see if he knows anything."

1

Suddenly a figure detached itself out of the darkness with the grace of a cat. As Xander looked up, after sensing great power, a fist collided with the side of his head that immediately took him off of his feet.

* * *

'Mr. Zabuto was right.' a beautiful mocha colored girl thought to herself as she patroled the nearest cemetery. Already she could feel powerful energies flowing through the hellmouth. It amazed her that one small little town like Sunnydale could have so many cemeteries. But as she sensed the power that was coming from the nearest graveyard, she felt why so many people had probably died.

Crouching down behind some bushes, she peered out into the night. She saw a white male with a black duster and a sword, with a blonde girl, killing some monks. She sensed power coming from the both of them, but the boys seemed to be stronger.

Seeing that it was to late to save the monks and that the blonde and raven haired boy seemed to embrace each other after killing innocent people, the figure decided to make her move. Standing from her crouched position, she stood and with the speed of lightning ran forward and punched the boy in the face, full force with the force of which sent him flying almost ten feet away.

Before her fist connected with his face she could have sworn, that he seemed to sense her.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Trish shrieked as Xander went flying in the air. Looking back at the person who punched him, she saw a beautiful black girl probably Xander's age, with long braided hair, large hoop ear rings, and a sadistic smirk on her face. "You... you stay back." Trish said nervously as she raised her ax and ran back to where Xander layed in a heap on the ground.

"Xander are you okay?" Trish asked as she leaned down to where he was, alternating her glances from him to the girl.

"Just peachy." Xander said as he sat up and rubbed at his jaw. Then he spotted the girl who hit him. She was standing back a way's just glaring at the two of them. "Who are you?" Xander asked as he stood to his feet.

"Not dat it's any of your business, demon." the girl spat out, in a Jamaican accent. "But, I'm Kendra de vampire slayer."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Xander said as he thought about it. 'Buffy did die and according to Giles when one slayer dies another one is called.' "Okay, listen Kendra is it..." Xander started as he raised his hands up so he would look less hostile. For his luck, Kendra just glared at him a little more.

"There's a reasonable explaination for this, okay. There's another Slayer..."

"Dare is only one, Slayer." Kendra announced proudly. "And, I am she."

"Alright, listen." Xander said as he reached for Rebellion. Kendra thought that he was about to attack, so she got in a defensive posture. She physically relaxed though as she saw Xander throw his sword to the ground. "I'm not going to try to hurt you. My name is Xander Harris and this is my friend Trish. We're allies of the other Slayer Buffy and the council."

"Firstly, de other Slayer is dead and de council would never ally demselves with someone who would kill priests." Kendra informed him. Mr. Zabuto had told her to just kill demons and never to converse with them. But for some strange reason she felt that she should listen to him before she attacked.

"They were demons." Xander defended himself.

"You mean like him?" Trish asked as she looked over Kendra's shoulder and saw a Sin Scythe, with sickle in hand, mere feet away from cutting off Kendra's pretty little head. Not knowing what else to do, Xander whipped his duster open and took out his guns.

Before Kendra knew what was going on, she heard the loud blasts of the two pistols, something hitting her head, and then nothing at all as she fell into darkness.

TBC...

Please Review...


	8. Chapter 7 What's My Line pt2

A/N I was thinking of doing a sort of a crossover with that movie The Faculty for a later chapter. Not the characters from the movie, but rather the plot. What do you guys think?

Chapter 7

What's My Line pt. 2

"So how was your bloody family reunion, mate." Spike said into the air as he felt Ahriman's power enter the room.

"As good as, visiting a little sister can go." Ahriman said with amusement in his voice. "You seem upset about something, Spike." he said as he noticed an agitated look on the vampires face.

"It's Dru." Spike said as he lit a cigarette. "She's weak again. I need you to give her a little bit of your mojo."

"Ah, that's what you're upset about?" Ahriman asked. "Well I can do better than that. My sister has figured out a way for you to get rid of your greatest enemy and to get your woman up to full strength."

"What. Does Dru have to have Slayer's blood?" Spike asked as he took a drag of his cig.

"Not that enemy, I was speaking of Angelus."

"Angelus?" Spike asked in confusion. "What does Captain forehead have to do with anythin'?"

"According to my sister, there is a ceremony involving the Sire and Childe that would kill the Sire, but give strength to the Childe."

"Oh, this is too good." Spike said with a shark like grin on his face. "I can't wait to meet your sis. I'm gonna give her a kiss for this."

"Oh, you'll meet her soon enough." Ahriman said as he started to laugh.

* * *

Kendra attempted to open her eyes, but a bright light flooded them. Just as quickly she closed them. As she tried to sit up, she felt a pair of gentle hands holding her down. Finally forcing her eye's open, she saw a pretty older woman, with red hair holding her down. As she looked around the room she was in, she saw only expensive looking things hanging on the walls and an open window.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie." Jessica said as she let go of Kendra. "You're safe now."

And Kendra did feel safe. Even though she didn't know who the woman was, just by looking into her eye's she could tell that she could trust her. But Mr. Zabuto had told Kendra that a Slayer, must trust no one. Only her Watcher and the Council. Just as Kendra was about to question the woman the door to the far side of the room opened and in strolled the boy and the girl she had seen earlier.

"How are you feeling?" Xander asked as he walked up to the bed. Expecting an answer, he was totally unprepared for when Kendra surged up and kicked him in the face. As she was about to follow up with a punch, she suddenly winced and grabbed at the back of her head. Using the distraction, Xander did an open palmed strike to her chest and used his demonic speed to get behind her.

"Kendra, calm down." Xander demanded as he put her in a full nelson hold.

"Why, so you can kill me?" Kendra asked as she struggled against his hold.

"Kendra, if I wanted you dead I wouldn't have saved you last night and I wouldn't have brought you to my home. Now calm down so we can talk, please."

"I'll calm down if you let me go."

"If I do let you go do you promise not to attack?" Xander asked. Kendra let out a sigh and then she nodded her head. As Xander let her go, Kendra turned around glared at Xander and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright first things first, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes, I saw you kill innocent monks." Kendra replied angrily. She hated to converse with this demon, but she had to see what kind of game he was playing at. It was true that he didn't kill her, but he obviously had a sinister plot at work.

Xander let out a sigh as he shaked his head at her. "Kendra, I told you last night that those guys were demons."

"He's telling you the truth, Ken." Trish spoke up for the first time. "We thought those guys were in trouble too, so we killed a vampire to save them. But then when those guys turned around and saw us, they had like no eyes and these weird symbols molded into their faces."

"If you still don't believe us, I've called Giles. He's Buffy's, the other Slayers, Watcher. He told us to meet him at the school library and he'll explain everything there."

"Alright." Kendra agreed. That seemed like the most logical thing to do. Besides Mr. Zabuto had told her that Mr. Giles was the last Slayers Watcher.

"Now that, that's settled." Jessica said as she stood up and approached the two. "Why don't you kids go on to the kitchen and eat. I made waffles." as if on cue Kendra's stomach growled making Miss Harris smile at her. "I see someone is hungry?"

"No ma'am." Kendra said as she turned to look at her. "I'm not hungry."

"Come on, Ken." Xander said as he put an arm around her shoulder. Seeing her glare he let go of her. "When's the last time you ate?"

"About two days ago." she informed him. As she said that Xander's blood started to boil. Besides looking up naked nymph's in the library all the time, he had read some old Watcher diaries that Giles kept in his office. They had mentioned something about Watcher's starving Slayers as a way to teach them discipline, but Xander had thought that the practice had long died out.

"Kendra, I swear to God, that we're not trying to hurt you here. School's gonna start soon, so please come and eat with us." he begged. Kendra looked at how sincere he was. She still didn't know if she could trust him, but her stomach made the decision for her as it growled again.

"Okay, but I want to know two tings?" Kendra asked. Xander just nodded his head. " How exactly did you save me last night and what kind of demon are you?"

"Well, what's called a Sin Scythe demon was behind you last night, so I shot it. When I did some metal from his sickle broke off and smacked you on the back of the head pretty good. Also I'm only half demon." Xander told her. "As for what kinda demon, I am...I don't know. All I know is that my father was the legendary dark knight, Sparda."

"Sparda?" Kendra asked. She had heard of him from her Watcher's diaries.

"Yeah, now come on." Xander said with a big goofy grin. "My mom makes the best waffles."

Sunnydale Library

Later that morning

"This is quite astounding," Giles said, as he alternated between staring at the ring, that Buffy had gotten from the assassin that attacked her last night, and staring at Kendra. Finally he choose Kendra as the first topic of conversation. "I've spoken with Kendra's watcher, Mr. Zabuto. He said that until this matter with Spike and Drusilla is dealt with, that Kendra is to stay here indefinately."

"Just great." Buffy said in annoyance. There was just something about the new girl that she didn't like. But as Buffy thought about it further, it wasn't really Kendra she didn't like. It was the fact that she was around made it a constant reminder of her death.

"It seems that our situation has gotten even worse." Giles said, ignoring Buffy's comment as he looked at the ring again. "Not only do we have to deal with Ahriman, Spike, and Drusilla but also the order is here."

"De assassins?" Kendra interrupted.

"W-Why yes," Giles said, clearly impressed. "You've heard of them?"

"Of course sir. I read of dem in de writings of Dramius."

"Really, I-I, I seem to have never been able to get through that book. It was a bit stodgy."

Kendra smiled shyly, "It was difficult. All dose footnotes."

"Yes quite," Giles said amused. "Well it's very good that you're familiar with The Order. I-It seems that Drusilla was gravely injured in Prague, and Spike has brought her here to the Hellmouth in order to revive her to full power."

"Den we must stop Spike."

"Slow down, pink ranger." Buffy interrupted. "We should come up with a plan first."

"Plus, we have to find out where their holed up at." Xander said as he and Trish appeared from the stacks, with a book in hand. "Hey, Giles I think that I found those monk guys we ran into last night." he said as he handed the older man the ancient tome. "But it's written in latin, so I can't read it."

"Good Lord." Giles said as he read the inscription under the picture of the monk. "It says here that they are the harbringers to the First."

"The First?" Buffy asked in confusion. "The First what?"

"The First evil." Giles answered.

Before the gang could question him further about the ramifications of the First being there, they all heard a loud scream. It wasn't just any scream, it was somebody screaming out Buffy's name. It was someone that sounded just like...

"Angel?" Buffy said as she stood up from her seat. As she,Trish, Xander, and Kendra ran to the trap door behind the stacks and into the the tunnels, they all saw Angel being dragged into the wall by a cloaked demon.

* * *

Angel walked down the long corridor in the sewers, trying to get to the library access tunnel. Buffy had called him that morning and had told him that they had a meeting in the library. As he turned down another tunnel that led to the trap door, behind the stacks of the library he picked up a strange scent.

"What the hell." he said to himself as he heard a ghostly whail. Turning he saw a robed demon with a scythe in hand, floating towards him. With a sigh, he took out the only weapon he had, a stake, and threw it full force at the demon.

Angel watched fascinated as his stake, went through the demons mask, making the demon shatter like glass into a million pieces. Thinking the fight was over, Angel turned only to be confronted by two more of the same kind of demon.

"Just great." Angel said as the demons floated by him. Before he could tap into his vampiric speed the demons took their scythe's and rammed them into Angel's gut. Making blood and flesh spew out onto the ground. Before he could try to break free, he felt himself start to unsolidify as he started passing through the walls with them.

As he screamed Buffy's name, he saw a glimpse of blonde hair and then nothing, as he passed through the sewer wall.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Trish said as she saw Angel go through the wall. "What are we going to do now?"

"Yeah, Buff. What are we going to do now?" Xander asked. Seeing that Buffy didn't answer him, he walked towards her and saw that she was staring out into space. "Buffy?" he asked again as he snapped his finger in front of her face.

"Angel." Buffy whispered as she finally came out of her daze.

"Buffy, it's okay he's not dead." Xander told her.

"How do you know that?" Trish asked.

"Because, if they wanted him dead then they would have killed him here." Xander said looking from Trish to Buffy. "They must want him for something else." he concluded.

"But still how are we going to find him?" Trish asked. Before Buffy could say something Kendra interrupted.

"I can't believe dat you all are fool enough to try to rescue a vampire. We Slayers are meant to kill dem, not save dem."

"You're new here." Buffy said as she marched up to Kendra and got in her face. "So let's get something straight, Angel has a soul and he loves me. That's all that matters. Now either you're with me or against me?"

Kendra glared at the older Slayer for a second, before she nodded and said. "I'm with you."

"Okay." Xander said as he walked between the two. "Let's go back upstairs and talk to Giles. Maybe then we can find away to get Angel back."

With that said the four of them climbed back up the ladder and went to talk to Giles. All Buffy could do was think of Angel.

Spike's Warehouse

Spike bent over Drusilla and stroked her hair as she layed in bed asleep. Feeling the cool hands of her lover she woke up.

"I was dreaming." Dru said with a moan, as she sat up.

"Of what, pet?" Spike asked as he layed down in bed with her.

"We were in Paris." she replied happily. "You had a branding iron." Suddenly they heard a whailing sound. Looking up they saw some Sin Scythe's dragging Angel out of the walls and into their room.

"Your sire, my sweet." Spike said as he stood to his feet and walked up to Angel. After he secured some chains on him and a gag , the Sin Scythe's dumped him and the Du Lac cross on the floor and dissappeared back through the walls.

"My Angel?" Dru asked

"The one and only." Spike said as he walked back to the bed. "Now all we need's the full moon tonight, and he will die, and you will be fully restored." he said as he took her hand and whispered into her ear."My black goddess. My ripe, wicked plum. It's been..."

"Forever." Dru finished for him as they kissed passionately. Angel watched helplessly from the floor, all tied up and gagged. All he could do was strain against his bonds. Dru and Spike then break off their kiss. "Spike, let me have him. Hmm?" Dru begged. "Until the moon."

"Alright, you can play, but don't kill him." Spike replied with a smile. "He mustn't die till the ritual."

"Bring him to me." Dru told him as she started to clap her hands. Spike picked Angel up from the floor and forced him over to Drusilla. She grabbed him by the chin and started to look him in the eye. "You've been a very bad daddy." She told Angel, as she slapped him across the face. Angel could only stand there, powerless to do anything.

As Spike left the room, Drusilla ran her hand across the lid of an elegant wooden box labeled 'Holy Water'. She sang quietly to herself, as she lifted the lid and took out a small crystal pitcher.

"The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." Dru said as she approached Angel. "My mummy ate lemons. Raw." She said as she kneeled next to him. "She said she loved the way they made her mouth..." she ran her hand down and up his chest. "tingle. Little Anne." She let some of the holy water trickle onto his chest. It steams and burns like acid making Angel jerk his head back in pain as he stifled a scream.

"Her favorite was custard... brandied pears." she continued to say, enjoying the way her Sire's flesh burned.

"Dru..." Angel started weakly.

"Shhh!" Dru said sternly as she stood up and climbed on the bed next to Angel. "And pomegranates. They used to make her face and fingers aaall red." She then reached over his shoulder and let more holy water dribble onto his chest. Again Angel gritted his teeth in pain, but won't let himself scream out loud. "Remember? Hmm? Little fingers. Little hands. Do you?"

"If I could..." Angel managed to get out as he shivered in pain.

"Bite your tongue!" she interrupted him angrily. "They used to eat cake, and eggs, and honey. Until you came and ripped their throats out." she said sweetly as she poured the rest of the holy water onto his chest, making Angel scream out loud in agony.

"Say 'Uncle'." she said as she grabbed a pitcher of holy water. "Oh, that's right, you killed my uncle." Just as she was about to pour the whole thing on his chest, Spike came into the room.

"That's it, then." Spike said making Drusilla look up at him. "Off to church."

"It makes pretty colors." Drusilla said as she stood to her feet and pointed at Angel's blood and smoking chest.

"Pft! I'll see him die soon enough. I've never been much for the pre-show." Spike replied as he reached up to untie one of Angel's bonds, while Drusilla put away the holy water and got her doll Miss Edith.

"Too bad." Angel said weakly. "That's what Drusilla likes best, as I recall."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked as he stepped over to the other bond.

"Ask her." Angel replied. "She knows what I mean." As he said that Drusilla stood behind Spike and looked over his shoulder. Confused at what Angel is talking about he turns his head to face her.

"Well?" he asked.

"Shhh!" Dru said to Angel. "Grrrruff! Bad dog."

"You shoulda let me talk to him, Dru. Sounds like your boy could use some pointers. She likes to be teased." he said to Spike as he finished untying the other bond and threw it to the floor.

"Keep your hole shut!" Spike yelled in outrage as he stood over him menacingly.

"Take care of her, Spike. The way she touched me just now? I can tell when she's not satisfied."

"I said SHUT UP!" He yelled as he grabbed his grand sire by the throat, lifted him to his feet and held him against the bedpost.

"Or maybe you two just don't have the fire we had."

"That's enough." Spike said as he pounded his other hand into the wooden railing of Drusilla's bed, grabbed the piece that broke off and held it up to stake Angel.

"Spike, no!" Drusilla yelled out in fright making Spike hold back. Angel tried to goad him on with a stare, as Drusilla stepped over to Spike and gently put her arm on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. "Shhh."

"Oh! Right. Right, you almost got me!" Spike said realizing what Angel was doing. "Aren't you a 'throw himself to the lions' sort of sap these days. Well, the lions are on to you, baby. See, if I kill you now you go quick, and Dru hasn't got a chance. And if Dru dies your little Rebecca of Sunnyhell Farm and all her mates are spared her coming-out party." he said as he squeezed Angel's throat.

"Spike, the moon is rising. It's time." Drusilla said as she danced around happily.

"Too bad, Angelus." Spike said as he smiled from Dru to Angel. "Looks like you go the hard way. Along with the rest of this miserable town." Spike kept holding Angel against the bedpost as he and Drusilla engage in a passionate kiss.

Willy's Bar

After talking to Giles, the group decided that they should probably talk to Willy the Snitch to see if he had any information. As Buffy and Kendra walked into the bar, they scanned the room and saw that no demons were inside.

"Hmmm... it must be a slow night." Buffy said as she looked back at her new friend.

"I still can't believe, I'm doing dis." Kendra said as she glared at Buffy. "Angelus was one of de most feared vampires in de world and now you're dating him and you want us to rescue him?"

"You're right, he was Angelus." Buffy said as she got in Kendra's face again. "But now he's Angel and I'm getting really tired of keep having to tell you that."

"Whoa! There's a lotta tension in this room." Willy said as he showed up from the backroom. With a growl Kendra pushed him out of the back room and onto the floor.

"Doesn't anyone just say 'hello' where you come from?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow. Kendra just turned Willy over on the floor and grabbed him by the shirt, getting ready to punch.

"Dis one is dirty! I can feel it!" Kendra replied as she glared down at Willy.

"That's really good for you, Percepto Girl," Buffy said as she reached down and lifted Willy up. "but we're not gonna get anything out of him if he's, oh, say," she suddenly slammed him into the bar. "unconscious. Where's Spike hiding?" she asked as she looked over at the weasel.

"I don't know anything, Slayer." Willy said as he started to shake. "I swear on my mother's grave. Should something unfortunate happen to her." Before Buffy could respond Xander and Trish strolled into the room looking perturbed about something.

"Buffy, another one of those assassin's attacked." Xander said as he walked up to them, not noticing that Willy was now starting to sweat rapidly.

"Slayer, I promise I don't know nothing!" Willy shouted as he squirmed in her grasp. "Just let me go, or he's going to kill me." he said as he pointed at Xander. Buffy altered her gaze from Xander to Willy, then finally decided on her friend.

"Xander, what the hell is he talking about?"

"I don't know." he replied, confused himself.

"Willy, you better start talking."

Flashback

Willy whistled tunelessly to himself as he cleaned some of his blood encrusted beer mugs, behind his bar. As he reached for another glass to clean, a shadow cascaded down over him. As he looked up he saw that it was the boy from the Slayer's group, Xander if his sources were right.

But something seemed off about the boy. His eye's seemed darker then the clothes and the duster he wore.

"Whiskey." Xander said simply as he stared straight ahead, not even looking at the barkeep.

"Get out of here kid." Willy said nonchalantly as he went back to cleaning his glasses. "You know I can't serve you any booze."

"I said I want Whisky. Now!" Xander demanded as he slapped on the bar, splintering wood as he did so.

"Hey, meatbag." a big green demon with horns said from the far side of the room. "Why don't you get the hell out of here, before I decide to have a midnight snack." he said causing other demons in the bar to laugh.

"Why don't you make me leave?" Xander challenged not bothering to look back at the demon. Enraged the horned demon stood to his feet and with the speed of lightning, ran towards Xander. The only thing was...Xander was faster.

Still not looking at the demon, Xander whipped his hand into his duster and pulled out Ebony. Just as the demon made it up to the bar, Xander had his gun leveled at it's forehead.

"Be seeing you." he quipped to the surprised demon as he pulled the trigger. The whole bar was silent as green demon blood and brain matter scattered and hit the walls. As the now headless demon fell to the ground, Xander scanned the bar. "Does anybody else have any objections?"

"You stupid, human." another demon, just like the first one Xander had killed, stood up and said. "That was my brother." as he too ran up, Xander let loose an unslotch of bullets that hit, killed or dusted almost every demon in the bar. As those fortunate enough to have lived crawled out of the bar, Xander turned around and leveled his gun at Willy's head.

"Can, I have that whisky now?" he asked as Willy wet himself. After giving him some of his best stock of whisky and watching him leave, Willy looked at the assorted demon blood and bodies that littered his bar. After wetting himself again, he fell to the floor unconcious from shock.

End Flashback

"It took me almost a week, to clean out my bar. After what he did no self-respecting demon will show up here ever again." Willy told them.

"Xander did you really do that?" Buffy asked nervously. She had trouble with just a few vampires, but Xander had killed a room full of demons without breaking a sweat.

"I have no idea." Xander informed her. 'That must have happened during the two days, I can't remember.' he thought to himself.

"Just great." Buffy said as she threw her hands up in disgust. "Now we're never going to find Angel."

"I know where he is." a woman's voice said. Looking over to where it came from, they saw an old elderly woman with greying hair, wearing a black dress.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked. There was something about the old lady that just didn't seem right. But Buffy was desperate.

"That doesn't matter child. What matters is that you save your boyfriend."

"Where is he?"

"He's at that old church on Thomas Street. If you hurry, you can save him."

"Ummm...thank you." Buffy told the woman as she and the others ran out of the bar.

"Oh, don't thank me yet child." the old woman said to herself, as a feral smile appeared on her whithered face. "You have no idea what's to come." she said as she morphed into Buffy, winked at Willy, and blinked away.

"I really need to get the hell out of Sunnydale." Willy said to himself as he fixed himself a drink.

The nave of the church

Spike walked up the main aisle from the altar with a burning incense censer, as the rest of the order of Taraka guarded the door.

"Eligor. I name thee. Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity." He started the ritual as he turned back to the altar. Angel and Drusilla are both strapped together to a chain that hanged from the ceiling. Angel's right hand was tied to the chain above his head. "Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine."

"Black medicine." Dru repeated. Spike sat the censer down on the altar and picked up the Du Lac Cross with his gloved hand.

"Come." he said as he held up the cross upside-down. "Restore your most impious, murderous child."

"Murderous child." Dru repeated after him. He then grabbed the downward-pointing tip of the cross with his other hand and yanked down, pulling out a dagger. He layed the rest of the cross back on the altar.

"From the blood of the sire she is risen." He took Drusilla's left hand and raised it to Angel's, and she clasped it. "From the blood of the sire, she shall rise again."

With one swift stroke Spike stabbed the blade through their hands. Angel screamed in agony as a blindingly bright pink light emanated from their wounds. A pulse of energy spreaded out, and then the light died back down to a faint glimmer as Angel's strength began to ebb from him into Drusilla. She droopped backward, feeling Angel's energy flow into her.

"Right, then!" Spike said nonchalantly. "Now we just let them come to a simmering boil, and remove to a low flame."

Suddenly the doors to the church exploded off of it's hinges. The force of the door coming down squashed Norman, the worm assassin, and killed him. Debbie, the cop assassin, tried to take out her gun but Xander took his sword off of his back and chopped off her head. As Spike looked up he saw Buffy, Kendra, Giles, Xander, Oz, Willow, and Trish enter the room.

"Bloody hell." he said to himself. "Sin Scissors... Shadows attack." he yelled out. As soon as he did about twelve demons appeared out of the walls.

"Buffy, me and the others can hold these guy's off." Xander said as he slashed at a demon with Rebellion. "You and Ken, stop Spike." nodding her head in thanks, Buffy and Kendra managed to get out of the web of demons in time to see Spike take Drusilla off of the alter.

"So Spike did you really think I was going to let you live after you tried to hurt Angel?" Buffy asked.

"S'pose I didn't." Spike said with a shrug as he layed Drusilla on the floor. "But after I get me girl back to full health, you were gonna die along with Angelus."

"We should not converse with dem," Kendra interjected. Drusilla's eyes locked on hers as she stood to her feet.

"No," the vampiress whispered. "You're not to be here. Your blood was so delicious..."

"You'll not have me blood tonight, vampire." Kendra said as she raised up her stake.

Suddenly Drusilla's eyes flashed golden and her vampiric visage revealed itself. She hissed and charged at Kendra, with her hands outstrecthed.

Kendra spun on her heels and as Drusilla passed her, she stabbed her in the heart with her stake. Perhaps the most dangerous vampire that Angelus himself had ever sired blinked in confusion. Then her game face dissappeared and her beautiful human face showed itself. In the space of a second she looked sadly from Spike, to Angel.

"Daddy," she said, and burst into ash.

"No!" Spike screamed. He let out a choked sob that turned into an animalistic growl.

"You bitch!" he screamed, as he ran in a blur towards the jamaican slayer. He was atop of Kendra in a second, with his hands in a tight grip around her neck. The stunned Slayer barely had time to bring up her hands in defense. Nevertheless, Spike was slowly choking the life out of her. Buffy tried to help, but some Shadows that Giles group didn't kill came after her.

* * *

As Xander killed the last of the Sin Scissors he heard a strangled cry. As he looked over he saw Spike strangling Kendra. "Damnit." he whispered to himself.

"Xander go." he heard Giles' reassuring voice in his ear. "Me and the others have it from here." he said as he stabbed another shadow with his sword.

Seeing that they had everything under control Xander ran over grabbed Spike and threw him off of Kendra. The Jamaican Slayer kicked up to her feet easily, and rolled her head around on her shoulders. She shared a look with Xander, silently letting him know that they were on the same page. They nodded, and together charged at Spike. Just as they were a few feet from each other two Sin Scythe demons came out of the shadows and took Spike under the arms, kicking and screaming into the shadows, where they faded into the walls.

Just as suddenly were all of the demons there, they all dissappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What happened?" Giles asked as he and his group ran over to Xander. As he explained what happened to Giles, Buffy ran over to help Angel.

Spikes Warehouse.

Spike angrily threw boxes and furniture around as he started to cry. The love of his unlife for over a hundred years was dusted within a blink of an eye, right in front of him. As he sat down and started to cry, he picked up a scent in the air.

"Dru?" he asked as he looked into the shadows. As he did so, his black goddess stepped out of the shadows.

"Fret, not William. I'm 'ere." Dru said as she danced crazily over to him.

"Dru, I thought you were..." he stopped talking as he walked right through her. "Who the 'ell are you?" he asked.

"She's my sister, Spike." Ahriman said as his voice filled the air. "She's the First."

Harris Manor

As the party Xander was throwing, because of the demise of Drusilla, started to die down Kendra pulled Xander to the side.

"I must return to me homeland tomorrow." she told him. "But I wanted to say tank you for saving me life...again."

"Not a problem." Xander said as he gave her a quick hug. "And you don't have to go if you don't want too. I can talk to Giles and get him to talk to your Watcher and you can stay with us."

"I...I don't know." Kendra said giving it some thought.

"Kendra look, I know that you don't think that you should have friends, but you have them now." he said as the both of them looked at the rest of the Scooby Gang laughing and having a good time. "We're in over our heads here Kendra and we need your help. I'll give my life for anybody in this room, because I love them and they're my friends. My family. And that includes you too, Kendra. I would give my life for you in a heartbeat."

"O...okay." Kendra said getting kinda nervous. She was never allowed to talk to boy's but Xander made her feel comfortable. "But, only if me Watcher agree's for me to stay."

"You're staying?" Trish asked happily as she walked up. "That's going to be cool. We could be friends and we could go shopping for clothes together and everything." she said as she put an arm around Kendra's shoulder.

Xander just chuckled at the look Kendra had in her eye's when Trish mentioned shopping. His laughter quickly died as Trish looked at him and glared.

"I don't know what you're laughing about buster." Trish said as she walked up to him. "You're coming shopping with us too."

"What did I do?" Xander asked as he started to pout with frightened eyes.

* * *

"It seems that our plan is coming together nicely sister." Ahriman said as he watched Spike drink himself stupid.

"Yeah, the sacrifice of the demonic seer is complete." Buffy/First told her brother. "All we need now is for Xander to fall for our trap and you'll be released onto this world."

"I already have a plan in motion." Ahriman informed her. "Now it's just the matter of setting up the right scene."

TBC...

Please Review...


	9. Chapter 8 Angela, Jesse, and Hell Oh My

A/N takes place a few days after the episode Ted. So it's a couple of weeks after Kendra joined the group. Also this is a Xander and Trish episode. I also originally planned to do this episode a little later in the series.

Chapter 8

Angela, Jesse, and Hell Oh My

Harris Manor

Xander let out a sigh of relief as Joyce Summers picked up Kendra and his mother, so they could go to an art gallery show for the weekend in LA. Whoever said living with two women was easy, was the biggest liar of all time. Kendra fit into the group perfectly, but at home she would ask so many questions that it made his head hurt. "Xander what does this mean? Xander what does that mean?" she would alway's ask him when she saw something she didn't understand. Especially when she saw something on TV.

Xander often thought about what it would be like to have a little sister and now he found out. And what he found out was that he didn't like it. Oh who was Xander kidding he loved every minute of it. He loved playing the big brother role to Kendra. She was shy around him at first and didn't understand his sense of humor but she was slowly getting used to him. He would even get her to smile alot, when she tried that "I'm the slayer and tough as nails" role with him.

But what he hated was how much she missed out in life. They would often have late night talks after patrol and she would confide in him about her life, or the lack there of. She had no family or friends and she didn't even know how to do simple things like ride a bike. Seeing that his new friend was socially awkward, even worse then him, he promised himself that he would teach her how to have a good time.

But now Kendra was going to have it all. A big brother in him and Oz, a mother in Jessica and Joyce, sister's in Buffy, Willow, Trish and even Cordelia when she decided to play nice, and a father role in Giles and even Mr. Zabuto once Xander talked to him when he came into town. As he sat there and thought about ways to try to make Kendra's life better, there was a knock on the door. As he got up to answer it he saw that it was Trish.

"Hey Xand." Trish said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sauntered inside. "Where's your mom and Ken?"

"They went to LA for the weekend." Xander replied as he followed her into his living room. "I'm also glad that you're here, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

"Yeah, what about?" she asked as she flicked on the tv and cut the volume on mute, so she could give him her undivided attention. She noticed how Xander's face, seemed to go bright red for a minute before he said anything. That let her know that whatever he had to say to her was important.

"I wanted to talk about us." Xander said as he blushed again. God why does this have to be so hard? "About when we almost kissed." he said thinking about a couple of weeks ago when she had staked her first vampire.

"Where was I at when we almost kissed?" Trish asked teasingly as Xander sat across from her.

"I just want to know where we stand?"

"We're friends right now, Xander." Trish informed him. "That is if you want to take this a little further?" she asked seductively as she leaned over to where he was. As they were inches apart from kissing one another on the lips, Trish saw something on TV that caught her eye. "Hey, what's that about?" Trish asked as she leaned back in her seat and turned up the volume. Xander just looked at her and pouted, after a second he looked on the television to see what got her attention.

"And in other news, I'm standing here with Miss Diana Thomas, of whom is the mother of Angela Thomas the little girl who almost burned to death in a fire a few weeks ago. Now Miss Thomas why did you call the station and please update us on how your little daughter is doing." the reporter asked. As the camera panned over to the young black woman they showed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Well, Miss Cruise I called because my little girl has a terminally ill diesease. We found out about it once we took her to get checked out, after the fire."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." the reporter said sounding sympathetic. "If our news station can do anything to help, just let us know."

"There is one thing." Angela's mother said. "The doctor told me that my daughter has only about a month to live, her last wish before she dies is to meet the Angel that saved her life from the fire."

"If you're out there Angel." the reporter said into the camera. "Please contact the station and we'll give you full..."

"I can't fucking believe this!" Xander screamed as he shut off the tv and stood to his feet. "We already have enough monsters killing people in sunnydale, now the doctors are helping them do it."

"Xander, calm down." Trish begged. She had never seen someone that angry before. Especially not Xander. He had always seemed so calm and in control.

Xander just looked at her with a sharp look, until he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Xander apologized as he sat back down beside her. "But she's just a kid. She doesn't deserve this."

"So what do you want to do now?" Trish asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Let's go and visit a little girl." Xander said as he stood to his feet and grabbed his coat.

Sunnydale Hospital

Terminally Ill Ward

Sixth Floor

Angela sat on her bed in the hospital alone and scared. For months now she wondered why she felt weak and tired all of the time and now she knew why. It was because she was dying. But just a few weeks ago, she was saved by an Angel and she felt in her heart that if she saw him again, that he would save her.

As she took off the baseball cap that her Angel had dropped during the fire, she layed back in her bed and prepared to fall asleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she felt a gust of wind brush against her face. As she opened her eyes and looked to the open window, she saw her Angel dressed all in black carrying a blonde haired woman in his arms.

"You came." Angela cried out as she jumped from the bed and ran to him. With a smile on his face, Xander put Trish down and engulfed Angela in a big bear hug.

"I came." Xander confirmed as he put her down and smiled at her.

"I still have the cap that you dropped, Angel, just in case you want it back." Angela said causing Xander to wince at the name that she had called him.

"Angela, my name is Xander not Angel."

"Oh, well that's a funny name." she replied as she handed him the cap.

"You keep it." Xander said as he happily gave the hat back. "Besides, I got you something anyway." he said as he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a little black box. With a huge smile on her face and a giggle Angela took the box and opened it. What she saw took her breath away. It was a expensive and beautiful looking golden necklace with a pendant with the depiction of an Angel holding a little child.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Angela said as she gave him another hug.

"I can't take all of the credit." Xander said as he broke away from the embrace. "My friend, Trish helped me to pick it out." he said as he pointed at the blonde who was standing behind him.

"Are you an Angel too?" Angela asked causing Trish to smile at her.

"No sweetie, I'm not an Angel." Trish told her as she sat down on her bed.

"I got the message from your mom, that you wanted to see me." Xander said getting Angela's attention. "So what do you want? I promise that I'll give you anything."

"I want...I want you to cure me." Angela said sounding much older than her years. Xander just looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ang...Angela, I don't know if I can do..."

"You promised!" Angela cried out as she gave him a stern look, with tears forming in her eyes. Xander just looked at her with tears in his own eyes as he engulfed her in a hug.

"I promise. Do you hear me Angela, I promise that I'll make things better."

Hearing someone trying to open the door, Xander took Trish in his arms and jumped out of the open window. Angela ran to the window and looked out into the early morning sun but Xander and Trish, were already gone. As the door finally opened, Angela looked around and saw that it was her...

"Mom?" she asked as she ran up to the older woman and gave her a hug. "Look my Angel was here and this is what he gave me." she said as she showed her the necklace, Xander had given her.

"That's beautiful sweetie." her mom said wondering how she had gotten the necklace. She loved her daughter but she knew that she had an over-active imagination.

"And guess what else he said, mommy? He said he was going to cure me." Angela said innocently.

"Oh he did, did he?" Diana asked with a scowl. "Listen sweetie, we need to talk." she said as she sat down on her bed.

* * *

"I can't believe you told that little girl that, Xander." Trish said as they walked to the hospital parking lot and got into her car. "Since when do you have the power to heal anybody?" she scowled at him. She was just a little girl and there was no reason to get her hopes up like that.

"I was giving her hope Trish." Xander said as he met her gaze. "I...I couldn't just say no to her."

Suddenly Trish's cellphone started ringing. With a sigh, she sent another glare towards Xander, then answered her phone. "Hello... oh hi daddy. No I don't have anything important to do today. Okay, I'll bring him with me. Bye." she said as she hung up the phone.

"What did your dad want?" Xander asked. His previous anger replaced with curiousity.

"He said that he wanted me to come to LA." Trish said as she started her car. "And he said that he wanted me to bring you with me." with a confused look on his face, Xander got comfortable in his seat for the long ride to LA.

Three Hours later

Stone Manor

Through the whole ride from Sunnydale to LA, Xander and Trish didn't say to much to each other. Which was quite a feat for Xander, but when someone was mad at you that would give anybody an incentive to be quiet. Looking up at the huge victorian styled mansion, seemed to snap him out of his musings though.

Trish for her part wasn't really mad at Xander, but rather dissappointed in him. She had read the little girls charts when they visited her and she had only a few months to live at best. Then her 'Angel' had come along and told her that he could get her to live. That just seemed to creul in Trish's eyes.

Pulling up on her father's driveway, she was surprised to see her father already standing at the door with a smile on his face. He was a powerfully built man that looked to be in his early forties, with greying hair and glasses. There was something in his eye's though that just didn't seem right. Ignoring the feeling of dread that washed over her, Xander and Trish exited the car.

"Hi daddy." Trish said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, princess." he replied in a deep voice. "So this is Xander I presume?" he asked as he looked at the nervous teen behind his daughter.

"Yes... yes sir." Xander replied as his voice squeaked a little.

"Don't be so nervous, my boy." Thomas Stone, told Xander as he shook his hand. "Now come inside, all three of us have some serious talking to do." he said turning all business like.

"So why did you want to see me sir?" Xander asked as he made himself comfortable in the big plush arm chair in Thomas's study.

"Please, call me Tommy." Mr. Stone replied as he let out a sigh. "And what I have to say to you is going to affect all of us."

"What do you mean daddy?" Trish asked, getting a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I've...I've been lying to you." he admitted. "You see Xander I knew your father Sparda."

"What?" Xander asked with wide eyes.

"Just hush for a minute son. I'll explain everything. Trish, Xander...I was a deserter just like Sparda. I'm a demon and me and Sparda were top generals for the army of hell."

"But... daddy...I ...I'm a demon?" Trish asked. All her life she had felt a little different, but this.

"You're only half demon. I know that this is a shock to you but please baby, let me explain." Thomas begged. Once he saw that she calmed down a little, he was about to start his story until Xander interrupted him.

"Tokar." Xander said the name out of the blue. Thomas just looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know my real name?"

"Let's just say that I got in touch with my father on halloween." Xander informed him. He couldn't remember everything about his father's past but Tokar the conquer, stood out in his mind. Thomas just seemed to except what Xander had said and continued on with his story.

"Once me and Sparda found out what Mundus was planning we jumped dimensions and tried to start another life. Neither of us knew that Mundus would track us down here though. It took a long time for him to find us, but by then we had already started a family. Trish I got married to your mom and had you and years later Sparda was with your mom and had you." Thomas explained.

"But then we found out that Mundus was trying to open up the hellmouth. Sparda met me at my home and I was prepared for war. As soon as I went to the door something hit me over the head. Once I regained consciousness, I found myself on my couch with a note on my chest. On the note, Sparda said that I had to much to live for in that I had a daughter and a wife and that he wanted to do this alone. He knew he wasn't coming back."

"So he didn't care anything about me?" Xander asked a little hurt. "Wasn't I enough for him to want to live?"

"It wasn't like that Xander." Thomas informed him with a pained look on his face. "Your father was the only being in the world at the time, that was powerful enough to stop Mundus. I knew that he loved you but it was something that he had to do. Anyway a few days later after your father...dissappeared, I went to Sunnydale and told your mom what had happened. She was still very angry with your father and told me to leave."

"Wait a minute are you talking about Uncle Billy?" Trish interrupted.

"I see you remember Sparda's old name?" Thomas asked as he gave his daughter a smile. Him and Sparda were like brothers, so when his wife had Trish, she called him her Uncle Billy. Thomas remembered that Sparda loved his little girl to death.

"I...I remember that night. I was five and hiding on the staircase when I heard someone knocking on the door. I saw that it was Uncle Billy and I was about to go down and give him a hug but I saw that he was dressed funny and had a sword. Then I saw him knock you out and dump you on the couch. When he was about to leave he looked up on the staircase and saw me. He gave me a kiss on he forehead and he told me that he was sorry that I had to see him hurt you. It was like he was saying goodbye to me. But then he gave me this." she said as she took off a beautiful silver necklace with a circular pendant on it.

"Let me see that." Thomas said as he took the necklace from his daughter. He had never seen it before but he sensed power from it. "Sparda you old dog you." he said as he triggered a secret compartment on the pendant. As he let Xander and Trish see what was inside of the pendant, Xander saw that it was a miniature version of the golden orb, that his father had left for him.

"What is that?" Trish asked curiously.

"It's a sacred demo-shard." Thomas answered as he held it up to the light. "It's used on half breed demons so they can unlock their dormant powers. Is this what you want to do Trish? Do you want to use this to unlock your powers?"

"I...I don't know." Trish answered honestly.

"Well I'll put it back in here, until you're ready." Thomas answered as he put the stone back into the pendant and handed the necklace back over to her. "Are you okay, Xander?" Thomas asked as he looked over at the teen. "You seem quiet."

"Just...thinking about something sir, Tommy." Xander corrected himself.

"We went to visit a little girl that Xander saved, Daddy." Trish answered for Xander. "She just found out that she's terminally ill and she's going to die in another few months."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Thomas said as he gave them both a look.

"And what makes it worse is that she thinks that I'm her guardian angel and I told her I was going to save her."

"Maybe you can." Thomas muttered to himself as he stood to his feet. "Stay here I'll be right back." he said as he ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Xander asked. Trish just shrugged.

"So what do you think, I should do?" Trish asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. "About getting my powers I mean."

"I don't know." Xander said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But if you did have your powers then I wouldn't have to save you all the time."

"Xander!" Trish yelled as she threw a pillow at Xander's head, as he chuckled.

"I hope, I'm not interrupting anything?" Thomas asked as he entered into the study carrying a small black bag.

"No we were just messin' around." Trish said as she placed the pillow back on the couch.

"I see." he said as he gave Xander the bag. "Inside that bag is a blue orb called a resurrection stone. Your little friend doesn't have to be dead for you to use it, she just has to hold it for about a minute and any damage done to her will be repaired. Keep in mind though that this crystal can only be used three times in a lifetime."

"Thank you, sir."

"As I said before call me Tommy." he replied with a chuckle. "Now you two get out of here. I think you have a little girl to save."

Terminally Ill Ward

"I'll see you in the morning, sweetie." Diana said as she kissed her daughter goodnight.

As soon as her mother left the room, Angela got on her knees in front of her bed and started to pray. Suddenly she heard a strange noise in the room and instantly her head whipped around towards the open window.

"Angel." she called out as she walked to the window.

"Not quite." a dark and evil sounding voice said as unseen hands grabbed her. As a red vortex opened up in front of her she let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

"How do you think Kendra is going to feel? About me being a demon, I mean" Trish asked Xander as they walked down the halls of the hospital.

"She doesn't treat me funny." Xander said as he hunched his shoulders. "So I don't think she'll judge you either." Just as Trish was about to comment, they both heard a scream.

"Oh my God, Angela." Xander said as he and Trish increased their speed. As they got to Angela's room and ran inside they saw the still screaming Angela get sucked into a red portal. Just as Xander was about to go in after her, Trish grabbed his arm.

"Xander what are you doing, you don't even have any weapons."

"I don't care, I have to get her back." Xander replied as he handed her the bag.

"Then, I'm going with you." Trish told him as she dropped the bag on the floor and clutched her pendant.

"No..." Xander said as he put his hands on her shoulder. "I need you to stay here just in case the portal closes. If it does then I need you to get to Giles and tell him what's going on."

"Okay." Trish told him. As he turned around ready to jump into the portal, Trish grabbed him again and pulled him into a lingering kiss. "That was for luck." she explained as he dazingly jumped into the portal.

Hell

Fire and endless pits of lava greeted Xander as he emerged on the other side of the portal. Before he could get his bearings, the portal closed up behind him. Surprisingly it wasn't as hot as he thought hell would be. 'Maybe it's because I'm a devil.' he mused to himself.

"Damnit!" Xander shouted as he noticed that the portal had closed. Before he could think of what more to do, he heard an odd muttering. Walking over to the source of the muttering he looked down into a vast cavern and saw an unimagenable amount of demons clammering about. One demon however stood out most to him, not only because it was holding Angela but because it was...

"The Master." Xander muttered to himself. With his demonic blood boiling and a plan forming in his head, he stood to his feet.

"Don't cry my sweet." The Master told Angela as he stroked her cheek with his taloned hand. "This will be over very soon."

As he leaned in to bite the trembling little girls neck he heard a growl. Looking up he saw a black clad figure with white hair dropping down from the air. Letting Angela go making her fall over in the process, he was punched in the face by the figure. The force of the blow of which sent him sprawling to the ground.

As Angela looked up at her savior she saw that it was...

"Xander?" she asked. But he looked different. Not only was his hair white, but his once liquid brown eyes were now red.

"Yeah, now come on." he said as he helped her to stand to her feet. Before he knew what was going on a few waves of the demons started to attack him.

fifteen minutes later

Xander ran for his life, with Angela piggy backing on his back as he literally ran through hell. He still couldn't understand how he had gotten free from all of the demons though. It was like they held up no resistance.

What almost broke his spirit more than not being able to find a way out, was all of the people that he saw being tortured in hell. Even though he knew the people probably deserved to be there it was still heart wrenching seeing them there. He didn't even want to think what it was doing to Angela's mind.

As he turned another corner to escape, hell's forces he suddenly heard someone weakly calling his name. As he looked over to where the source was coming from, he almost dropped Angela because of what he had seen. There in front of him stood, the beaten and bruised form of his old friend Jesse McNally.

"Jesse, man wha...what are you doing here?" Xander asked.

"I...I don't know. I ... I'm just so confused." Jesse said as he shambled over to the two. "The last thing I remember was hitting on this hot chick at the bronze and then I came here."

"I'll explain it to you later man." Xander said not understanding what was going on himself. "Just come with me and I'll find us a way out of here."

"I know where a portal is." Jesse said as he started to nervously twitch. "It might be our way out of here but I'm just not strong enough to jump through it."

"Show me where it is." And with that Jesse took Xander and Angela deeper into hell, but sure enough there was a red portal there. What bothered Xander though was the fact that none of the demons tried to stop them.

"The only way I can get out of here and I'm not trying to sound gay, but I need you to hold me close." Jesse said as he looked Xander dead in the eye and then winked at Angela.

"Xander..." Angela started. There was something strange about Xander's friend and she just didn't trust him.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie." Xander said as he held her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "We're going home soon."

"There they are." a menacing voice said behind them. Turning they saw almost thirty demons running in their direction.

"Oh, crap...Jesse come on!" Xander yelled as he grabbed Jesse by the arm and jumped through the portal. Once they made the jump, the lead demon smiled and said "fool." under his breath.

* * *

As Xander and the other's emerged on the other side of the portal, he was relieved to find himself back on earth. But he wasn't in the hospital where he had hoped, but by the looks of the place they were in downtown LA.

"Jesse man we made it." Xander said as he sat Angela down and looked at his old friend.

"Yes." Jesse said in a voice not of his own. "And thanks to you, I'm free at last." he said as he started to laugh maniacally as his body started to change. Xander felt Angela run behind him and hold on to the back of his jacket as he watched Jesse turn into a hulking black demon with horns.

"At last we meet, son of Sparda." the demon said, in a low scary voice, that made the hair on the back of Angela's and Xander's neck stand on end. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Lord Ahriman, the new ruler of earth." he said with a slight bow.

"My God, what have I done?" Xander asked himself, as Lord Ahriman started to approach him.

TBC...

Please Review...


	10. Chapter 9 The Old One Walketh the Earth

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. To The Mad Dragon, Xander want change into his final devil form until later in the story. So keep reading and you'll see what happens. I just don't want Xander to be too powerful where he easily defeats everybody. And thanks for the review.

Chapter 9

The Old One Walketh The Earth

Xander looked at the self-proclaimed lord of darkness with fear and awe. Lord Ahriman seemed to stand over seven feet tall with black skin, horns, large hooved feet, big rippling muscles, and the face of what could be best described as a bulls.

"Don't worry son of Sparda." Ahriman said in a deep possessed voice that seemed to echo into the night. "I'm not going to kill you yet. I still need you alive."

'That's reassuring.' Xander thought to himself as he suddenly remembered Angela, who was desperately clinging onto the back of his jacket tightly. "Angie, listen to me." Xander said, not taking his eye's off of Lord Ahriman. "I need you to find somewhere to hide."

"But..."

"No but's just go!" Xander yelled out as he gently pushed her away. As she searched for a place to hide, she looked up and saw a dumpster and hid behind it.

"How touching." Ahriman said as he looked from Xander to where Angela was hiding, with large cold golden eye's. "How much you care for these humans. It's just like your father."

"I've had enough of this dialogue." Xander said as he was bathed in a white light. And just like before power surged through his body and his hair turned white. "Let's rock." he said as he ran at Ahriman at top speed. But Ahriman was faster.

Little was known to Xander, but as the two were talking, the whole time Ahriman was gathering up power. He couldn't believe that Xander couldn't feel his increase in power or that the stones and the street itself started to rumble as he gathered his energy. Just as Xander ran straight forward, knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid the attack he unleashed his power.

"Fist of Destiny!" Ahriman growled out as golden flecks of power surged from his right fist. Not being able to stop his momentum, Xander could only run into the large golden orb that his nemesis had produced. With the sound of a sonic boom as Angela could witness, the force of the blast made Xander fly deep into the city.

* * *

Kendra could only smile as she walked around the art gallery with Miss Summers and Miss Harris. She couldn't remember when the last time she had ever had fun like this. Then she thought about her last thought and realized that she had never had fun like this before. And it was all because a boy had asked her to live with him.

Honestly she didn't know how to feel about Xander. At first she hated him, because he was a demon, but after getting to know him she was becoming quite taken with him. Not in a sexual way, but they had almost what Kendra thought a brother and sister type relationship should be. He was so patient with her and answered all of her questions. He had even promised her that, Slayer or no Slayer, he would give his life to make sure that she had a long and the most close to normal life as possible.

He was in contrast completely different from her Watcher. Mr. Zabuto was strict and ruley, where Xander was light-hearted and kind. That was what made Kendra so nervous about when Mr. Zabuto was coming into town. He already didn't fancy the idea of a Slayer having allies, especially one of whom was a demon. Son of Sparda or not.

What made Xander so special, was that he would listen to her and give her advice. The only dark secret she didn't tell Xander was that at a young age, she did try to go out and make friends and play. That was the same day that she had saw the dark side of Mr. Zabuto. He had nearly caned her to death. That day Mr. Zabuto had broken her spirit and seeing that the Council wouldn't do anything about it, she decided that she had no choice but to obey him.

"Hey, Kendra are you okay?" Joyce Summers asked as she saw the far away look in the young girls eyes. She hadn't known Kendra long, but the look on her face told of a dark pain.

"Yes, ma'am." Kendra lied. "I was just tinking about, someting."

"Well come on then, dear." Joyce said not believing her, but letting it slide for now. "Me and Jessica are going out for a bite to eat, then we're heading back to the hotel."

Before Kendra could reply, they both heard a loud explosion. The force of which shook the whole building, making portraits and valuable objects break and fall on the floor. Before Kendra knew what was going on, she heard a loud crash and a body came flying through the art gallery's display window, sending glass shards and blood to shower her and the other occupants of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Jessica Harris asked, just as Kendra ran over to the black clad figure and rolled him over. Once she did, she gasped as she looked down at the bloody form of...

"Xander?"

"Hey, Ken." Xander said weakly as he coughed up blood, causing some to smear on his teeth. "You enjoying your time with mom?" he asked as he passed out.

Seeing her new friend hurt, did something to Kendra. A foreign emotion in her had snapped, causing her not to hear Joyce and Jessica's gasp's of horror.

"Watch over him." Kendra commanded of Joyce and Jessica as she stood to her feet." I have someting to take care of." she said as she ran out of the building, all the while ignoring Jessica's plea's for her to stay.

As Kendra ran outside she concentrated her Slayer senses and felt a large amount of power. Taking off at a run about a block from where the art gallery was, she saw a huge black demon standing in the middle of the street, holding a little girl over his head as if he was prepared to eat her.

Seeing that she had the element of surprise, because he had his back away from her, with a practiced skill she ran up behind it. Not knowing why, but she did something Buffy often did to vampires when they went on patrol together. She taunted it.

"Hey ugly." Kendra yelled out making Ahriman turn to look at her. "Eat dis!" she yelled out as she threw a thundering right hook, that connected to Ahriman's jaw. The demon barely flinched but it was enough to make him drop the liitle girl, of whom Kendra caught easily.

"Are you alright?" Kendra asked as she and the little black girl got a safe enough distance from the demon.

"Y...yeah." Angela replied in awe as she looked up at Kendra. She had thought only her Angel could hit a monster that hard. "What about you?" she asked as she looked at Kendra's bruised hand. From the force of the hit, it had turned her hand a shade of black and blue. As she tried to move it she could tell that one of her fingers might have been either jammed or broken.

"I'll live." Kendra replied as she ducked down a narrow alley and sat Angela down. "Stay here, I'll be back for you." Kendra told her as she ran back towards Ahriman.

"The Jamaican princess." Ahriman said as he looked Kendra up and down. "You're just as beautiful as I thought you would be." Just as Kendra was about to reply a towering figure dropped down out of the sky and stood between her and the dark lord.

The thing was over six feet tall and almost entirely green with an aura of purple energy floating around him. It had a tremendously large sword strapped to it's back along with a large purple cape, and red horns sticking downwards from either side of his head.

Kendra knew then, that she was possibly going to die tonight. If the first hell beast had taken Xander, down so quickly, she knew that she didn't stand a chance with two of them. Her inner dialogue was cut off however as the bigger demon started to talk to the new arrival.

"Tokar, it's been a long time." Ahriman grumbled as he revealed a network of razor sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Not long enough." Tokar replied as he took his sword from his back. Blue lightning started to crackle from it as he readied an attack. With a growl, Ahriman charged Tokar with the speed of a bull. Tokar for his part stood still, until the last possible second where he moved to the side and struck Ahriman on the back, causing blue sparks to shoot out.

Without turning around to meet his adversary, Ahriman struck out blindly and clawed Tokar on the face, sending dark demonic blood to pour out into the street. As he tried to retaliate with a swing of his sword, Ahriman jumped over his attack and landed with a thud onto his feet about ten feet away.

"Darkness Aftermath!" Ahriman screamed as a black ball of energy, the size of a basketball, erupted out his outstrecthed hand. Tokar only smiled as if he anticipated the attack.

"Backlash Wave!" Tokar shouted out as he swung his sword. A red wave of energy cascaded out of his sword and hit Ahriman's attack head on. The sheer power from the two energies seemed to shake the streets of LA, as they hit each other in a violent clash for dominance. The force of which knocked Kendra off of her feet. After a few seconds the energies died out, leaving Tokar to smile at Ahriman and Ahriman to glare at Tokar.

"It seems that we're an even match." Tokar told Ahriman as he mockingly twirled his sword in his hand.

"For now." Ahriman grumbled as he cracked his knuckles. "Until we meet again, Tokar the conquerer." Ahriman said as he bent at the knees and jumped high into the air, only to dissapper into the night.

"Power down." Tokar said as he stared after Ahriman and sheathed his sword on his back. The purple aura that seemed to float around him, went inside of his chest and his demonic appearance dissappeared only to leave a middle aged man with a black business suit on in it's place. It was Thomas Stone.

Just that brief fight, seemed to spark memories of a time long ago, when he was a warrior, instead of an aristocrat. Then he seemed to remember Kendra. Turning he saw that she was still on the ground looking up at him in shock. With a sigh, he ran up to her and extended his hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked, only for Kendra to glare at him.

"Who are you?" Kendra asked as she stood to her feet, ignoring his hand and his question.

"I'm Trish's father." Thomas replied as he dropped his hand. "She called me a couple of hours ago and told me what was going on. So I sensed Ahriman's power and came here.You must be Kendra? My daughters' told me all about you."

"I am she." Kendra said relaxing a bit.

She had already known that Trish was a half demon, every since that first night that she had fought with Xander. So meeting her father in his demonic state didn't surprise her much. Then she remembered the girl. Spinning on her heel, she ran back to the alley with Thomas right behind her. As they got to the alley way and looked behind the dumpster, Kendra let out a gasp as she saw the little girl crumbled on the cold alley ground.

"Oh no?" Kendra said as she softly cradled the little girl in her arms.

"Is this the little girl that Xander said was sick?" Thomas asked as he looked from the little girl to Kendra. Seeing the confused look on Kendra's face he just let out a sigh. "Never mind, just give her to me. I can save her."

Kendra just looked at him and frowned as she held the girl protectively in her arms. Every impulse in her screamed at her to kill the demon and run off with the girl. She assumed that it was a Slayer's natural dislike of demons that made her not trust the man, but then logic gave in to reason. The man/demon had saved her life and possibly the lives of everyone in the city, and he did it without even breaking a sweat. Hanging her head in defeat she handed the limb body of the little girl over to him.

"Alright, let's go. Xander has the..."

"Xander!" Kendra screamed, cutting him off.

"What about him?" Thomas asked as he moved the girl around in his arms to get a better grip on her.

"Just come with me." was all Kendra said as she ran out of the alley.

Two hours later

LA Memorial

Kendra and Thomas paced in the waiting room of the hospital as they waited to hear some news about the condition of Xander. When they had gotten back to the art gallery, the paramedics were already there loading him into an ambulance.

As the two continued to pace, Joyce and Jessica were having a discussion about the nightlife. She didn't tell her everything though because she felt that it was Buffy's job to tell her. Surprisingly though Joyce took the existance better than she thought. She fainted. After she regained consciousness, Jessica was about to tell her about Xander's true origins, until a doctor reading off of some charts walked up to them.

"Are you the family of Xander Harris?" the doctor asked.

"Yes we are." Jessica said as she walked up to the man and read his name badge. "How's my son doing, Doctor Steven's?" she asked.

"He came in here in near critical condition, but now he's up and asking for you." the doctor said puzzled. He had been in the field of medicine for nearly twenty years and he had never seen anyone heal so rapidly. "You can go in to see him, if you'd like. But I'll have to warn you that you can only visit him for a few minutes. He's still very weak."

"Alright, come on everybody." Jessica said as she started to walk past the doctor. That was until he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miss Harris, but only his family can see him right now. It's hospital rules and his friends will have to come back during regular hospital hours."

"But we are a family." Jessica interjected, only to cause the doctor to raise his eyebrows at her. "She's my sister Joyce and her husband Thomas and this is my adoptive daughter Kendra."

"Alright." the doctor said already knowing that Jessica was lying. But it was obvious that they all had to be very close to go along with this charade. "You can go up to see him, he's in room 314." he said as he walked off.

"Well come on dear." Thomas said jokingly as he looped his arm around Joyce's shoulder. "Let's go and see our nephew." he said causing Joyce to slightly chuckle.

"Wait until your real wife finds out about this." Jessica said with a smile on her face. "Oh, the scandal." she said noticing that Kendra wasn't following up behind them. "Come on, Ken. I'm sure your brother would be happy to see you."

"Coming, modder." Kendra said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

As the group walked into room 314, they saw that Xander was weakly trying to sit up in bed. He looked better than he did before, but they could tell that he was still hurting.

"Xander, lay back down." Jessica said as she gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable." Xander said weakly with a wince. "What happened to Angela?" he asked as he got in a comfortable position.

"She's doing just fine son." Thomas said as he approached the bed. "When you went to Hell, Trish called me and told me what was going on, so I went and saved them." he said as he indicated Kendra. "I already gave her the resurrection stone and she's in a room a few feet down with Trish. Her mom is going to pick her up in a few hours."

"This is all my fault." Xander said as his voice cracked with emotion. "If it wasn't for me, Ahriman would have never gotten here."

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked. Then Xander told him what he did.

" You've got to be fucking kidding me! I can't believe that you were stupid enough to do that." Thomas shouted.

"Hey stop yelling at my son." Jessica interjected.

"He has a right to yell at me mom." Xander said sadly. "Because of me, we might all die."

"I'm still sorry for yelling at you." Thomas said as he let out a sigh. "I see that I might need to train you though, so you want make this mistake again."

"Why are you being, so hard on Xander anyway?" Kendra asked. "You were an even match for Ahriman."

"Like Ahriman said, for now. He still hasn't regained his full power, but when he does he'll become fully capable of killing us all."

Sametime

Spike's Warehouse

A handsome twenty something looking man with shoulder length raven hair, wearing all black and a trench coat, walked into Spike's warehouse with a frown on his face. He couldn't believe that one of his oldest enemies had defeated him, that night and it upset him greatly.

"I'll have my revenge, soon enough." the mystery man grumbled as he walked into a room that was pinch dark. As his eye's adjusted to the darkness, he saw a blur of blonde coming into his direction. Merely lifting his hand, he made Spike hover a few feet off of the ground, by an invisible force.

"Litho's." the man in black said as the lights in the warehouse immediately cut on.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked, as the man in black started to pace around him, with his hands behind his back.

"Don't you know your, dark lord?" the man asked as he released his power and let, Spike fall to the floor in a heap.

"Ahriman?" Spike asked as he stood to his feet and brushed himself off.

"In the flesh." Ahriman said with a smile.

"But how?" Spike asked.

"I'll explain it to you later." Ahriman said with a frown. "Right now I need you to do me a favor. I know that you're still depressed about Dru, so I decided to let you do something to cheer you up. There's a girl in Boston that I need you to stalk for me." he said as he raised his hand and a ball of light appeared in his palm. As Spike looked into it, he saw a beautiful raven haired girl along with a middle aged blonde fighting some vampires.

"What's so impotant about, her?" Spike asked as he reached into his duster and pulled out a cigarrette.

"She's a potential Slayer." Ahriman answered, causing Spike to sputter and spit out his cig.

"Bloody hell." Spike said as he got himself under control. "I'll take the Desoto and be down there to kill that bitch and put her into the ground."

"You'll do no such thing." Ahriman informed him. "At least not yet." he said with a shrug. "No what I need you to do is stalk her for the time being. I'll let you know when I want you to act. Since we're on a bit of a time schedule, I'll send you to Boston via portal." he said as a red and black portal opened up behind Spike. As Spike turned to walk into it Ahriman, called out his name.

"Yeah, boss."

"I want you to take care of yourself my, son. Faith's not a Slayer yet, but she's very resourceful."

"Don't worry about me, pop." Spike said as he lit his cig with a Zippo lighter. "I'll drag that bitch to her knees in no time." he said as he casually walked into the portal.

"Why do you want him to watch Faith for you?" Buffy/First asked as she materialized into the room, after the portal closed.

"Let's just say my dear sister..." Ahriman said as he sat down in a throne like chair. "that I want this year to go out with a bang."

Also the demon I was describing Trish's father to be was Nelo Angelo, from devil may cry 1. And I've been challenged to do something with the characters of Xander and Kendra, you'll see what they are later in the fanfic.

TBC...

Please Review...


	11. Chapter 10 Brothers and Sisters

A/N Takes place two days after chapter 9 and is a bonus chapter. This chapter is only so you can get a better feel for Kendra and Xander's relationship together. Just a filler episode really. It's also going to lead over to the next chapter Bad Eggs. I really want Kendra to have realistic emotions, instead of just what we saw on TV. So she'll act a little differently around Xander, then she would around the others.

Chapter 10

Brothers and Sisters

Harris Manor

Night

Xander let out a low wince as he sat down on the couch next to Kendra. Most of his injuries were healed, but they still hurt like a bitch. He had just made it home that morning, but he had already called Giles and told him that he needed to explain to him and the group what had happened with the release of Lord Ahriman.

Giles in turn told him that it would be more prudent for him to get some rest. Not having much else to do, he spent the day with Kendra. Since they were living together he decided to tell her all about the mistake that he had made by letting Lord Ahriman loose. To his relief, Kendra wasn't mad at him, but just rather dissappointed that he would fall for such an obvious trap.

Not wanting to spoil the time he had with his new friend, he quickly changed the subject. They had spent the whole day watching movies and old cartoons. As Xander reached over to get the bowl of freshly popped popcorn, that was out of his reach, he let out another wince and grabbed at his aching ribs. Taking pity on him, Kendra grabbed the bowl and passed it over to him.

"Thanks." Xander said as he sent a nod.

"No problem." Kendra replied as she absent-mindingly started to touch the cast for her broken finger. As she turned her attention back to the Evil Dead marathon movie, her large nightshirt rode up and her outer thigh was exposed. Before she could cover up, Xander looked at her leg and saw a large whelp mark on it.

"Ahriman, must have gotten you better than I thought." Xander said as he threw some popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah." Kendra replied as she finally succeeded at covering up her legs. That was when Xander knew that something was wrong. There was a certain look on Kendra's face, even though it only lasted a second, that spoke of old memories.

It was a look that he knew that he had always given, when he lied to his friends about the bruises that he used to get because of Anthony Harris' abuse. When he was younger, before he met Buffy, he would just tell Jesse and Willow that he fell down and hurt himself. He knew that Jesse bought it, but he alway's suspected that Willow knew the truth. Snapping himself out of his own musings, he looked over at Kendra's beautiful face and saw a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Who really gave you that?" Xander asked as he wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"What?" Kendra asked as she looked at him with mock-confusion.

"That whelp mark." he clarified. Even though she had already covered up her leg, she still self-consciously pulled down at her shirt.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she finally met his gaze. She noted that his eyes seemed to be burning into her own, as if he were looking into the depths of her very soul. Just the look that he was giving her was a sad one, but also one that said that he understood her pain.

"I've known you for less than a month and you've become very close to me." Xander started. "I've told you things that I haven't even told any of my other friends, well all except this." he said as he stopped for a second so he could collect his thoughts. Kendra just looked at him deep in her own thoughts, but still she hung on to every word that he was saying.

"When I was young my dad...Anthony..." he clarified. "..used to beat me and my mom. I remember that there were so many bruises." he said reminising of memories past. Before he knew what was going on tears came to his own eye's and he found that Kendra was gently holding and squeezing his hand. "When I got older and bigger the beatings got less and less, but still he beat me. That was until one day, I just looked at him in the eye and he just knew that I wasn't a victim anymore."

"Why are you telling me dis?" Kendra asked.

"Because my mom told me who you pretended to be at the hospital." Xander said as he managed a smile. "And to be honest with you, that's how I feel about you. I feel that you're like a little sister to me. And as an older brother I feel responsible for you..." at her look he hurried to continue. "I know...I know you're the Slayer and you can take care of yourself, but you're still just fifteen years old. You shouldn't have to deal with the pressure's of the world, especially not alone. That's why I don't like the fact of somebody hurting you. Now please tell me who did that to you?"

"I...I..." Kendra stammered at a lost for words. All her life she had never felt as though anybody cared for her. Not even her Watcher Mr. Zabuto. She had always just felt like a tool. She knew that being the Slayer was important, but she never admitted to anyone that she would kill to have family and friends. Even if it was just for a second. "Do you promise dat you want become angry when I tell you who it was?"

"I can't promise that." Xander said as he gave her a look. 'Especially, if I can make sure it never happens again.' he added silently.

"It...it was me Watcher Mr. Zabuto." Kendra told him. Xander had a feeling that it was him anyway, because Kendra told him that Mr. Zabuto was mostly the only influencing force in her life. Before Xander could say anything Kendra started to break down and cry before his very eyes.

"All, I wanted was some friends. Dare was dis girl dat lived near me and Mr. Zabuto when I was young. I used to sneak out when, Mr. Zabuto would fall asleep, and I would play with her. When he found out what I was doing, he took his cane and he...he..."

"Shhh...it's going to be okay." Xander whispered to her as he pulled the trembling girl into a hug. He knew the tough girl act she would pull off, was just that, an act all along. He didn't know how deep her pain went though, until now.

He sat there with her, not knowing how long, but just holding her as she cryed and trembled into his chest. Her tears came out in ragged sobs, as he just pat her on the hair and on the back, as he whispered nothing into her ear. Finally, what he saw that was troubling her had came out and since she had friends now, a family structure, she could be helped.

After what seemed like hours, Kendra's tears finally subsided and she fell asleep on Xander's chest. As he was about to close his eye's himself, he felt someone watching him. Looking up he saw Trish standing at the doorway to the living room, watching them. Putting up his fingers in a "Shhh" motion he silently layed Kendra down on the couch and walked out of the room to Trish.

"Hey." Xander whispered to her, as to not wake up Kendra, as he walked down the hallway with Trish and into another room.

"Hey, your mom let me in." Trish greeted back. "Um you and Ken seem to be getting close?" she asked hesitantly.

"What's wrong are you a little, J?" Xander asked with a grin.

"A little J?" Trish asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you supposed to be, Ice Cube?" she said causing both of them to chuckle. "But seriously, is there something wrong with Kendra? She was asleep when I saw her, but it looked like she'd been crying."

"She's going through some things right now." Xander said after a few moments. Trish saw a certain look on his face that lasted only a second. It was the same look that she saw in Kendra's eye's from time to time and she silently promised herself that she was going to find out what was going on.

"Well can I help?"

"When she's ready to be helped, I think you and I are the first one's that she'll come too."

"Alright." Trish said with a sad smile. "Now for the reason I'm here. Well there are two reason's. Firstly do I look any different to you?" she asked as she twirled around.

It was then Xander's turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her hair, there was nothing new there, he looked at her clothes no... then he looked at her breasts and his eyes stopped there. Noticing what he was looking at, she slapped him hard on the arm.

"Xander!" she yelled out.

"What...what?" Xander said snapping out of his daze.

"That's not what's different. Look a little bit deeper than that." And that's when Xander noticed it. It was a golden colored aura that surrounded her body. Then he knew what was going on.

"You decided to get your powers?" Xander asked, only for Trish to blush at him and to grin.

"Yeah you doofus." she replied.

"So what powers did you get?"

"Well, I have powers just like yours, but just not as powerful." so her dad explained to her. "Oh... and I can fly."

"You can fly?" Xander asked with a pout. "I want to fly." he muttered only for Trish to roll her eyes at his antics.

"Theres also something else I wanted to talk to you about. Something you asked me a while back." Trish said getting Xander's full attention. "I think we should date. We can start off slow and then..." she stopped herself as she was about to pull him into a kiss. As there lips were about to touch, they both heard somebody open up the door causing them to pull away from each other.

"Xander." they heard a voice call out. Looking up towards the door, they saw Kendra wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Later." Trish whispered to Xander.

"Oh, yeah." he replied as they turned to look at Kendra.

* * *

Flash Forward to the next day the end of the school day

Sunnydale High

Xander and Kendra walked into the entrance of the highschool, laughing at a joke he had told. In actuality he was nervous about the meeting with his friends, because today he was going to tell them of the mistake he made with Ahriman. ' I'm glad that I have at least one person on my side.' he thought to himself as he looked over at Kendra. Then he thought about something.

"Hey Ken, I'll meet you at the library." Xander said as he moved over to a group of lockers which students were banging open and shut as they put stuff in and took stuff out. As he put in the combination to his locker, somebody put a beefy hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that it was Larry.

"Hey Harris." Larry started as he leaned against some lockers. "Who was that hot babe I just saw you with?"

"She's a friend of mine." Xander said as he gave him a look. "Why?"

"So you're not dating her then?" he asked as he turned around and stared at the retreating form of Kendra as she dissappeared into the library.

"Alas, no."

"Do you think she'd go out with me?"

"Hmm...let me think." Xander said as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "No not a chance, no way."

"Why not?" Larry asked with a grin. "I heard that most black chicks are fast anyway." Before Xander himself knew what was going on, he had his hand around Larry's throat.

"You ever talk about her like that again and I'll..."

"You'll do what Mr. Harris?" a familiar voice said behind them. Turning his suspicion was confirmed when he saw the troll, Principal Snyder along with one uniformed cop and a balding man with a suit on. "Now I hope you two weren't fighting?" he asked taking pleasure in torturing today's youth.

"No sir." Xander said as he let Larry go. He was unaware that he had lifted Larry, off of his feet so he was surprised when the jock fell to the floor with an audible oof. "We were just talking."

"Good, now I want to know something from you." Snyder informed him.

"What's that?" Xander asked, immediately going back to his goofball ways, as Larry stood to his feet and walked away.

"Who is that darkskinned girl I've seen you with? Undoubtedly a juevinille delenquent seeing as though she associates herself with the likes of you and your group."

"Oh, um her name is Kendra. Why?"

"Because she fits the description of the young lady, that attacked a baggage handler at the airport about a month ago." Detective Stein informed him.

"That's impossible for that to be her." Xander blurted out, trying to come up with a valid excuse.

"And why is that?" Detective Stein asked as he started to write some notes.

"Because she's my adoptive sister." Xander lied to him calmly. "And she's been here for over a month and a half." he said throwing off the time that she would have arrived.

"Alright." Stein said obviously buying it. "Snyder, don't call us again unless you have a real emergency." he said as he and the other officer walked off.

"He might be dumb enough to believe you." Snyder said with a sneer as he turned to look at Xander. "But I'm not buying it. I want that girls adoption papers and her school records by the end of the week. If you don't have them, I will know tha you were lying and I'll have social services and the police down here." the troll said as he turned to walk off.

* * *

"Ah Xander you've finally arrived." Giles said as Xander walked into the room and sat next to Kendra. The whole gang was there except for Trish, Miss Calendar, and Angel. "Now we can start our meeting. I've been studying a book that the council has given me and..."

"Before you get started with that, I have something to confess." Xander said cutting off the older man. "I'm the reason that Lord Ahriman is free."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Giles asked. "Why would you intentionally release a demon?"

"It wasn't like that." Xander hurried to explain. "He found out a way to kidnap that liitle girl, I told you about, Angela. He took her to some kinda hell dimension, so I went there and rescued her. When I was about to leave, I saw..."

"You saw what?" Willow asked, after a few moments of silence from her friend. Something about the look in his eyes just didn't seem right.

"I saw Jesse." Xander said, but the name was completely lost to Giles. But it did get the attention of Willow and Buffy, but for different reasons. For Buffy, it was a reminder of the first person that she had failed since coming to Sunnydale. To Willow it was a reminder of losing one of her bestfriends since she was little. She could do no more then sympathize with Xander as he told them the rest of his story.

"I see." Giles said as he sat back in his seat. "Xander I don't mean to sound insensitive, after what you've told us, but what did you expect from hell?"

"That's exactly what I would like to know?" a voice said from behind them. Looking back they saw a older black man, with a suit on and cane in hand standing at the door.

"Mr. Zabuto." Kendra said as she saw him.

"Yes." he replied as he walked into the room and scanned everyone's faces. He had heard the whole discussion and no one knew, that he was even standing there. "And I believe I know why he released Ahriman. It's because he's a demon, and all of them are evil and can't be trusted." before anyone could come up with a retort, Zabuto suddenly found himself in a strong grasp and he was lifted off of his feet. Looking up he saw the blazing eye's of one Xander Harris.

"Good Lord!" Giles bellowed at Xander's quick action. "Xander do put Mr. Zabuto down."

"No." Xander replied lowly, as he re-adjusted the grip on the older man's lapels. "He's the bastard that hurt Ken."

"Xander please." Kendra pleaded as she stood beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. With a sigh he released his grip on Mr. Zabuto and sat him down harmlessly on the floor.

"You see." Mr. Zabuto choked out. "That's all demons know...evil."

"I'm evil?" Xander asked the man. "Then why is it that you beat..."

"Xander no!" Kendra interrupted him, with a worried look on her face.

"Why?" Xander asked as he whirled on her. "After what this guy did to you, you..."

"Did what exactly?" Giles asked as he walked around the table and stared hard at Mr. Zabuto. Seeing that he was in hot debate with Giles, Xander grabbed Kendra by the arm and pulled her to the side.

"Kendra, come on you have to tell them what's going on."

"No." she said with a shake of her head. "I told you dose tings in privacy. I can't believe dat you're doing dis to me."

"Kendra, listen to me." Xander said as he grabbed her by the shoulder. "The environment that you're in with this guy isn't healthy. Trust me I know." he said thinking about his own father's/ Anthony's abuse.

"But it only happened one time." Kendra said defeated.

"What about the next time you disobey an order?" Xander asked. "Or the time after that. Listen if you stay here with us you get to have everything. You get to have friends and a family. Now you have to be my sister anyway because..."

"Xander can I have a word with you?" Giles asked as he waved them over. "I've spoken with Mr. Zabuto and he has no idea of what you're speaking of. Now I'm going to have to ask you to..."

"He beat me, Sir." Kendra interrupted.

"What did you say?" Giles asked as he took off his glasses to polish them.

"Kendra!" her Watcher bellowed in outrage. "Don't say anything further. Now come on we must go."

"No." Kendra said as she met his gaze. "Mr. Giles when I was a young girl..." she stopped for a second as tears stung at her eyes. But feeling Xander's hand on her shoulder gave her the courage to go on. "and I snuck out of de cottage dat we were living in and I played with anodder little girl that lived near by. When me Watcher found out, he beat me with his cane and..." not being able to go on with the story, Kendra ran from the library teary eyed, with Xander hot on her heels. As Mr. Zabuto went to follow them, Giles put a restraining hand on his chest.

"You, bloody pillock, she's just a girl, not an animal."

"You let me worry about her." Zabuto said angrily as he shrugged off Giles' hand. "She's my Slayer and she will be disciplined as I see fit."

"Then go ahead and get her then." Buffy said as she stood to her feet and walked up to them.

"Finally, someone with some sense." the old Watcher muttered to himself as he straightened out his suit.

"There's only one problem though." Buffy informed him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You have to go through me to get to her."

"What?"

"You heard me." Buffy said as she glared at him. "You want to take Kendra away from her friends then you gotta go through me."

"And me." Willow piped up as she stood beside Buffy.

"I should have known that you had no control over your Slayer." Zabuto accused of Giles. "Now order her to stand down."

"I'm afraid I want be doing that." Giles said as he moved over to stand by Buffy and Willow. Even Oz stood up in silent support.

"You people are insane, she's my Slayer and..."

"Not for long." Giles interrupted him. "I'm going to call the Council and inform them of your barbaric actions. I'm going to ask them that I take over as her Watcher. Now I do believe that your business is done here Mr. Zabuto."

"You haven't heard the last of me." Zabuto said as he turned to walk out of the door. "I have friends on the Council myself." and with that he was gone.

"What a jerk." Oz said startling the whole group. Usually he was so quiet that people would forget that he was even there.

"Yes, quite." Giles agreed. And to think he had actually respected the man's career as a Watcher. "Buffy, see if you can fetch Kendra and Xander. Tell them that I'm going to call the Council to have Kendra removed from under Mr. Zabuto's care and into mine."

"I'm on it, Giles." Buffy said as she bounded out of the room.

Later that night

Sam Zabuto waited at the bus stop of Sunnydale with a scowl on his face. He couldn't believe that his fellow Watcher, had turned his back on him. Slayer's needed to be disciplined and that was the Watcher's job to do so.

And it was clear to him then that the Slayer, Buffy, that Giles was training wasn't disciplined. It seemed that her and her band of friends were the one's in control, instead of the Watcher.

"No wonder she died." Zabuto muttered to himself, then suddenly someone bumped into him. "Bloody watch where you're going!" he growled out as he whirled on the pretty blonde that pushed up against him.

"Sorry, Sir." the girl replied back, almost lifelessly.

"That's more like it." Zabuto muttered as he turned back around. 'Damn americans.' As Sam went back to his mental debate, he didn't see the cute blonde reach into her backpack and take out a pinkish grey, spidery hatchling demon.

As she sat it on his back, he screamed as it dug into his flesh. The old Watcher reached around his back to take off the hatchling demon, but fell to the ground instead with a scream as the girl stared blankly off into space.

A/N 2 plus if you've guessed, the challenge that I had to make for this chapter was that I had to make Kendra and Xander sister and brother.

TBC...

Please Review...


	12. Chapter 11 Bad Eggs

A/N I took some liberty's with this chapter Bad Eggs, I really hope you guys like it, because it took me a long time to try to get the chapter right. Also I'm planning on doing a few Faith interlude chapters after this one, so you can see what she's doing. Also this chapter takes place a few minutes after Chapter 10.

Chapter 11

Bad Eggs

"Hey guy's wait up!" Buffy shouted out as she caught up to Xander and Kendra. They had only left the school library for ten minutes and they had nearly made it to the park. She was a bit surprised that, Xander had his arm around her shoulder and Kendra in turn had her head rested on his chest.

"Hey, Buff what's up?" Xander asked as he turned around to regard his friend.

"Giles, wanted me to tell you that he's going to call the Council about Mr. Zabuto. It seems that Kendra is going to stay with us indefinately." she said as she smiled at the other Slayer.

"That reminds me." Xander said as he let go of Kendra. "I have to go and tell Giles to forge some documents for you. Principal Snyder saw you the other day and called the cops. They said that you fit the description of a girl that attacked a baggage handler, so I lied and said that you were my adoptive sister. Needless to say, Snyder wants your paperwork on his desk by the end of the week."

"Okay." Kendra said with a nod of her head.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the house sis." Xander said as he turned to run off. "You two be good." he called over his shoulder as he ran out of sight.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked Kendra as she watched the retreating form of Xander.

"It's seven thirty." Kendra replied as she glanced at the Mickey Mouse watch, Xander had bought for her. "Why?"

"Because..." Buffy started with a heavy sigh. "my mom grounded me after she found out I was the Slayer. I have to be home by nine."

"Oh, um... has Xander always been like dat?" Kendra asked changing the subject as she and Buffy continued to walk.

"Like what?" Buffy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Has he always been so noble?"

"Noble? Xander?" Buffy asked with a chuckle. "Xander was just being...Xander."

"Still, I can't believe dat he was abused his whole life and still he's so good."

"What did you say?" Buffy asked as she stopped and stared at Kendra.

"I'm sorry, you...you didn't know."

"Who told you something like that?" Buffy asked as she grabbed Kendra's arm. "I've known Xander for almost two years and he never told me anything like that."

"It's going to be alright." Kendra said as she gently pushed Buffy back. "Xander made his fodder move out, so he and his modder want be hurt again."

"But still he didn't tell me." but now it all made sense. All those times Xander would have all of those bruises on his body, weren't because of the demon attacks, they were because of what his father was doing to him.

'I wonder if even Willow know's?' Buffy asked herself. Just as she was about to ask Kendra more about Xander a scream permeated the air. For a second, neither girl said anything. Kendra just looked around to assess where the scream came from, but Buffy already knew.

"Come on. This way." Buffy said, getting in full Slayer mode as they ran threw some bushes. As they stopped and peered through them they saw an older black man with a suit on standing over a brunette haired boy.

"Isn't that Mr. Zabuto?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know." a voice said behind them. Startled both girls turned around only to see Trish standing there with a grin on her face.

"Scare us to death why don'tcha?" Buffy asked. Wordlessly Kendra stood to her feet and ran to stop whatever her old Watcher was doing. With a sigh Buffy stood to her feet and nodded to Trish as they both ran to backup Kendra.

* * *

Jonathan Levinson lived in Sunnydale all of his life and he knew not to be outside at night. 'But when there's only one copy of the first addition of Spiderman at the comic book store, then what are you going to do?' he thought to himself.

Taking a shortcut home through the park, he was only vaguely aware of the people from town watching him. Even though he was used to people looking down on him as if he was just merely a nerd, it was odd that everyone that he passed in the street turned to look at him.

Getting a little wierded out, he quickened his pace and not looking where he was going he bumped into someone. The force of the impact caused him to fall on the ground. Looking up he saw an older black man, looking down at him blankly.

"S...sorry." Jonathan said nervously.

"You will be." the man replied as he took a pinkish, spidery thing out of a bag causing Jonathan to close his eyes and scream.

As the black man bent down some more intent on putting the demon on Jonathan, someone football tackled him. Opening his eyes he saw that it was that pretty black girl that he had saw from school. He didn't know her name, but at the moment he didn't really care.

"Jonathan." Suddenly it was Buffy's voice. "Get out of ..." before she could complete her sentence the other blonde girl that was standing beside her sucker punched her in the face. The force of the blow sent Buffy flying almost fifteen feet back, where she crashed in a heap on the dusty ground.

"Yeah Jon get out of here?" Trish said as she winked at him. "But don't go far, I have something for you."

Scared witless, Jonathan stood numbly to his feet, took one last look at Buffy, and then ran into the night.

"What's going on?" Kendra asked from her position of holding down Mr. Zabuto.

"Only this." Trish said nonchalantly as she put a hatchling on Kendra's back. With a scream, Kendra keeled over desperately clawing at her back to try to get the demon off of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked as she stood to her feet with a wince. She knew she didn't like that Trish girl, but now she knew why, she was obviously a traitor.

"I'm doing as the queen commands." Trish replied almost puppet-like as she slowly started to approach Buffy.

"And soon," Kendra continued as she stood to her feet and cracked her neck. "you will be too." Getting into a fighting stance Buffy mentally prepared for war.

She simultaneously blocked high kicks from Trish and her sister Slayer, on her forearms and winced with the effort. Ducking under a spin kick from both of them, she was totally caught off guard, as if they were mirror images, when they open palmed her in the chest.

"Hey, I have boobs too you know." Buffy quipped as she backhanded Trish, while at the same time, striking out blindly and hitting Kendra on the forehead with her elbow.

As the fight continued, Buffy was totally unaware of Mr. Zabuto creeping up behind her. But all the same it was too late, he lifted his cane and if he wasn't emotionless even he would have winced at the sickening wet sound of the wood crashing against the back of Buffy's skull. Eye's glazing over, Buffy fell face first onto the muddy ground.

Zabuto, Kendra, and Trish stood over her unblinking until, Zabuto picked up the symbiote, that was meant for Jonathan, and placed it on her back. After a few moments Buffy started to twitch and spasm, then just like the others she stood to her feet and had an emotionless expression on her face.

"The queen..." was all Zabuto managed to get out before he started to violently shake and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. After a few moments he got control over himself and looked at the others who were just looking at him blankly. "There's been a change in plans." he said to them, as he informed them of what the new voice had told him what to do. Looking at each other with that same, expressionless masks, they all turned and headed for different directions.

Sunnydale High

The next day

Xander walked the halls of the school looking around desperately for Kendra. Even though Buffy had called him last night and said that, she was spending the night at her house, something still didn't feel right. Ever since, he had left them in the park and slayed two wanna be cowboy vamps, he had smelled something wrong in the air. Almost as if it were an alien force, was around.

Heading for his locker, to get some books, someone ran into him almost knocking him off of his feet. Looking up, or rather down he saw that it was...

"Jonathan?" he asked as he helped him to his feet. "Um, are you okay man?"

"X...Xander..." Jonathan started out of breathe. "there's...there's something wierd going on. In fact everybodies acting wierd. Last night, when I was walking home, I was attacked by this black guy, then Buffy and that black girl you hang out with saved me..."

Xander was intently listening to what Jonathan was saying, until he looked over the short boy's head and saw something that made him scowl. It was Larry, leaning up against some lockers, chatting up Kendra.

"Hold that thought Jonno." Xander said as he walked passed him and over towards the highschool jock. Not caring what he was saying to her, Xander put his hand around Larry's throat and lifted him off of his feet. "I thought I told you to stay away from her?" Xander asked lowly.

"Actually," Kendra said as she put a delicate hand on his shoulder. "I was talking to him." And then Xander turned around and finally took a good look at Kendra.

She had taken her hair out of braids and cut it shorter. Now it was shoulder length, in curls, and it brought out her beautiful face, eye's, and pouty lips. But the new hairstyle wasn't all she had changed. She wore skin tight leather pants and a simple white tank top, with no bra. She even had a leather backpack.

"Wow." Xander muttered as he looked her up and down.

"That's the same thing, I was thinking." Larry suddenly murmured, making Xander remember that he still had him in a tight grip and to scowl again.

"Go ahead and get out of here." Xander said as he let him go.

"This isn't over Harris." Larry said as he rubbed at his sore neck. "We're going to handle this real soon." and with that he turned and walked away, leaving Xander and Kendra to stand together.

"So, um you're going with a new look?" Xander asked as he gave Kendra another look.

"Yes." Kendra purred at him as she got into his personal space. "Buffy and Trish gave me a makeover last night. Do you like it?"

"Um..."

"I never said tank you for being dare when I needed you did I?" Kendra asked as she ran her hand down his jaw and then his chest.

"Ken...Kendra are you feeling okay?" Xander asked as he stepped back some. Sure Kendra was beautiful and all, but she was about to become his sister and he was dating Trish now. And taking a closer look at her, Xander saw a spark of something that just wasn't right about her.

"I'm feeling fine." Kendra said as she softly licked her lips. "Now dat's go to de janitor's closet so we can...talk." she said as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him forward.

"I'm glad, I caught you Kendra." Miss Calendar said as she walked up to them. Then she gave them a look as she saw them holding hands. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"N...no." Xander said as he let go of Kendra's hand.

"Well good." she said as she gave him another look. "Rupert has your paperwork and your class schedules in his office. There's about fifteen minutes before school starts so you should go to see him now."

"Alright." Kendra said with a nod to the teacher. "I'll see you later, Xander." Kendra said with a wink as she walked off with Miss Calendar. Before Xander turned around he heard Miss Calendar say... "Hey Kendra that's a nice outfit."

"Okay Jonno." Xander said as he marched back over to where Jonathan was waiting. "Tell me everything you saw last night and start from the beginning."

* * *

"Ah, Kendra you've finally arrived." Giles said as he saw her and Miss Calendar enter the room. Then he took a good look at what Kendra was wearing. "Good lord." he muttered to himself. Using her Slayer hearing, Kendra heard what he muttered and smiled.

"Rupert the papers." Miss Calendar said as she saw him staring at Kendra. She knew it wasn't right too still hold a grudge against him, for the whole Eyghon incident especially since she had secrets of her own, but she had nightmares everynight about that demon inside of her.

"Oh, right." Giles said as he picked up some papers from his desk. "I called the council last night and informed them about Mr. Zabuto. They were shocked and appaulled that he would do such a thing and they agreed that I am to be your new Watcher." he said with a pause, to let that sink in, but to his surprise Kendra looked at him as though she didn't care.

"Also, Xander informed me of what he had absentmindedly said to Principal Snyder, so I had some more documents forged for you." he said as he handed her a birth certificate, passport, some I.D. and a class schedule. Giles was surprised though about the school thing. It seemed that at least that bloody pillock Mr. Zabuto had made Kendra go through home schooling, so because of that she was at an equal grade with the rest of the gang.

"So from this moment on, you will be Kendra Elizabeth Harris." Giles informed her with a smile.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Buffy asked as she strolled into the room.

"Kendra's officially a Harris." Miss Calendar said with a smile.

"That's great news, Ken." Buffy said as she gave the younger girl a hug.

"Do you have de eggs?" Kendra whispered to Buffy, as they still hugged.

After Kendra's makeover, they had spent most of the night going to the school basement gathering eggs from the queen symbiote demon. Whoever the mysterious voice was, told them to gather the eggs and infect most of the school population, which is what they were doing. The voice also explained that by Kendra getting a makeover that she could help the other girls seduce men, so they could easily infect them with the hatchling demons, without a struggle or resistance.

"Yeah." Buffy whispered back. "Are you ready to do this?" she asked, only for Kendra to give her a slight nod. "Oh, that reminds me Giles, I have something to show you in your office." Buffy said as she walked into his personal room.

"I don't understand what I have to see, that you can't show me out here." Giles said as he went in his private room and a moment later screamed.

"Rupert?" Jenny yelled as she prepared to run into the office. That was until Kendra put the symbiote, that Buffy had handed to her when they hugged, and put it on the computer teacher's back. Kendra only stared blankly ahead as Miss Calendar pitched forward and thrashed about on the floor.

* * *

Xander stepped out of his fifth period class happy and content that he had his next period free. Jonathan was right when he said that eveybody was acting wierdly. As he sat through his classes, most of the other students just seemed like they were watching him. And the other wierd thing was that he hadn't seen Buffy all day. They had two classes together and she was nowhere to be seen.

"So do you believe me now?" Jonathan asked as he ran up to Xander in the strangely empty school. It was the last period of the day and the school should have been buzzing with hundreds of teens but no one else was in sight.

"Yeah, man I..." before he could continue his sentence they both heard a blood curdling scream, coming from further down the hall in the library. A scream that sounded a lot like... "Willow." Xander said as he and Jonathan ran for the library doors. As Xander pushed through the swinging doors, with the force to knock them off of it's hinges, he saw Giles helping Willow off of the floor.

"Will's I heard you scream, are you okay?" Xander asked as he ran fully into the room and saw that Buffy, Oz, Miss Calendar, and Kendra were also in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Willow replied as she dusted off her clothes. "I just tripped and fell, that's why I screamed."

"You see man." Xander said as he turned around to look at Jonathan. "The Scooby Gang..."

"Xander watch out!" Jonathan yelled out. Heart thundering Xander turned around and saw that Giles was trying to put a spider like thing on his back. Letting out a quick "Oh Shit!" Xander jumped back and took another look at his friends. All of them had glazed over looks on their faces and they looked at him as though they didn't know him.

"No..." Xander muttered as he continued to back up.

"Xander, man come on!" Jonathan yelled as he took off running, Xander right behind him. Buffy and Kendra prepared to run after them, but Mr. Zabuto stepped out of Giles office and stood in their way.

"Let them go." Sam told them all. "We must prepare to unearth our queen."

"I can't believe this is happening." Xander said to Jonathan as they stopped, further down in the hallway.

"See man, I told you we're being invaded by aliens."

"I don't think, they're aliens, Jonno." Xander said as he looked over at him. "I'm pretty sure that they're demons."

"Demons?" Jonathan repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain later. Come on we need to head over to my house." he said as they took off running again. As they rounded a corner, Jonathan ran smackdab into Cordelia Chase.

"What's your damage freak?" Cordelia asked as she brushed off her clothes. She didn't want to taint them with some geeks germs.

"At least you're still you." Xander muttered with a cough.

"What was that dweeb?" Cordelia asked as she gave Xander a sharp look.

"No time." Xander said as he grabbed her by the arm. He had heard alot of feet shuffling in the opposite direction and he knew that they were coming to get them. "Come on!"

"What's your childhood trauma?" she asked as they picked up speed.

"Less talking, more running." Xander told her as they busted through the front door of the school. As they do, it seemed that every student in Sunnydale high was standing outside, milling about.

"Alright, here's the deal." Xander whispered to the others. "Run straight to the parking lot. We'll all go together and try to stay calm."

"Why, what's going on?" Cordelia asked. Ignoring her question they walked through the sea of students and she felt wierded out. The kids all stared at them oddly, while whispering their names. Picking up her pace they finally reached the parking lot and walked up to a convertible.

"My car." Cordy whispered as she pushed the car clicker button and opened all of the doors.

"Where are we going?" Jonathan asked as he got in the back of the car.

"Anywhere but here." Cordy said back to him as she got in the car. She didn't know what was going on, and she hated to admit it, but when Xander said there was trouble, then there was trouble.

Just as Xander rounded the car and was about to get in, Larry and some other members of the football team called out to him.

"Hey Harris, schools not over yet buddy. Where you going?" Larry asked.

"We're uh..."

"Xander just get in the car." Jonathan begged him.

"I heard you wanted to join the football team?" Larry then asked. "Don't you want to stay and practice with us?"

"Nah, Lar I'm good." Xander said as he got in the car, as Cordelia started to peel away. "But thanks." he said as Cordelia pulled out of the parking lot.

"So where do we go now?" Cordelia asked as she looked over at Xander.

"My house." Xander replied. "I have to pick up some hardware." 'And to try to find out what the hell is going on.' he thought to himself.

Harris Manor

A few minutes later

Xander got out of the car and looked up at his house. So far so good, everything looked completely normal.

"You guys stay here." Xander said as he closed the door to Cordelia's car and walked into his house.

"Xander, you're home early." His mom greeted as she came out of another room and gave him a hug.

"Yeah." Xander said as they broke their hug. 'At least they didn't get my mom' "I just came by to get some stuff."

"Oh, Trish is here too." she said as the girl in question came out of the other room. And then Xander became instantly suspicious. He knew that Trish loved his mom, but she never hung around his house unless he was there.

"Hey baby." Trish greeted as she walked up to him with her hands behind her back.

"Hey sweetie." Xander greeted back, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Then he looked over Trish's shoulder and saw his duster and his sword hanging up by a coat rack. Last night he was cleaning them as he waited up for Kendra to come home.

With a plan forming in his head, he waited until Trish walked just a few feet in front of him and he threw out a punch. Not expecting that action, Trish took the full force of the punch on the jaw and was lifted off of her feet and into a wall. Plaster and wood crumbled under her as she fell to the floor unconcious.

The creature that she was holding behind her back, exploded in black and grey ooze, because of the impact.Grabbing his duster and sword, he merely used his demonic speed and ran past his mom and was out of the door. As he got outside he saw Cordelia on top of Jonathan trying to attach a symbiote to him.

"Hold still dweeb." Cordelia said monotonely, as she sat on Jonathan's lower back. "This'll only hurt a little." and then her world exploded in pain as Xander smacked the butt of Ivory on the back of her skull knocking her unconcious.

Grabbing the demon on the back, he opened up Cordelia's trunk and threw it inside.

"Come on Jonno." Xander said as Jonathan got to his feet. "Let's get out of here." Making sure Cordelia was safe, where she was they both got in the car and drove off.

Jonathan's garage

15 minutes later

There's a table covered with test tubes full of gold-colored and green liquid. Next to it are a few dozen capsules. Beside that is a cage with a white experiment rat named Tabitha.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Xander asked as he looked around.

"They're at work...I think." he said with a shrug. He then started to mess with the test tubes, while Xander admired the hundreds of test tubes, full of experimental fluids.

"What is this thing?" Xander asked, as he indicated the now dead symbiote demon lying on Jonathan's work bench.

"I don't know." Jonathan replied as he snapped on his surgical gloves. "But I'm gonna find out."

a couple of hours later

"See it's a parasite." Jonathan told Xander as he had the creature under a microscope. "It attaches itself to a host by going on their back and then it controls it." He then split the side of the creature open, revealing body parts. "Hmmm... it's incomplete."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked as he started to pace.

"It can survive on it's own but it's really part of a greater organism."

"So these things are sort of like ant drones then?" Xander asked.

"Yeah." Jonathan said as he gave him a look. He had always thought that Xander was just a goofball, but he really was hiding behind a mask. "So in theory if we kill the master or the queen then we should get them all. That is in theory though."

"What happens to everybody else?" Xander asked concerned. "The ones that've been taken over, do they just die?"

"No, they don't." Jonathan theorized. "They'd all, they'd all become human again."

"Alright then." Xander said as he took out Ebony and Ivory to twirl them. "Then let's go and kill us a queen.

Sunnydale High

Later that night

All was quiet as Xander and Jonathan snuck into the school. No student was in sight at all.

"How can you be sure, that the queen is here?" Jonathan asked as they slowly walked down the hall.

"Trust me Jonno." Xander said as he looked at the scared teen. "Everything, goes down at school."

"Hey Jonathan." Kendra said as she suddenly ran and put her hands up on either side of him. Pinning him against a group of lockers. "Long time no see." she said making the now horny and scared boy squirm.

"Get away from him, Ken." Xander said as he held up Ebony and pointed it at her.

"Really, Xander." Kendra said as she put her hands on her hips. "If we're gonna be Brodder and sister den you have to let me talk to boys."

"You're not my sister." Xander said as he held the gun up higher. At least he hoped not, he really didn't want to hurt any of his friends. "Now get away from him."

"Dat really hurt." Kendra said as she put her hand on her heart.

"But hopefully, we'll make you hurt more." a voice said behind him. Turning, he saw that it was Buffy, Trish, Willow, and Cordelia.

"Jonathan take these and go and kill the queen." Xander said as he threw Ebony and Ivory in his hands. "She's in the boiler room." Xander said as he reached out with his powers. When he did he felt a horrible force coming from under the school.

Not waiting to see what happened next, Jonathan ran for the boiler room. The girls didn't even look after him, they just all concentrated on Xander.

"Hey honey." Xander said as he looked at Trish. "You're not still mad that I hit you, are you?" he asked only for her to growl at him.

"I guess so." he quipped as all five girls attacked him.

* * *

As Jonathan emerged in the boiler room, he heard a bumping and clanging noise. Almost like metal hitting metal. Walking fully into the room, he saw a huge hole in the wall. Walking through it, he saw lots of the students and some teachers using pick axes on the ground. They were trying to unearth something, that he couldn't see.

A deafening animal cry then filled the room, and at the same instant, a tremor struck, a bad one, the ground shaking so hard that Jonathan was taken off his feet. Then the earth erupted, what Jonathan thought was an explosion at first, a fountain of dirt and rock spraying upward- but it kept rising, and Jonathan could see thick tentacles coming out of the ground.

"Holy shit." Jonathan muttered under his breathe, as he nervously lifted up Ebony and Ivory. The others didn't seem to notice him or didn't care if he was there. They just mindlessly kept working.

The queen symbiote then shreiked again and rose out of the ground, just as a black man, the same one that attacked him yesterday walked in front of it. The queen looked to be a larger version of the spider symbiotes, with the exception of it's three basketball sized black eyes and instead of having spider legs like the others it had tentacles. It seemed like they were communicating with each other telepathicly then suddenly the queen snacthed him up with one of it's tentacles, lifted him in the air, and ate him whole.

As it finished it's meal, it then turned it's attention to Jonathan and let out another wail. Seeing that the wail got, everyone's attention, Jonathan lifted up Ebony and Ivory and fired.

* * *

There were more bruises on Xander's body, now then when Anthony Harris used to beat him. It seemed that Willow, had kept more of her powers from Halloween than he originally thought. It was funny really, because she was dealing out most of the punishment. He had managed to keep Buffy, Trish, and Kendra at bay, but she kept getting through his defenses and striking out. Cordelia's fighting skills seemed to improve as well, but he just figured that it was because of the demon.

Just as Willow was about to do a spin kick on him, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and all the girls fell over on him. Because of all of the weight from the girls and because of his fatigue, they all fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Xand." Buffy muffled into his shoulder. "Why am I on top of you?"

"Because we were having an orgy." he replied with a smile. He was proud of Jonathan because he had obviously succeeded.

"In your dreams dweeb." Cordelia said as she stood to her feet.

"Yeah, every night." Xander said with a wince as he stood up.

"Xander, what happened to you?" Willow asked as she looked at his bruised face. Then she remembered. "Oh I'm..."

"It's okay." Xander said, stopping her before she could babble. "I'll be fine." then suddenly a mass of students started to fill the hallway, grumbling about going home. Xander could tell that they were all going to be in denile at what they saw. Especially because of what Giles was saying to them.

"It's going to be alright everyone." Giles said as he rubbed his head, completely flabbergasted at what took place. "It was just a...a gas leak, that's all. Do go home." He said as he, Oz, and Miss Calendar walked up to them. "Do tell me you know what's going on, Buffy?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything this time." Buffy said as she threw her hands up. "Ask Rambo over here." she said as she looked at Xander, who just shrugged.

"I'll explain everything later." he said with a smile as Jonathan ran up to him.

"I did, it...I did it."

"Yeah, man you did and welcome to the Scooby Gang."

"Hey, everybody." Angel said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What's going on. Why are there so many students here this late at night?"

"Like I was saying, Deadboy, I'll explain everything later. Just come to my...our house." he said as he gave Kendra a smile, which she returned. "I have alot to tell you guys."

A/N 2 this is to summarize what happened in this chapter to those who didn't get what was going on. In Chapter ten someone infected Trish with a symbiote after she left Xander's home and she in turn infected Mr. Zabuto. The scene where they infected Buffy, the queen demon was talking to Mr. Zabuto telepathicly and the First intercepted that thought and told Zabuto to make the others do something different. That's why in the cave she ate Mr. Zabuto because he disobeyed a direct order from her. Also Xander killed those two Cowboy brothers that were supposed to be in this chapter, shortly after he talked to Buffy and Kendra, in the beginning of this chapter. I did it like that because I really didn't see a purpose for them in this chapter.

TBC...

Please Review...


	13. Chapter 12 Surprise

Chapter 12

Surprise

Sweat poured down, Xander's forehead as he ducked under a rainbow kick by his adversary. He had been training under Trish's father for over a week now, but whoever he got to spar against him today was very skilled. In fact Thomas had taken it upon his own, to invite the whole Scooby Gang, even Deadboy, Giles, Jonathan, and Miss Calendar to train under him in his dojo.

Xander didn't however know who the mystery girl was though. She was dressed in a black ninja outfit, complete with mask, but her movements seemed so familiar. He decided to take it easy on her at first because it was a girl, but after the first few minutes of practice fighting, he had to take his skills up to the next level. He didn't use any of his demonic power, because he wanted a fair fight, but he had to admit that several times he was tempted to use them.

Ducking under another high kick, he was completely unprepared for when she dropped down on the floor and did a leg sweep on him, sending him sprawling to the floor. Before he could stand to his feet she positioned herself beside him and planted her foot firmly on his chest.

"Enough." Thomas said calmly as he walked up to them. The ninja then, took her foot off of Xander's chest and bowed to Thomas and then the, now standing form of Xander. "You did excellent." Thomas said to the ninja making her bow to him again.

"Who are you?" Xander asked as his friends, of whom were all wearing matching white training uniforms, came up behind him.

"Come on dweeb." the ninja said as she took off her mask. "I can't believe you couldn't figure out who I was."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Xander said in awe.

"Cordelia?" Buffy asked. "That was...unexpected."

"But when...how?" Xander started.

"Cordelia and my daughter have been getting close for almost a month now." Thomas started to explain. And Xander knew that. He knew that they would always go shopping together and hang out sometimes, but this. "Cordelia came to my home one day and saw me practicing, in aikido and the art of the ninja and she told me to train her."

"But this just doesn't make any sense." Giles interjected. "How could Cordelia learn those moves in such a short amount of time?"

"I wish, I could take credit for just being a good teacher, but Cordelia is a natural." Thomas said as he walked around Cordy and put his hand on her shoulder. "In all seriousness because of her training as a cheerleader, she would make an excellent ninja or an assassin. She already has the balance and the coordination, she just needed someone to bring out the natural warrior in her."

"And it seems as though you've succeeded." Giles said with a smile towards Cordelia. "Isn't that right, Xander?" he asked as he clapped his hand on Xander's aching shoulder, making him wince.

"Yeah." Xander said as he rubbed at his shoulder. And Xander should have known that it was Cordelia. When they had to battle with those symbiotes, he did see that Cordelia was fighting fairly well. She wasn't the strongest out of the group, but she did surprise him from time to time.

"Alright, Mr. Giles, you and Jonathan are up now. Then after you two are done I want to see, Buffy vs. Trish, Willow vs. Miss Calendar, Kendra vs. Angel, and then Oz vs. myself. And remember people this is just practice, so I can see what your natural fighting skills are, so we can work on them from there. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sensai." everyone seemed to say in unison. As Giles and Jonathan stepped up onto the mat, Xander pulled Cordelia, Miss Calendar, and Willow off to the side.

"Did you guys make the reservations at the Bronze for later on tonight?" he asked in a whisper.

"For the hundreth time, yes." Cordelia told him in annoyance. "Besides your mom and Buffy's mom are down there now, getting the decorations prepared."

"I'm sorry." Xander said as he walked past her to look at Kendra and Buffy, who were watching Jonathan get tossed around by Giles on the large blue mat. "I just want tonight to go perfectly for Buffy's and Kendra's surprise birthday party." he had found out from Giles, that the Council didn't have a sufficient amount of information on Kendra and a few other potentials. They did however find out that her birth date was some time in January.

After talking to Kendra, she told him that she never celebrated her birthday and didn't see it as important anyway. He knew in his heart that both girls believed that they wouldn't, live for long, and that thought broke his heart. But as he promised himself, he was going to make sure that they had a long and happy life and he was going to make sure that they enjoyed those days.

"We know how you feel Xander." Miss Calendar said as she put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "And believe me we all want the same thing for them."

Ahriman's Mansion

Demons of all shapes, colors, and sizes walked into a large dimly lit room, all carrying wooden boxes. Dumping them at the foot of a throne the demons dissappeared, in a cloud of black smoke.

"And just why is it, that they're bringing those boxes in here?" Buffy/First asked as she looked back and forth from her brother Ahriman and then at the demons laying the boxes down on the floor.

"It was going to be a surprise, but since you want to know..." he replied, leaning against a wall, as one of the little shadow cat demons walked up to him and handed him a box. "this is for you." he said as he opened the box.

"You really know what to get a girl, bro." Buffy/First said with a roll of her eyes. "A big funky blue arm. Yeah that's what every girl in California really wants."

"How little you seem to remember." Ahriman said as he opened the box further. "Take a closer look."

"It's...you didn't." Buffy/First said as her eyes widened. "Where did you get all of the pieces from?"

"All over the world." he said as he closed the box. "You see, I've figured out a ritual to make you corporeal again."

"How the hell does the Judge figure into all of that?" she asked in awe over her older sibling.

"Do you remember the legend about him?" Ahriman asked as he closed the box.

"Yeah, he convicts the righteous and burns the humanity out of them."

"Exactly, you see when someone good and pure dies there's a shift in the reality that you're in and you become corporeal for a millisecond."

"Yeah, so." Buffy/First said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what I have planned is to, have the Judge burn everyone that's righteous and good in Sunnydale to give you that one second and then I'm going to take their souls. The balance of good and evil will then shift. And when that happens..." he started as he sat the box down on the floor and sat at his throne. "I'm going to do a ritual and put those souls into the counter dimension that you're in and that..."

"Will make me corporeal." she finished for him.

"Exactly. I sent some of your bringers and some vampires out to retrieve the last box and the book we'll need for the ritual. I would have just opened up a portal and sent them here, but relics like that are highly dangerous. They could have been destroyed on the transport."

"If it wasn't for the fact that I hate you, I'm incorporeal, and that you're my brother, I would kiss you." The First said with a grin.

"Well then get prepared to pucker-up baby." Ahriman said with a smile. "Because you're gonna be a real girl soon."

Later that night

Sunnydale High

The door to the library swung open and a very confused looking Buffy walked in and spotted Kendra sitting at a table.

"Did, Giles call you here too?" Buffy asked as she walked fully into the room and sat next to her.

"Yes, with a cryptic message." Kendra informed her.

"That's so not like Giles."

"Buffy." a voice called out behind them, making both of them jump.

"Oh, my God," Buffy said startled. "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry." Miss Calendar said with a smile. "Um, Giles wanted me to tell you that there's been a change of plans. Uh, he wants you two to meet him someplace near his house 'cause he had to run home and get a book or something."

" 'Cause heaven knows there aren't enough books in the library." Buffy quipped.

"Uh, he's... very thorough." Jenny added.

"Oh, which is not to bag. It's kind of manly in an obsessive- compulsive kind of way, don't you think?" she asked Kendra, who just nodded her head.

"Mm-hm. Um, you know, my car's here. Why don't I drive you two?"

"Okay." Buffy replied as she and Kendra stood and walked to the door. Jenny watched them go a few steps and then followed.

Minutes later

"Are we goin' to the Bronze?" Buffy asked as she took in her surroundings from Jenny's Beetle.

"I'm not sure." Jenny replied casually. "Giles gave me an address. I'm just following his directions." she said as they rounded a corner. Peering out the window Buffy saw something going on up ahead. Something just didn't feel right, and looking over at her sister Slayer, she knew that she felt it too.

"This looks funky. Stop for a sec." Buffy said as she saw a truck parked in an adjacent loading area. A Bringer jumped off of the truck bed while another walked across the loading dock.

"No, Buffy, maybe you shouldn't." Jenny said as she stopped the car anyway.

"Sorry. Sacred duty, yada yada yada." She said as she and Kendra got out of the car to investigate.

"What is this?" Jenny asked herself with a sigh, as she leaned her head on her hand. As she looked out of her car window she saw Buffy walk up and stop by the cab.

The truck's engine suddenly started, making Buffy reach for the door handle. With the book of lost souls in hand, the bringers made a hasty escape. With a nod to Buffy, Kendra went to follow them. As Buffy watched Kendra sprint off, the truck door swung open and a vampire kicked out at her, hitting her on the arm, but not hard. She grabbed for him and pulled him out of the cab and onto the ground.

The vampire got up from the pavement, and Buffy punched him, knocking him back down again. Backing up toward the truck to get around him, a third vampire standing in the bed grabbed her by the jacket and lifted her up, putting her in a full Nelson hold. Tapping into her Slayer strength she pushed him back into a large box, stunning him and making him let go of his hold. Snapping her head back, she head-butted him hard, just as the other vampire climbed onto the truck bed. She punched him, turned and punched the one behind her, turned and punched the other one again, then kicked him in the chest, making him fall and roll over a crate. She blocked a swing from the one behind her, grabbed his arm and shoved his head into the crate.

Meanwhile inside the Bronze.

Angel peeked out from behind a pillar and looked around. "Where are they?" he asked as the others peek out from behind the pool table and look up at him.

"Shhh!" Willow glared at him. "I think I hear them coming."

* * *

Buffy punched one of the wooden bed retainers and broke off a piece. She jammed it into one of the vampires' chests, and he burst into ashes. The other grabbed her from behind, lifted her up and carried her onto the loading dock. He threw her hard at a door and she hit it and rolled away.

* * *

The gang now heard the fighting going on outside and looked toward a window, just as Buffy and the vampire come crashing through and hit the floor. Everyone gets up to look, as Buffy scrambled to her feet and kicked the vampire as he came for her. He stumbled back a few steps, as the others come closer to see. Looking for a weapon Buffy grabbed a drumstick from a drum set, spun around with it, and thrust it into the vampire's chest making it explode into ashes.

Cordelia suddenly jumped up from behind the pool table with her arms raised high. "Surprise!" she yelled out, making everybody look at her funny.

With a wince, Buffy jumped down off of the stage, as the others ran up to her.

"Buffy are you alright?" Joyce and Angel asked at the same time, making Joyce eye him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine... there were some..." she stopped as she looked around and saw the decorations, food, and cake. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, um..it's a surprise party for you and Kendra." Giles answered as he blew a party favor.

"Speaking of Kendra where is she?" Miss Harris asked.

"I'm right here." Kendra said as she walked through the door, carrying a heavy box with Miss Calendar right behind her carrying an almost equally heavy book.

"Hey can somebody give me a hand here." Jenny asked. Angel and Giles then took the book from her, as Xander and Oz grabbed the box from Kendra and layed it on the table.

" 'The Book of Lost Souls." Giles read the title of the book out loud. "If this is what I think it is, then I must inform the Council immediately of it's existance."

"I'm more worried about this." Buffy indicated the box. "What is it?"

"I have no idea." Giles said as he put the book down. "Can, can it be opened?"

"Yeah." Buffy said looking the box over. "This looks like a release right here." She said while working the latch and opening the box. Inside of it was an arm clad in armor. Buffy looked over at Giles in disgust, just as the arm raised up, grabbed Buffy by the throat and began choking her.

Buffy struggled with the arm and with quick action Angel tried to help pull it off of her. Between them they got it off, and Angel stuffed it back into the box while Buffy stepped back and tried to catch her breath. Giles slammed the lid shut, as Angel helped the coughing Buffy to the side.

"Well, clearly the Hellmouth's answer to 'what do you get the Slayer who has everything?'" Xander joked as everyone glared at him.

"Good heavens. Buffy, are you all right?" Giles asked as he and Joyce approached her.

"Man, that thing had major grip." Buffy wheezed out.

"W-what was that?" Joyce asked nervously.

"It-it's a legend..." Angel spoke up. "way before my time... of a demon brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity... separate the righteous from the wicked... and to burn the righteous down. They call him the Judge."

"The Judge?" Giles asked. "This is he?"

"Not all of him." Angel replied with another look towards the box.

"Um, still needing backstory here." Buffy said as she raised her hand.

"Um... He, he, he couldn't be killed, yes?" Giles asked with a glance towards Angel. "Um, a-an army was sent against him. Most of them died... but, uh, finally they were able to dismember him, but, uh... not kill him."

"The pieces were scattered... buried in every corner of the Earth." Angel continued.

"So all these parts are being brought here." Jenny reasoned.

"By Spike." Buffy informed them. " The vamps outside were Spike's men and plus those creepy monks were there too. This must be why he hasn't been around."

"No he's just not crazy enough to do it." Angel told him. And he would know because he had trained him personally. Maybe his alter-ego Angelus or Drusilla would want to do something like that but not Spike. He enjoyed life or his unlife to much.

"Do what, reassemble de Judge?" Kendra asked.

"And bring forth Armageddon."

"Is anybody else gonna have cake?" Cordelia asked as she and Jonathan walked over to the pool table.

"We need to get this out of town." Giles said, ignoring Cordelia.

"Angel." Miss Calendar whispered as she looked over at him. It was now or never to try to split them up.

"What?" Buffy asked as she looked between them.

"You have to do it. You're the only one that can protect this thing."

"What about me?" Buffy asked worriedly at what Miss Calendar was saying.

"What, you're just gonna skip town for a few months?" Jenny asked.

" 'Months'?" Buffy asked with raised eyebrows.

"She's right." Angel agreed. "I gotta get this to the remotest region possible."

"But that's not months."

"I gotta catch a cargo ship to Asia, maybe trek to Nepal..."

"You know, those newfangled flying machines really are much safer than they used to be." Buffy interrupted.

"I can't fly. There's no sure way to guard against the daylight. I-I-I don't like this any more than you do, Buffy. But there's no other choice." Angel said defeated.

"When?" Buffy asked with a tear in her eye.

"Tonight. As soon as possible."

"But it's my birthday."

"Come on, I'll drive you two to the docks." Joyce said getting their attention. She really wanted to know how close Buffy and Angel were now, because she wanted to put an end to it. According to Giles, Angel was a vampire and a very old one at that.

"I feel sad for dem." Kendra whispered to Xander as she watched Buffy, Joyce, and Angel walk out of the door.

"Don't be." Xander said shocked to hear Kendra say that. She had come a long way from hating Angel, much like he still did. To be honest he never liked Angel, but he made Buffy happy. "Now come on birthday girl." he said grabbing her hand. "Let's open up some of your presents."

"Me birthday?" Kendra asked giving him a look. "You did all dis for me?"

"And for Buffy." Xander clarified. "I had Giles to look into your file and see when your birthday was. They didn't have the actual date, but only the month."

"Open my present first." Cordelia said as she presented Kendra with a huge pink box. Kendra smiled to herself as she read the tag 'Kendra Harris' before she tore into the box.

* * *

Ahriman paced in the living room area of his mansion, with a permenate scowl on his face. He had waited for a very long time for his plans to come together, but being on earth again made him very impatient. Everything moved fast and time seemed as though it were nothing.

"You know if you keep pacing like that, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor." Buffy/First observed as she watched her brother walk back and forth.

"They're late." he grumbled as he stopped pacing and put his hand behind his back.

"You really care about me don't you?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"When I... Mundus..." he corrected himself. "takes over this world, I want you at my side. It'll be just like the good old days."

"Boss! Boss!" one of Spike's vampires screamed as he ran into the room. "I was spying on the Slayers like you asked me too. They have the book and the box."

"What!" Ahriman growled.

"I also heard that they're gonna ship, the box out of the country. They should be at the docks now."

"Alright, sister send your Harbringers to the docks." Ahriman said as he walked to the door. "I'm going to retrieve the book."

"Ahriman, don't kill any of them." Buffy/First called after her brother. "You know that they are vital to our plan."

"I know." he grumbled as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Kendra was very pleased with all of the gifts that she had recieved so far. She got a makeup kit from Cordelia, a book of poetry from the gift Angel had left, a Babylon 5 boxset from Jonathan, some jewelry and perfume from Jenny, Joyce, and Jessica, some cd's of boy bands that she started to like from Willow and Oz, and a book of english literature from Giles.

"This is from me." Trish said as she handed her a pink box. "And this is from my father." she said as she handed her a rather large gift rapped in a brown tarp. Looking from gift to gift, Kendra settled with Trish's gift first. Opening it she saw that it was an outfit that she had been eyeing when the two went shopping together.

"Tank you." Kendra said as the two shared a quick hug.

"I'm glad you like it, now open my fathers present." Trish said excitedly. She knew that she was going to love this. After giving her a surprised look, Kendra did as she asked and opened the gift from Thomas Stone, and what she saw inside blew her breath away.

It was a silver sword almost identical to Rebellion, except that it had a smaller blade and had a red ruby embedded in the center of the hilt of it.

"Whoa." Xander said once he saw it. Everybody else seemed to share the same sentiment.

"It's..it's beautiful." Kendra stammered as she held the sword closer to herself and closed her eyes. She could feel so much power radiating off of it that it was overwhelming.

"My dad told me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't make it." Trish told her bestfriend. "But he gave me the info on the sword, it's called..."

"Gemina." Kendra cut her off as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah." Trish replied as she gave her a stunned look." How did you know that?"

"Because it spoke to me." Kendra said as she started to twirl the sword around.

"Gemina...I believe that...that's greek for twin, am I correct?" he asked Trish.

"Yeah, it's a sword that my father had especially made for Ken. He said that it's a sister sword to Rebellion."

"Now that makes my gift look, like nothing." Xander muttered under his breath. Kendra heard his muttering and gave him a look.

"Whatever you have to give me, I'll love." Kendra told him once she pulled him off to the side. Giving her a smile, he took her by the hand.

"Alright, your present is outside in our moms car." he said as the both of the walked outside to the bronze. Walking up to the car he popped the trunk open and handed her a black box.

"I hope you like it." he said as she opened up her present. What she saw inside made a tear come to her eye. It was a golden framed picture of Buffy, Willow, himself, Trish, and Kendra. Everyone was smiling and it looked like they had a good time.

'And it was a good time.' Kendra thought to herself. It was a few weeks after Kendra had stayed with Xander and his...her mother. Just like Xander had promised he and the rest of the gang were at the park and he had taught her how to ride a bike. After she had learned how to do it, they had all posed for a picture. The rest of the day they had spent together playing games, getting Kendra caught up on the times, and watching old movies. It was one of the best days of Kendra's life.

"I don't like it." Kendra said, hot tears flowing down her cheeks. " I love it." she said as she dropped her sword and threw herself on him in a huge bear hug.

"I'm glad, but that's not all." Xander said as he reached into his pocket and handed her a beautiful silver locket. Opening it up, she saw a picture of herself on one side and a picture of him on the other. On the outside of it, it read in latin 'My sister's keeper.'

What Kendra didn't know was that he had it specially made for her. He went to several priests and even some mages, to put their blessings on it so it would protect her against powerful dark magics and curses. He had also had a similar one made for Buffy.

"Will you put it on me?" Kendra asked as she handed it to him and turned around. Working the clasp Xander put it on her, just as his cellphone started to ring. Letting Kendra collect her gifts he moved to the side and answered it, and immediately went pale.

"What is it?" Kendra asked as she saw the look on his face.

"It looks like you're gonna have to break in your sword tonight." Xander said as he hung up his mobile. "That was Buffy. Her and Angel were attacked and those creepy monks have the box."

"Do you tink, dey'll come after de book?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah." Xander said as he reached into the trunk again and pulled out his duster and Rebellion. "Now come on, let's tell Giles." swinging Rebellion on his back, the two ran back into the club.

"Giles, we have trouble." Xander yelled out to the man, who was in the middle of eating cake.

"You can say that again." a voice said behind them. Turning the gang saw a man that looked to be in his mid- twenties, wearing all black and a duster, with shoulder length raven hair. But just one look in his eyes and Xander knew exactly who it was.

"Lord Ahriman." Xander whispered as he reached behind him for Rebellion.

"In the flesh." Ahriman said with a slight bow. "Now I've come about a book."

TBC...

Please Review...


	14. Chapter 13 A Crazy Party

Chapter 13

A Crazy Party

"Ah ah ah." Ahriman softly chided as he saw Xander reaching for his sword. "If you want your little friends to live, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now give me the book." he demanded, taking the smile out of his voice.

"Over me dead body." Kendra said as she ran forward with her sword. Xander only a step behind her.

"Not today." Ahriman promised as he lifted his hand up. A black shadow cascaded out of his hand and caused a distortion all throughout the room. Reality seemed to bend and flex as the occupants of the room, except for Ahriman, faded away into nothingness.

"Humans." Ahriman said amused as he walked up to the Book of Lost Souls. "They're always so predictable."

Level 99

Pocket Dimension

A black portal opened up above a dark dank brick room, that was about 30' x 65' x 15' in square footage. With numerous screams from it's occupants, the wormhole spat out the Scooby Gang. They all went down in a heap of arms and legs.

"That was a hell of a ride." Xander groaned as he pushed Giles' foot out of his face and Cordelia's butt off of his chest.

"Where are we?" Jessica asked as she looked around in the dark room.

"It seems to be some sort of torture room." Giles observed as he saw skeletons, in shackles and handcuffs lining the walls.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Willow asked as she began to shiver. She wasn't cold, but it was from the sheer terror of being in such a place. Oz just put a protective arm around her shoulder, making her instantly calm down and lean into his embrace.

"Maybe we could try a spell." Cordelia suggested as she looked from Giles to Jenny.

"I would like to concur, but we don't have a spell book or any ingredients." Giles pointed out.

"Great, so we're stuck here?" Cordelia asked as she leaned up against a wall.

"Hey look guys, weapons." Jonathan said as he looked behind them. Turning the Scooby Gang saw a wide assortment of weapons. There were maces, a bo, ninja sai's, different kinds of axes and swords, and a crossbow.

"Everybody get armed." Trish said as she glanced around the room. Seeing that her friends weren't moving she screamed. "Now!"

"What on earth is going on?" Giles asked while selecting a Gold Dragon Axe. It had a stainless steel blade, with the depiction of a dragon roaring on the other side of it and a black wired wrapped handle. Giles also determined that it was about 26 inches in length and had a blade about 6 inches long.

"We're being surrounded." Trish said as she picked up a Celtic war sword. "Can't you feel it?" she asked as she looked at Xander. And Xander could feel something, lurking in the shadows.

Stepping in front of the group, with Trish on the left side of him and Kendra flanking him on the right, they watched as the room began to fill with demons.

"Giles, please protect..."

"I already know, son." Giles said as he looked over at Xander's mother who was arming herself with a crossbow.

"Alright then, everybody stay close." Trish said as the demons slowly started to approach them.

"And..."

"Let's rock." Kendra finished for Xander. Giving a small smile to his sister, Xander swung his sword as the demon army attacked.

* * *

"Man this place is a wreck." Buffy said to Angel as they walked through the abandoned club. Well almost abandoned. Looking up they saw a man with dark clothes and raven hair, with his nose stuck in a book.

"Who are you?" Angel asked feeling a powerful energy coming off of the man, slightly startled the man looked up.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the man said as he closed the book and took a bow. "My name is Lord Ahriman."

"What did you do to my friends?" Buffy asked as she immediately started to look around the room for a weapon.

"Oh, they'll be fine." Ahriman said nonchalantly. "Provided they can get past a few demons." he added with a shrug.

"You son of a ..." Buffy said enraged as she ran forward only for Ahriman to sieze her by the neck.

"Sister." Ahriman whispered as he breathed in Buffy's scent. Picking her up even higher, he sent her crashing into a group of tables where she fell unconcious on the floor.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled out as he went into game face.

Running up to Ahriman, he sent out a punch only for the villian to duck under the attack and to send his duster billowing out behind him. As Angel turned around, he too was siezed by the neck by Lord Ahriman and lifted off of his feet.

"You know I've never hung around that many vampires." he said almost conversationally. "Remind me, is it true that your kind can fly?" he asked as he threw Angel high into the air, where he crashed through the skylight and hit the roof with an audible thump. As he rolled over unconcious, blood slowly leaked out of his mouth.

"Ohhhh, I guess not." Ahriman quipped to himself as he walked out of the club.

* * *

An oncoming demon pounced, making Xander sidestep it while at the same time, he swung Rebellion slicing the creature's head off . He spun on his heel as another came for him, but met the demon with a viscious sidekick. A Death Scythe came down with its sickle and Xander swung Rebellion at the stick of the scythe. Using all of the strength that it could muster, the demon pushed his blade down further until Xander and it came face to face.

"I'm not gonna kiss you." Xander quipped as he tapped into his demonic power and pushed back making the creature's weapon snap in two. From behind him, another Sin came with its weapon ready to cut him in half. Feeling the attack Xander twirled his sword around and shoved the blade behind him and into the creature's chest, stopping it in its tracks. Seeing another demon coming he snap kicked it, sending it up against the wall to explode. Pulling the blade from the Sin Scissors chest, he back kicked it into the wall, making it explode into a cloud dust.

He then heard another demon sneaking up from behind him, pulling out Ebony from his duster, Xander spun and the sharp blade of a scythe came close to stabbing him in the face. Spinning his gun, Ebony and the blade of the scythe touched, making sparks spit from the two. Pushing the blade back Xander aimed, at the demon's face and squeezed the trigger.

Looking around himself, he looked to see how the rest of the gang were holding up.

* * *

As Gemina boomeranged back to Kendra's outstrecthed hand, the two Brontomancer's fell, headless to the floor, exploding into dust.

"Dese, tings are just like vampires." Kendra whispered to herself as she looked for another opponent. Which wasn't to hard, cosidering that it was an army. Then she saw it. The last Death Scissor stood on the other side of the room, its dark eyes boring into hers as it plotted on its next move. Kendra on the other hand couldn't wait. Tapping into her Slayer speed, Kendra crossed the room with the speed of a cat, with the blade of Gemina aiming for it's heart.

However she never saw the five Nobody demons behind her. Their demented evil laughter filled the air, while they jumped up and down while clapping.

* * *

One of the demons swung at her and Xander blocked it with his sword. Pulling out Ivory, he aimed at its head and fired. The other four jumped back to avoid being hit, but that only made Xander angrier.

"Never touch my, sis!" And with lightning speed, he dashed forward in a blur of black and swung Rebellion.

Rebellion's blade was a blur as it flew in ever direction possible, catching all demons that dared get in it's path , slicing each of them into ribbons. Five more then appeared out of thin air and Xander finished off his attack with him rapidly stabbing two of the Nobody's with a quick Million Stab attack from Rebellion. As the blade spoke to him, he suddenly stabbed the blade into the ground and spun around it, kicking two more, making them fly back and hit the wall only to turn into dust. Getting back to his feet, with Rebellion in hand, he gave it one last swing, cutting the last demon's head off.

Looking around him, he saw the rest of the Scooby Gang working together to kill off the last of the demons. Checking to see where his mother was, he saw a Sin Scissor floating over to where she was. Before he could move, she brought up her crossbow and shot it in the mask, making it shatter like glass.

"Alright, mom." Xander said happily as he ran up to her. The rest of the gang not far behind.

"It seems ...that we've killed the last of them." Giles said out of breath as he started to pant heavily.

"Yeah, now let's see if we can find a way out of here." Miss Calendar said as she twirled the bo in her hands.

"I never knew you were so skilled with a bo." Giles commented to Jenny with a smile.

"There's alot you don't know about me." Jenny replied playfully and then frowned as she thought about how true that was. Before anybody could say anything else, the ground started to violently shake.

Metallic sounds, like gears turning, filled the air as a huge red metal door at the end of the room started to open.

"What now?" Trish asked with a roll of her eyes, that then bugged out as she saw the huge demon step out of the door. It was almost eight feet tall and made mostly out of metal, sort of like a huge oil lantern. Giant wrecking balls were where the hands should have been.

"Good lord, a Tartarussian." Giles said as the thing started to glow red and kick into life.

"A what?" Willow asked as she looked at him nervously.

"A Tartarussian." Giles said again. "It's one of the most powerful hell demons."

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Xander asked as he looked back at him.

"Everyone that has ever faced one never lived to tell the tale." Giles said after a moment.

"Great...just gre..." Xander stopped in mid-sentence as his sword started to shimmer. Looking beside himself he saw that Kendra's was doing the same thing, except her gem started to glow an unholy orange.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Oz asked as he looked around.

"Xander are you, okay?" Trish asked as she saw the glazed over look in his eyes.

Before he could open up his mouth to reply, Rebellion and Gemina spoke telepathically with Xander and Kendra. Now knowing what they had to do, they both twirled their swords simultaneously as the blades lit into flames.

"Dance..."

"Of a thousand..." Kendra continued.

"Dragons!" they both said in unison as they ran forward, zig zagging in between themselves, to the slow moving demon. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline sped through their bodies, making them move faster than what seemed possible.

Jumping into the air in perfect harmony, to avoid the creature throwing his wrecking balls, they landed gracefully back on the ground and extended the tips of their swords towards the hulking figure. A violent torrent of fire extended from the tips of their blades and struck the creature in it's chest blowing a huge hole into it that passed through to the other side.

With an unholy roar the Tartarussian teetered back, but didn't fall off of it's feet.

"It seems that their attack wasn't enough." Giles observed as the huge demon started to get it's footing.

"Like hell it wasn't." Trish said as she ran past him and towards the demon. Her hands moved impossibly fast as she prepared a ball of red and golden energy in her hands. Stopping ten feet in front of the demon, she put her hands into a diamond shape and unleashed her power.

"Big Bang...Kamehameha!" Trish yelled out as her attack hit. With the sound of a sonic boom, the gigantic demon started to break and crack like glass. With one final earth shaking cry, it fell to the floor and broke into a million pieces.

"Dragon Ball GT?" Xander asked as he walked over to Trish and looped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm a anime freak." Trish replied a little ashamed.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you." Xander muttered under his breathe as he put his sword on his back. Before Trish could comment on his mutterings, a chime like noise filled the air. Looking back they saw a blue circle of light on the ground, with a almost celestial white light shining down on it.

"I believe that this is our way out." Giles said as he walked over to the portal, to closer investigate it.

"I think he's right." Xander said as he and the others walked up to it. "Come on everybody, let's go home." he said as he looked around at the carnage that he and his friends had caused. With a smile on his face, he and the others walked through the portal.

If either of them had stayed a minute longer, they would have saw a young man with spiky white hair step out of the shadows. Knowing that the portal was his only means of escape from his prison, he grabbed his blue jacket, his twin katana's and ran for the portal.

Ahriman's Mansion

"Hi honey, I'm home." Ahriman greeted cheerfully, which was saying alot because he was an evil, manipulative, bastard, as he walked into his living room. God he loved hurting people. It just made him feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Did, you get the book?" Buffy/First asked as she walked up to her brother.

"It's nice to see you too." he replied. Seeing her look he let out a sigh. "Yes, I have the book."

"Good. Thomas, Austin you know what to do." The First said to Spike's Lackey's.

Picking up the last box the two vampires took it over to where the other boxes have been assembled into the shape of a body. Using some of their demonic strength they raised the box and set the head in place.

The front of the now unified boxes then opened like a pair of twin gates to allow the Judge to step out. He was a hulking figure with blue skin, armour, and he had small horns on his forehead. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked around.

Upon spotting the vampires The Judge stepped out of his box. He had difficulty keeping his balance, but he still pointed at Lord Ahriman.

"You." The Judge grumbled.

"What about me?" Lord Ahriman asked amused.

"You both share love and affection for each other. You are incorporeal," he said pointing at The First. "But you will be destroyed."

"Destroyed by the likes of you?" Lord Ahriman asked as he took the smile out of his voice. "I don't think so. I think you should take a better look, to really see who I am."

And the Judge did just that. Looking at the man before him, very carefully he felt an untold amount of power radiating from him. Looking at him even closer he recognized that power. It was from someone he had met hundreds and hundreds of years ago.

"Lord Ahriman, my apologies." The Judge said as he got down on his knees.

"Now that's more like it." Ahriman grumbled. "Come sister, let's give him some of our power, so we can get this show on the road." Ahriman said as he and the First moved on either side of The Judge. Extending their arms out, blue lightning appeared around them and started to go inside of The Judge.

Outside of the Bronze

A whirl of violent wind and red lightning shrieked across the street in front of the Bronze. As a white light beamed down from the sky, the Scooby Gang emerged and took a look around.

"I never thought that I would find the club beautiful." Cordelia commented as she looked at the Bronze. They were finally home.

"I hear ya." Trish said as she looked at Xander. "Now what was up with that little syncronized dancing that you and Ken did?"

"I don't know." Xander said as he closed his eyes. In his minds eye he could see him and Kendra running together in perfect harmony. "It was like we were..."

"As one." Kendra finished for him.

"Yeah." Xander said as the two started to hold hands and walk towards the entrance of the Bronze.

He didn't see the look of dissappointment that crossed Trish's face however. They were officially dating now and they haven't even so much as kissed. He was just so close to Kendra. Alway's holding her hand and hugging her. She knew that in her heart that Xander cared about her, but he just never showed her how much.

What Trish didn't know however was that Xander did infact love her very much. The only reason why he and Kendra were so close in the first place was because they were children of abuse. (Trish knows about Kendra being abused, but not about Xander.) And now that the two were officially brother and sister, and that Kendra was a foriegner, he felt responsible for her and felt that he should show her the world.

Her decision made, she cleared her throat. "Hey, Ken can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Kendra replied as she let go of Xander's hand and walked over to her.

* * *

"Well, I'm beat." Jessica said as she handed her crossbow to Xander. "I'll see you and Kendra back at the house."

"Wait." Xander called after her. "When did you learn how to fight and use a crossbow?" he asked causing her to smile wide.

"Let's just say, I wasn't always a house wife." she replied as she gave him a wink.

"Do you mind giving me a ride home?" Jonathan asked as he played with the sword, he got from the other dimension.

"Yeah, just as long as you put that thing in the trunk." Jessica said as they both walked off.

"It is getting rather late." Giles said as he took out his gold pocket watch and observed the time. "Let's all go and tidy up the Bronze and then go home."

"I'll stay and help." Cordelia added, as she put her ninja sai's in the loops of her pants.

"My God the horror." Xander said dramaticly with raised eyebrows.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked as she looked around nervously.

"Cordelia Chase, staying to help do something?" Xander asked. "Hell must have frozen over." Xander said with a chuckle as Cordelia glared daggers at him.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kendra asked as she and Trish moved off from the others.

"I wanna talk about you and Xander." Trish said, cutting to the chase. "It's about how close you two are getting."

"It's unbelieveble isn't it?" Kendra asked with a smile. "I have a brodder."

"Yeah, but do you love him?" Trish asked hesitantly, causing Kendra to look at her funny.

"Of course I do."

"I'm not talking about in a brother and sister way." Trish clarified. "I mean do you love him...more than that?"

"I don't understand." Kendra said totally confused.

"It's just that you two have been spending so much time together." Trish said hating herself because of what she was saying. "Look, Xander's my boyfriend and he never does anything with me. It's like every spare moment he has he spends it with you. I just want to know what's going on."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like dat." Kendra apologized. "I'll talk to him about dat, but you know how he feels about his girls. So I guess when he found out about me abuse, it reminded him of his own, so he just wants me to be happy."

"Wait what did you say?" Trish asked. "Did you just say that Xander was abused?"

"Yes, by his father. Didn't he tell you?"

"No...no he didn't tell me anything." Trish said finally seeing why her and Xander were spending so much time together. She had learned through a psychology class in college, that children of abuse usually stuck tightly together. And the oldest would watch out for the youngest and protect them. "I'm sorry, I accused...I'm just sorry." Trish said suddenly ashamed of herself, for thinking that Xander was cheating on her with her best friend. And he had said that he loved her earlier.

"Oh, my God!" they suddenly heard someone scream. Looking up, they saw Xander, Willow, Oz, and Giles running into the Bronze. Giving each other a look and taking the sword, that magically stayed on her back like Xander's did, Kendra and Trish ran into the Bronze.

When they arrived at the door, they saw tables overturned, broken glass on the floor, and the curtain on the stage area lightly burning by a small flame. But looking over to where Xander and Giles were, they saw Buffy laying on the floor unconcious. It looked like she had been thrown through the table.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Giles asked as he sat her head in his lap, trying to rouse her. Tossing and turning as if she were in a fitfull dream, Buffy opened her eyes and saw Giles and Xander staring down at her.

"Did anybody get the number of that bus that hit me?" Buffy asked groggily, as she stood to her feet.

"What happened?" Giles asked worriedly.

"Ahriman happened." Buffy said with a wince as her hand went up to her aching head. "He has the book."

"Damn, I can't believe that we forgot about him." Xander muttered.

"Hey where's Angel?" Cordelia asked as she looked around. As if on cue, some glass from the skylight fell to the floor. A moment later, Angel flew down the opening and hit the ground with a wet smack.

"Angel...Angel, speak to me." Buffy exclaimed as she ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live." he replied with a groan as he stood to his feet.

"Giles how do we stop this thing?" Buffy asked. "Ahriman, has probably already assembled the Judge by now."

"Our best bet is to find something with enough force to dismantle him." Giles replied as he took off his glasses to clean them.

"Since he's just now being put together, he shouldn't be up to full power. He probably needs contact with people to kill them." Angel added. "So whatever we do, we should do it now."

"But there's just the problem of finding them." Willow spoke up.

"They're at the mall." Cordelia blurted out, causing everyone to look at her funny.

"Cordelia, this isn't the time for thinking about shoes." Buffy snapped.

"Buffy think about it." Cordelia started as if she didn't hear Buffy's outburst. "If what Angel says is true, that the Judge needs contact with alot of people, then where else in Sunnydale, besides the Bronze, would you find a huge number of people."

"I think she's on to something." Oz said coming to the same conclusion Cordy did.

"We'll check there first." Giles said as he placed his glasses back on his face. "Good job, Cordelia. You're proving to be a real asset to the team." he said causing Cordelia to beam at him. "Now Xander I need you too...Xander?" he asked as he looked around the room. But Xander, Kendra, and Trish were already gone.

Sunnydale Mall

Theres a line of people at the refreshment stand in the middle of the mall. There are double doors at the end of the mall on a landing midway between floors. The area between the shops are also crowded with people. The double doors suddenly opened, and the Judge, Ahriman and the First walk in flanked by their troops. They close the doors behind them, just as a man was coming up the stairs. Seeing him, the Judge reached out with his hand, and an arc of red energy emanated from it to the man. The man froze, a look of surprise on his face, and he quickly began to combust, and after a moment he disappeared in a puff of flame and smoke.

"Lock the exits, boys." Ahriman said over his shoulder. The vampires hurried down the stairs to do Ahriman's bidding. "It's all yours." he said to the Judge causing him to smile.

Taking a couple of steps down, a customer squeezed by Ahriman and headed down the stairs branching to the left. A young couple then came up on the right. With a grande gesture the Judge extended his arms, and his energy arched out to and through all of the customers in the area. They all froze where they stood, just as he smiled widely. Ahriman and the First seemed to enjoy the show, as Ahriman started to read from the book of Lost Souls.

Suddenly a crossbow bolt hit the Judge in the chest and broke his concentration. The arcs of energy disappear, and the people are all dazed. The Judge grabbed at the bolt and pulled it from his chest.

"Who dares?" The Judge asked as he threw the crossbow bolt to the floor. Looking up on the opposing side of the mall, he saw Kendra, sword in hand, and Trish standing on top of the refreshment stand with her crossbow.

"You're a fool." The Judge grumbled darkly. "No weapon forged can stop me."

"Let's test that theory." Trish said with a smile. As if on cue, the skylight above the Judge shattered. Glass and wood showered them all, as a black apparrition flew down out of the newly made hole, guns a blazing.

Before the figure hit the ground four vampires were dust and the Judge had two holes in his chest. Both were smoking, but other than that he seemed to be fine.

"Hi." Xander said as he twirled his guns around.

"You insulant, half breed." the Judge said as he looked at Xander. "I smell the stench of humanity on you."

"Hey, I bath." Xander said quipped back as Trish and Kendra ran up beside him. "Hey Ken you ready to dance?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Dance..."

"Of a thousand..."

"Fury Circle!" The Judge shouted out interrupting Kendra and Xander. Raising his hand up, a red glowing pentagram appeared underneath Kendra, Xander, and Trish. As they tried to get out of it, they found that they were stuck to the floor.

Pumping more power into his attack, violent winds of crimson started to twirl around the pentagram. The power was slowly starting to burn them.

"Ahriman, he's going to kill them." Buffy/First whispered to her brother.

"Not to worry." he whispered back. "We can still complete our plan without them."

'Damnit, I failed.' Xander thought to himself, as he looked over at his girl and his sister. 'Forgive me.' he thought darkly, as he closed his eyes to except his death gracefully. As his life started to flash before his eyes, a bright golden light made him open his eyes back up.

Looking to see where it was coming from, he saw that the light was emanting from Kendra. Or rather the necklace that he had given her for her birthday. Second by second the light got stronger, until the burning sensation dissappeared. Absorbing the energy from the circle in her hands, the pentagram dissapated and broke like glass.

"Impossible." The Judge said in shock.

"Noting is impossible." Kendra said as she twirled her sword around. Whispering something, back to Xander and Trish they all ran in different directions. Trish stood in the middle, Kendra to the left, and Xander to the right.

Putting her palms together and slightly crotching back, Trish gathered up blue energy. Xander pulled the hammer back on his pistols and red energy gathered in it's barrels, while Kendra's sword started to glow red.

Ahriman and Buffy/First shared a look, while The Judge just looked at them in confusion. Seeing how much power they were gathering Ahriman started to run, while the First simply dissappeared.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Trish started off.

"Mystery Inferno..." Kendra said holding her power.

"Thunder Blazer..." Xander muttered as he charged more power into Ebony and Ivory.

"Ha!" Trish shouted out as they all unleashed their power. A streak of blue and red energy flew straight into the Judge's chest, as Ahriman jumped over the railing.

The Judge dissappeared in an explosion of flame and smoke, as the people in the mall started to scream, panic, and run. Seeing that he had failed, Ahriman stood to his feet and jumped through the open skylight, melting into the night.

"Son of Sparda, this isn't over." came Ahriman's disemboweled voice.

"It's finally over." Xander said as he looked at the charred remains of the Judge. The smoke cloud from the explosion then billowed it's way up to the ceiling.

"It's not over yet, buster." Trish said ramming an accusing finger into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me, that you were abused?" she asked, causing Xander to look at Kendra, scandalized.

"Don't look at her." Trish said as she again rammed her finger into his chest. "She's not the one whose been keeping things from me."

Before the two could start arguing, the sprinkler system cut on, sending torrents of water down to put out the fire. Before they could find a place to cover up and talk, Giles and the rest of the Scooby Gang piled into the room.

"Whoa, what happened?" Buffy asked as she walked in. Giles just made a beeline towards Xander and grabbed him by the arm.

"Xander, I must have a word with you." Giles said angrily.

"Take a number." Xander muttered as he looked from Giles to Trish.

"Xander what on earth were you thinking?" Giles asked ignoring his comment. "You put yourself and possibly everyone in town at risk. You should have stayed with us and formulated a plan."

"G-man, come on." Xander groaned. "If we had waited another minute, everyone in this mall would be dead."

"Perhaps, you're right." Giles said as he looked around towards the scared people who were looking at them strangely. "But, you must understand my position. I'm responsible for you all and I take that job very seriously. The next time you do something, like this at least let me know about it."

"Do you think, he's dead?" Willow asked as she looked at the pieces on the floor.

"We can't be sure." Giles said as he took off his glasses to clean them. "We must pick up the pieces and keep them seperate."

"Pieces?" Cordelia asked disgusted. "We get the pieces. Our job sucks!"

"Don't think that this is over." Trish said to Xander as she walked off with Kendra to gather the pieces of the Judge.

Little did they know but someone was deep in the shadows watching them, since the beginning of the fight. His dark gaze never left Xander as he looked at him hard. 'Can it be that I have another brother?' he thought to himself. 'Father you were a fool.' Vergil Sparda, thought with a smile as he turned to leave.

"I'll be seeing you later, brother." he said as he dissappeared in the darkness.

Ahriman's Mansion

"How the hell am I going to become Corporeal now?" Buffy/First asked more of herself then she did her brother.

"Don't worry, about it sis." Ahriman told her as he sat down on a couch. "We still have the Book of Lost Souls and soon, Spike will bring us everything we need."

A/N Keep in mind, I only saw a little of Devil May Cry 3, so I only know a little about Vergil Sparda. I only got to really see some of the fight scenes from the game of which you might recognize a few in this chapter.

Also the pocket dimension they were in was actually in Dante's home dimension. I really don't know what happened to Vergil, so I just made up something like him being in a demonic prison. I hope you guys like it anyway.

Please read and tell me what you think of this chapter. I worked hard on it and it took me a long time to get it just right. Also the next chapter will be a Faith Interlude like I promised.

TBC...

Please Review...


	15. Chapter 14 The Death Dealers

A/N I originally planned for this to be a Faith episode, but what I had planned for it was kinda boring. So I'm mixing the Phases episode and her interlude together instead of making seperate episodes. Also Oz will become a werewolf a different way.

Also this is a Underworld crossover. For those who saw the movie you know what I'm talking about. For those who haven't saw it, it's basically a werewolf versus vampire movie. Also this takes place years before the Underworld movie, so only Selene will be in it for the most part.

And thanks for the reviews and to Suzuka Blade, Dante will be in this story, but not now. Please be patient with me though. Also thanks for the chocolate, lol.

Chapter 14

The Death Dealers

England

Night

The steady rhythm of the rain, hit the streets with the sound of little drummers. People scattered in the streets to avoid the rain, while others walked under umbrella's and happily chatted with their families.

Neither of them knew that somebody was watching them.

High above them, perched on a tall building, sat a beautiful raven haired woman, being bathed in moonlight. She wore tight leather pants and a t-shirt, that accentuated every curve of her body. As the wind picked up, her duster blew open revealing two glocks holstered under her arms.

Ignoring being drenched by the storm, she kept a watchful gaze on the people below, in search of her prey. Seeing a hulking white male in the distance, about to walk into the subway entrance, she stood to her feet. With the agility of a cat, she merely stepped off of the edge of the building and fell over eighty feet, only to land gracefully on her feet.

Seeing that no one around her was aware of what she just did, she stalked after the man she was looking for.

Entering the entrance of the subway, she saw him about to step on the train. Knowing that if she didn't act now, she would probably never see him again. Her decision made, she called out to him.

"Hey you!" she yelled out in a british accent over the crowd.

Picking up the scent of a vampire the man turned around, reached into his long coat and pulled out an uzi. Even though she knew the bullets wouldn't kill her, she dodged and hid behind a pillar before he opened fire. Seeing the gun, the people in the subway took off running and screaming.

Pieces of brick, bullets, and dust zoomed by her head as the man, shot round after round at her. Checking her own ammo, in her glocks, she waited until he ceased fire and jumped away from the pillar, both guns held high, only to find the man already gone. With a snarl, deep in her throat, her eyes turned an eerie blue. Picking up the man's scent she ran deeper in the tunnel.

Turning the corner down a narrow tunnel, she ran smack dab into a solid muscular body. Looking up, she saw that it was the man that she was chasing, but his face started to change and his eyes started to roll up behind his head.

Before she could lift up her guns too shoot him, he smacked her hard across the jaw and sent her crumbling up against a wall. Only being able to open her eyes, she saw the man begin to transform. Thick black hair quickly began to cover the muscled body, as his canines descended out of his mouth. With a growl, his jaw and body started to crack as he transformed into a nine foot tall werewolf.

Knowing that she wasn't going to make it, if she didn't get off of her sexy behind, the woman snacthed the glocks off of the floor and jumped to her feet. The Lycan's glowing white eye's scanned her movements, even as she jumped over him.

The beast swung a shovel-sized paw at her, sidestepping back she was just able to avoid when he wildly struck out. It's claws scrapped against the brick surface, sending blue sparks flying and the impact knocked the creature off balance.

Sending a front forward kick out, that slammed into her would-be attackers stomach, the impact of the blow jarred her leg. Using the kick, as a way to get some distance away from the beast, she lifted up her guns and opened fire. Black viscera vomited out of the Lycan's wound, as silver bullet, upon silver bullet blew into his chest and legs.

Her guns clicking dry, the viscious beast sank to it's knees and fell over in it's own blood. It's breath came out in shallow huffs, as it started back turning into a human. Once it completed it's transformation, the woman put her heeled boot on it's chest, as she reloaded her guns.

"I avoided all of the major organ's in your body." the woman said as she pulled back on the slide, to chamber a bullet. "Now I want to know where the rest of the Lycan's, nest's are?"

"I'll...I'll tell you nothing." the man replied as he coughed up some blood.

"I'll put it this way." the woman said as she stomped down on his hand causing it to break bones and for the dying man to cry out in pain. "In a matter of minutes, you will bleed to death slowly and in agony, because of the silver. Now I can add on to that agony or I can end your suffering." she offered even as he started to whimper.

"Alright...!" he half yelled, half growled, as she started to press into his hand some more. "They're in the states."

"Where in the states?" she yelled in frustration.

"In a small place in California. It's called Sunnydale."

"Are you lying?" she asked as she stomped down on his other hand.

"No...!"

"Then thank you." she said as she aimed at his head and shot off one round. Grey brain matter and dark blood splattered on the wall, as the Lycan stopped thrashing on the ground and died.

"Damn, babe." a voice said behind her. "You sure know how to get information out of a bloke."

Turning she saw that it was only one of her comrades, so she relaxed.

"Enough of your nonsense, Donovan." the woman said as she holstered her guns. "Assemble the Death Dealers, we have a situation in the states."

"What's going on Selene?" Donovan asked, as he lit up a cigarette.

"War." she said as she walked past him. "Oh, and Donovan."

"Yeah, Selene."

"Never call me babe." she said as she melted into the darkness of the tunnel.

Sunnydale

Two days later

Friday night

"Trish's mom, seems to be very nice." Willow said to Oz as they walked down a dark alley. They had just went to a party at the Bronze, to celebrate the reduce in demonic activity in Sunnydale and it was the first time that the gang had met her mom. (She was off in europe, to conduct some business for the Stone family company.) The news said that it was a decrease in PCP gang activity, but everybody knew different. It was because, Sunnydale now had a group of kickass demon hunters.

"Yeah, but didn't she look a little young to you?" Oz asked. And she did look young. Almost as young as Trish did.

"Why were you checking her out?" Willow asked teasingly. Before Oz could answer they both heard a menacing deep howl. A howl that sounded like a wolf's. Pulling Willow protectively behind him, a big dark shape jumped out of the shadows and pounced on them.

While Oz stared in the face of the large Lycan with glowing white eye's, Willow looked up and saw five shapes coming out of the shadows with guns.

* * *

"Quickly Selene, it ran this way!" Donovan yelled out as he stepped in front of the group.

Their plane had first landed in LA and they were glad that it did. They had found some secret night club down there that catered to all kinds of demons and werewolves. Taking all of them out, they had quickly took a car that was waiting for them and drove the rest of the way to Sunnydale. Upon getting there they had taken out a small nest of Lycan's. All except one.

Running down a dark alley, they were greeted with the sight of a Lycan on top of two humans. Sensing their presense, it got on it's four legs and ran off into the night.

"I'll deal with him." Selene said as she checked her clip in her gun. "You four contain these humans. Make sure none of them are infected." and with that she ran off in hot pursuit of the furry beast.

"The two of you, get up now!" one of the men growled out as he lifted up his gun.

Suddenly, startled, Willow looked up to see several men with dark leather advancing on them. In no time at all, she was surrounded. Looking over at her side she, saw that Oz was out cold on the ground. Just looking at him, she knew that when that thing jumped on them that he must have hit his head on the concrete.

"Easy, mate." a blonde haired man said to the one that was obviously in charge. "They're just humans, there's no need for guns."

With a smirk, Willow waited until they put away her guns and flipped to her feet and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, so you want to fight, luv?" Donovan asked as he gave Willow a look. Not saying a word, Willow brought her palm together in a "come on" gesture.

Not waiting any longer one of the vampires delivered a hard kick to Willow's torso. She doubled over from the force of the blow and fell towards another vamp, discarding her bag along the way. Another vamp shoved her back towards the first one; she ducked its kick and then pushed it up against the alley wall. Without losing momentum she flipped him over her head, even as her outstretched hands touched brick.

Out of nowhere another one punched her, sending her staggering into the clutches of another. After a brief struggle she flipped that opponent into a pile of boxes and garbage bags, sending up a cloud of dust.Remembering her time as Trish and what Thomas had taught her, she went into a defensive stance against the others. Turning to the right just in time she saw a punch which knocked her back several paces. After watching the swarming vamps for a moment, she called upon a battle-cry and resumed her defensive stance. From here on, the tide began to change.

A burly vamp kicked Willow against the wall and followed up with a quick double-punch. Willow ducked a fourth blow and then back-kicked her opponent into the wall. The vamp sprawled to the ground and stayed down. Searching for an advantage, Willow suddenly fixated upon a discarded garbage can lid. Flipping towards the lid, she seized it, and sprang back into the fray.

Using the lid as a makeshift shield, Willow blocked a punch and then kicked the vampire away. Another vamp came at her with a flying kick. Willow again blocked with the lid and retaliated with a jumping spin-kick that sent her opponent flying. Turning towards yet another vamp, she used her shield to block a rather ineffectual kick, striked it against the vampires back, and finally  
shoved the dazed man away.

"Bloody 'ell." Donovan said aloud as he got back to his feet. "You go at her mate." he said to his still concious comrade, pushing him forward.

Pressing the attack, Willow side-stepped his blows and swung with the lid, hitting the vamp as it tried to back-flip. She then spin-kicked the man, felling it. Seeing Donovan reach into his jacket for his gun, Willow hurled the lid, frisbee-style, at him effieciently cutting off his head. As his now headless body started to walk forward, he fell to the ground and dusted.

Willow's celebration was cut short, though as she felt the barrel of a gun being pressed to the back of her head.

* * *

The last Lycan was an easy kill. The Death Dealers had already shot it in one of it's legs, so the trail of blood was easy for Selene to follow. Doubling back to where she left her comrades, she hung to the shadows as she watched the spectical unfold in front of her.

The human girl with the red hair had dared to fight the Death Dealers. Selene thought that it was the oddist and most funniest thing she had saw in a long time. That was until the girl had let out a frustrated battle cry. After a few moments, she had taken down the Death Dealers and cut off her friend and co-death dealers head.

Sneaking up behind the red head, while she was distracted, she reached into her duster and put her gun on the back of her head.

"Put your hands up now!" Selene growled in anger. Once the girl complied, she started her questioning. "Who or what are you?" she asked as she took a better look at the girl. Reaching out with her own vampiric powers she saw that the girl carried a considerable amount of magic within her.

If Selene had been paying better attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed someone creeping up behind her. Before she could pull the trigger on her gun to kill Willow, her world exploded into pain as someone hit her on the back of the head, knocking her unconcious.

* * *

Willow shivered as she heard the cold voice of the woman behind her. 'Since when did vampires use gun's anyway's?' she thought to herself. Hearing a slight grunt behind her, she watched as a woman with dark hair, pitched forward and fell to the ground. Looking back at the person who had knocked her out, she saw that it was...

"Xander?"

"In, the flesh." Xander replied as he holstered Ebony. "You forgot your present that Trish's mom had for you at the party. So I doubled back to bring it to you. And I'm glad I did." he said as he took a look around, at the crumbled men on the ground.

"Me and Oz were... Oh my God, Oz." she said suddenly remembering her boyfriend. Looking back down on the ground, she saw Oz suddenly spasming out and slowly stand to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked as she noticed him holding his arm.

"It's just a scratch." Oz said with a wince, as he pulled his hand back and showed them that it was covered in blood. Before Willow could comment, they heard an odd hissing sound. Looking back down the alley, they saw that the four vampires were now consious and getting to their feet.

Before Xander could even reach into his duster and pull out his guns, a black apparrition dropped from out of the sky, and in between the four vampires. Releasing, the hidden stakes under his sleeves, Angel stabbed the first two vampires in front of him, instantly making them crumble into dust. After a brief struggle with the other two, they also met their demise at the end of Angel's stake.

"Deadboy, what are you doing here?" Xander asked as he took his hand off of his concealed weapon and walked over to him.

"Trish, was worried about you because it was taking you so long to get back." Angel said with a shrug. "So she told me to come and find you."

"Guy's come quick!" Willow yelled causing both men to turn and look at her. "Oz doesn't look, so good. Can you guys help me get him home?"

"Angel, can you escort both of them home?" Xander asked.

"Yeah." the vampire replied back. "What are you going to do?"

"Get some answers." he replied as he looked down at the still unconcious form of Selene.

* * *

Her body suddenly feeling stiff as she awoke, Selene tried to move her arms and found them bound. Snapping her eye's open, she looked down at herself and saw that she was tied to a chair, without her duster or weapons in a luxurious room, with a large window. Looking outside she saw that it was day time. Luckily for her she was just out of reach of the sun's rays.

"So you're finally awake." a male's voice said from behind her. Before she could answer, he walked in front of her with a chair and sat down in front of her. He was young, Selene could tell but there was also something strangely demonic about him.

"Where the 'ell am I?" Selene asked as she struggled in her bonds. "And who the 'ell are you?"

"So you are british." Xander said amused. "Well to answer where you are, you're at my house and my name is Xander."

"Well Xander." Selene said calming down a bit. Just by looking at him, she could judge that he wasn't hostile. "Where are the people that I came here with?" she asked taking another look around the room.

"They're all dust." Xander informed her. He was a bit surprised by the look on her face, when he said that. She looked genuinally hurt, especially for a vampire. 'Maybe she has a soul.' he mused to himself.

"And why aren't I dust?" she suddenly asked after a few moments. "Surely you know I'm a vampire as well?" she bounced back. And that's when Xander knew he was dealing with an experienced warrior. 'Damn, she must have lost a lot of friends to get that far.' he thought to himself.

"Because I want to know why the hell you tried to kill my friends last night?" Xander asked. "And why we're on the subject, why the hell were you using guns? The last I checked, vamps preferred to use their fists and fangs."

"And what makes you an expert on vampires?" Selene asked.

"Well I've been hunting them for about two years and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm friends with a broody vamp called Angel."

"Angel?" Selene asked with a snort. "What kind of wanker names himself that?"

"Well, he went by Angelus." Xander informed her, causing her to sober up immediately. She had heard of Angelus. He and his crew were the scourge of europe, for almost one hundred years. Her surperiors themselves had wanted to recruit him to work for them, but he was too wild. And he had been feared dead, because he hadn't been heard of in years.

"So enough about, Angel." Xander said getting all business like. "Why were you and your friends in Sunnydale?"

Selene looked at him long and hard, deciding how much she should tell him. Seeing that he had the upper hand, she decided to tell him the truth. Well part of the truth.

"No one really knows what happened but many years ago a war started against a fueding clan of Lycan's and vampires. The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. Lucian, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan, had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution. Victory, it seemed, was in our grasp, the very birthright of the vampires. Nearly six centuries had passed since that night, yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave. Though Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous, for the moon no longer held her sway. Older, more powerful Lycans, were now able to change at will. The weapons had evolved, but our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one. A most successful campaign. Perhaps too successful. For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signaled the end of an era."

"So you basically came too Sunnydale too kill off all werewolves?" Xander asked at the end of her boring speech.

"Yes."

"Well there's just one problem, I have with that. I can't just let you loose in my city to kill off innocent people."

"Innocent?" Selene asked in a huff. "You watch too many movies. Lycan's are nothing more than mindless killing machines. All they'll do is maim and kill other innocent humans. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"Don't try that reverse psycology stuff on me." Xander said as he stood to his feet. "I could argue that you vampires are nothing more than mindless killing machines."

"Don't confuse me with your everyday vampire." Selene warned as her eyes glowed a wierd shade of blue. "Trust me, me and my kind are more than what we seem."

"I still can't let you go rampaging throughout the city."

"Look whether you like it or not, you're in the middle of a war that has been raging for the better part of a thousand years. A blood feud between vampires and lycans. Werewolves."

"Then you leave me no choice." Xander said as he reached into his back pocket. Flipping open a knife he cut Selene's bonds. "You can hunt your Lycan enemies here just as long as I have your word that no innocent people will get hurt."

"You have my word." Selene said as she stood to her feet. And Xander believed her. There was something about her that told him that she was noble and that she would live up to her word. That was however what he thought.

"Now come on, I'm sure I can get some pigs blood from Angel." Xander said as they started to walk out of the room.

"Pigs blood?" Selene asked disgusted. "Our order of vampires, over a course of years, have made a treaty with several government officials all over the world. So we would no longer have to hunt humans, we go to blood banks and get human blood there."

"Selene." Xander said as he put an arm around her shoulders at the end of yet another boring speech. He was surprised when she didn't flinch or shrug his arm off. "If we're going to be allies, you really need to lighten up." 'And stop with those boring speeches. Damn she reminds me of Giles.' he thought to himself.

Sunnydale High Library

Later that day before nightfall

The whole Scooby Gang was assembled in the library, save for Oz and Willow, who were strangely late. Everyone was shooting off question after question at Selene, especially Giles.

"I am somewhat familiar with Lucian." Giles said as he walked away from the stacks with a book in his hand. "But I'm sorry, my Council contacts don't know anymore about this war than you do. Except that it might have been started by the vampires."

"Impossible." Selene said as she slapped her hand hard on the library table. "What gives you the right to jump to such a conclusion?"

"Because of this book." Giles said as he took off his glasses and handed it to her. Something about the vampiress, just seemed so familiar. "It's written in arabic, so I haven't had the time to properly decipher it."

"I'll get some of my contacts to look through it when I return to London." Selene said as she skimmed through it and layed it to the side. "Is there any reason that you're staring at me Mr. Giles?" she asked as she noticed the man's gaze linger on her.

"Yeah, Rupert." Miss Calendar interrupted. "Why are you staring at her?"

"I apologize." Giles said as he slightly shook his head. "You remind me so much of one of my cousin's, daughter. Even though me and her never met, I've seen pictures and the resemblance is uncanny."

"Well, why don't you go and visit her?" Selene asked with a glare. "That way you can stop staring at me."

"That's rather impossible." Giles said a little uncomfortably.

"Why is that?" Trish asked as she noticed his look. She had never seen Giles looked so depressed.

"Because they're all dead. It happened about twenty three years ago in London, during my Ripper days. I found my cousins family butchered in their home. It looked like some rabid animal had killed them. But the odd thing was that I couldn't find the body of my little cousin, the one you look like." Giles said as he took his glasses off to think about his family.

"Needless to say, I became a Watcher shortly after that. I knew then that I had to straigten my life up, because I couldn't bare seeing that happen to another family. I believed in my heart that my little cousin was still alive out there but I never found her. You probably think that I'm a senile old man, for thinking that you were my cousin?" Giles joked as he put his glasses back on his face.

"Tell me, Mr. Giles." Selene said as she stood to her feet. "Was your little cousins name, Selene?"

"Why yes, that..." Giles said as the same recognition dawned on him. He was staring at his little cousin, that he was searching for, for over twenty years.

"Before you two do the whole family thing." Cordelia interrupted, as she saw the two of them about to move off to the side and talk. "Why doesn't your face go all "grrr" like Angel's does when you vamp out?"

"Because..." Selene started with a roll of her eyes. "I'm another breed of vampire all together. I'm much higher and purer than the lower levels of vampires." she said as she gave Angel a look. With that Giles and Selene walked into his office and started to talk.

"So what do you guys think of her?" Buffy asked the group, as soon as Selene and Giles got out of hearing distance.

"Well besides being rude, I think we can trust her." Angel said hotly.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Buffy said as she playfully slapped him on the arm. "She was just teasing you."

"I think we can trust her, Buff." Xander said as he sat back in his seat. "She said that the breed of werewolves that she's fighting, can change at will and are extremely violent. She's just going to do another sweep of Sunnydale and then leave. If they're still in Sunnydale..."

"I don't even want to think what would happen." Miss Calendar said as she started to shiver. She still remembered stories that her uncle used to tell her when she was a child. He would make her smile though when, he told her of how Van Helsing stopped the werewolf nation from taking over.

"I don't tink we should trust her." Kendra cut in. "Dare's someting just not right about her."

"What do you think, Jonno?" Xander asked as he looked over at his short friend. Seeing that he wasn't giving him a answer he looked at him harder and saw that he was staring at and drooling over Kendra. "Jonno?" Xander said loudly, finally getting his attention and making everyone look at him funny.

"What...? What...?" Jonathan asked as he came out of his daze.

"I asked, what do you think about Selene?" Xander asked again.

"Well she seems trustworthy." he replied as the library doors opened. Looking up they saw Willow and Oz walking in very slowly.

"You guys are late." Buffy said as she smiled at her friend. "Were you guys off somewhere making smoochies?"

"No, Oz hasn't been feeling good." Willow informed them. And that's when Buffy looked at him closer. Oz looked tired and very pale. Usually he seemed so full of life, even though he never talked much.

"I told you Willow, I'm fine." Oz said as he slowly walked over to the table and sat down.

"And I told you you're not fine, buster." Willow said as she put on her resolve face.

"She's right man, you don't look so good." Xander said as he stared at him long and hard.

"You should listen to your friends." a voice said startling the whole group. "You really should get some rest." Selene told him.

"Damnit that's it!" Xander said as he stood to his feet. "I don't know what it is about you vampires and sneaking up on people, but I'm definately buying you and deadboy a little cow bell."

"Oz maybe, Selene is right." Giles said as he gave the silent young man a look. "You should just forget all about this meeting and go home. When did you start feeling wierd anyway?"

"It started ever since I got that scracth last night." he said as he scratched his arm and gave Selene a look. "Do I know you from somewhere."

"Nevermind about that." Selene said as she walked up to him. "Let me see that scracth." she said as she grabbed his arm and examined it. 'Damnit that's not a scratch at all, it's a bite.' she realized. 'He's going to become a Lycan.'

"I'm sorry." Selene said as she reached into her duster and pulled out her 9mm.

"What on earth are you doing?" Giles asked as he immediately jumped in between the two.

"He's been infected." Selene said hurriedly as she tried to get around Giles , to get a clean shot. "Cousin or no cousin, I will shoot you if you don't move."

"Put the gun down now!" Xander shouted, inwardly berating himself for leaving his guns in his car. "How do you even know that he's going to change into a Lycan?"

"Look at his arm, you fool." Selene told him, as she successfully manuevered around Giles. Seeing that she wasn't going to take any immediate action, Xander and the others stood up and looked at Oz's arm and sure enough, there weren't any scratches on his arm, but tiny bite marks.

"Damnit..." Buffy said as she lowered her head in sorrow. "How much time?" she asked as she looked over at Selene with tears in her eyes.

"Now..." Oz answered in a half growl. No one noticed that why they were talking the full moon was out.

Looking back at him, she saw that he had stood to his feet and that his hands started to get hairy. Before anybody could say anything, Oz started to run out of the library even before, Selene started to fire off a few rounds from her glocks.

"Damn..." Selene yelled in frustration as she ran in hot pursuit of him.

"I can't believe this...what do we do now?" Trish asked.

"Xander you take this..." Giles said as he threw him a tranquilizer gun from the weapons cage. "See if you and Angel can track down Oz, before Selene does."

"On it Giles." Xander said as he and Angel ran from the library.

"Trish."

"Yeah, Giles."

"You and Kendra see if you can find Selene...try ..try to slow her down somehow."

"Hey, where's Willow?" Kendra asked as she looked around the library. As Trish looked around she saw that her duster, with some of the weapons Ken and her was working on was also missing.

A few minutes later

An alley

Boom! Boom! Came the loud blasts of Selene's glocks, as they reverberated down the dark alley. She had finally caught up to the now transformed state of Oz and had shot him in his legs. As the big monster layed on the ground, thrashing about, roaring, and swatting his arms around, Selene started to walk the twenty foot distance to him with her guns held up high.

"If it's any consulation to you, I'm sorry I have to do this to you." she said as she pulled the hammer's back.

"You're not going to do anything." Willow said as she dropped down from the low building and into the alley. "Because, I'm going to stop you."

"So you're the trainee Witch your friend was talking about." Selene said with a smile as she holstered her guns. "I must say that, I'm impressed Willow. Especially from what I witnessed, last night. You would make an excellent Death Dealer."

Willow's only reply was to reach in her duster pocket and take out a small stake.

"Who do you think you're going to stop with that little thing?" Selene asked as she laughed and pointed at her little stake. Her laughter died quickly however after Willow hit the release on the asp in her hand extending it to a baton.

"Where do you think you're going?" Willow asked as Selene tried to walk around her.

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend." Selene said suddenly getting serious.

"Oh, you really think I'm gonna let that happen?" she asked.

"You think you're gonna stop me, little tree?"

"I surely do."

Selene threw a right cross at Willow's face but she deflected it with her free hand and whipped the baton into Selene's face. Willow quickly spun into a backhand swing and Selene caught her arm, forcing her down on one knee, and slammed a knee into Willow's face. Selene didn't let her go and lifted her back to her feet to swing her around and throw her through the air.

Willow flew back into a large heap of trash bags and card board boxes next to the loading dock of a building. She scrambled out of the trash onto the loading dock and picked up her baton where it had landed. Selene leaped high through the air landing on the dock before Willow could get to her feet. Willow used the baton to block Selene's kick but the weapon was knocked out of her hand at the same time vampiress punched her across the face.

Still on her knees, Willow retaliated with a fist to Selene's groin. As the vampire bent down in pain, Willow got to her feet, picked up an empty liquor bottle and smashed it over her head. She then grabbed Selene by the coat and rammed a knee into her back sending her against the building. With a grunt Selene swung a backhand but Willow blocked it and slammed the same knee into the older woman's stomach.

Selene recovered and with a growl grabbed Willow by the collar of her leather duster and slammed her back against a heavy door. With a cry of pain Willow hit her in the face with a left cross, but Selene just slammed her against the door again, and got her hands around her throat.

As Willow was forced down, under Selene's superior strength, she reached into her duster and pulled out a taser shoving it into Selene's chest. The shock flung her back and she fell into the trash heap. With a wince, Willow got on her feet and went after her.

Seeing the young witch, Selene raised her head and growled at her, with her eerie blue eyes and fangs extended. Willow planted a hard kick into her chest and Selene tumbled out onto the pavement. Standing over her, Willow tried to hit her with the taser once more, but Selene caught her wrist, forcing her to drop it, and drove a fist into her stomach. She then lifted Willow over her head and growled as she ran with her across the alley to send her crashing into a group of storage drums against the side of a warehouse. Willow tumbled to the ground but Selene picked her up again and sent her flying to the other side of the alley. She landed on a pile of large metal conduit tubes, which broke her fall none to gently, as she flopped to the pavement.

Hearing the loud engine of an approaching vehicle, Selene quickly climbed up the side of the warehouse, disappearing over the top. Looking down she saw that it was Xander and Angel running into the alley.

"I'll catch you later." she said down to Oz, who was still growling and bleeding down the alley. Looking up she saw Willow, eyes blazing looking down at her.

"What took you so long?" she quipped as she kicked her in the face. As Selene fell on her back Willow got on top of her and held the sharpened end of the baton with both hands over Selene's heart. Just as she was about to plunge it into her chest, she hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Selene asked, ready to except her death. "Do it!"

"No." Willow said breathing heavily, as she lowered the stake. "This...this doesn't feel right. I'm not a murderer."

"But, I'm a vampire and I tried to kill your boyfriend."

"No..."

"Then, I'll kill you." Selene said as she kicked Willow off of her, pulled out one of her glocks, and got on top of the witch. Pointing the glock at Willow's head, she was about to pull the trigger but stopped.

"I'm going to go back to the school library and get a book from Giles." Selene said as she put her gun away and got off of Willow. "Then I'm going to go back to London. I'll tell my superiors that...my job was complete."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you doing this?" Willow asked as she sat up.

"Just be lucky that, I have family on your team." Selene said as she sat on the edge of the building and watched as Xander shot Oz with a tranquilizer. "The first few night's of him being a werewolf are going to be rough. Keep him locked in a reliable steel cage and make sure he doesn't bite anyone."

"Is it going to be hard, for me and him?" Willow asked as she sat down beside her.

"I hardly think a vampire should tell you about love." Selene stated amused. "But I imagine so." she said as she stood to her feet.

"And I was serious about what I said before." Selene said as she started to walk on the opposite side of the building. "You would make an excellent Death Dealer. If you're ever in England, look me up."

"But don't I have to be a vampire to be a Death Dealer?" Willow asked as she turned around, only to find that Selene was already gone. With a smile, that quickly turned into a frown she watched as Angel and Xander loaded the still transformed, but unconcious Oz into the back of Xander's car.

Sunday morning

Oz tiredly opened his eyes and looked around. He was for some reason in the book cage in the library. Cobwebs filled his mind as he started to think of what happened to him last night. Feeling a stinging sensation on his legs, it hit him like a ton of bricks what had happened. He was now a werewolf.

He was also made aware that he was very, very naked. Looking in the cage he saw some clothes neatly stacked on the floor. As he scrambled to put them on, he heard someone coming into the library. Looking out from the cage, after finishing putting on his clothes, he saw that it was Willow.

"How are you feeling?" Willow asked as she unlocked the cage.

"I've been better." Oz replied as he walked out of the cage. "What happened to you?" he asked as he looked at her slightly bruised face.

"It's a long story." Willow replied with a smile as she sat down at a table. "But what I want to talk about now, is us."

"Yeah..." Oz said sadly as he sat down next to her. "Maybe it'd be best if I just...sorta..."

"What?"

"Well you know, like stayed out of your way for awhile."

"But, I like you in my way." Willow said as she put her hand on his.

"You mean you'd still..."

"Look, I like you. You're nice and funny, you don't smoke." at his look she got on point. "Yeah, okay, werewolf, but that's not all of the time. I mean, three days out of the month, I'm not much fun to be around either."

"You are quite the human." Oz said with a smile.

"So I'd still if you'd still..." Willow said with a smile of her own.

"I'd still. I'd very still."

"Okay." Willow agreed, than she got serious. "But no biting though." she said remembering Selene's warning.

"Agreed." Oz said as Willow stood to her feet. "Let's go and get some breakfast and I'll tell you all about my bruises."

"Alright, I just have to put on my shoes. I'll meet you outside." Oz said as Willow walked out of the double doors of the library. "A werewolf in love." Oz muttered to himself as he watched her retreating form and put on his shoes.

Boston Mass.

A day later

Night

A beautiful teenage girl, dressed in black leather with long raven hair, ran desperately through the deserted hallways of an office building of a bustling night club. She was being pursued by several men in dark cloaks, their faces were obscured by hoods. Heart thundering the girl entered a stairwell and took the stairs down.

She emerged on a rooftop patio and quickly dropped over the side, scaling the wall and landing right outside the rear door of the club. She ran to the heavy metal door and dragged it open, relieved at the sight of all the people around her. Before she could even get her bearings, more cloaked men charged her from inside the club and pushed her back outside, closing the door and sealing the girl off from the safety of the crowd.

They then threw her up against the wall and she fought back, afraid but courageous. She kicked one in the gut and elbowed the other before being knocked to the ground by a vicious blow to the head. One of the robed figures then pulled a ceremonial knife and brought it down but the girl blocked the blow and kicked him in the chest.

"Hey." a British sounding voice called out. Turning around, the bringer was met with a fist to the face. Letting the girl, go the other bringer met his demise, as the man with the british accent and blonde hair plunged a dagger into his gut.

Sending out a high kick, he snapped the other bringers head back, where it collasped on the ground dead.

"Are you okay?" the british man asked as he turned to look at the girl. And that was when she finally got to see his face. Besides his short blonde hair, he had very high cheekbones, and some of the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Yeah...thanks." the girl said as she stood to her feet.

"Why were these, blokes chasing you?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know..." she said as she kicked one of the Bringers bodies. "One minute, I'm dancing in a club and the next these fools are chasing me."

"Well it would be an honour to escort you home Miss..."

"Oh, my name is Tasker. Dana Tasker." the girl said as she shook his outstreched hand.

"Spike." Spike said back as they started to walk out of the alley. "So what were you doing out here all by yourself? Don't you know that dangerous things lurk out in the night?"

"I can take care of myself." Dana said determined, not looking back at him. But that was her mistake.

Before they got out of the mouth of the alley, Spike shifted into his vampire visage and grabbed her from behind. Sinking his fangs violently in her neck, he drank deeply and heavily until there was no more. Letting out one final gurgled scream, Dana closed her eyes and let darkness claim her.

"Hey who's down there?" a husky voice asked from the other side of the alley. Quickly dropping the now dead Dana, he grabbed the bringers knife and stabbed her in the gut with it.

"Down 'ere!" Spike yelled out as he wiped the small amount of blood off of his chin. Looking back he saw a raven haired beauty, slightly jog down the alley with a stake clutched in her hand.

"What the hell is...damn." the girl said as she looked down at the dead body of the girl and the dead demon monks. "What the hell happened?" she asked as she looked up at Spike.

"I heard a scream, so I came running down this alley." Spike said as he looked sadly down to the dead girl. "But when I got 'ere these monks stabbed this little girl to death. And when they saw me..." he said as he let out a sigh. "I was just barely able to kill 'em."

"Well do you have a mobile?" Faith asked as she moved towards the body. "Maybe she's still..."

"She's dead." Spike informed her. "I already checked."

"Sorry kid." Faith said as she closed the girls eyes. Every since she had met her Watcher Linda earlier that year, she had been saying that she was sorry alot to all of the people she couldn't save in time. If Faith had did a proper investigation, she would have saw the bite marks on the girls neck. "So who are you?" Faith suddenly asked.

"William Winters." Spike said after a moment. It felt somehow right to him to use his human name. "You seem to know what's going on 'ere."

"Yeah, so." Faith said as she looked at him suspiciously. Something about the man just didn't seem right.

"So?" Spike asked defensively. "So a little girl is dead. And I don't know what the 'ell these blokes were. They don't have eye's." Spike said as he pointed at the dead bringers. "So if you know what's going on, tell me."

"Alright." Faith said as she let out a deep breath. "Follow me. After we call the police to get the girl, we'll head to my Watcher's apartment. She'll explain everything." Faith said as she started to walk off.

'So the games begin.' Spike thought to himself as he followed up behind Faith.

A/N 2 I originally planned to skip the episode phases, because overall I thought that the episode sucked. But then I got to thinking about the dynamics of the episode, about a hunter coming to kill werewolves and I remembered I never did a Underworld crossover. Then I got to thinking, I would mess up my chance if I didn't jump on it.

Also, I wasn't sure how old Selene was at first, but because she was from Europe I thought that it would be kinda fun if she were related to Giles. When somebody informed me of how old she was I was going to rewrite the episode, but then I remembered that this was fanfic. lol.

TBC...

Please Review...


	16. Chapter 15 Bewitched,Bothered&Bewildered

A/N Xander finally gets his other devil form.

Chapter 15

Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

A loud clammering could be heard deep in a cave. Must and decay filled Kendra's nostrails as she scanned deep down in a vast pit. She watched in awe as the raging Turok-han surged up and over the chasm, snarling and growling as they ran for her.

Looking over at her brother and at her best friend Trish, she swung her red and silver Sycthe, just as the demon army attacked.

Kendra awoke with a gasp as she had the same dream again. For the last couple of weeks it had been the same thing. Wiping he sweat off of her forehead, she reached over and drank some water on her nightstand.

It wasn't so much, about the horrible demons with the decaying clothes that had her worried. It was the weapon that she was weilding in the dream. She knew that she had never seen it before in her life, but for some reason it seemed familiar to her. It called to her.

Her decision made, she stood to her feet and walked out of her room.

"Xander...Xander." Kendra whispered as she shook him gently.

"What...I'm up, I'm up." Xander groused as he opened his eyes. "Ken, what's wrong?" he immediately asked as he saw the troubled look on her face.

"I had a bad dream." Kendra said as she sat down next to him on his bed.

"Come on Ken..." Xander said sitting up. "Aren't you a little too old, to still be scared of dreams?" Xander asked teasingly.

"It wasn't a normal dream." Kendra said as she tried to remember what happened in it. "I tink it was a Slayer dream." she said instantly causing him to wake fully up.

"What happened?"

"Me, you, and Trish were in some kind of wierd cavern." Kendra started as she closed her eyes to relive the dream. "We all heard loud clammerings in a huge chasm and an army of dese tings were coming to attack us."

"Do you know what they were?"

"Dey looked like an ancient form of vampire, dat Mr. Zabuto showed me a picture of long ago." she said causing Xander to scowl at the mention of her old Watcher. "But dat isn't what was troubling about me dream."

"Then what was?" Xander asked confused. 'As if an army of ancient vampires wasn't enough.'

"Dare was dis weapon dat I was carrying. It was some kind of red and silver axe."

"Why is that so troubling?"

"Because it's calling to me."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I know where it is." Kendra said as she stood to her feet. "And I have to go to it now. Tonight, and I need you to come with me."

"Are you sure about this?" Xander asked as he looked at his alarm clock. "It's already 11 o'clock and we have school tomorrow."

"I've never been so sure about someting in me whole life."

"Alright." Xander replied seeing how sure she was of herself. "I'll tell mom that we're leaving." he said as he started to gather some clothes. "Then so we want miss school, we'll use that slip gate maneuver that Trish's dad taught us."

"Okay, I'll get ready." Kendra said as she walked to the door and then stopped. "Tank you." she said over her shoulder as she walked out of his room.

Sametime

Jonathan paced nervously outside of his childhood friends house. He was helplessly in love with Kendra, but he was so afraid to say...well anything to her. Knowing that he needed help, he knocked on his friends door. After a few moments she answered it.

"Jonathan?" Amy asked as she opened her door. "Do you know what time it is? What do you want?"

"I...I need your help Amy." Jonathan replied nervously as he shifted from foot to foot. "I need your help with a love spell."

"A...a love spell?" Amy asked nervously with a laugh. "Why are you asking me to help you with one of those."

"Because, I was told your mom was a witch." he said suddenly confident. "And I'm willing to bet that it runs in the family."

"Fine." Amy said as she glared at him. "Come in."

Harris Manor

"So where do you think it is?" Xander asked as he pointed at a map of California.

"It's in dat place." Kendra said as she pointed to a small place on the map.

"Hmmm..." Xander said as he snatched up the map. "It's in a place called Gilroy. I already told mom, that we're leaving and that we'll be back before school starts." he said as he sat down on the floor. "So let's get this show on the road." he said as the two held hands.

Concentrating and mumbling the greek incantation, under their breath's a red vortex opened in the room. Gathering the map and their respective weapons, they jumped through the portal.

* * *

"A love spell?" Amy asked as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She had to sneak, Jonathan into her house because her dad had gotten off from work only moments before.

"Yeah. You know the basics." Jonathan said as he sat down on her bed.

"Well, that kind of thing is the hardest." Amy explained as she sat down next to him. "I mean, to make someone love you for all eternity?"

"Whoa! Whoa, back up." Jonathan said as he waved his hand and shook his head. "Who said anything about eternity? I...I just want her to like me." he said as he began to fidget.

"Well, then I don't get it. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because, I'm a nerd Amy." Jonathan said meeting her gaze. "I'm tired of being rejected. And girls as beautiful as Kendra..."

"Alright." Amy said, her heart going out to her friend. "I'll need something of hers. A personal object."

"Already got it." Jonathan said with a smile as he held up a hairbrush. Looking at her friend wierdly, Amy took the brush and started to gather the ingredients for the spell.

* * *

"The air here is so much cleaner then in Sunnydale." Xander commented as he took deep breath's of the fresh night air in Gilroy. The portal didn't take them exactly where they needed to be, but they were close. According to Kendra anyway, since she was leading the way.

"Yeah...dare it is." she said as she pointed to a building off in the distance. Looking to where she was pointing, he saw an old building. It looked sort of like an old church mission from those cowboy movies, he used to watch as a kid.

"Well here goes nothing." Xander said as he walked past her and knocked on the door. As Kendra waited nervously behind him, a monk with a dark brown robe answered the door, holding a candelabra.

"Yes may I help you?" the monk asked politely with a smile.

"Um...I'm sorry to bother you, sir." Xander said clearing his throat. "My name is Xander and this is my sister Kendra." he said pointing behind him. "Now, I know this is going to sound wierd, but she had a dream that she found something in your monastary."

"That doesn't sound wierd at all." the monk said as he opened the door even further. "God, uses us all in different kinds of ways. Now please come in." he said as they walked through the door.

"My name is Father Charles." he said as he walked them through another room.

"Sorry too bother you this late." Xander told him.

"Not a bother at all really." Father Charles told him. "Me and my bretheren were just having late night prayer. Hmmm...where did your sister go?" he asked causing both of them to look around. Going back into another alcove, they saw her looking closely at a statue.

"The virgin Mary." Xander said under his breath.

"Very good eye." Father Charles told him. "That statue has been there for almost one hundred years."

Suddenly Kendra touched a secret lever on the side of it, causing the statue to swing out of the way, revealing a secret compartment behind it.

"Amazing, we didn't know that, another room existed behind there. How did she know..."

"Like I said..." Xander said as he put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "She had a dream. Do you mind if we go exploring in there?"

"No..no be my guest." Father Charles said as he handed him the candelabra.

"You ready to do this?" Xander asked as he walked up behind her. Not saying a word, she took the candelabra from him, as a large piece of tapestry fell from the wall. "What does that mean?" he asked as he tried to read the inscription. "Non tibi est. Ei solae tractare licet."

"It's greek." Kendra said as she started to translate what it meant. "It is not for thee. It is for her alone to wield."

Amy's Room

Jonathan's holding a candle and sitting bare-chested and cross-legged on the floor inside a large red symbol for woman painted on the floor. Three red vertical stripes are painted on his chest. Amy's on the other side of the room, where she's waving the hair brush over her witch's brew, which is boiling in a beaker over a Bunsen burner, her father bought her when she was little.

"Diana... goddess of love and the hunt... I pray to thee. Let my cries bind the heart of Jonathan's beloved." she said as she lowered the brush into the brew. "May she neither rest nor sleep (the brew sparks) until she submits to his will only." The flame of the burner then became huge as the power of the spell emanated from the beaker and swirled above it and between her hands.

"Diana, bring about this love and bless it." The swirls of energy began to return to the beaker and disappear. "Blow out the candle now!" Amy mock yelled to Jonathan, as the spell's power started to dissipate.

Before he could comply, some wax melted off of the candle and into his lap. With a yelp, he jumped off of the floor as the candle fell into Amy's brew and fizzled out.

"Jonathan!" Amy whined. "You messed up the whole thing."

"I'm sorry." Jonathan said as he tried to wipe the hot wax off of his lap. "May...maybe we can try this again."

"Amy... is everything okay." a voice called out, instantly making Amy pale.

"That's my dad. Go." Amy said as she stood to her feet to clean up.

"But he's coming up the hallway." Jonathan said as he struggled to put on his shirt.

"Quick...climb out the window." Amy said as she flung it open.

"But..."

"Just go." Amy told him as she pushed him out of the open window. Luckily for Jonathan there were some bushes outside of Amy's bedroom window, or he would have broken his neck from the twenty foot fall.

Ahriman's Mansion

"No...no..." Buffy/First growled angrily as she paced in Ahriman's Library area.

"What's the matter with you?" Ahriman asked as he took a sip of virgin's blood and read from an old poetry book.

"Somehow they've found out where the Slayer's Scythe is."

"What!" Ahriman growled as he stood to his feet. "But it's to soon, they..."

"It's the Jamaican Slayer and her brother." Buffy/First realized.

"Well, I'll take care of that." Ahriman said as he merely snapped his finger.

"What did you do?" the First asked as she gave him a look.

"Let's just say, after their experience they'll have Arachnophobia." Ahriman said as he went back to reading and drinking his cup of blood. Giving her brother another look, she walked over behind him and read over his shoulder.

* * *

Kendra and Xander stared in awe at the axe sticking out of a huge boulder. Finally the voice that spoke to Kendra quieted as she approached it.

"Dis is what I saw in me dream." Kendra said as she ran her hand down it's shaft. (Get your mind out of the gutter guys.)

"Well pull it out, Arthur." Xander said with a grin. Sending her brother a glare at the reference from the King Arthur stories, she did as he adviced and easy lifted the red and silver axe out of the stone.

"I guess it was meant for you." Xander commented with a snicker, even as Kendra stopped examining the axe and glared at him.

"Quiet you." Kendra said jokingly. Then the earth began to shake, nearly knocking them off of their feet.

"What the hell?" Xander asked as another trimmer struck, taking the earth away from under them. As they fell into the dark abyss, their screams echoed throughout the room.

Secret Room

Level 219

True Forms

A black portal opened above a large cathedral and with a scream from Xander and Kendra, they both fell hard on the ground.

"Where are we now?" Kendra asked as she got off of Xander and took a look around. The room was huge and looked like a grand cathedral from the time of the sistine chapal's creation. Except it looked different, almost like it was warped somehow.

"I have no idea." Xander said as he dusted his clothes off and looked around. "But I don't want too stay. I'm really getting a bad feeling about this place."

"You feel it too?" Kendra asked as she looked up at him and then picked up Gemina and her new Slayer scythe off of the ground.

"SON OF SPARDA!" a horrible almost possessed like voice grumbled, nearly shaking the ground as he spoke.

Looking around the room, they tried to determine where the voice was coming from but the voice bounced off of and echoed all throughout the room.

"I'll deal with whomever dat is." Kendra said as she put Gemina on her back and brought up her new bladed weapon.

"No, I got this." Xander said as he unsheathed Rebellion and pulled her behind him. That was until a twenty foot tall giant tarantula, with a scorpion's stinger, grey skin and molten lava running down it's skin dropped down in front of them.

Pursing his lips, Xander stepped back next to Kendra. "Do you want to run now?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the demon spider.

"Yes please..." Kendra muttered in disbelief as the two ran.

Looking further back into the room, they decided to start with the door to the left of them. As they walked up to the door, flames of white colored faces appeared around it, dancing furiously. Ignoring it, Xander reached for the door only for the faces to come together as a hand and try to grab him.

"Damnit!" Xander shouted as he looked back at Kendra.

"WHAT'S WRONG SON OF SPARDA?" the giant spider asked. "ARE YOU AFRAID OF YOUR OWN DEATH?"

"We ain't scared of you charlotte." Xander said even though his voice squeaked a little as he said it.

"Speak for yourself." Kendra mumbled under her breath.

"I AM PHANTOM." the spider corrected him. "AND I SEE THAT YOU HAVE AN INSULANT TONGUE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER."

'My brother?' Xander thought to himself. 'This guy is off his rocker. Damn, I'm thinking about what a giant spider is saying to me.'

Suddenly a chime like noise filled the air, snapping him out of his inner dialogue. Looking up he saw three, five foot tall rock like monsters appear out of nowhere. As one of his father's memories came to him, he recognized them as Savage Golems.

"You take those three on." Xander said as he twirled his sword around. "This creep is mine." and with that he ran towards Phantom as Kendra ran to engage the Savage Golems in combat.

As the three Golems slowly charged her, Kendra spun, her moves almost ballet-like as the blade from the Scythe bit into their flesh. She decapitated one and stabbed another through the chest with the pointed wooden end of the shaft. Both instantly disintegrate into ash. The third grabbed her from behind but she flipped up and over, then brung her blade around in an arc, slicing through its face. As the dust dissipated, Kendra turned to see Phantom pick Xander up by his throat.

As she ran to help him, she suddenly stopped as she heard the sound of a heartbeat. But it wasn't hers, it was coming from Gemina. Unsheathing it from her back she looked at it and saw it shimmer. Not knowing what was going on, it flung itself from her hand and flew to where Xander was holding up Rebellion. As Gemina turned into pure flame, with a brilliant flash of light it combined with Rebellion, turning it into another sword.

As the blade of the sword itself, took on a smaller shape it looked more like a katana. Only small similarities of Rebellion now remained. The depiction of the dragon on the handle of the sword was still there and Kendra's red gem from Gemina was now on the bottom of the hilt of the sword.

Blinded by the light, Phantom flung Xander twenty feet away, where he crumbled next to a pillar, and shielded it's eyes. Not affected by the mysterious light, Kendra ran and started striking the gigantic spider with her scythe. Chunks of flesh, fur and lava spewed out of it's wounds as Kendra struck hard and moved fast, cutting into it's flesh.

Getting control back over himself, Phantom opened his mouth and energy started to gather in it. Feeling the power of the attack coming, Kendra dodged out of the way as he unleashed his power.

Projectiles of lava shot out of his mouth as he tracked Kendra's movements. Feeling that she was going to die, she closed her eyes and brought up her scythe as a makeshift shield. Feeling only a little heat, Kendra opened her eyes to see a golden barrier around her holding back the fire. Looking down, she saw that it was the necklace that Xander gave her for her birthday, that was making the barrier.

Her happiness was cut short though, as Phantom put more force into his attack. As the fire rang out and exploded around her, she was flung off of her feet and crumbled unconcious against a pillar like Xander.

* * *

'Damn, my head.' Xander thought to himself as he rubbed at his temple. His other hand feeling on metal, he grabbed his sword and stood to his feet. Then he did a double take, as he looked at the sword he was holding again.

It felt like Rebellion, but yet it wasn't. Twirling the katana in his hands he felt an untold amount of power coming from it. His new fascination with the sword was cut off, as he heard Kendra's scream and saw her flying through the air, where she fell unconcious on the floor.

"No!" Xander growled as he started gasping, and shaking with emotion. It did something to him, to see his sister hurt. He was aware that his hair had turned white, but there was a new source of power running through his veins. Looking down in his hands, he saw that his new sword was also radiating with power.

He felt that the strange power flowing through him had unleashed demons. That he was becoming something he didn't recognize. Realizing his new physical powers... strength and agility, Xander's horror began to turn to exhilaration as he found himself capable of things he never dreamed of.

Xander's body began to shimmer, from normal to an all black beast. As it happened a few more times, his body began to crack with black energy. Not having control over himself, he began to grow black wings on his back, that wrapped around his body like a large cocoon.

"COME OUT AND PLAY." Phantom taunted as he watched Xander's little display. If he had been paying better attention, it would have felt the vast increase in power.

Suddenly, the demon Xander stretched out his wings, revealing his new form. He was still the same height, but he was now almost entirely a marbled black color. Even his duster was different, seeing as though red and black lightning crackled around it. His once liquid brown eye's were now an orange and red color, like it belonged to some kind of reptile.

"Let's rock!" the devil form of Xander growled as he twirled his sword and ran forward.

Trying the same attack that he did on Kendra, Phantom shot out a volley of lava at Xander only for him to deflect the lava away with his sword. Seeing that Xander was getting a little to close for comfort, he struck out blindly with one of it's leg's, only to find Xander gone.

Looking about the room, in confusion, Phantom then heard the constant flapping of wings. Chancing a glance upwards, he saw Xander hovering high above him, charging up his pistols.

"Rain of fire." Xander said as he started to descend, shooting off round after round out of Ebony and Ivory as he went. Blasts of lightning and fire, pumped out of the guns, even as Xander bounced off of Phantom's back, flipped in mid-air and landed gracefully on his feet.

Even though, Xander was inflicting lots of damage on him, Phantom managed another attack. The call for souls. Lava fountains shot up, out of the ground and Xander merely walked on the outer side of the fire circles, still firing from his glocks.

Seeing an opening, he twirled his guns and holstered them. Taking his katana off of his back, he held it infront of himself, as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Full Power!" he yelled out as he ran forward as if in slow motion. Using the last of his power, Phantom shot out red flames out of his stinger. Seeing the attack, Xander waited to the last possible minute, jumped over the attack and swung his sword full force at his enemies head. The force of which made, Phantom explode in a cloud of dust.

Just at that moment Kendra chose to wake up.

As the smoke cleared, Kendra saw a light from a hole in the roof, shining down on a silouhette. The figure was in a crouched position on the floor, with lava running down into the ground behind him. Kendra then realised that the thing had a pair of massive black bat wings and it carried a sword. The sword, that Xander had, before she was knocked unconcious.

'What have I done?' Kendra thought to herself. 'I got Xander killed, all because of dis stupid ting.' she thought as she picked up the Slayer's Scythe.

As the demon stood to it's feet, it's wings folded and wrapped around him, leaving the only thing you could see on him, his head and his boots.

"What did you do to me brodder?" Kendra asked as she pointed her Scythe at it. Not waiting for a reply, she ran at the demon spinning her Scythe wildly. Ducking under the attack, the demon raised his hand up high and started to speak.

"Ken stop...it's me." Xander told her. Even though he was still in demon form, Kendra looked deep into it's eyes. She didn't really know what she was looking for, but she suddenly saw a spark of something familiar.

"Xander?" she asked.

"Yeah." Xander said as he walked towards her. "Power down." he said as the dark energy went back into him and his 'trigger' was cut off.

"Now come on, let's go home." he said as they walked towards the door. The dancing faces were still there, but as soon as they walked up close to the door, the barrier shattered like glass. Opening up the door, they found themselves back in the monastary.

Early Morning

Harris Manor

Jessica Harris was awakened by the constant pounding on her front door. She was sleeping like a baby, even though her children didn't come back home last night, and scowled when she was abrutly woken. Opening the front door she saw that it was...

"Jonathan?" she asked as she instantly smiled.

"Y...yes ma'am." Jonathan said nervously. "S...sorry for waking you up so early."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Jessica said as she opened the door wider to let him in. "Please, come in."

"I...I wanted to know if Kendra was here?" Jonathan asked. He had to know if the spell worked, before he asked Amy to perform it again.

"Oh, um she and Xander aren't here. They went out late last night and didn't come back." Jessica said as she got very close to Jonathan, making him back up a little. "What's wrong, Jonathan you see nervous?"

"Um...ummm..."

"Oops." Jessica said as she pushed her ample breasts forward making the top buttons on her shirt pop off. Suddenly the door bell rung. Taking his eyes off of her partially exposed breasts he ran for the door and saw that it was Trish.

"Trish...Trish I'm so glad that you're here." Jonathan said nervously as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the house. It wasn't that he didn't find Jessica attractive, but it just made him nervous to have women come on to him so strong. Plus she was Xander's mom and if he found out, he would break him in two.

"Hello, to you too Jonathan." Trish said as she gave him a look and closed the door behind herself. Then she gave him another look."Hey that's a nice shirt." she said as she felt on his chest.

'Oh yeah, Xander's so gonna kill me.' Jonathan thought to himself. 'Man what the hell is going on here?'

"That's the same thing, that I was thinking." Jessica said as she felt on his chest as well. Before poor Jonathan could say anything, he heard the front door opening.

"I'm telling you Ken..." Xander was saying as he walked through the door and held it open for her. They had spent the rest of the night at the mission, because they were too tired to do the spell that would send them home. "If we hadn't of went, I would never have gotten these new moves or my new sword Excalibur." he said as he spotted his friends. "Hey guy's what's up? You're here early."

"Xander, I'm glad you're here. Where have you guys been?" Jonathan asked trying to change the subject of how good his shirt looked.

"Well, Ken had a dream and we..."

"That's very fascinating." Trish cut Xander off. "Now I want to hear from a real man." she said as she moved up behind Jonathan and did something unseemly with her hands, making Jonathan yelp.

"What the.."

"Hey, I saw him first." Jessica said as she pushed Trish away from Jonathan. "He's mine."

"Yeah right." Trish said as she brushed her clothes off. "Why the hell would Jonathan want you old lady? I mean look at me." she said as she twirled around and presented her body.

"What the hell is going on here?" Xander shouted. "Jonathan do you have any idea... Jonathan?" Xander asked as he looked around the room to find Jonathan already gone.

Later that day

Sunnydale High

Jonathan ran through the halls of Sunnydale High with a scream. Looking over his shoulder he saw that the girls of the school were still running after him. He enjoyed it at first when all the girls of the school were paying attention to him and checking him out, but soon he found that it was very dangerous.

Especially when Cordelia and Harmony started pining over him. And that's when he thought about Amy's love spell and the accident that he had caused. 'Damn, this is all my fault.' he thought to himself. 'And worse yet the girl, I want isn't even affected.'

Ducking down a corner, he ran for the safety of the library. If anybody could figure out how to help him, it would be Giles. Only when he got into the library, he saw that he was nowhere to be found. As he turned to leave out of the room, to search for Amy instead, he ran smack dab into her.

"Amy, I...I'm glad I ran into you." Jonathan said as he tried to calm himself down. "I need your help...I...I need you to reverse the love spell."

"Okay." Amy said giving him a mischeivious smile. "Let's go somewhere private and talk about it."

"Hello all." Giles said as he entered the room with Miss Calendar.

"Hey, Mr. Giles we were just leaving." Amy said as she attempted to walk past them. That was until Miss Calendar stepped in their path.

"Hey, Jonathan nice shirt." Jenny said as she rubbed at the fabric of it. "Hmmm...have you been working out?"

Seeing something wrong with the situation Giles grabbed Jenny by the arms and pulled her away and behind him.

"Oh..." Jenny said with a pout as she started to reach for him.

Licking her lips in a sexy way, she stared at him with pure desire in her eyes. Giles looked at her, at Jonathan, back at her, and then glared at Jonathan.

"You little pillock, what have you done?" Giles asked.

"A love spell?" Giles growled at the end of Jonathan's tale. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? People under a-a love spell, Mr. Levinson, are-are deadly. They lose all capacity for reason."

"Rupert, maybe I need to talk to Jonathan alone." Jenny suggested. Giles then looked back at her rubbing her hands down her face, her neck, and then her body.

"Amy you will assist me immediately to find a counter spell to this." Giles informed her. "Mr. Levinson, don't leave the library."

"But, Mr. Giles..." Amy said with a pout.

"Now, Miss Madison." Giles said as he took her by the arm and started to lead her into his office.

Jenny rubbed her hands together, alone at last with Jonathan, and started to seductively sashay her way up to him. He stepped back from her, even as Giles came back up to them, took her by the hand and led her back towards his office. Jenny moaned and reached her hand out to Jonathan as Giles led her away.

"No!" she cried out as he closed his office door.

"Hey Jonno." a voice said behind him. Startled he turned back and came face to face with Buffy and Willow.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Buffy apologized. "Hmm, you're starting to look good." Buffy said as she looked him up and down.

"Sexy even." Willow said as she started to circle him.

"Hey, bitch you have a boyfriend." Buffy growled at Willow. "Back off, and let a real woman get at him."

"What did you say to me?" Willow asked. Before Buffy could say anything, Willow punched her hard in the face.

"Oh...oh yeah." Buffy said as she put her hand on her cheek. "I've been waiting a long time to say this but, it's clobbering time." Buffy said as she punched Willow back in the face. Before the two could start fighting, Xander and Kendra ran into the room and held the two back.

"What's going on h..." Xander was going to ask until he looked back and saw Jonathan. "You..." Xander growled as he let go of Willow and lifted Jonathan off of his feet by his shirt. "I don't know why but I have a feeling that this is all of your fault. Now start talking."

"I...I... found out that Amy was a witch." Jonathan admitted. "I made her do a love spell, but it was supposed to be for a specific girl."

"It had better have not been my girl." Xander warned. The memory of Trish touching Jonathan fresh in his mind.

"No of course not, it was Kendra." he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Me?" Kendra asked as she let Buffy go. "Why did you do dis for me?"

"Because." Jonathan said as Xander let him go. "I...I really like you and I was a...afraid that you would reject me if I asked you out." he said ashamed.

"So you're saying that this is all a game?" Buffy asked. "You make me feel this way and then you reject me? What am I, a toy?"

"No Buffy, I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be." Buffy said as she was about to run forward to hurt him, only for Xander to grab her and hold her back.

"To be honest Jonathan, I was attracted to you." Kendra said after a moment.

"Was...?" Jonathan asked. The past tense was never good.

"Yes was..." Kendra told him. "If you had of come to me and asked me out, I would have probably said yes. But you didn't do dat. You tried to invade me mind and make me love you, I...I can't like somebody like dat."

"We've found the counter spell." Giles said as he entered the room, with Jenny and Amy behind him. "Now Mr. Levinson, sit down before we can start."

Jonathan gave one last look at Kendra, who dropped her gaze, and then sat down on the floor.

Later that day

Harris Manor

Kendra sat between Jessica's legs on the floor, as the older woman curled her hair with a curling iron.

"I still think it's a shame that you didn't go to the dance with your friends." Jessica said as she curled another lock of her daughter's hair.

"I was hoping to go with somebody, but...nevermind." Kendra said glumly.

"Is that somebody, Jonathan?" Jessica asked.

"How did you..."

"I'm your mom honey." Jessica said with a wide smile. "I'm supposed to know these things." 'Plus I saw you checking him out.' she silently thought to herself.

"But how can I trust him now?" Kendra asked. "Especially after what he did?"

"Men are just crazy all together, sweetie." Jessica informed her. "But, I will say something about the one you like. Because of the spell he could have had any girl in town, even me. And I mean come on, look at how sexy I am." she said causing both of them to laugh. " But seriously, out of all of the girls in town, he still wanted you. That's gotta count for something right?"

"I guess..." Kendra replied as she went back to looking at the tv.

"Go to the dance." Jessica told her as she stood up.

"What?" Kendra asked as she looked back at her.

"Just trust me. Go to the dance and have a good time."

"B...but I don't have anyting to wear." Kendra said as she stood up.

"That's already taken care of." Miss Harris said with a grin. "Just look in your closet. Now go before the dance is over."

Giving her mom a look, Kendra ran out of the room to get ready. Watching her girl run off Jessica picked up the phone and started to dial a number.

The Bronze

Oz and Devon's band Dingoes Ate My Baby, are on stage and playing a song called Pain. The rest of the group (even Giles and Jenny) are out on the dance floor, dancing and having a good time.

"So do you forgive me?" Trish asked into Xander's shoulder as he pulled her in close to dance.

"For the thousandth time yes." Xander informed her as he kissed her on the top of the head. "You were under a spell, it wasn't your fault. I am mad at Jonathan though. I can't believe he would do something so lame like that."

"Give him a break, Xander." Buffy said as her and Angel danced over to them. "I bet if you weren't dating Trish, that you would do that to a girl you really loved."

"Never." Xander said, feeling strangely as he said it.

"Speak of the devil." Giles muttered as he saw Jonathan enter the Bronze.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Xander asked hotly.

"Xander calm down." Trish told him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but when a guy puts the whammy on my family and my girls I tend to get a little perturbed."

"Just look at him Xander, I can tell that he's sorry." Willow said as Jonathan spotted the group with a pained look on his face and walked in another direction. "See look, he probably doesn't think that we're friends with him anymore."

"I'm not sure that we are." Xander muttered, as the song switched to a slow dance. Pulling Trish close, she fell deeply into his embrace.

"Wow!" Xander said loudly as he saw a figure walk through the door. Looking up to see what caught her boyfriends attention, she saw Kendra standing at the door wearing a red form fitting, strapless, prom looking dress. She also had her hair in curls and was wearing lipstick. If Kendra could have looked more perfect, Trish would have thought that she was a model. The boys of the club parted like the red sea as she walked through the crowd. Seeing the surprise her mother told her to look for at the Bronze she walked over to him.

* * *

'God, why did I even come here?' Jonathan thought to himself as he started to pace. 'Miss Harris called me here and told me to wait, that's why. But still just to look at my friend's I can tell that they don't want to hang around me anymore.'

His inner thoughts were cut off as someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning he saw one of the most beautiful sights of his life.

"Kendra?" he asked. "D...does this mean that you forgive me?" he asked nervously.

"I...I don't know about dat." Kendra told him. "Just dance with me." As the two started to slow dance, they didn't know that high above them someone was watching them all through the skylight.

"Enjoy, your time now brother." Vergil said as he scanned the crowd and spotted Xander. "Because in a few days, my full power is going to return to me and when that happens..." he said as he stopped to chuckle. "I'm going to kill you all."

A/N I originally planned to make two seperate chapters out of this. One was when Kendra and Xander went in search of the Slayer's Scythe, and the other one the Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered episode, but I still think it worked out good in this chapter. Also there is going to be a Vergil vs. Xander fight in the next episode, so be prepared for that.

Also when Phantom was talking to Xander about his brother he wasn't talking about Vergil, he was talking about Dante. And to clear up what went on in my crossover cover story for Sparda and how Xander came about this is what happened. Sparda got it on with Dante's mother and had Dante, but when he went to go and fight Mundus for the first time, instead of him and Tokar being sent to a hell dimension, they were transported to a parallel universe, the Buffyverse. While there they tried to rebuild their life and fight evil on the side.

That's when Sparda and Jessica got it on and had Xander. When Sparda went to fight Mundus again, something else happened to him. I can't say what yet or it'll spoil the surprise. Oh and Xander now has the power of lightning and fire.

TBC...

Please Review...


	17. Chapter 16 Killed by Passion

A/N I decided to combine the episodes Passion and Killed by Death.

Chapter 16

Killed by Passion

Stone Manor

L.A.

"Yes, I knew about Gemina's capabilities the whole time." Thomas Stone said to Xander and Kendra once they pulled him aside after practice."The reason why the sword acted as it did, is because twins are meant to be together and when Kendra felt that you needed her..."

"The swords decided to combine." Xander finished.

"Exactly." Thomas said with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry that you had to lose your sword Kendra, but it seems that it doesn't matter now." he said as he looked at the Scythe that Kendra had in her hand.

"Do you know what it is?" Kendra asked as she handed it to him. Once he had the weapon in his hands, he felt old power radiating off of it.

"Well, I can say this for certain." Thomas said as he handed the axe back over to Kendra. "It's old and it's not what it appears to be."

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked.

"Well it's not an axe, it's actually a form of a Scythe." Thomas informed her. "But I'll get my research team together tomorrow and see if they can do some research on it."

"Alright."

"Class dismissed." Thomas said to the rest of the Scooby Gang. As they started to pile out of the room, he spotted the student he really needed to talk too. "Mr. Osbourne, might I have a word with you?"

"Yes Sensai?" Oz asked as he jogged back over to him.

"Like, I said after classes I would really like for you to call me Tommy." Thomas said with a smile.

"Only if you call me Oz." the werewolf said back.

"Fair enough." Thomas said back. "Willow told me about you being a werewolf now."

"So can you help me?" Oz suddenly asked full of emotion, making Thomas look at him wierdly.

"To a point, yes." Thomas said as he started to think for a minute. "I can teach you the basics of your tranformations, so you have control over when you turn into a werewolf. You want even have to depend on the lunar cycle anymore."

"That's not what I meant." Oz interrupted. "I meant can you make me not a werewolf anymore?"

"I'm sorry, son but I can't." Thomas said sadly. "To my knowledge, once someone's turned into a werewolf, there's no turning back." he stopped as he let it sink in for a moment. "But like I was saying, we do have other options. I have some friends in Tibet, that will be able to teach you how to tame the werewolf all together though. You will still have the powers of a Lycan, like speed, heightened smell, and strength without having to transform again."

"But what about children?"

Thomas then let out a breath. "I want lie to you son, sometimes the children turn out having characteristics of a werewolf. You weren't born a Lycan so there's a twenty percent chance that you would have that problem with your children. If that does happen, the best I could do would be a spell to make them look more human. And it will be a permanant spell."

"Thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it my, boy." Thomas said as he lightly slapped him on the back.

* * *

"So I was thinking that maybe we could all go out to get something to eat." Xander was saying as Thomas and Oz walked into the living room.

"I would like to join you,but I'm beat." Buffy said with a yawn.

"I too need to retire for the evening." Giles said as Miss Calendar whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush.

"And me and Willow have a lot to talk about." Oz said as he put his arm around the red head.

"And, I just don't want to hang around you anymore than needed." Cordelia said as she walked past him. "See you back in Sunnydale." she said as she walked out of the building.

"So what about you, Ken?" Xander asked as he turned to look at her.

"I'm not feeling well. I tink, I'll just meet you back at de hotel."

"Are you okay?" Xander asked.

"I'll be fine." she said as she walked out of the room with the others.

"So it looks like it's just you and me." Trish whispered into his ear, causing Xander to smile. Maybe his friends not wanting to come was good after all.

* * *

"Now that was a good movie." Trish said as they walked out of the movie theater.

"I don't know." Xander said with a shrug. "A guy with a hook, killing people it's just so passe'. And didn't that girl Sarah Michelle Gellar, look a lot like Buffy?"

"You noticed that too, huh?" Trish said with a laugh.

"Wait, what was that?" Xander asked as stopped walking, hearing something in the distance.

"I don't hear, anything." Trish said as she stopped to listen.

"Just come on!" he yelled out as the two took off running.

Too, Trish's surprise what Xander heard came from almost a block away, down an alley. It was a girl about to be attacked by three vampires. They were just going to jump out from behind, the vamps and stake them, but a team of six teenagers came out of the shadows and attacked the vamps instead.

Even though they were young, the teenagers worked together well as if they had been staking vampires their whole life. That was until two things happened. One of the vamps knocked out a young black girl and another fifteen vampires stepped into the alley. Provoked into the fight, Xander and Trish got up from their hiding position and jumped into the fray.

* * *

"They're to many vampires." a muscled up youth said as he staked another vampire with his wooden pike. "We have to retreat."

"But what about Alonna, Snake?" another boy asked as he looked at her crumbled body on the ground.

"There are to many, vamps between us and her Bobby." Snake said as he started to back away. "We have to leave her."

"Gunn sure as hell ain't gonna like this." Bobby muttered under his breath.

"I'm the leader of this gang!" Snake snapped. "Gunn's just gonna have to live with it. Everybody retreat!" he yelled out as he and his comrades fled from the scene.

* * *

Xander stood still as two vampires charged him from opposite sides. As they came closer, he activated his wrist stake launchers and staked both of them. Seeing another one run up, he reached into a hidden compartment on the back part of his jacket, by his neck and took out a stake. Throwing it he dusted the vamp as it ran. Looking around he saw Trish, dust the last of the vampires she was fighting and he saw that the teenagers ran out of the alley. All except one.

Running up to her crumbled body, he saw that she was still alive.

"Is she alright?" Trish asked as she walked up behind him.

"She'll be fine." Xander said as he picked her up in his arms. "Come on let's go back to the hotel."

Warehouse district

"You did what?" a tall, bald, black guy growled at Snake.

"It was our only choice man." Snake said not backing down. "If we had of stayed, all of us would have died."

"Bobby...Raven you're with me." Gunn said as he gathered his homemade axe. "We're gonna go and search for Alonna."

"The hell you are." Snake said as he got in his face. "She's vamp food by now. Now sit down and that's an order."

"Fuck you and your orders." Gunn told him. "And if my little sister is dead, you're gonna join her." he said as he walked past him and out into the night.

The next morning

'What hit me?' Alonna thought to herself as she sat up in bed. Then her eyes shot open as she felt the bed. She hadn't been in a bed since she was a little girl, before the fire killed...no she didn't want to think about that.

Looking around the room she saw that she was in a lavish hotel room. Never in her life had she been in a place so nice. As she was prepared to get out of bed, the front door opened and three people walked in.

"Oh, so you're awake." the boy out of the group said as he walked further into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Alonna asked as she jumped out of bed and got in a defensive pose.

'Why is it that every time a girl wakes up she wants to fight me?' Xander thought to himself.

"It's going to be alright honey." Trish said as she got in front of Xander to calm the situation down. "We're just here to help."

"I ain't your honey." Alonna growled as she prepared to walk by them. "And you can help me by getting the hell out of my way." she said as her knees started to buckle. Before she fell face first to the ground, Xander picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Damn that really went against my tough girl act." Alonna said as she tried to sit up.

"Easy now." Xander said as he gently pushed her back down. "You have a concussion, but other than that you'll be fine."

"Who are you people?" she asked again as she layed back down on the soft bed.

"My name is Xander, this is my girlfriend Trish, and she's my sister Kendra." Xander introduced the group as Alonna looked at him and Kendra funny. "She's adopted."

"Oh." Alonna replied. "My names Gunn. Alonna Gunn."

"Well, Alonna what's your parents phone number?" Trish asked as she walked to the phone. "I'm sure their worried sick about you."

"My parents are dead." Alonna informed them sadly, making Trish drop the reciever of the phone back in it's cradle.

"I'm sorry." Trish said as she lowered her head. "Well what about somebody else? Is their somebody else that you want us to contact?"

"You can just drop me off with my crew and my brother."

"You mean the crew that left you behind, when those vamps were about to snack on you?" Xander asked.

"Xander..." Trish whined as she hit him on the arm.

"Well, I'm sorry Trish, but the Scooby Gang doesn't leave anybody behind."

"The Scooby Gang?" Alonna asked with amusement in her voice.

"It's a long story." Xander said as he smiled at her. "Now come on we're gonna have some breakfast and then I'll take you to your brother."

Alonna's Gang Hideout

Alonna had spent an hour with her new friends and she had learned alot. She had always thought that her and her gang were the only one's that knew of the darkness, but now she knew better.

Opening the door to the warehouse, she was greeted with three pikes pointed at her chest.

"Hey, it's me." Alonna said as she raised her hands up high.

"Alonna?" a boy said as he and the others lowered their pikes. "We thought you were vamp food."

"No thanks to you." she said as her and Xander walked into the warehouse. "Now where's my brother?"

"He's been out all night, looking for you." the boy told her.

"Got Damnit!" Gunn growled as he opened the front door and stormed in. He had searched for his sister, through the early hours of the morning and hadn't found hide nor hair of her. "Hey Alonna." he said as he walked right past her. Then his eyes bugged out as he turned around to look at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gunn asked as he pulled her into a hug. "I looked everywhere for you."

"Well after they left me..." Alonna said as she broke their embrace. "Xander and his girlfriend saved me."

"Xander?" Gunn asked as he looked up at the teen standing behind his sister and grinned. "What are you doing back in LA or do you just like jumping into hopeless fights?"

"We've met?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yeah. If it wasn't for you then I would have died when those vamps attacked me a few months ago." Gunn said causing Xander to have a mind flare of the time when he had lost his memory for two days and ended up in LA.

He was jumping from building to building, in search of prey and he had spotted Gunn down an alley trying to protect a girl from over ten vampires. Quickly killing the remaining ones off, he introduced himself to Gunn and disappeared into the night.

"I remember." Xander muttered to himself.

"Yeah, well thanks for saving my sis dog." Gunn said as the two shook hands.

"Not, a problem." Xander said with a smile that quickly faded into a frown. "But I wouldn't have had to save her at all, if your so called leader hadn't of left her."

"What the fuck did you say?" Snake asked as he got in Xander's face. "I thought, I did what was right for the team."

"By leaving one of them behind?" Xander asked. For all he cared Alonna was one of his girls now and he felt as though he should protect her.

"Who the..." was all Snake was able to get out as he let out a startled gasp. Looking down at his chest, he saw, the blade of a sword protruding out of his chest. As dark blood dripped slowly out of his mouth, he fell off of the blade and it was revealed that a young man, with cold eyes, white spikey hair and a light blue jacket was standing behind him.

"Hello brother." Vergil greeted as he lowered his bloody katana. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

The outskirts of Sunnydale

"I called my dad and told him about Alonna and the other kids of the shelter." Trish was saying to Kendra as they drove nearer and nearer to Sunnydale. "He said that he was going to donate money to their cause and try to get some of them off of the streets."

"Dat's nice." Kendra said weakly, causing Trish to look over at her.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked as she noticed that Kendra was sweating perfusely and that she was starting to turn pale. Kendra's only reply was to lean forward in her seat and to vomit on Trish's shoes.

The Sunnydale Hospital Emergency Room.

Trish rushed through the entrance of the hospital with Kendra in her arms as Willow, Oz, and Cordelia followed up behind her. She had called them on the highway and told them what was going on, so they met her at the hospital.

"We need help!" Trish yelled out as she looked around the empty room.

"Somebody, please, now!" Willow said as she saw an intern approaching them.

"What happened?" the intern asked as he looked from face to face and brought over a gurney.

"We were driving, she..she had a fever and then she passed out." Trish told him as she layed Kendra out on the gurney. The intern took out his pocket light and checked Kendra's eyes for a response. The nurse took notes while he spoke as they started to wheel her into the emergency room. The Scooby Gang all followed.

"Patient's unconscious... Pupils are unequal and unresponsive." the intern said as they turned a corner.

"What does that mean?" Cordelia asked.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Willow asked concerned.

"Please, you gotta give us some room." the intern informed them.

"What do we have?" Dr. Wilkinson asked as she arrived on the scene.

"High-grade fever, doc." the intern informed her.

"Get her into Trauma 1, give her a CBC, Chem 7, type and screen."

"Right." he replied. The Intern and nurse then took Kendra through the doors to the emergency room beyond. The gang all try to follow, but Dr. Wilkinson blocked their way.

"I'm sorry, you can't go any further." the doctor told them.

"Someone should be with her!" Trish told her urgently.

"I'm sorry!" the doctor said again. "You can't go any further." and with that she backed in and closed the door in their faces. They looked through windows for a couple of seconds, and Willow reacted first.

"I called Giles, Buffy, and Miss Harris. They should be here in a little while."

15 minutes later

"Where is she?" Miss Harris immediately asked as she, Buffy, and Giles ran into the waiting room.

"She's still in the emergency room." Oz told her as he stood up.

"I wanna see her." Jessica said as she started out of the waiting room.

"They won't let us in there." Cordelia said making Jessica stop and look back at her. Just then Dr. Wilkinson came to the door.

"Miss. Harris?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." she replied as she turned to look at her.

"I'm Dr. Wilkinson."

"Is Kendra okay?" Jessica asked as the two shook hands.

"We were able to stabilize and..."

"Is she okay?" Jessica interrupted insistently.

"She's going to be fine." Dr. Wilkinson said reassuringly.

"Thank you." Jessica said in relief as she put her hand to her face.

"Good. That's good." Buffy said as she touched Jessica's back in support.

"I wanna keep her here a few days, though." the doctor said as she consulted some of her notes. "She still has some healing to do." she said causing Giles and Jessica to look at her anxiously.

The hall upstairs near Kendra's assigned hospital room.

The gang were all waiting for Kendra to be brought up. When they saw her coming they all approached the bed. She had an IV in her right hand and her left forearm was wrapped in an elastic bandage.

"Kendra?" Jessica said as she reached the bed. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey, Ken, we're all here." Trish said as she pushed some hair out of her face.

"Hey." Kendra said groggily. "Am, I going home now?" she asked as she tried to get up.

"No. Kendra, you need to lie down, honey." the doctor said as she pushed her back on the bed.

"Yeah? Lie at home. Me bed is better den any bed dat's... not me bed." Kendra babbled.

"She's still a little out of it." the doctor said as she turned to look at Jessica, who nodded back.

"Shhh!" Kendra said as she pointed at Trish. "Hospital zone. No singing."

"She'll feel better after..." the doctor started as Kendra looked at her. "she's been here a while."

"No!" Kendra cried as she tried to get up again. "Lemme go. Look, I wanna go." The orderly pushed her on the bed, two nurses and Dr. Wilkinson struggled to get her to lie back down, but Kendra put up a fight.

"Kendra, what's wrong?" Willow asked.

"No! No! Let me go!" Kendra screamed weakly.

"I think she wants to go." Cordelia said as they managed to get her pushed back down on the bed, strapping her in as they did so.

"No, don't do dat! Stop it!" Kendra pleaded as tears came to her eyes.

"Hold her steady!" the doctor ordered of her staff.

"Mom, tell dem!" Kendra said as she looked into the older woman's eyes.

"I got her." the orderly said as he put the last strap around her arm.

"De vampires! I need to kill de vampires!"

"This'll help you relax." the doctor said as she put a needle against Kendra's inside elbow and injected her with a sedative. Trish threw Jessica a concerned look, while Cordelia cringed and looked away.

"Ow!" Kendra cringed as she winced in pain. "No!" When the doctor pulled the needle back out Kendra layed back and started to breathe heavily.

"It's gotta be the fever." Buffy said trying to cover for Kendra's outburst about vampires.

"Yeah, it made her delusional." Willow added.

The sedative started to take effect and Kendra began to relax, as one of the nurses checked her IV. When the nurse moved out of the way, Jessica leaned in and stroked her hair.

"Honey, listen..."

"I wanna go home." Kendra whined sounding like a hurt little girl.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." Jessica vowed as they started to wheel Kendra away again.

"Please don't make me stay here..."

"I promise." Jessica said as they all followed as Kendra was taken to her room.

"Buffy, you must wield me scythe with effieciency!" Kendra yelled out as the door closed. Trish looked in through the narrow window and after a moment she looked over at Giles.

"That was a new experience. I've never seen Ken, act that scared before." Trish said.

"I know how she feels." Buffy said suddenly uncomfortable. Ever since her cousin Celia died, she hated hospitals as well.

"But, still this is Kendra we're talking about." Cordelia said. "She's taken out demons and alot of other oogy things. So why would a hospital scare her so much?"

"I think, I know why." Jessica said as she let out a heavy sigh. "When, Kendra was five about a day before she was taken by the Watcher's Council, her grandmother was in the hospital. She was very sick and weak." she said trying to recall what Kendra had told her, of her last memory of her homelife. "Anyway, she visited her grandmother in her room and she saw lots of blood coming out of her mouth... Kendra could only watch as her grandmother slowly died in horror. Then the next day, Mr. Zabuto came and took Kendra, and she never even got a chance to say goodbye to her parents or go to her grandma's funeral."

"No wonder she hates hospital's." Willow muttered to herself.

"Yeah, that sucks." Cordelia added.

"There might also be another reason." Giles interrupted as he took off his glasses. "A few day's ago, Kendra told me of a slayer dream. It was of two little girls in a hospital much like this one. One of the girls was very ill and the other one could only watch as the girl screamed and died."

"Wait, what?" Buffy said as she grabbed Giles' arm. That story sounded very familiar to Buffy. It was because she had lived it.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Xander asked the young man before him, even as he reached for Ebony and Ivory. The rest of the group spread out like the red sea as Vergil, walked past them.

"The names Vergil Sparda." Vergil said emphasizing the last word. "Brother."

Whipping out his pistols Xander opened fire on his brother...or so he thought. As he stopped shooting, he found that Vergil was nowhere in sight. Hearing a whistling sound in the air, he brought his guns up, just in time to avoid getting his head chopped off by Vergil's katana.

"You're faster than I gave you credit for, Xander. But are you fast enough?"

"How did you know..."

"You son of a bitch." Gunn growled as he hefted up his homemade axe and threw it at Vergil. Merely feigning to the right, Vergil ducked the axe throw, knocked the pistols out of Xander's hands, and watched as the axe embedded itself harmlessly in the wall behind him.

Vergil then looked up at Gunn...and smiled.

"I think, I like you." Vergil said as he took his eyes off of Xander. "You like to go in for the kill." he said as he picked up his sword and threw it at him.

"Gunn...no!" Alonna cried out. As Gunn closed his eyes to except his death, he heard a slight grunt. Opening his eyes, he saw his oldest friend fall to his knees with the sword skewered through his chest.

"Rondale!" Gunn shouted as he grabbed Rondale before he could fall over face first on the floor. "Hold on man, just hold on!"

"From the womb to the tomb...bro." Rondale gurgled as he took his last shuddering breath and died.

"How sweet." Vergil mocked sympathy as he turned around, only to be met by a fist too the face. The force of the blow had his head ringing, as he was flung back almost ten feet.

Looking up from his position on the floor, he saw Xander holding his now sore hand and slowly walking towards him.

"So you think you have power?" Vergil asked as he stood to his feet. "Well let me show you a little of my own." he said as his eyes sparkled with a dark energy. Channeling, that energy into his hands, he made it into an energy ball and unleashed it as Xander ran to him.

"Destiny Destroyer!" as Xander took the full hit of the powerful blast on his chest, it sent a shockwave of energy throughout the room, knocking everyone off of their feet. With a chuckle, Vergil ripped his sword out of Rondale's body and fled out of the warehouse.

"Damn." Xander said, letting out a wince, as he looked at his now smoking duster. As he tried to stand to his feet, an axe blade was pressed close to his neck.

"I guess this is what, I get for trusting white folk?" Gunn said with a grim look on his face. "I thought we were cool dog, but then you gonna call your bro in to kill all of us?"

"I don't know who that was." Xander said hurriedly, as the sharp blade got even closer to his neck. "I promise."

"Don't play me for a fool! I got two dead people here." Gunn growled. "And that guy with the swords said you two were brothers. Ain't that right sis?" not getting an answer he looked around the room. "Sis, sis...Alonna!"

"He must have taken her." Xander figured.

"Then, I'll just kill you and then I'm gonna get her back." Gunn replied as he raised the axe up higher. He had never killed a human before, but to save his sister he would do anything.

"Gunn, you're never going to stop him. Just let me help."

"Man, please he kicked your ass too." Gunn huffed. Then he thought about it. If Xander had led that guy here, then why would they fight each other.

"Listen, man the time you're sitting here wasting with me, theres no telling what he could be doing to your sister."

"Alright." Gunn said as relaxed a little. "Get your ass up and let's go."

"Gunn, what do you want us to do with these bodies?" one of the teens asked as he ran up to them.

"The same thing we always do when one of ours dies." Gunn said as he looked down at the dead body of his best friend. "Burn them."

Buffy's room

flashback

Little Buffy pulled aside the curtain around her cousin Celia's bed and walked in to see her sleeping form.

"Celia?" Little Buffy asked seeing that she was shaking, making Celia wake up and start to scream. She held her hands in front of her as if trying to push something away. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked, but Celia kept screaming at the top of her lungs in complete terror.

"I don't know what to do, Celia!" but she just continued screaming and swating with her hands at something unseen. "Help! Help! Help! Somebody help!" Buffy yelled out as she looked back at the door.

"Get it off of me!" Celia screamed out.

"Come on, Celia!" Buffy said hoping that she could help her cousin fight.

"Get it off of me!" Celia screamed again, but this time Buffy saw something. It was a hideous pale skinned demon sitting on top of her cousin.

Buffy, woke up with a start as she quickly looked around her bedroom. As her heart slowed down, she picked up Kendra's scythe and twirled it around. Getting out of bed with her mind made up, she headed for the hospital.

Sunnydale Hospital

Kendra's room

Kendra stirred in her bed, as she came out of her fit of nightmares. The clock on the nightstand changed to read 2:27pm, as her IV slowly dripped in her arm and the LED on the heart monitor next to the IV blinked steadily. Taking a deep breath she woke up and blinked her eyes several times before looking over at the door. She noticed that it was standing open, and a young boy was there just silently staring in at her.

A few moments later he started away down the hall and as she continued to look out the door, a man in a black suit and hat walked by. As he glanced into her room she took a closer look at his face. It's all disfigured, his nose was long and bent down to a point, his teeth were all long fangs, and his fingers were grossly elongated. He looked back after the boy and continued to follow him out of view. Kendra raised her head in disbelief, pushed her hair back with her bandaged hand and slowly sat up. She then got out of bed and steadied herself to a stand. Tying her robe closed she walked out of the room and into the hall. It was deserted except for the janitor mopping the floor behind her.

Letting her Slayer senses kick in, she followed into the direction where she thought the monster was headed. Walking by the childrens ward, the hair on the back of her neck started to stand on end and her slayer powers tingled. Looking in the window of the ward, she saw only empty beds.

As she was about to leave, after thinking she was just paranoid, a form began to take shape as though unfolding. It stepped over to a bed, and suddenly the Kindestod demon was clearly visible to Kendra. It looked into a bed and found it empty. She stared at it through the door's window. The monster looked over at another bed and noticed her staring. It straightened itself up and looked at her, making Kendra's eyes go wide with fear. It just giggled maniacally and took off its hat to her. Keeping an eye on her for another moment as it turned toward the other door to the ward, put the hat back on and walked to the other door. The Kindestod opened it and went through, and as it closed the door, Kendra read the sign on the door: basement access.

* * *

"Shh!" a little brown haired boy named Ryan whispered to a group of children he was leading. They found a secluded corner and all of them crouched down and huddled together.

"I'm cold." a little blonde haired girl said with a shiver.

"Here." Ryan said as he took off his robe and draped it around the girl. "Here. We're gonna be safe in here." for the last couple of days that he was in the hospital, a monster was terrorizing and killing them off.

"Look!" another boy shouted as his eyes went wide. The Kindestod suddenly appeared behind Ryan, making the other kids scream.

"What?" Ryan asked not knowing that it was to late. The demon grabbed Ryan from behind and lifted him up and away. "Whoa!"

It threw him aside, making the little boy hit the concrete floor hard. The kids kept screaming as Ryan tried to get up. The monster growled making Ryan turn around and look up at it. Paralyzed with fear, the boy couldn't scream, as it kneeled and leaned down over him. It took his head to hold him steady, and the boy watched as the monster's eyes bugged out and split open. They extended from their sockets down toward his forehead, as it drooled heavily and licked its lips. Its eyes make contact with Ryan's forehead, making him screams as he felt his energy being drained. Suddenly the Kindestod got hit in the head with a large section of pipe, and its eyes snapped back into their sockets. As it fell over it was revealed that Kendra was standing over it with a pipe held ready.

"Get away from dem." Kendra said as the Kindestod stood up and faced her. She swung the pipe at it again, but the monster blocked it and knocked it from her grip.

Although Buffy couldn't see it as she ran into the room, she saw that Kendra was fighting something and took the opportunity to go to Ryan and lift him up from the floor. She carried the boy over to the other kids. Chancing a glance at Kendra, Buffy saw that she wasn't in top form as she fought the Kindestod, and it gained the upper hand and punched her twice in the face, then threw her against a pipe.

As Buffy moved in to help the unseen foe, the Slayer's Scythe started to shimmer. Closing her eyes the blade spoke to her in a woman's voice. Opening her eyes again, she finally saw what Kendra was fighting. It was the same monster from her dream that had killed Celia.

"Get the rest of the kids out of here." Buffy said as she looked over at Ryan. Not seeing if he followed her orders or not, she ran over too the demon. "You make me sick!" Buffy growled making Der Kindestod turn and look at her.

Even as Buffy swung the scythe, she could have sworn that the demons eyes filled with recognition of her. Seeing the demons head roll off from it's body, she walked over to Kendra and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Buffy said as she let Kendra lean on her.

"You swung me scythe with great effieciency." Kendra said as she slowly trudged along with her.

"Yeah, thanks." Buffy said with a smile as she sent a silent prayer to her cousin Celia. Finally her soul could rest in peace.

On top of a LA skyscraper

"Why are you doing this?" Alonna asked as she sat chained next to Vergil.

"Because, I hate all humans." Vergil answered. "No offense." he ammended, sarcasticly.

"But why? Aren't you human?" Alonna asked. She knew that some demons had the power to shapeshift but she only wanted to keep him talking so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Hardly." Vergil answered as if bored. "I'm actually a halfbreed, just like my brother Xander." he then stopped talking as he seemed to sense something.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." he muttered as Xander and a bald black man ran through the access door of the roof.

"Gunn!" Alonna shouted as she struggled against her chains.

"Alonna!" Gunn shouted out.

"You get your sister." Xander whispered as he took Rebellion off of his back. "I'll take him on." he said lowly as his eyes met with Vergil's.

"Ah, how nice of you to join me brother." Vergil said with an evil grin. "You asked me a question a while back, about how I knew about you. Well, I've been spying on you and your little friends for weeks now. I know about all of them, Buffy, Giles, Kendra, and even your honey Trish."

"Rebellion, Excalibur mode." was Xander's reply as his sword changed into the familiar katana and his hair turned white.

"Oh, a man of action." Vergil said as he reached into his blue duster and took out a katana of his own. "God, you remind me so much of Dante."

Not caring who Dante was, Xander thrust at him with his sword, but Vergil parried and swung around with a thrust of his own, which Xander also parried. They clashed blades several times, and Xander ducked a wide arcing swing from him. They faced off again and trade one thrust and parry after another. Vergil tried another arcing swing from above, but he easily ducked and sidestepped out of the way. They faced off again close to the edge of the high building and traded a few more blows. Seeing an opening Vergil tried a swing from above a third time, and again Xander ducked it and escaped to the side. He jumped up on a low railing and swung at him again. Vergil parried, and swung at his legs, making him jump up and over his blade and land on the floor.

He tried for Xander's legs again, but he blocked his attempt with Excalibur. Again they traded several swings, and seeing another opening Vergil tried a wide swing again, and this time cut him superficially on the arm.

"First blood." Vergil said with a grin, as he tried to take advantage of Xander's distraction and came at him with his sword held high, intending to swing from above, but he dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way, so he only managed to slash the railing in half.

Xander kicked his legs out from under him and scrambled back up. Annoyed, Vergil turned to face Xander still on his knees and swung three times in rapid succession, all of which he parried. He swung a fourth time, but this time Xander knocked his sword into the roof's floor with his parry and pinned it there. Vergil backhand punched him in the face, and he spun away. Using the distraction Vergil pulled the sword from the ground and swung it hard at his brother. Xander blocked the death move with Excalibur, and kicked him in the gut, making him double over. Xander then jumped over him into the clear, and raised his sword to continue the fight. Vergil thrust, and he parried. Then out of the blue Vergil kicked him in his sword arm, making him stumble back a step.

Tripping over a loose board Xander hit the ground, but scrambled back to his feet as Vergil slowly advanced on him. Xander spun around and swung at him again, only for him to block it. His sword bounced off of Vergil's and fell with the tip onto the low wall of the roof. With a smile on his face Vergil stomped on the blade before he could raise it again and knocked it from his grip. He then spun around and elbowed Xander in the face, knocking him back into a glassed off garden, which collapsed and fell with him.

"Goodbye, brother." Vergil said as he raised his sword high. Hearing a metallic whistle in the air, he turned around only to get cut deeply into his stomach with Gunn's axe.

"You little bastard..." Vergil said woozily as he began to step back. Putting his hand to his stomach, he looked down at it and saw blood. Before he could do an act of retaliation, a black portal opened behind him and a hand pulled him through it.

"Damn, what was that about?" Xander asked as he got out of the garden and brushed glass off of his clothes.

"I don't know but now we're even." Gunn said as he gave his sister and then Xander a look.

"Gunn, I know how you feel but this wasn't my..."

"Not your fault." Gunn interrupted. "If it wasn't for you, your brother would have never found and killed some of my crew."

"Gunn don't be like that." Alonna said softly. She believed Xander when he said he didn't know that guy.

Gunn merely gave her a look, as he continued. "We're even now, so I want you to get off of my territory."

"Alright." Xander said as he let out a deep breath. "But I know how you feel because I've lost people in this war too." he said thinking about Jesse. "If you ever need any help..." Xander said as he walked past him and put a slip of paper in Gunn's top shirt pocket. "just let me know." and with that he walked through the access door.

"I can't believe him." Gunn said as he took the paper out of his pocket intent on tearing it up. That was until he saw what it really was. "That son of a bitch..."

"What...what is it?" Alonna asked as Gunn showed her what it was. Her eyes bugged out as she saw that it was a check for ten thousand dollars.

Hours later

Harris Manor

Xander slowly entered Kendra's room and peeked inside. Seeing that Buffy and Trish were visiting her, he decided to come in later, but Kendra saw him and called him in.

"I heard that you were sick so..." Xander said as he handed her a little teddy bear and some flowers.

"Tank you." Kendra said with a smile as she excepted the gifts. "But what took you so long to come here?"

"I ran into a little trouble." Xander answered hesitantly. "I'll explain everything later."

"Oh, that reminds me." Buffy said as she reached into her purse and handed Kendra some mail. Buffy had already told Kendra all about her cousin Celia and the monster that had killed her. "That little boy Ryan told me to give this to you."

"De boy from de hospital?" Kendra asked as she took out the paper inside and unfolded it.

"Oh, he drew us a picture." Buffy said as she looked down at it. It was of Buffy and Kendra standing over the Kindestod with their feet up on its chest. The monster's neck was split open and blood was gushing out.

Place Unknown

As Vergil excited the portal, he looked around his environment and frowned. It was nothing more than an endless void of darkness.

"Vergil Sparda." a voice called out of nowhere. "I have a job for you." Ahriman said as he approached him.

TBC...

Please Review...


	18. Chapter 17 I Only Have Eyes For You

A/N My mom and my baby sister were in a car accident yesterday. She's not hurt badly, but she's still hurt nontheless. Just pray for her right now please... That's also part of the reason why this chapter is short. I apologize for that.

Also this is going to take place before and then after the episode, I only have eyes for you. I also apologize for this chapter being a little bit choppy, but there was no other kind of way that I could get it done.

And to BAKAMAN, no Angel want turn into Angelus in this fic. That storyline get's used in almost every fanfic that I've seen and it's getting a little old, so I decided to do something else.

And to kirallie, yes Dante will be in the story, but he comes in much later. And Xander will be the one to find him. You can say that he'll just drop right in front of his feet. lol.

Chapter 17

I Only Have Eyes For You

Sunnydale Library

Night

"Tank you for meeting me here." Kendra said to Xander as she sat down next to him at the library table.

"No problem." Xander replied. "I'm a little confused about why you wanted to meet me here alone though."

"I...I..wanted to talk to you about a couple of tings." Kendra said nervously. "It's about me future."

"Ohh...me and Trish have a bet that you're gonna be a model or an actress." Xander interrupted happily. He loved it when Kendra wanted to talk about her future. He was still surprised though that she only talked to him about it and not Trish or any of the others.

"A model?" Kendra asked surprised by the interruption. "Why do you tink, I would choose a job like dat?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Xander asked incredously. "I hate to sound like a perv here by talking to my sister like this, but you're totally hot." he said causing her to instantly blush.

"No...no..I don't want to be a model." Kendra told him as she lost her smile. "I was tinking about being a detective."

"Well what's wrong with that?" he asked. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to help people."

"Because, I don't tink dat I'll live to see dat dream come true." Kendra said as she stood to her feet and quickly walked out of the room. With Xander hot behind her heels.

"Hey!" Xander said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. "I told you before that I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We're a team Kendra. You, me, Giles, Trish and everybody else. We watch each others back, remember?" he asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"You're gonna live a long and happy life, do you hear me?" he asked as she nodded into his chest. "I promise."

"Okay." Kendra said as she pushed off of him gently. She hated all of that mushy stuff. Especially by doing it in front of Xander. "I almost forgot, I need a book from me locker to finish me homework. I'll meet you back at de car." she said as she dried her eyes and started to walk off.

"Oh, and Kendra." Xander called out making her turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over."

"There's no way we can be together." Kendra said as she shook her head and stepped closer to him. "No way people will ever understand. Accept it."

"Is that what this is about?" Xander asked confused. "What other people think?"

"No! I just want you to be able to have some kind of a normal life. We can never have that. Don't you see?"

"I don't give a damn about a normal life!" Xander said angrily. "I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute." he said as she stepped to him closer and put her hand up on his cheek, sympatheticly. He in turn looked down sadly.

"I know." Kendra informed him. "But it's over. It has to be." She said as she turned around and started to leave. He then looked up again and started to chase after her.

"Come back here!" Xander growled. "We're not finished yet!" He said as he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him.

"You don't care anymore? Is that it?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel." Kendra said as she started to cry.

"Then tell me you don't love me." Xander said as he started to shake her. "Say it!"

"What was that." Trish said aloud, down an opposite hall. Going towards the noise, she hid behind a garbage barrel and peeked out to see Xander and Kendra violently arguing with each other.

"Will that help?" Kendra asked Xander. "Is that what you have to hear? I don't. I don't. Now let me go." she said as she tried to walk off.

"No." Xander said with a shake of his head. "A person doesn't just wake up one day and stop loving somebody."

"Love?" Trish whispered. "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly a gun materialized in his hand and he took a step back, raised the revolver, pulled the hammer back and aimed it at her. Kendra looked at the gun, and started to shake with fear.

"Love is forever." Xander continued. "I'm not afraid to use it. I swear. If I can't be with you..."

"Oh, my God." Kendra said as she turned around to run.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, BITCH!" he yelled out after her. "I need you." he said as she took off running down the hall with Xander right behind her. Seeing a door, Kendra burst through it and out onto the balcony.

"Stop it!" Xander said as he came out of the door. "Stop it! Don't make me!" he said pointing the gun at her again.

"All right. Just..." Kendra replied breathing heavily with fear, as she turned around. "You know you don't want to do this. Let's both...just calm down. Now give me the gun." she said as she held out her hand.

"Don't!" Xander screamed. Little was known to him but Trish flew close to where they were. Watching them. "Don't do that, damn it! Don't talk to me like I'm some dumb..." Then the gun went off. Before the bullet hit, Trish pushed Kendra out of the way, but it was to late and the bullet hit Kendra anyway. But as luck would have it, it missed her heart by mere inches.

"James." Kendra said as she looked at Xander and held her hands to her wound.

"Xander, what the hell did you do?" Trish asked as her eyes stared to fill with tears, as she held Kendra's head in her lap. Not getting an answer she looked up to see Xander running off. Laying Kendra down gently, she ran and football tackled Xander from behind, sending them both to the ground and for the gun to go spinning out of his hand, only to dissappear in a cloud of black dust.

"What happened?" Xander asked as he rubbed his sore head.

"What happened?" Trish growled back. "You just killed your sister, you son of a bitch." she said as she started to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"Xander..." they heard a weak voice call out. Stopping in mid-punch, Trish looked back to see Kendra trying to sit up.

"Oh, my God." Trish said as she stood up and ran to her. "She's still alive."

"I don't understand. What..." then it all came back to him. "What did I do?"

Ahriman's Mansion

"It's almost time." Ahriman said to his minions as he prepared the soul spell from the book of souls. "Everything is almost in place."

"What's going on?" Buffy/First asked as she materialed in the room.

"It's almost time for you to become corporeal." Ahriman informed her as he looked up. "Now choose a form."

"I'm already in it." the First said as she smiled at him.

"Good. William get ready." Ahriman said as he telepathically informed Spike. "It's almost showtime."

Twenty minutes later

Sunnydale Memorial

The entire Scooby Gang stood outside of the waiting room, to hear about Kendra. Even Trish's father and mother came from LA, using a slip gate. As Miss Harris was finally about to sit down after fifteen minutes of pacing, the doctor that was operating on Kendra walked into the room.

"Doctor, how is she?" Jessica asked as she immediately walked up to him.

"We did all that we could." the doctor said as his mouth went dry. He hated this part of his job. "The bullet missed her heart, but the bleeding was too extensive."

"Doctor what are you saying?" Jessica asked getting a bad feeling about what he was going to say.

"Miss Harris, I'm sorry." the doctor said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "But your daughter is dead."

"No..." Jessica said as she immediately started to tremble. Kendra wasn't in her life long, but she enjoyed every second...every minute of being her mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Xander told her with tears in his own eyes as he tried to pull her into a hug.

"Don't touch me!" Jessica immediately shouted as she whirled on him. "This is all of your fault." Jessica said as she started to slap him on the face. "How could you... you said that you loved her how..."

"Miss Harris." Giles said said as he pulled her off of Xander.

"She's gone." Jessica said as she weakly fell into Giles' arms. The rest of the gang stayed silent, except for Willow, Trish, and Cordelia who sobbed to themselves. Seeing that everyone was in their own world of reflection of Kendra, Xander turned to walk out of the room only for Thomas to put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Thomas asked sternly.

"I...I... can't be here right now." Xander replied as a tear fell out of his eye. "This is all my fault."

"Forget about that right now, son." Thomas told him. "We can still save Kendra."

"W...what?" Jessica asked, as she overheard their conversation.

"All you have to do is give her the ressurrection stone." Mrs. Stone answered. "Provided you still have it of course?"

"Yeah, it's at..."

"Don't waste time saying where it is." Thomas interrupted Xander. "Just go and get it now. If we don't give it to Kendra in the next thirty minutes, she'll stay dead."

Boston Mass.

A few minutes before Kendra's death

Linda Randle quickly dropped her telephone down on the ground as she got the news from the Council that she was waiting to here. She knew that there was a reason that she didn't trust the man that Faith had brought over. Something about his name just seemed so familiar. But now she knew why. It was because William Winters, was the human name for one of the most infamous vampires in the world. William the bloody, or most recently Spike the slayer of slayers.

As Linda ran into the direction she knew Faith and Spike would be patroling in, she saw the two of them kissing each other. Not knowing what else to do, Linda started to scream out Faith's name in warning.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Faith stood out of a fight so she could watch William take on two vampires at once. The two had been getting close the last few weeks but Linda, Faith's Watcher had been suspicious of the man from the beginning.

As William staked one vamp, he didn't see a third one sneaking up behind him from the shadows. As Faith ran up behind it and easily staked it, she was surprised to see William stake his at the same time.

"So luv, I see you were watching my back." Spike said as walked out of the dust cloud and regarded Faith.

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" Faith asked with a cocksure smile.

"Not at all, luv." Spike replied as he pulled her into a hug. As the two started to kiss, lost in thier on passion, Faith barely registered someone calling out her name. Ending her kiss with Spike, she looked behind herself and saw her Watcher running and frantically calling out her name.

Before her Watcher could reach her, two robed figures jumped out of the shadows and grabbed her. Before Faith could run to help, Spike grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Sorry, luv." Spike said as his smile dissappeared only for his vampiric visage to take it's place. "But it's the end of the road."

With a scream Faith felt as the life was being drained out of her. Her stomach suddenly started to flip flop and she felt new...no an ancient form of power enter her body. But it was too late, as Spike stopped draining her body, slit his wrist and made her drink from it.

Ahriman's Mansion

sametime

"Yes!" Ahriman almost screamed in excitement as he held up the muo-ping jar with Faith's soul in it. The Judge was just a pawn, this was Ahriman's true plan. He needed the soul of a Slayer. Mumbling something in latin her soul distinguished from the jar and started to surround Buffy/First.

With almost lightning speed, the soul went all around the First's body even as it started to solidify. As the soul dissappeared into the world of nothingness, the First slumped over to the floor unconcious. Finishing off the spell, Ahriman ran over to her and picked her up into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, strangely concerned.

"Never better." Buffy/First replied back as she opened up her eyes.

"Good. Now with our combined powers we can soon be able to ressurrect Lord Mundus. And then our plans will take fruitation."

"Yeah, but first I need some sleep." Buffy/First said as she snuggled closer into her brothers shoulder.

"Of course." Ahriman said as he walked into another room with her. "But please tell me you're not going to go by Buffy?" he half joked.

"Please." the First said as she made a little pfft noise with her lips. "In fact." she said shaking her head until her hair colored changed into a dark brown. "I don't want her to even exist anymore."

Three days later

Harris Manor

Even after the gang had used the resurrection stone on Kendra, the doctors had wanted to keep her for observation any way for a couple of days. As soon as she had gotten out and went home, she walked in on a surprise party they had for her return. But the one person she had wanted to see again was nowhere around.

Walking through her crowds of friends, even people she didn't know from school, she walked out onto the back porch and saw him sitting on their swing set.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kendra said as she sat next to him on the swing.

"Oh, Kendra it's you." Xander said as he looked up at her with red rimmed eyes. "I'll leave you alone." he said as he attempted to stand, only for her to put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"You've been avoiding me, every since I got back from de hospital." Kendra realized. "Why?"

"Because, I killed you!" Xander said forcefully as fresh tears came to his eyes. "Mom and everybody blames me for that. I...I didn't mean to do it. I promised." he said as Kendra pulled him into a hug. Now it was her time to comfort her big brother, like all the times he had comforted her when she was sad or afraid.

"Nobody blames you for dat." Kendra said as she patted him on the back. "Mom didn't know dat we were under a spell. But dat's all over with now. I'm still alive and noting' bad is going to happen."

"I wouldn't say that, luv." a familiar voice said from the shadows. Looking up Kendra and Xander saw Spike and a pretty raven haired girl wearing leather pants and a duster with nothing but a black sports bra underneath, stepping out of the shadows. "Because I believe a lot of bad is going to happen."

TBC...

Please Review...


	19. Chapter 18 Faith the Ascended Slayer

Chapter 18

Faith the Ascended Slayer

A day and a half before Faith and Spike meet Xander

Boston Mass.

A little girl and her mother huddled together on a floor, in a dark and dank warehouse. Both of them had been herded there, like cattle, by men with messed up faces.

"Mommy, are we going to be okay?" the little five year old girl with blonde hair, asked her mother.

"We're gonna be fine." her mom answered back. 'God I hope so.'

"Yes, you will be fine." a voice said out of the darkness. "Until my sire gets here and drains you dry, that is." he said stepping into the light. He was a black man, that looked like he was probably in his thirties, wearing a black business suit.

As he walked over to them, the skylight suddenly exploded and a dark figure dropped through it and on the floor in front of him in a crouch.

"How much you want to bet that you want hurt them?" Faith asked as she looked up at him.

"You." Trick growled as he slipped into his vampiric visage and two vampires appeared behind him.

"Finally, some four way action." Faith said as she stood up as the vampires surrounded her.

"So you're the elusive Faith?" Mr. Trick asked as he circled her and checked out her body. "Mmmm...very nice."

"I'm glad you like what you see." Faith said as she got in a defensive pose. "Your boss said the same thing before I offed him."

"You lie." one of the vamps said from behind her. "The great Kakistos, couldn't fall at the hands of someone like you."

"Sorry, but your boyfriend is dead." Faith said immediately angering the vamp. As he threw out a sidekick, she caught his foot, opened palmed striked him in the kneecap shattering his leg. Pushing him to the side she turned, caught another vamps by the fist as he tried to punch her and broke his arm at the elbow.

As the demon howled in pain, she took a stake out of her duster and stabbed him in his unprotected heart. Walking through it's ashes as it blew in the wind, she turned and threw her stake with deadly accuracy at the vampire that was withering on the floor with it's broken leg. As it looked up at her in shock, it burst into ashes. Looking around herself, she saw that Mr. Trick was long gone.

"You...you saved us." the little girl said as she ran up to Faith and threw herself into her arms, in a hug.

"Thank you." the girls mother said as she walked up to them.

"No prob." Faith said as she held the little girls hand.

"You're cold." the girl said as she looked up at Faith. Usually when she held her mothers hand, she would feel some kind of warmth, but with her new friend she didn't.

"What were those things?" the woman asked, ignoring her daughters comment.

"The same thing I am." Faith said as her face changed into that of a vampires. Tossing the little girl away from her like a rag doll, Faith lunged at the mother and sank her fangs into her neck. Leaving her to scream off into the night.

* * *

"You're getting good at this killing thing luv." Spike said to Faith as she walked out of the warehouse. He was leaning up against a car he had stolen, with a grin on his face as he watched his newest lover and childe sashay up to him. He had killed Mr. Trick when he had ran out of the warehouse. Usually he didn't kill fellow vampires, but he had to admit...it was fun.

"You know it's wicked wierd." Faith said back to him as she wiped some blood off of the corner of her mouth. "I'm a vampire now but I keep getting this wicked feeling to hunt and kill demons."

"You don't get that feeling about me do you?" Spike asked.

"All the time." Faith said as she pulled a stake out of her jacket and put it up to his chest. "You're like an itch, I need to scratch."

"Then let me scratch it for you." Spike said as he knocked the stake out of her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Now come on." Spike said as he pushed away from her. "We're gonna go to Sunnyhell. I'm gonna take you to somebody that'll explain to you what you are."

Suddenly Spike heard the little girl, scream from inside of the warehouse.

"You left the kid alive?" Spike asked as he gave her a look.

"What's the use of committing a crime if you don't leave a witness?" Faith asked. "Now come on, let's get the hell out of here." she said as she got into the car. Looking from over to Faith to the warehouse, Spike put a smile on his face and got in the car, driving off into the night.

Sunnydale

Ahriman's Mansion

a couple of hours before they meet Xander

"You my dear are an Ascended Slayer." Ahriman informed Faith as he sat down on a throne like chair. "You are the second one in history as a matter of fact."

"An Ascended Slayer." Faith said trying to get use to that title. "Damn that sounds sweet."

"Quite." Ahriman replied. "You have the powers of both a vampire and a Slayer. The only vampiric weaknesses you have are decapitation and fire or sunlight."

"But what happened to the first Ascended Slayer?" Faith asked.

"Her name was Camille." a voice said out of the shadows. Looking back Faith and Spike saw Buffy step out of the shadows.

"So little miss Sunnydale decided to grow some balls?" Spike asked as he vamped out and charged her. Merely lifting up her hand, a glow of green energy flowed out of Buffy's hand and Spike was hurled off his feet and thrown forcibly into a wall.

"Bloody hell." Spike said as he looked up at Buffy as she lowered her hand.

"Spike allow me to reintroduce you to my sister." Ahriman said with a smile as Buffy/First sat in his lap. "Faith, Spike this is my sister Lilith, but you knew her as the First, Spike."

"So I see that your little spell worked?" Spike asked as he stood to his feet.

"That would be correct." Lilith answered. "Now can I finish my story?" she asked.

"Go ahead." Faith said as she reached into her lovers duster pocket and pulled out his zippo lighter and a pack of cigs. "I'm listening."

"As I was saying her name was Camille and she was hmmm...I think the fifteenth Slayer and she was from Africa. Anyway to make a long story short, before the Watcher's Council was formed, the few people who knew of the Slayer went all over the world to collect potentials. Before they were able to get to Camille some vampires attacked her home and killed off her parents. At the same time, a vampire was trying to turn her, the slayer at the time died and the slayer essence went inside of her."

"But what makes them all special and ascended?" Spike asked. "I knew some blokes who offed a few slayers and turned them, but they were never special."

"That's the beauty of the slayer essence." Ahriman said with a grin. "It's actually from a demonic presence. So when the essence of a vampire and the slayer enter the body at the same time, they fight to be dominate but it ends up being a stalemate."

"So that's why, I still want to kill demons." Faith said in understanding.

"Exactly, now you two crazy kids get out of here." Lilith said as she stood to her feet. "Go and do the killy thing." As the two walked out of the room, Lilith looked over at her brother and saw a little tear in his eye. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"My little boy is growing up." Ahriman said as he began to laugh. "But seriously, what do you think of Faith?"

"She'll do." she answered. "But what if they succeed in killing Xander and the others?"

"I don't think that it'll really matter. With our combined powers and with Faith our enemy will be destroyed."

"For our sake, I hope you're right. Now come on let's start the ritual to ressurrect Mundus."

"So soon?" Ahriman asked as he stood to his feet.

"Now is the best time. We should do it while the son of Sparda and his little friends are distracted."

"And what the hell do you want me to do?" Vergil asked as he walked out of the shadows.

"Go." Ahriman said waving a dismissive hand to him. "Go and join the others." with a cocky smile on his face, Vergil dissappeared through the darkness of the night.

* * *

"I wouldn't say that, luv." Spike said at the end of the Jamaican slayers little speech. It was funny to him because he and Faith had been standing outside watching them for a few minutes and they hadn't even noticed them. "Because, I believe alot of bad is going to happen."

"Spike?" Kendra asked as she and Xander jumped up from the swing-set.

"In the flesh." he said with a little bow.

"Ken go and get Buffy and the others." Xander whispered.

"But..."

"Just go." Ignoring her instinct to stay, Kendra ran into the house to get the others.

"So Spike, who's the bimbo?" Xander asked as he looked over at the leather clad Faith, making her growl.

"Easy, luv." Spike said to her as he held her back. "Actually mate, she used to be just like your sister."

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked confused.

"She used to be a slayer."

"You son of a bitch!" Xander growled.

"Now..now don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Enough of this bullshit, talking." Faith said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Then go ahead, baby." Spike said as he took a step back. "You know I love to watch." with a growl Faith shifted into her demonic visage and charged Xander.

Xander opened with a flying kick at Faith, who quickly rolled out of the way on the ground. Getting back to her feet, Faith back-flipped over Xander's next kick. She dodged a third kick, ducked a fourth, and finally retaliated with a spinning attack of her own, taking Xander down.

Flipping back to his feet, Xander was barely able to duck another spinning kick from the vampiric slayer. Seeing that her opponent might anticipate her moves, Faith hesitated for a moment and then beared down on her enemy with a kick and a couple of punches. The force of the blows sent Xander back down to the muddy ground as Faith striked him again.

Infuriated by being beaten by a girl...again Xander charged at her, throwing a powerful high-kick, which she ducked. With a smile she retaliated with an onslaught of spinning kicks and punches; forcing Xander onto the defensive ... Xander spin-kicked towards Faith and took her down with a side-kick.

"My new jacket." Faith said as she looked down at her muddy clothes. "You're so dead, yo." she said flipping back to her feet.

Seeing that he might have an advantage, Xander then rushed Faith, throwing a kick and two punches. Faith blocked the first, dodged the second, and knocked Xander back to the ground with the aid of a couple of kicks. She then landed another strike upon her downed opponent  
and then stepped back.

"Fucking pathetic." Faith said as she kicked him in the ribs and spit on him.

"Damn, beaten up by a little girl." Spike said with a shake of his head. "That is pathetic." Suddenly both vampires heard something. Like a deer in a forest, both of their heads shot up and they saw the Scooby Gang running out of the house with various weapons. "The calvery has arrived."

"Xander!" Trish yelled out as she and the others ran up to his prone body on the ground.

"That's me." Xander said with a wince as he stood to his feet.

"Spike?" Angel growled as he saw the bleach blonde.

"Oi, it wasn't me peaches." he said as he threw his hands up in mock innocence. "It was 'er"

"So you're Angel?" Faith asked as she looked the souled vampire up and down. "Spike was right. You do have a big ass forehead."

"Bitch." Buffy mumbled as she and Angel ran to fight Spike and Faith.

"Trish you, Oz, Willow and Giles get everybody out of the house." Xander said as he stood all the way to his feet and grabbed his jacket and sword from her.

"What about you?" she asked. "You can barely stand on your feet."

"Oh, he's just going to die." Vergil said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Nice to see you again brother."

"You'll have to get through me first demon." Kendra spat out as she stepped in front of Xander with her scythe held up high.

"No." Xander said as he pushed her behind him. "This is my fight."

"But you're..."

"Ken go." Xander told her. "I need you to get mom out of the house and as far away from here as you can. I..I need you to protect her if anything happens."

"Okay." Kendra replied with a nod to her head. She didn't like the look in her brothers eyes. It was if he were saying goodbye. Looking back at Trish and the others, they ran to the house to do as Xander had asked.

"That was so touching." Vergil said as he folded his arms over his chest. "It makes me wish I had a little sister. Maybe I'll just take her. But it want be in a brother and sister way if you know what I mean."

Unsheathing his sword in anger and his hair turning white, Xander rushed at his older brother. His earlier fatigue forgotten. With a lightning quick move, Vergil trapped Xander's forearm, pivoting it and planting a boot in his ribcage. Then the two of them went at it, unleashing a flurry of kicks, blocks, and punches. Vergil then got Xander in a back-choke, twisting out of it, Xander threw him over his shoulder, only for him to neatly cartwheel and spring back to his feet.

Xander then ducked beneath one his brothers kicks, then trapped his foot, giving it a savage twist. CRACK! As he howled in pain Xander backhanded him with a blow so strong that it knocked Vergil to his knees. In a heartbeat, Vergil's sword was out and against Xander's throat, just as Xander's sword was now against his. It was now a stalemate.

Before they could so much as move a muscle the ground started to violently shake, throwing several of the Scooby Gang off of their feet. As Xander looked up from his position on the ground, he saw a huge black hole opening up from the ground. He watched in horror as a massive hand reached out of the hole and touched land, making it shake and rumble as it did.

As the demon finally came out, it stood almost nine feet tall, with large red horns, black eyes, and it looked to be carved out of pure stone.

"Lord Mundus." Vergil muttered under his breathe.

As the fear inspiring demon looked about the world, he had long departed from, his eyes finally fell on Xander. Then it smiled.

"Holy shit." Xander said to himself as the demon started to walk towards him.

Alternate Earth

Demon dimension H

"Huuuh." a figure with white hair mumbled as he finally got out of his nightmares. Standing up from behind his desk, he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Dante are you alright?" a beautiful blonde woman asked as she ran into the room. She didn't want to embarress him, but she had for the first time since she'd known him, heard him scream.

"I'm fine, Trish." Dante said with a sigh. "It was just another one of my nightmares."

"The same one you've been having for months? You already killed, Mundus." Trish said as she walked over and sat on his desk. "So why the hell are you keep having dreams about him?"

"I don't know." Dante replied as he grabbed his red overcoat and Rebellion. "But he's not the only thing that was disturbing about my dream. My brother Vergil was there and this young boy in trouble... just nevermind." he said with a shake of his head. "Let's go out and kill things." he said as he walked out of his detective agency.

A/N Can anybody guess why I choose the name Lilith for the First's name? I'll give you a hint, it's based off of an old jewish myth.

TBC...

Please Review...


	20. Chapter 19 Redeemed

A/N It took me over 4 days to finally get this chapter right. I had to replay the first two devil may cry games over again and everything to get info that I needed. Also thanks to the guys on the Xanderzone who helped me develop this fight scene. I think it turned out awesome.

Chapter 19

Redeemed

Ahriman and Lilith slumped to the floor as the end of their spell wore off.

"Damn..d..do you think the spell worked?" Lilith panted out as she looked over at her brother.

"Of course it did." Ahriman replied as he stood to his feet, helping her up as he did so. "Can't you feel that power?"

"Damn!" she said feeling it. "That's more power then I anticipated. Does the son of Sparda have enough power to kill Mundus?"

"No." Ahriman told her. "But with the help of all of his ally's he stands a fighting chance. Now come on, let's go and see the fight."

"You mean to tell me that you have enough power to teleport us there?" Lilith asked in awe of her brother. She barely had enough power to stand, much less use any magical powers.

"No, but I have enough power to drive." he said as he held up a pair of keys. "Now come on before we miss the show." he said as he walked up to the door.

* * *

"Son of Sparda." Mundus grumbled as he took an enormously large sword off of his back. "Your time of death has...aagh..." he screamed out as Kendra's Slayer scythe was embedded in his forehead.

As everybody looked back they saw Kendra standing behind Xander with her arm outstreched.

"I thought, I told you to leave with mom." Xander said to her.

"Blame it on me Slayer upbringing." Kendra said as she gave him a wink. "I'm just hardheaded."

"Stupid wench!" Mundus swore as he ripped the Slayer's scythe out of his face, tossing it to the side as if it were nothing. As dark demonic blood poured out of the wound, with just a mere touch of his hand on his face it was healed. "You have just made your last mistake." he said as the very ground started to shake.

"What is he doing?" Buffy asked as she and Angel ran up to Kendra and Xander.

"It looks like he's drawing in power." Angel figured as he took a closer look. "We have to get out of here."

'Mistake...mistake...mistake.' those words echoed throughout Vergil's mind as he fell to his knees and had a memory of his past.

Flashback

Time unknown

A younger Vergil stood in an open field, with his sword held high, as he looked all around himself, trying to find the mysterious voice that was talking to him. As he listened to him even closer, he found it to be the same voice that was talking to him in the nightmares he had been having for weeks.

"You are the eldest twin son of Sparda, am I correct?" the voice asked as Vergil tried to figure out where it was coming from.

"Who the hell, want's to know?" Vergil asked, causing the entity to laugh.

"A friend." came the voices disembodied reply.

"Well friend..." Vergil said with a frown. "Why don't you get the hell out of here and leave me alone."

"You dare defy me?" the voice asked.

"Defy who?" Vergil asked as he looked up to the heavens. "A big scary voice? Whoa, hey I've got one of those. You want to hear it?" he asked as he put his hand over his mouth to muffle his voice. "You can kiss my demonic ass." he said dropping his hand from his mouth. "That good enough for you?"

"I offer you riches and more power than you've ever dreamed and this is how you repay me?"

"Wait, power?" Vergil asked. "What kind of power?"

"Anything you want of course."

"What do I have to do?" Vergil asked intrigued.

"Something very simple." the voice told him casually. "All you have to do is kill your brother, Dante."

"Whoa, me and Dante don't always see eye to eye, but he's still my brother."

"If that's true then why would he come to me and ask for power?" the voice asked. "He said that he would kill you to get that power." the voice lied.

"What? I don't believe..."

"Think about it, Vergil." the voice started. "No one really cares about you. Not even your father."

"Shut up!"

"Why was it that your father left Dante a sword to remember him by and he left you nothing?"

"I said shut up!"

"It's because he didn't care about you, Vergil. Your brother, your mother, and your father none of them cared even a little about you."

"No..."

"But, I'm here now Vergil." the voice told him. "I can give you power to crush your enemies. Especially your decietful brother."

"Okay!" Vergil screamed into the wind. "Just tell me what I have to do?"

"Just open up your mind to me, boy." Mundus told him as dark energy surrounded Vergil. "Just open up your mind."

End Flashback

It came to Vergil in a flash how he had been decieved so long ago. The mysterious voice was none other than Lord Mundus himself and he had played him like a fiddle. Vergil would forever remember, the look of surprise on Dante's face when he had tried to strike him down that day.

"What have I done?" Vergil asked himself as Mundus's mind spell wore off and he relived every bad deed he had ever done. Suddenly a flash of light and the rumbling of power snapped him out of his reverie. Looking up, he saw that Mundus had unleashed his power and that it was headed straight for Xander and his friends.

"No!" Vergil shouted as he unsheathed his katana. Seeing that his little brother had closed his eyes, ready to except his death like a warrior, Vergil stepped in front of him. Putting his katana out in front of him, he was able to hold off Mundus's energy ball.

"Goodbye, brother." Vergil whispered as he looked back at Xander.

As Xander opened his eyes, he saw his brother start to disintegrate. Before Xander could say anything, Vergil's face started to blacken in spots and within seconds, he crumbled into dust. Vergil Sparda was finally redeemed. With nothing holding, Mundus's power back the dark energy ripped through them, causing a huge explosion that knocked them all off of their feets.

"So easy." Mundus said as he began to laugh.

"Good show, mate." Spike said behind him as he began to clap his hands. "Now the world is ours."

"Vampiric scum." Mundus said in disgust as he turned around to look at Spike. "You dare even fathom, that I would give you power?"

"Oi,..." and that was the last thing to come out of Spikes mouth, as Mundus raised his sword up high and brought it down in an arching blow.

"Fuck!" Faith shouted as she wiped Spike's ashes off of her duster. Not being able to resist a fight, she shifted into her vampiric visage and charged at Mundus.

* * *

Xander winced and shook his head from his position on the ground through the clearing smoke and mists of dust. Not being able to even stand to his feet, he looked around to the groaning bodies of his friends. To his relief everyone seemed to still be alive, but just hurt. Since he was standing in front of them he took most of the attack. Not being able to hold his head up any longer, his face fell back into the mud. As he was about to close his eyes, to brace the pain, a pair of black boots stepped in front of his face. Using the last of his strength he looked up and his eyes widened in disbelief. There stood a man with shoulder length white hair wearing a red duster.

"Dad?" he asked as he saw the ghostly image of him. He had recognized him immediately from the one picture that his mother had of him.

"Yes my son..." Sparda replied.

"But how?" Xander said as he coughed up a little blood.

"There's no time for that." Sparda said as he crouched down so Xander could see his face. "You must rise up and kill Mundus."

"But, I can't." Xander said as he tried to move, but the pain was to much so he stopped.

"Then give me control..." he said as he put a hand on Xander's forehead and dissappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Mundus knocked Faith aside like a rag doll, knocking her unconcious as she hit the ground. As he raised his sword to finish her off, he suddenly sensed a power he hadn't felt in over sixteen years. Forgetting all about Faith, he turned to see the smoke clear as a figure stepped out of it.

"It cannot be." Mundus hissed out as he saw his age old enemy.

"But yet it is mighty, emperor." Sparda, still in his human form, replied as the last of the smoke cleared.

"You should be..."

"Dead." Sparda finished for Mundus. "But yet the Powers That Be granted me one final wish to visit my son. Instead I get to finish you off at last."

Mundus had a hearty laugh at that. "It seems that you've forgotten Dark Knight, but the last time we fought, we both went down in a blaze of glory."

"In the infamous words of both of my son's..." Sparda said as he took Rebellion off of his back. "Let's rock, baby."

With a growl, because of his imputence, they both charged each other for the last time.

* * *

Kendra rolled over on the ground and groaned as she opened her eyes. Letting out a shuddering breath she sat up and immediately put her hand on the silver locket that Xander had given her for her birthday and found that it was cracked.

She figured that the power from her locket absorbed most of the impact, but it also left her wondering if the locket had any power left. As she heard a groan at her side it snapped her out of her reverie. With a wince she stood to her feet and helped Buffy stand up.

"What happened?" Buffy asked as she shooked her her to try to clear the cobwebs out.

"Mundus, happened." Angel said as he walked up behind them and pointed to where Mundus and a man with a red duster were fighting each other.

"Who is dat?" Kendra asked.

"And where's, Xander?" Buffy asked as she realized that he was missing.

"I don't know." Angel replied as he tried to sniff the boy out. "But whoever that is has his sword."

* * *

Sparda spun and backhanded Mundus hard across the face as he brought up Rebellion. Bringing it down in an arching blow, Mundus brought up his ow sword to deflect the attack.

"You're even better than I remember." Mundus said as the two locked blades.

"That's because I fight with vengence in my heart." Sparda said as he strained against Mundus's strength. "You made my first born your slave and then murdered him." he said thinking of his son Vergil.

"And it was so easy." Mundus replied with a laugh, that was cut short as Sparda punched him again across the face.

The force of the blow sent Mundus staggering, where he fell back up against a tree and snapped it in half as he broke through it. Looking up in the cold eyes of his adversary he shook his head in anger.

Pressing the advantage Sparda shifted into a spin with Rebellion drawn as Mundus was barely able to bring his sword up in defense.With a growl Sparda kicked Mundus in the stomach with a sidekick pushing him back down to the muddy ground. Seeing his enemy drawing closer, Mundus lifted up his hand and blasted Sparda in the chest with a volley of dark energy.

After regaining his footing and getting back on his feet, he glanced at his old enemy. Sparda had landed behind a small fire that was caused by his earlier attack. He watched as the fire reflected off of Sparda's face. Even though he had his eyes closed, Mundus could still see that he was still alive.

As Mundus was about to run over and finally end his rivals life, Sparda's eye's snapped open. With the fire of hell itself burning into his once brown orbs, he stood to his feet as his body began to crackle with power. Large dark horns began to appear on the side of his head, just as demonic wings appeared on his back. As he finished his devil transformation, he held the now transformed Excalibur up and pointed it at Mundus.

"Now dark emperor, your time of death is at hand."

Sparda then stepped through the fire in front of him and continued to walk toward Mundus. As he got closer, Mundus drew his sword, while Sparda twirled his own. As the two swords clashed Mundus and Sparda came eye to eye.

Pushing away from him, Mundus let out a earth shaking battle cry and ran at Sparda with blinding speed. Sending out a volley of energy, Mundus was able to hit him in the chest. It had little affect so he brought down his sword. The two swords met and created a loud metal clashing noise that seemed to shimmer and shake the battle ground.

Sparda moved out of the way of another sword slash and locked weapons with Mundus again. As he was pushed back a little further, his foot hit something, making him look down. Every sound, even time itself slowed, as Sparda saw what his foot had hit. There, at his feet, lay the the scorched and broken sword of his son.

"Vergil…." Sparda whispered with now uncontrolable anger. Anger that had...no needed to be unleashed.

Letting out a frustrated growl of his own, he punched Mundus in the chest, making both of them drop their swords. Seeing that Mundus was dazed by the attack, he followed up with two rabbit punches to his jaw and then an uppercut. As he pitched forward, Sparda brought up his knee, sending it crashing into his stone jaw.

Bringing Lord Mundus down to a knee, Sparda grabbed either side of his head and brought up both knees sending them crashing into his face. As the concrete monster fell over, because of his enemies rampage, Sparda walked back and hit the handle of Excalibur with his foot sending it into his hands.

Sparda held Excalibur a few inches from his face and closed his eyes. He was concentrating all of his power into one final attack. Stones and droplets of water began to rise around him as he pulled in more power. Snapping his eyes open, he put the tip of his blade on the ground and brought it around in front of himself in a circle.

"Energy orb, Full Power!"

Seeing the power Sparda was drawing in, Mundus quickly sat up and held out his hand shooting a volley of energy over at him. With a small "Ha", Sparda launched the orb of energy at his nemesis, absorbing the energy as it went. It connected, and the force from it knocked the demon lord over twenty feet back.

As black blood dripped out of the wound on Mundus chest, he slowly stood to his feet and picked up the sword he had dropped.

"Your...your pathetic power was...wasn't enough." Mundus grumbled out as he looked down upon Sparda. Only to be met by some icy brown eyes that seemed to stare straight through him.

Before Mundus could say another word, Sparda ran for him in a blur dragging Excalibur behind him. The sword shot up blue sparks from the friction of being dragged even as Sparda jumped up and lunged at Mundus.

There was a sudden crash of something that sounded like lightning as the ground itself shook.

As the rumbling stopped, Sparda appeared out of thin air, on the other side of Mundus with his back turned. He was now in his human form and after twirling his sword around, he simply placed it on his back. Not sensing any damage Mundus shook his stone head, blinked his eyes, and then turned to Sparda.

"Tell Satan I said hello." Sparda whispered.

With that said Mundus's body began to crack and he fell down to one knee. Lifting his hand to try to reach for his enemy it fell off. Letting out one long final cry larger pieces of the demon lord continued to fall off and break away, making Sparda turn to look at his enemy once more. With hate filling Mundus's eyes he looked up at Sparda one last time and dusted in a cloud of nothingness.

Sparda took a deep breath and looked up into the night sky, for the last time. He always missed such simple things. Sensing someone watching him, he looked back and saw Kendra, Buffy, and Angel watching him with wide eyes and awe. Putting a lopsided grin on his face, he walked over to them.

"Who...who are you?" Kendra asked as she raised up her Slayer scythe. She didn't sense any hostility from the man, it was quite the opposite. But she did know that he was a demon.

"Forgive me Kendra." Sparda said as he gave her a smile. "I'm the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda." he said with a bow.

"Xander's father." Buffy whispered to herself. 'So that's where he got that goofy grin.'

"Yes." Sparda replied.

"But how did you know me name?" Kendra asked.

"I know all about you." Sparda informed her. "I know all of you through my son."

"But where is he?" Angel asked.

"He's here with me deadboy." Sparda said with a smile as he put a hand over his heart. "But, I don't have a lot of time. I have to get back to the land of the dead. Kendra I need you to do me a favor, watch over my son for me and tell him that I love him."

"I...I will." Kendra said after a moment as Sparda turned his back to them.

"You're a beautiful girl Kendra." Sparda said as he looked up to the heavens to watch the night sky once more. "It would have been an honor to have been your father."

And with that Sparda fell back, as his body morphed into that of Xander's. Falling into her waiting arms, Kendra held Xander to her chest as he fell fully into her arms unconcious.

"Now that's what I call a fight scene." a familiar voice said behind them. Gathering Xander up in her arms, Kendra and the others turned to see Lord Ahrimanm holding a still unconcious Faith, and Buffy with brown hair standing behind them grinning like jackels.

"What the..." Buffy said as her eyes locked with her dobblegangers.

"Oh allow me to introduce you two." Ahriman said as he noticed Buffy's gaze. "This is my sister the first evil. Thanks to you and your friends, I was able to make her corporeal. And guess what body she wanted to choose?"

"Hey, Buff." Lilith said as she gave her a wink.

"Why the hell are you two so happy?" Buffy asked as she recovered from seeing her double. "Your boss is dead. You lost."

After a moment both Ahriman and Lilith broke out laughing.

"It was our plan to have Mundus destroyed from the beginning." Ahriman confessed. "The only reason we ressurrected him in the first place was because, he was watching us from a hell dimension and if we had of betrayed him, he would have sent an army of demons after me."

"But now that he's dead we're free to take over the world." Lilith continued.

"You played us from the beginning." Buffy finally realized.

"Now you're thinking sweetcheeks." Ahriman said as he leered at Buffy, causing Angel to growl low in his throat.

"Be seeing you." Lilith said as the both of them turned to walk off.

"Oh and Kendra." Ahriman called out over his shoulder. "When your brother wakes up tell him that he has twenty four hours, before this world goes up into flames." and with that the two of them, along with Faith dissappeared into the darkness.

"What are we going to do now?" Buffy asked as she looked back at Kendra and Angel. Usually she would rely on Xander to make some sort of joke at a time like this, but he was still unconcious.

"There's only two things we can do." Angel said grimly as he looked at the two girls in turn. "Get some rest and wait."

Later that night

Ahriman's Mansion

"Do you think twenty four hours is enough time for us to gather enough power?" Lilith asked as Ahriman placed Faith on thier expensive leather couch.

"That's not going to matter." Ahriman told her cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means dear sister, that tomorrow we're all going to hell." he said as he moved next to a giant demon statue. "Courtesy of an old friend of mine named Acathla."

A/N There's only a few more chapters left. To anybody that's reading this let me know how you felt about the story and if you think I should make another crossover story.

TBC...

Please Review...


	21. Chapter 20 Goodbyes and Farewell's

A/N This is a filler episode before Xander's last battle with Ahriman. Also the song in this chapter is from the band Maroon 5. For those of you who haven't gotten their cd, you should. It's awesome.

Also thanks for all the great reviews. This'll be my second most highest rated fanfic ever. And to answer a question, once I get done with this fic I'm going to start back writing on Return of the Hunter and problems with the soul and/or The Death Dealers.

Chapter 20

Goodbyes and Farewell's

Harris Manor

Early morning

"So you mean to tell me that we only have a day to get prepared?" Xander asked as Trish handed him an icepack for his bruised jaw. They had assembled the entire Scooby Gang and needless to say nobody was going to school today.

"That's what he said." Buffy said as she sat next to him. "So at twelve midnight, our last battle begins."

"What do we do on our last day on earth?" Oz asked reflectively.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going shopping." Cordelia said as she excepted a drink from Misses Harris.

"Shopping?" Willow asked increduosly.

"Hey, if I'm going to spend all eternity calling Satan master then I want to look nice." she replied with a shrug.

After a quick clean of his glasses after Cordelia's outburst, Giles then spoke up. "What I don't understand is how Mundus was defeated."

"Xander's fodder showed up." Kendra spoke up.

"My dad?" Xander asked. 'Then I wasn't hallucinating.'

"Yes. He took control over your body and destroyed Mundus."

"I see." Giles said as he put his glasses back on. "Since Mundus is now dead, why is Ahriman so sure that he'll still win?"

"Because he's been playing us the whole time." Angel said angrily. "He wanted us to kill Mundus from the beginning. That's why he staged all of those attacks with those demons. It was so we could be strong enough to kill Mundus later on."

"But that's what I don't understand." Willow spoke up again. "If Mundus was more powerful then Ahriman, then why does he think he can beat us?"

"Because he has someting up his sleeve." Kendra figured. "It has to be someting powerful, for him to be dat cocky."

"I agree." Giles replied, amazed at Kendra's deductive skills. "Now we must come up with a course of action. If we are to defeat Ahriman and Lilith then we must find their weaknesses."

"What about, Faith?" Jonathan asked. He never met her, but the way Xander talked about her earlier she would make a valuable ally. "She would seem to be the weakest link."

"That's true Mr. Levinson." Giles said as he looked over at him. "How do you propose that we get to her?"

"Well...ummm Xander said that she was a vampire right?" he asked only for Giles to nod his head. "Well why don't we just put a soul curse on her like Angel's? Maybe then she could be on our side."

"That's just the problem." Miss Calendar spoke up. "Even if we could redo the soul curse that was put on Angel, it would still be impossible to do that with Faith."

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Because, before Ahriman got his hands on the book of Lost Souls, we briefly looked inside of it." Giles started. "And the only passage me and Miss Calendar found in the tome that would even remotely concern the First, stated that they needed a soul of a slayer for her to become corporeal."

"But that's not explaining why she can't get her soul back." Xander interrupted.

"The reason she can't recieve her soul is because we think it was destroyed in the ether." Miss Calendar said grimly. "When the First took Faith's soul it absorbed it's life giving energy and it's power faded."

"Damn!" Xander said angrily as he threw the ice pack away from himself. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"We do what was suggested earlier." Giles said as he let out a heavy sigh. "Live today as if it were our last day on earth. Because it might be."

"I called my dad today." Trish spoke up after a long pause by the group. "He's gonna come to town and bring some vital stars with him. If we're gonna go out, at least we'll be at full strength."

"Good...that's good." Giles said as he stood to his feet. "I'm going to leave and get prepared for our battle tonight. I would suggest you all do the same." he said as he and the others started to leave.

As Kendra saw Xander talking to Trish, she pulled her mom over to the side so she could tell her something.

"What is it, Kendra?" Jessica asked as she gave her a concerned look.

"It's about someting dat happened last night." Kendra said as she started to fidget. "When Xander's fodder took over his body, he telepathically spoke to me before he left. He told me to make sure dat Xander didn't make de same mistake dat he made. Do you know what he meant?"

"Yeah, I do." Jessica said lowly with a sad smile. "Xander's father went to hell to stop Mundus and he never returned. I'm guessing his warning was for you to make sure that, that never happened. If it was, promise me that you'll stop him Kendra. I already lost his father and I don't want to lose him too."

"I promise." Kendra said as the two hugged.

"What are my girls talking about?" Xander asked as he and Trish walked up behind them.

"Nothing." Jessica replied as she wiped a tear from her eye and pushed away from Kendra. Xander just looked at the two suspiciously.

"Alright. Kendra, me and Trish have a few things planned today do you want to join us."

"Yeah." Kendra replied as they started to walk towards the door. "What do you have planned?"

"We're gonna visit a little girl."

Ahriman's Mansion

"Why don't we just activate Acathla now?" Lilith asked as she paced behind her brother.

"Because, neither of us have the power to control him yet." Ahriman replied as he turned to look at her. "Besides, we need the blood of a hero to activate him."

"How are you planning on getting that done?" Lilith asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." he replied with a devilish smile. "Now where's Faith?"

"She's in another dimension practicing against some of your demons." Lilith said as she sat down on their couch. "I think she's more upset about not being able to stake Spike herself, then anything."

"Hmmm...do you think she'll be ready for tonight?" Ahriman asked as he sat down beside her.

"Oh yeah. When I went down to watch her practice, I saw her rip the head off of a Savage Golem. Anybody that can do that, must be ready for a fight."

"Good. Now I have a little business to attend to, I'll see you later on tonight." Ahriman said as he stood to his feet and walked out of the room.

Later that day

Sunnydale

1532 Cedar Drive

Letting out a deep breath Xander knocked on a door to a house and waited. After a few seconds a black girl in her teens answered the door.

"Can, I help you?" she asked as she looked at him, Trish, and Kendra in turn.

"Umm..yeah, I'm looking for Angela Thomas." Xander said as the girl gave him a look. "Does she live here?"

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" the girl asked.

"Angel!" a voice yelled from behind the girl. Before Xander could even see who it was, a mocha colored whirlwind engulfed him in a huge bearhug.

"Hey, squirt." Xander said as he squeezed her back and put her back down on the ground.

"Angela, get away from him." the girl shouted. She had told her never to go to strangers.

"Shut up, Talia!" Angela growled back at her older sister. "He's my Angel. He...he's the one that saved my life."

"S...so you're the one that saved her from her disesase?" Talia asked, as Xander nodded his head. "Well...well then come in."

"So what are you doing here?" Angela asked as the group finally settled down into the living room. "Did you bring me a present?"

"No..no present." Xander said as he squeezed her hand. "I just came to visit you."

"You just came to visit?" Angela asked skeptically. There was something about his look, that made her realize that he was lying to her. "What's really going on?" she asked as she gave him a look similar to Willow's "resolve face."

"Hey you're pretty perceptive for a little kid." Xander said as he gave her a lopsided grin, that turned into a sad smile. "There's some bad things coming Angela. Some things that I don't know if me and my friends can stop."

"But you will stop it." Angela assured him as she squeezed his hand back. "When I was sick I overheard the doctor saying that I wasn't going to live much longer. He said that it was impossible for me to live another few days. But you came along and made the impossible happen. You gave me another chance at life."

"And here we were doubting ourselves." Trish spoke up for the first time.

"Oh." Xander said remembering that he had brought company with him. "Angela you remember Trish don't you?" As Trish went to give the girl a handshake, Angela just pulled her into a hug, that Trish happily returned. "And this is my little sister, Kendra."

"Wow, you're pretty." Angela said making Kendra blush.

With that said the four of them talked for almost an hour.

"That was a good visit." Trish said as she closed the door to Angela's home and walked out towards her car.

"Yeah." Xander agreed.

"Oh, I have to get to the Bronze." Trish said as she started up her car. "I'll just drop you guys off at home."

"No, that's alright." Xander told her. "Me and Ken are just gonna walk home. I have some stuff to talk to her about."

"Okay, well I'll see you two later on tonight."

"Trish wait." Xander called out as he moved up to the car and leaned into it. "You know I love you, right?"

"I've always known that." Trish said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. "But it's nice to hear you say it from time to time." she said with a seductive smile. "I'll see you later." and with that she drove off.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Kendra asked as she fell into step with Xander.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said you wanted to do in the future." Xander said as he looked at her. "When this is all over with Ahriman and after we finish school, I was thinking that maybe we could open up a detective agency together."

Giles Apartment

Jenny rolled off the top of Giles sweating perfusely and breathing heavily. Finally after almost a year of playing games and insults, the two had made love.

"That was..."

"Spectacular." Giles finished for her as he too panted heavily. "For the life of me, I can't figure out what took us so long to be together."

"Leave it up to you, to wait until the final apocolypse." Jenny replied with a smile as she snuggled closer to Giles.

"So you do believe that this is the end?" he asked as he put his glasses back on and looped an arm around her.

"Well you have to admit, it doesn't look good." she said thinking about all the lies she had been keeping from him. "Rupert, I need to tell you some things about my past..."

"Tell me tomorrow." Giles said seriously as he looked down at her. "Because we will survive this."

Outside of the Bronze

Oz's van

"So here we are." Oz said as he looked out the window to look at the club.

"Why are you being all secretive about what's going on tonight?" Willow asked.

"Trish said she has a present for all of us." Oz replied with a shrug. "I'm just helping."

"I've..." Willow started nervously. She had been practicing this speech all morning. "I've been thinking about our future."

"Me too." Oz cut in. "I was thinking that after the apocolypse that maybe you would want to go to the movies?"

"Can you at least pretend like you care?" Willow asked. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you're being sarcastic."

"I'm not being sarcastic." Oz replied. "Xander told me that there's a movie with a girl that looks just like Buffy. I thought it would be cool if we could go and see it after the apocolypse."

"So you really don't think that we're gonna die tonight?" Willow asked nervously.

"No. If I did then I wouldn't have bought some advance tickets for the movie." he said as he showed her the tickets. "Now why do I think that us dying isn't the only thing bothering you."

"It's just that, I've been thinking that there's alot I wanted to do with my life." she replied as she blew out a breath. "But if we die tonight then..."

"What about this." Oz stopped her before she could start babbling. "Just pick, one thing you always wanted to do and I'll help you do it."

"Okay." Willow said after only a second of thinking. Leaning over in her seat, she gave Oz a lingering kiss.

"Not that, I'm complaining." Oz said with a pant, after the kiss. "But what was that for?"

"You...you said that I should do something that I always wanted to do." she replied as she began to nervously twirl her hair with her fingers. "Well, I've never made love before."

"Then this'll be a first for both of us." Oz replied equally nervous. "Willow are you sure you want to do this? We don't even have protection."

Willow's only reply was to loosen up her shirt and to pull Oz into another kiss.

The Bronze

10:00

"Attention everyone, can I have your attention, please." the manager of the bronze said to the crowd. " Our band tonight, has a singer with them and this is her first time up on stage. So please give it up for Dingoes Ate My Baby, featuring Trish." he said as he stepped off of the stage.

"I hope Trish can sing." Cordelia said as she sat down next to a beaming Willow and Xander.

"Trust me she can." Thomas Stone said as he walked up to their table and sat a black bag on it. "Sorry I'm late." he said as he sat down next to Buffy. "You seem sad, Buffy. Are you okay?"

"Not really." Buffy said sadly. She had wanted to spend the perfect day with Angel and make love to him, but he had refused her. Saying things like he was to old for her and that she deserved better then what he could give her. As she continued to talk to him, she found out that her mom, pulled him to the side and ripped into him about their relationship and the future.

"Well cheer up sweetie." he said as he squeezed her hand gently. "I hate to sound insensitive to your feelings but we need you tonight. You have to get your thoughts off of your feelings and into this fight. That's the only way you're gonna stay alive."

Before Buffy could reply, Trish walked over to the microphone.

"I wrote this song a couple of weeks ago. It's about a boy, relationships, and it's just something that'll make you generally shiver." she said the last word in a sexy voice, as Oz and his band started to find their tune. Once they got the right chords, Trish leaned into the microphone and started singing.

(I removed the lyric part, because has strict rules against it and they would end updeleting my account.)

"That was great." Xander said at the end of the show. "You never told me you could sing."

"I'm glad you liked it." Trish said as she gave him a kiss. "And there's alot you don't know about me."

"If you two are done." Thomas said with a quick roll of his eyes. "We have a war to fight."

Sunnydale Streets

Downtown

"You know I never thought to ask." Xander said as he and the Scooby Gang, even Jonathan and Amy (after the love spell fiasco, she had joined the team and Cordelia of all people trained her in fighting and Giles trained her with swords.), marched down the dark streets of Sunnydale. Most of them carried the weapons that they had gotten from the pocket dimension, except Buffy of whom was given a sword that had came for Kendra. It was something Mr. Zabuto had in his possessions, that the council thought would be of some use. "But how are we going to find Ahriman anyway?"

"Through me." Thomas said as he walked ahead of him. "Ahriman, somehow managed to cloak his power so he wouldn't be detected, but now he wants us to find him. And I have the power to track him."

"That's extraordinary." Giles exclaimed. "So where is he and Lilith now?"

"I think I know." Cordelia said as she suddenly stopped walking, her eyes going wide. As the group looked up to see what Cordelia was talking about, they saw Faith, Lilith, and Ahriman standing in the middle of the street.

But that wasn't what had them on edge. It was because an army of Agonofinis- Puia's- Msira's- all kinds of mancers- Savage Golems, Goatlings- Blood Goats- Terreofinises- Marionettes -Bloody Mari -Sin Scissors -Shadows -Beelzebubs -Death Scissors -Sin Scythes -Fetishes -Frosts -Plasmas -Blades -Kyklops -Death Scythes and Sargassos were standing behind them.

"Well son of Sparda..." Ahriman said as his demon army clammered behind him and started to advance. "I think it's time that we end this little game."

TBC...

Please Review...


	22. Chapter 21 Dancing with the Devil

Chapter 21

Dancing with the Devil

The group as a whole shuddered a little at the vast number of demons that surrounded them. And on top of it all, the heavens opened up and it started to rain.

"Tokar so nice to see you again." Ahriman said with a smile in the warriors direction.

"Always a pleasure." Thomas replied with a sneer on his lips. "So what's up with the welcoming committee?"

"Oh, these demons aren't for you." he said with a shake of his head, as thunder started to rumble in the distance. "These are to destroy the city."

"Boss, come on with this bullshit." Faith spoke up as she glared at Buffy. "I'm ready to kill something."

"Women." Ahriman said with a shrug as the rain started to soak him. "They're forever impatient." he said as he extended his hand and a black mist formed. Before they could move, the mist wrapped around Trish, Xander, Buffy, and Kendra making them dissappear into nothingness. "Have fun." he said as he smiled at the rest of the Scooby Gang and dissappeared in a shroud of darkness with Lilith and Faith.

"Buffy!" Angel shouted as he ran forward, only to find her gone.

"Damnit!" Thomas growled. If anything happened to his daughter...

"Don't worry about them now." Giles said as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We have more pressing business to attend too." he said as the demon army attacked. With a snarl Tokar lifted up his sword as the first wave of demons advanced on them.

* * *

Kendra landed in a heap at the bottom of what looked like a cave. With a wince she stood to her feet and came face to face with Lilith.

"So I get the pleasure of killing the Jamaican Slayer?" Lilith asked with a huge smile. "How sweet is that?"

"You know you picked de wrong form to fight in." Kendra said as she took the Slayer's Scythe off her back as the two circled each other.

"Oh and why is that?" Lilith asked.

"Because I could wipe de floor with Buffy." Kendra said with a shrug. "And plus now you have dat ting on your face dat Buffy needs to work on."

"Thing?" Lilith asked. "What thing?"

"You know." Kendra said as she pointed at an area around her nose. "Dat ting."

With a snarl Lilith threw a vicious punch at Kendra, but it was deflected by a red barrier. 'I guess de amulet has a little power left in it.' Kendra thought to herself.

"So the bitch has some new tricks?" Lilith asked as she rubbed her fist.

Kendra let out a growl and charged her. Seeing the attack coming, Lilith deftly side-stepped, using her own momentum to flip her onto the ground and for her to lose her scythe. Seeing the First coming Kendra kicked her backward but she quickly recovered and lifted her up, hurling her through a stone column. Nearly knocking her unconscious. Seeing a gleam on something on the ground Lilith scooped up Kendra's scythe and twirled it in her hands as she stood over her.

"You ready to die?" Lilith asked as she lifted the scythe over her head.

"Not yet." Kendra said as she got to her knees and hit the First in the stomach, forcibly flinging her up against a wall. Picking up her weapon, Kendra stood to her feet and brought her palm together in a come on gesture.

Enraged Lilith rushed Kendra and she swung the scythe around in a lightning-quick series of blows. Lilith dodged them all and wrenched the weapon from her grasp, kicking her backward into the wall. She then aimed the scythe perfectly at her head and thrust forward. Seconds from death, Kendra dodged at the last instant and the blade slammed into the rock, embedded by it's wooden end. Kendra then hurled Lilith away and ripped the scythe from the wall, charging at the First full speed.

Lilith swung at her, one punch after another, but Kendra ducked and weaved, then whipped the scythes blade around sideways in a deadly arc, catching Lilith full in the chest. She stopped, stunned, as Kendra ripped the blade back out, opening her up from one side of her body to the other.

"See ya, later." Kendra quipped.

With super-human strength she sliced Lilith in half with her scythe. Finally ending The First for good. With a sigh and a smile Kendra sank to the floor exhausted. Then she thought about something.

"Xander!" she said aloud as she stood to her feet and ran out of the cave entrance. If she had stayed only a few more seconds she would have seen a bright ball of light come out of The First's mangled body. As it danced around in the air for a few seconds, it dissappeared into the darkness.

Meanwhile

Another dimension

Park area

"Wow. That was pathetic." Faith said as she blocked Buffy's side-kick and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

Wiping the blood off of her mouth Buffy grabbed her stake and jumped up. She landed a punch, then Faith punched her back and she hit the ground again. With a smile Faith went to jump on her, but Buffy lifted up her leg and kicked her back. Faith staggered, but jumped forward again, right into Buffy's stake.

"Oh, do it again. It tickels." Faith said as she ran her hand down her stomach. "You know, in a good way."

Buffy then withdrew the stake and watched in amazement as Faith's chest wound healed. With a chuckle Faith backhanded her making her hit the ground again.

"You really are a stupid bitch ain'tcha?" Faith asked as she circled the down Slayer. "I told you I'm an Ascended Slayer. A god." she said as she vamped out then went in for the kill.

Getting to her knees Buffy blocked a punch from her and using the momentum Faith redirected her into a pole, then kicked her in the stomach. Weakly getting up Buffy tried to kick her but she blocked her and threw her into the pole again. Using her superior strength, Faith pressed her against it, making Buffy grab her by the throat and choke her, finally being able to throw her off . Buffy then kicked her in the stomach, which sent her spinning to the ground.

"A God?" Buffy asked breathing heavily. "I'm so gonna kick your ass."

With a demonic growl Faith leaped back up and tried a spinning kick which she blocked. Countering the attack Buffy kicked her with a roundhouse, then another, followed by redirecting Faith over a bench, sending her rolling. Pressing the attack, Buffy jumped up on the bench and tried to kick her in the chest, but Faith blocked her, grabbed her arm and threw her into a metal frame table, who's glass top shattered from the force of the impact. Holding her side and with a groan, Buffy rolled off the broken table while Faith strolled after her.

"Not getting tired are you?" Faith asked sarcastically. " I can do this all night."

"It doesn't have to be like this Faith." Buffy said as she stood to her feet, only for Faith to pimp slap her in the face sending her toppling down a set of concrete stairs.

"The good guys always say that bullshit when the bad guys are kicking their ass." Faith said as she jumped from the few stairs she was above her and kicked her full on. "Face it Muffy when I kill you, I'm gonna go after your boyfriend."

At the mention of Angel Buffy flew up and delivered a roundhouse, however Faith followed it with an equally vicious hit that sent her flying forward.

"Oh, I struck a nerve." Faith said playfully. "What went wrong? Did he dump you?" she asked smiling cruelly.

Not being able to take it anymore Buffy was up in an instant. She threw a round house, then a punch, then another and another. Seeing that she was pushing her back, she redirected Faith over the edge of a planter, jumped on it and while coming down kicked her, sending Faith flying into another planter knocking over a earthenware pot. Grabbing Faith's head, Buffy rapid fire punched her in the face, making her demonic visage a mask of blood. As Buffy let go of the dazed Slayer, she looked over and saw the sword that she had dropped earlier in the fight. Tiredly picking it up, she held it over Faith's head ready to bring it down in one decapitating chop.

Suddenly an invisible force knocked Buffy almost fifteen feet away from Faith. Looking up from her position on the ground, Buffy saw Faith on her knees as a white light entered through her chest. Eyes glowing red for a second, Faith let out a startled gasp and fell over in a heap.

Confused at seeing Faith body being racked with sobs, Buffy cautiously walked over to the younger girl, with her sword held defensively.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." she heard Faith whisper over and over as she approached.

"Um...are you okay?" Buffy asked out of lack of something to say. As Faith looked up, Buffy noticed that she was now wearing her human face and that she had genuine tears in her eyes.

"Buffy?" Faith asked as she sat on the back of her heels. "What have I done?"

Buffy looked deep into Faith's eyes and found that the girl was sincere. Then it suddenly clicked with her as she remembered seeing that strange white light enter Faith's body. Giles was wrong...Faith somehow had gotten her soul.

"It's going to be okay." Buffy said as she lowered her sword and extended her hand to the girl.

"No don't touch me." Faith said as she scouted back away from Buffy's hand. She felt so dirty. Everything she did with Spike. All the people she had killed before she had gotten to Sunnydale. Their faces hunted her now.

"We can help you, Faith." Buffy said as she got closer to her and onto her knees. "Me and my friends will get you through this."

"No." Faith said as she met Buffy's gaze. Then her eyes went wide as she saw her sword. "You have to get to your friends now!"

"Why?" Buffy asked as she frowned at her.

"There's a demon that Ahriman is trying to wake up. It has the power to suck the world into hell and that sword is the only thing that can stop it."

"Okay." Buffy said as she stood to her feet. Hearing a chime noise, she looked behind herself and saw a portal opening. "Just come with..." before Buffy could finsh her sentence she turned around, only to find Faith gone. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Buffy turned and ran for the portal.

Grand Cathedral

"Where the hell are we?" Trish asked as she looked around the vast, gothic room. Surprisingly enough to Xander, it looked just like the place he and Kendra fell into when they found the Slayer's Scythe. In a far corner they both looked over and saw a spooky looking statue of a demon.

"I don't know." Xander said as he whipped out Ebony and Ivory. "But I don't like it." he said taking a look around. Suddenly a dark shadow lunged behind him knocking him to the ground and sending his guns clattering to the ground.

Not being able to kick the shadow off of him, Xander could only lay on the ground and flail about. But as he was finally able to open his eyes at the thing clattering around him, he noticed it's power. It was Ahriman in some kind of shadowy form.

Seeing that Xander was having problems protecting himself, Trish picked up his pistols and fired at Ahriman's back. Ahriman let out an outerworldly howl, released Xander's body, then turned, focusing his blood-drunk gaze on Trish.

"Get out of here!" Xander shouted in alarm. But Trish stood her ground, rachetting back the slides on the pistols, readying to unleash another barrage of bullets.

Switching back to his human guise Ahriman charged her, moving at unbelievable speed. With wide eyes she fired again, aiming at Ahriman's chest -- but he was upon her in a flash. Slapping the pistols from her hands, he wrapped his hand around her throat, pulled her forward, and sank his teeth into her neck, making her scream.

"No!" Xander screamed almost drowning out Trish's screams. Standing to his feet, his hair started to fade in and out in a white glow. Reaching for the already transformed Excalibur, he leaped high into the air, sword extended, like Beowulf diving to slay Grendel.

He plunged the sword deep into Ahriman's upper torso, then as he landed on his feet drove it in even further. With a howl Ahriman released Trish, making her fall unconcious and back-handed Xander across the face, sending him sailing through the air. He landed, skidding across the floor.

Ahriman weakly stumbled backwards into the wall, with the sword sunk so deep that the tip was actually protruding out his back, scraping a gash across the wall as he slid towards the floor. With a grunt, he reached for the pommel and snapped the sword-blade in half. Then he slammed against the wall, forcing the half of the broken blade that was still embedded in him out back through the front of his chest. As he rose to his feet -- Xander was on him again, snap-kicking the demon lord in the chest, forcing him to retaliate.

Xander somersaulted out of the way, then sprung back again, kicking Ahriman in the face, breaking his neck. Ahriman's head lolled unnaturally sideways for a heartbeat and then he swung his head around, somehow righting his neck vertebrae with a snap of his head. Eyes locking on one another, they traded blows, a brutal death-match that seemed to defy gravity.

Xander moved in for a round-house punch, but Ahriman caught his fist, holding it for a split-second, then bent Xander's hand at an unnatural angle, snapping his wrist bones. The pain was enormous and caused Xander to holler in pain. Using that as a distraction Ahriman started beating the living shit out of Xander, pummeling him with his fists, gripped by an uncontrollable rage. He smashed Xander against a marble column, cracking it and in the same motion he flung him against one of the brushed steel walls - so hard that Xander's body actually left an indentation.

Before Xander could recover, Ahriman was in front of him, launching another kick. Seeing the attack Xander rolled his head out of the way, barely avoiding Ahriman's boot heel which dented the wall. Ahriman kicked a second time and Xander avoided it, but the third time was the charm and Ahriman landed one squarely in Xander's gut. Xander then fell beneath a flurry of blows, unable to defend himself any longer. Blood stained his eyes, obscuring his vision. He struck out blindly, but Ahriman had forced him to the ground, pinning him there. As Xander struggled to free himself -- Ahriman lowered his head towards his face.

"It's finally time to die boy." Ahriman whispered into his ear. "But don't worry, I'm going to take real good care of your girls."

Suddenly Ahriman's lower jaw started to flare apart, distending and widening to reveal an awful, glistening hell maw of which the hollow inner fangs and striated cartilage started to close about Xander's face. Xander twisted his head violently to the right, then glimpsed the broken tip of his sword resting a few feet away. He reached for it in desperation, plunging it up into Ahriman's chest. Ahriman howled in pain, but because the hilt had been broken off, Xander was forced to grip the cutting edge of the weapon with his bare hands. It sliced into his fingers -- but he just gripped the broken sword tighter, ignoring the pain, driving it deeper and deeper -- until, suddenly, it penetrated the cartilaginous shell around Ahriman's dark heart.

"No...No!" Ahriman screamed as he felt his life slipping away. Standing to his feet his eyes locked on Xander's one last time as he dusted in a cloud of black smoke. Finally he could join his sister in oblivion.

"It's finally over." Xander said weakly as he stood up and limped over to the still downed Trish. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." he said as Trish opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Did we win?" she asked almost sleepily.

"We won." Xander confirmed with a weak smile as he helped her to her feet.

"Your hands." she said in awe.

"They'll be fine." he said as he coughed up a little blood. "I'm more worried about the others."

"It looks like we need to get you another sword." Trish said as she spotted the broken blade of Excalibur.

"It'll do for now." Xander replied as he picked up the blade and wrapped the bottom part of it with a cloth. "Now come on let's get out of here and help the others."

"But what do we do about that thing?" Trish asked as she pointed over at Acathla.

"We'll talk to Giles and see if there's a safe way to destroy it." Xander replied as he put his bloody hand on it. But that was his mistake.

As they turned to leave, behind them Acathla let out a low rumble. They both turned and stared in shock as Acathla's face contorted. His brows angled down, his eyes glowed red, his mouth opened grotesquely and the swirling vortex to Hell opened, small at first, but growing steadily in size and emanating a deep, red glow.

"Damnit." Xander said as he took a step back. "What have I done?"

"No...no." Trish whispered as she took a step back.

"What?" Xander asked as he turned to look at her.

"I finally figured out what that thing is." Trish said still not believing it. "After I found out that I was a half demon, I searched through all of my dad's books about demonology. This demon is known as Acathla and it has the power to take our world to hell."

"Do you remember, how it can be stopped?" he asked. Seeing that he wasn't getting an answer he shook her a little to get her out of her daze.

"The only way is if..." Trish started, thinking more of the alternative. "The only way to close it is if we had the sword of the knight that stopped him the first time."

"We don't have the sword. Come on there has to be another way."

"There is." Trish said as she swallowed hard. "The person who's blood activated it has to..."

"You don't have to say the rest." Xander said as a tear fell from his eye. He knew that it would end this way. "I know what I have to do." he said as he turned around and looked at Acathla.

"But, Xander your mom told me that..."

"I already know." Xander said as he turned his head to look at her, his eyes filled with tears. "My dad did the same thing."

"Xander don't leave me." Trish said as she sank to her knees.

"I'm sorry, but I have too. It's the only way." he said as he stepped forward, as the portal opened wider. "But I want you to remember something, Trish. I love you, I love you with everything in me and don't ever forget that. And please tell my mom that I'm sorry and tell Ken... tell Ken to forgive me."

As he started to walk into the vortex, he vaguely heard Kendra calling out his name.

* * *

Kendra's legs pumped harder and harder as she heard a rumbling of something as she emerged out of the caves. It seemed that she was in a lower part of the giant maze like structure. Running down a dark corridor, she heard Xander's voice in the distance telling someone to tell her that he was sorry.

As she emerged through an opening, she saw Xander walking through a vortex being created by a stone demon. Then her promise to their mom played throughout her mind.

(Promise me that you'll stop him Kendra)

(I promise.)

Eyes going wide at what she was seeing she ran forward, using every ounce of Slayer speed.

"Xander no!" she screamed out, making Trish turn around and see her sprinting past her and towards where Xander was going.

"Ken, no!" Trish yelled out as she got to her feet and football tackled Kendra from behind. The force of the impact made Kendra overbalanced, causing her too push Xander from behind and for all three of them to go toppling into the portal. At the same instance Buffy ran into the room and saw someone going through the vortex.

Seeing that she couldn't save whoever it was now, she ran forward and plunged the sword into the vortex. Feeling the effects of the sword, the vortex closed into Acathla's mouth without even so much as a spark.

"Finally." Buffy said as she blew out a breath. As she turned to leave, in search of her friends, her foot hit something.

Looking down she saw that it was the broken hilt piece of Xander's sword. Picking it up she stared at it and then the stone demon for a long moment, a light of awareness dawning in her eyes as she truly realized what had happened, what she had lost. She then began to sob, her heart breaking.

* * *

Tokar swung his sword one final time, as the last of Ahriman's demon army fell. Looking around him at all of the damage he and the others had done, he turned off his 'trigger' and went back to his human form.

"Is everyone, okay?" he asked as he turned to look at the gang.

"A little worse for wear." Giles said as the group collectively groaned from their injuries. "But we're all still alive."

"Good, now let's go get..." he trailed off as he reached out with his power to try to sense Trish and the others. But he couldn't feel anything. Almost as if... "No!" Thomas said as he dropped his sword. The blood from the various demons washing off of it as it swirled in the rain.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked as he walked up to him.

"Trish and the others they're..."

Buffy's home

minutes later

Jessica and Joyce stood in the kitchen chatting and showing each other baby pictures of Buffy and Xander. Jessica had even pulled off getting a few pictures of baby Kendra from Giles who had called the council. Giles had told them that it was important to make it look like, Kendra had a normal past.

As Jessica showed her a picture of Xander and Willow together at age six, Buffy walked through the back kitchen door, sank to her knees and sent the broken end of Xander's sword clattering to the ground.

"Buffy...Buffy what's wrong?" Joyce asked as she and Jessica ran to her. Joyce knew something was terribly wrong because she saw the horror in her daughters eyes.

"Mom..." Buffy said weakly as she met her gaze. She didn't even know how she made it home. "He's gone..."

"Who, Buffy?" Jessica asked worriedly. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Xander."

* * *

A dark figure stood on top of a high building in Sunnydale overlooking the city. As she watched a fire, caused by the demon army, in the distance slowly burning the city, she turned from it with a tear in her eye.

"I have to get out of here." Faith whispered to herself. "I have to move on." and with that she melted into the darkness.

Demon Dimension H

A red swirling vortex opened through the ceiling of what looked like an office. As Xander, Trish, and Kendra fell out of it screaming they all fell on top of each other in a heap of arms and legs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Xander asked still laying on the ground as the vortex closed.

"Mom told me about your fodder." Kendra said as she too found that she couldn't move. "And she made me promise to stop you from doing someting stupid."

"So this is hell?" Trish asked as she looked around and saw the messy room and the demon heads mounted on the wall. "Not to shabby."

As Xander was about to roll over to try to get to his feet a pair of black boots stepped into his frame of vision. Glancing up he saw a woman that looked exactly like Trish, another girl that had her red hair in a single long braid and a man he thought was his father because of the red overcoat, but as he looked at the man with the white hair he saw that he was much younger. But there was something else about his gaze and his face, it was because he looked like...

"Vergil...?"

A/N this fanfic ain't over yet folks. Theres just a couple more chapters. Also somebody asked me if I was going to do a Faith spinoff. Well the answer is no. It's not because I don't want to do it, it's because I stink at writing Faith's character and I didn't want to make a fanfic that was sucky. But I am talking to other authours to see if they are interested in doing a Faith the Ascended Slayer fanfic though.

I'm also ending the story so three other fanfics can come about. One is a Willow goes to europe and becomes a death dealer fanfic, the other is a sequel to son of sparda, and the last one is a Kendra goes solo fic. Like I said I'm not going to write those but I'm going to see if another authour is interested.

TBC...

Please Review...


	23. Chapter 22 Brothers of Destruction

A/N The timeline for Dante, Trish, and Lucia to be together is a month after the events of Devil May Cry 2.

Chapter 22

Brothers of Destruction

'Vergil?' Dante thought to himself. 'Who the hell is this g...' then he looked at the boy harder and recognized him as the one from his dreams.

"No you're not Vergil." the boy realized as he stood to his feet, gripping a broken sword. And that's when Dante realized that two girls were with him. And one of them looked like his...

"Mom?" Dante asked as he stepped towards Trish, only for Xander to block his path with his sword.

"I don't know who you're calling mom." Xander said as he walked into Dante's line of vision. "But it ain't her. Now who the hell are you?"

"Me?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow. "Firstly jackass this is my place. Now who the hell are you and...your friends?" he asked as he looked at Trish again.

"Alright." Xander said as he lowered his sword and let out a breath. "My name is Xander, this is my sister Kendra, and my girlfriend Trish."

"Trish?" the Trish duplicate asked as she stepped beside Dante. "That's my name."

"Hey you look like me." Trish said as she stood beside Xander. "How freaky is that?" she asked as the two moved off to the side and started chatting.

"Well, Xander this is my friend Lucia, my girl... my friend Trish, and my name is Dante."

"Alright, Dante." Xander started as he saw Lucia and Kendra move off to the side to talk. "Where the hell are we?"

"You're in LA." Dante told him. "But we'll talk about that later. I wanna know why you thought I was Vergil?"

"Well you look just like him." Xander replied. "Your hair is a little different and you weren't trying to kill me so that's how I knew you weren't him. But you seem to know him. How?"

"Unfortunately, he's my brother."

'Brother?' Xander thought to himself. 'But that means...' "Dante is your father's name Sparda?"

"Yeah, how the hell did you know that?" Dante asked, instantly suspicious. Usually when somebody asked him about his father, he somehow found himself in trouble.

"Because he's my father too." Xander said with a smile, that immediately became infectious as Dante cracked a grin. He was about to tell him that he was crazy, but with the look of sincerity in Xander's eyes he knew he was telling the truth.

"Damn, bro." Dante said as he took a better look at Xander and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been in a war."

"I'll tell you about it later." Xander said with a wince. He was still hurting all over.

"So the girl..." Dante started as he looked at Kendra. "Is she my sister too? Hmmm...I didn't know dad had jungle fever."

"What did you say?" Xander asked angrily as he punched Dante in the jaw.

"Oh..." Dante said startled as he touched his sore jaw. "you little son of a bitch."

As the two started fighting, both Trish's rolled their eyes simultaniously.

"Boys." they both said in unison as they moved over and seperated the two of them.

"What the hell is going on?" the Trish wearing all the leather asked.

"He started it." Xander said with a pout as he pointed at Dante.

"Me?" Dante asked incredously. "All I asked was if she was my sis and he hit me."

15 minutes later

Both Dante and Xander had calmed down and were sitting around his desk talking. They still glared at each other, but they didn't fight anymore.

"Something is definately wrong." Trish said as she walked into the room and leaned up against Dante's desk.

"What's de what?" Kendra asked. Oh yeah she was definately hanging around Xander too much.

"Well, I tried to call my dad and even your mom in Sunnydale, but nobody answered the phone."

"That's not strange." Xander said as he looked at her. "Maybe they're just not home."

"I thought of that." Trish said giving him a disturbed look. "I forgot Giles' number, so I told the operater to patch me through to Sunnydale. But the strange thing is she said that Sunnydale didn't exist."

"That's impossible." Xander told her. He knew that Sunnydale was small and few people had ever heard of it, but no operater had ever told him that Sunnydale didn't exist.

"That's not impossible little brother." Dante spoke up for the first time since their fight. "I've been all over California and even traveled the world and I've never heard of any place called Sunnydale before."

As he said that Xander immediately started thinking. When he, Trish, and Kendra went into the vortex, they were supposed to go to hell, but something else had definately happened causing them to come here instead.

"We must be in an..."

"Alternate universe." he and Kendra figured at the same time.

"Does this happen to you guys often?" the other Trish asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you were raised on the hellmouth, you would know that anything is possible."

"The Hellmouth?" Lucia asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, the Boca del Inferno." Xander told the beautiful red head.

"Matier, my mother told me of the hellmouth when I was a child. Is it true that it's a gateway to other dimensions?"

"What?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow. The way Giles talked about it, it was nothing more than something that held great energies of evil. Because if that were true then maybe they could get back home.

"That's what she told me." Lucia told him.

"Could you do me a really big favor?" Xander asked and as she nodded her head he continued. "Call your mom and ask her everything she knows about the Hellmouth. She might be our only key of making it home."

"But Sunnydale doesn't even exist." Trish reasoned. "So what makes you think the Hellmouth does?"

"Because she said that she's heard stories of it. So it has to be here." Xander said as he stared off into space. "It has to be."

Three Days Later

Xander dodged to the side as a fireball whizzed by his head. Lifting up Excalibur 2, he lunged at his attacker and chopped off his head. For the last three days he and Kendra had been going on missions with Dante. In a way he was showing them the family business. What was even more cool was that Dante knew a guy who had fixed his sword to be as good as new.

Seeing a Sin Scythe sneaking up behind Dante, Xander moved in a blur and raised his sword up high, before the demon could strike his brother. Plunging it hilt deep into it's face, Xander watched fascinated as the sin broke to pieces.

"Thanks for the assist, bro." Dante said as he glanced back at him. It reminded him of when he and Vergil used to hunt demons together.

"Not a problem." Xander said as the two started to fight back to back. They both fought like mirror images as they slashed and hacked the last of the demons. Lifting up their swords they chopped off the heads of the last sins and watched as they broke like glass and turned into dust.

"That was a hell of an exercise." Dante said as he put Rebellion on his back.

"Yeah tell me about it." Xander replied as he did the same with his sword. "Hey have you seen, Ken?" as soon as the words left his mouth a section of the cave wall beside them shattered and a demon came flying through only to dust as it hit the opposing wall.

Hearing footsteps coming through the newly made hole in the wall, Xander smiled as he saw Kendra stroll through, twirling her scythe.

"I think I like her." Dante said as he put a hand on Xander's shoulder. "Now come on. Let's go home."

Devil May Cry

Detective Agency

As soon as Xander walked through the door of his brothers shop, a short decriped old lady walked up to him and started touching on his face. Her old leathery hands caressed his jaw line, as she smiled and examined his face and eyes.

"You are the other son of Sparda." she stated, more than asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Xander said muffled as she squeezed his cheeks together.

"You have his eyes." she replied as she let go of his face.

"You knew him?" Xander asked as he looked at the old woman hard.

"Of course." Dante replied for her as he walked towards them. "She fought by his side."

"Greetings, Dante."

"Matier." Dante greeted back with a slight nod of his head.

"Hi." Kendra said as she saw the old woman, once she walked through the door.

"A Slayer." Matier whispered as her old eyes widened.

"How did you know..."

"I know many things child." Matier cut her off as she held out her hands. "May I ?" she asked as she eyed Kendra's Scythe. Giving her a curious glance Kendra handed her weapon over and watched in amazement as the ancient looking woman twirled it expertly.

"Ah... the Slayer's Scythe." Matier said as she stopped twirling the Scythe and handed it back to Kendra.

"How do you know about me weapon and about de Slayer?" Kendra asked in awe of the older woman.

"Even though the Slayer legacy doesn't exist on this world, her stories have still been passed down from generation from generation to dimension to dimension." Matier informed her. "And as far as your Scythe goes, it was prophesized many millinnea ago, that in the last days the chosen Slayer would pull the Scythe out of a great stone."

"De last days." Kendra whispered.

"Will happen regardless of what mankind will ever do." Matier said as she put her hand on Kendra's shoulder. "But with your scythe you can help push the darkness back. Provided if I can get you home of course." she said giving her a wink.

"So you know how to get us home?" Xander asked.

"It will take me a day or so to decipher some ancient text, but yes I believe I can get you home."

"But the only problem is finding where the hellmouth is on this world." Trish said as she and Lucia entered the room carrying a map. "Like we figured Sunnydale doesn't exist." she said as she put the paper down on Dante's desk and pointed to a spot on the map. Everything around the area had a name but the spot where Sunnydale should have been was just open area.

"I've never been there, but that wooded area is called Death Valley." Dante said as he looked down at the map.

"How convenient." Trish replied with a grin.

"If you do venture to find the hellmouth then know this." Matier said getting their attention. "It is a very dangerous place and it houses...alot of secrets."

Four days later

'Matier wasn't kidding when she said this place held secrets." Xander thought to himself as he and the others treked through the Death Valley forest. They had encountered alot of demons and Xander guessed that the power of the hellmouth must have drawn them there.

As that thought entered his mind, his foot hit something making him tumble to the dirty ground.

"Xander are you, okay?" Trish asked as she took off her backpack, with the spells and potions Matier made, and sat it on the ground.

"Yeah." Xander said as he stood to his feet and brushed his clothes off. "My foot got caught on something though." he said as he looked to the moss covered ground.

Reaching down, Dante brushed the moss off with his hand and saw a paneled portion in the ground. Curious, he brushed it all the way off and revealed a freakishly large pentagram with a goat on it, sticking out it's tongue.

"The Seal of Danthazar." Lucia said as she crouched down to examine it further. Matier told them that this was going to be the most dangerous part of the mission. They had to go inside of the hellmouth to perform the spell, because unlike Sunnydale in this dimension the hellmouth wasn't active.

"That should inspire a few rock bands." Xander said dryly.

"Come on let's perform the ritual, while the sun is still up." Trish said as she unsheathed the sword Merciless, that Dante had given her. Twirling the long, thin, green, and silver weapon in her hands she watched as Xander and Kendra took their weapons out and did the same.

"I am Xander the son of Sparda and I demand that you open." Xander said as he put his sword over the seal.

"I am Kendra, de chosen of de Slayer line and I demand that you open." Kendra said as she put her scythe over the seal.

"And I am Trish daughter of...oh just open up already." she said frustrated as she put her sword over the seal.

Suddenly the Seal began to glow from within and the pointed tips of the pentagram at its center folded up, forming a pyramid which sank into its center.

"Here goes nothing." Xander said as he stared down into the dark hole, finding his center, then with a glance at Trish, he stepped into the Hellmouth. Giving each other a look both Trish's, Kendra, Lucia, and Dante followed right behind him.

Walking down the stairs the group spread out as the cave tunnel opened up and they approached the edge of a dizzying drop. The flickering light of burning fires and the snarling and bellowing of a vast multitude came from far below. Hearing the noise Xander and the others approached the edge of the precipice and looked down at a legion of Turok-han vampires, screaming, growling and readying for war: the forgotten army of The First. Xander's eyes went wide at the sight, even the others stood rooted in place by fear and glancing at Dante, Xander saw that even he was awed by the sheer number and ferocity of the teaming throng below.

"Trish, start on the spell now." Xander whispered to his girlfriend. "We got to start on it before they notice us." seeing that she walked back towards the entrance to start on the spell, he looked over at his brother. "Are you as nervous about this as I am?"

"Please, i've been fighting demons my whole life." Dante said as he gave his brother a look. "I'm not worried about these chumps."

Suddenly far below, the Turok-han army went silent as they all turned as one and looked up, directly at Dante and the others. Before anybody could so much as say "Oh shit", thousands of Turok-han raced toward them with a bellowing cry of rage. They began to scale the walls, climbing them with frightening speed.

With a silent gesture to his sister, she got his meaning and stood over to try and protect Trish while she did the spell.

The First's army then got even closer to Xander and his crew. Even Dante's calm façade started to crack at the awesome sight. The horde of raging Turok-han then surged up and over the edge of the chasm toward them.

Xander, the other Trish and Lucia braced themselves as the first wave leaped up over the edge and attacked. They started to fight like they never had before, slashing and dicing anything that dared cross their path.

More Turok-han charged up from the abyss and now Dante and Kendra joined in the fight. Roundhouse kicks, uppercuts, sidekicks, leaps- punching, slashing, blocks, and twirling in a stunning battle dance such as the world has never seen.

Kendra leaped into the air and slammed into one of the vampires with tremendous force, sending it reeling backward into the abyss. Dante cracked another in the head with the butt of his sword, snapping its neck. Lucia impaled a third with one of her twin swords, turning it instantly to dust. All around them the battle raged, five souls against an army of super-vampires.

Kendra spun around just in time to see her brother get hit and then piled upon by vamps. Enraged she took her scythe in one hand and became death incarnate. All around her, the Turok-han disintegrated to dust as she whipped the scythe around, dispensing one fatal blow after another.

Xander was suddenly rocked backward by a vicious blow to the head as a Turok-han broke free from the melee and attacked him. He kicked it in the chest and brought his elbow down on its neck, snapping it in two.

He seized another Turok-han and hurled it upward with tremendous force into the cavern's ceiling. It's head impacted a stalactite and its skull shattered like an eggshell. The lifeless body then dropped to the ground at his feet. About a dozen of the Turok-han broke off their attack and dashed past him and over to where Trish was performing the spell. They were replaced by dozens more from below before he or Dante could stop them.

Trish and Dante braced themselves as a rampaging horde of Turok-han raced towards them and attacked. Dante's sword flashed as it whipped around and decapitated one of the snarling beasts. Trish extended her arms and two 9mm glocks shot out of the sleeves of her coat and into her hands. She shot a couple of rounds into the chest of a Turok-han, blasting it open, then pirouetted and shot through the skull of a second turning it into dust.

Kendra and Lucia fought desperately against the charging vampires, trying to keep them away from Trish, who was still on the floor chanting. Lucia parried the blows from a Turok-han's saber with one of her own as another vampire charged Kendra and slammed her up against the wall. Lucia decapitated one of the beasts and as it turned to ash, she disemboweled the creature menacing Kendra.

"Tank you." Kendra said as she stood to her feet. With a nod of her head, Lucia turned and cut down some more of their attackers.

Trish slashed the neck of a Turok-han with Rebellion, then tosses it back to Dante, who whipped it around in a 180° arc, taking out half a dozen Turokhan and driving several others back over the edge of the precipice to slam into the cavern floor far below. Next to him, a pile of raging Turok-han suddenly exploded outward and Lucia leaped to her feet, her arms and legs a deadly ballet as she landed one killing blow after another. All around her, the gang found renewed strength and determination, beating back their attackers one at a time.

In one fluid motion, Xander raked his sword through the abdomen of one vampire, then pirouetted and brought it down through the neck of another. Beside him, Kendra sent one attacker reeling with a roundhouse kick and followed through with her scythe, decapitating another of the snarling beasts.

"I don't know how long I can keep dis up." Kendra said as she and Xander went back to back.

"I know what you mean." Xander replied as he whipped Excalibur around and killed more of the demons. Suddenly they both heard a chime noise. Looking to where his girl was, he saw that a blue portal had opened up. "Come on Ken, let's go!" he shouted out as he pressed his attack and pushed the line of demons back.

"Dante, what do we do?" Lucia asked as she managed to get beside him. Dante looked around and sighed as he saw how many ubervamps were blocking the path back up through the hellmouth.

"Go through the portal." he said as he jabbed his sword through a demons chest. "I'll hold these guys back."

"But..."

"JUST GO!" he shouted out. Giving him a sad look, she and the others ran for the safety of the portal. All except Xander.

"Dante, come on!" Xander shouted over his shoulder. They had to leave now or never because the portal was closing.

"No." Dante said not even turning to look at him. Ending his Million Stab maneuver on one of the Turk's he whipped Rebellion around and took down even more. "This is my world and I never run out on a fight. Now just go!" Dante shouted as he met Xander's gaze for a second, before turning back to the battle.

'This is a suicide mission.' Xander thought to himself as he ducked a sword slash and kicked the vamp away. 'He's gonna die if I don't do something.' his decision made he raised his sword up and brought the butt of it down on the back of Dante's head, knocking him unconcious. Scooping his body up before it hit the ground Xander jumped through the portal before the last of the vampire army could get to them.

Sunnydale High

Library

A blue portal opened in the middle of the school library, with winds that knocked the tables over. Suddenly with a swoosh sound both Trish's, Lucia, and Kendra toppled out of it.

"That was a fun ride." the Trish from Dante's dimension said as she cracked a smile.

"Tell me about it, we could sell it to a theme park and make a fortune." the other Trish yelled over the roaring wind the vortex was causing.

"Where's Xander?" Kendra asked as she noticed that it was closing.

"He was right behind me." Trish said as she nervously glanced at the portal. Suddenly it flashed with a white light and Xander jumped out of it carrying Dante in his arms. Before the portal closed completely a vampires arm came through it and as it closed chopped off his hand. It dusted before it even hit the ground.

"What happened to him?" the leather wearing Trish asked as Xander put his brother on a table that wasn't overturned. Xander just gave her a look before replying.

"He wouldn't listen to reason."

As he said those words, Dante suddenly started to come around and opened his eyes. Sitting up his eyes hardened as he looked about the room and saw that he wasn't still in the cave. Realising what happened, he fixed his glare on Xander.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked as he got off of the table.

"What I thought I had to." Xander responded.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yeah, saving my big brother from making a stupid mistake." Xander countered. He knew how good of a warrior Dante was but there was no way he was going to stop all of those hell demons.

"No you just doomed my world." Dante said as he sheathed the sword he was still holding onto from the battle. "That damn seal was still open and with no one to defend my world..."

"But de sun was still up in your world." Kendra interrupted him. "De vampires want be able to enter into your world. All we have to do is gather up some supplies and we can send you back home."

"That's strange." Lucia said as she looked out of the library window. "It's night time on your world."

"Alright this is what we can do." Xander said as he glanced at his watch. "It's seven thirty right now, so I'm guessing that when the sun comes up in our dimension that it'll be going down in yours. Plus it took us two days to navigate through the Death Valley forest. Even if there are an army of them theres no way they could get out of that forest any faster than that." he said as he glanced at Dante. "So we'll go and check on my mom first, go to the local magic shop to pick up some supplies, and then come back here and perform the ritual."

"Alright." Dante said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That sounds like a plan."

"Come on then." Xander said as he walked towards the door. "I know a shortcut home through the graveyard." If he and the others had stayed to look at the shelves of the library they would have noticed that the books in the library were gone.

Twenty minutes later

As the group navigated through the darkness of the Restfeild cemetery, they heard the vague sounds of a fight further ahead of them. Breaking into a run they came at the tale end of a fight between a blonde girl and a vampire. Using his demonic eyesight Xander saw that the girl was Buffy.

Taking Excalibur off of his back, after Buffy went down from a punch by her attacker, he threw it and watched as the weapon decapitated the vamp. As the sword boomeranged back to him, he walked over to the still down Buffy and looked down at her.

"Hey Buff." he said with a smile as he noticed a scar on her lip.

"Xander?" Buffy asked as she heard the familiar voice.

A/N I saw the hellmouth as being an interdimensional doorway. So basically what I was saying in this chapter is no matter where the hellmouth was it would have still lead to the ubervamps cavern. Also Xander's a little further in time then he thought. Also I was going to give Kendra a devil trigger by having her meet the shadow men and for them to give them the power that they were going to give Buffy in season 7. But I decided against it.

TBC...

Please Review...


	24. Chapter 23 Storyteller

A/N Thanks to everybody who reviewed and to answer a question to somebody who emailed me, no I'm not doing a sequel. Also to anybody who hasn't reviewed yet please do. I'm looking forward to hearing how you felt about the story whether it's good or bad. Especially the people who have this story on your favorite's list.

Just Email me if you have some questions about the story.

Chapter 23

Storyteller

"Xander?" Buffy asked as she opened her eyes and looked up.

"Surprised to see me?" he asked as he helped her to her feet. Completely taken off guard she grabbed him and pulled him into a huge bearhug and started to cry into his chest. "I missed you too, Buff." Xander said as he returned the hug.

"Where did you go? You've been gone so long?" Buffy asked as some of her tears started to subside.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked with raised eyebrows. "We've only been gone for a week."

"A week?" Buffy asked as she pushed off from him. "Xander you've been gone for almost a year."

"So what's been going on in Sunnydale, since we've been gone?" Xander asked as he and the others started to walk through the graveyard and towards his house. It was still hard for him to believe that he and the others had been gone for a whole year. And just as equally hard for Buffy to come to grips that he had another brother.

"What hasn't happened." Buffy said with a sigh as she thought where to begin. "Oh, Miss Calendar and Giles got married, shortly after you guys dissappeared. " Buffy said at Xander's look.

"What about me modder?" Kendra asked.

"And my dad. Is he..."

"They're both fine." Buffy told them.

"And what about you?" Xander asked. "Why are you patrolling by yourself? Where's your little honey bunny Angel?"

"Angel?" Dante asked with a slight pfft noise.

"Yeah, Angel." Buffy said as she turned around to glare at him. "What about it?"

"I just didn't figure you for a lesbo, that's all." Dante said with a shrug.

"Angel's a guy you jackass." Buffy said in a huff as she tried to walk over to Dante to slap him. Grabbing Buffy by the arm, to stop the altercation, Xander turned her back around and started walking.

"So where is he?" Xander asked again.

"He left me and the whole town a few months after we stopped Ahriman and his army."

"I wonder why?" Dante asked. "It couldn't have been because of your sparkling personality?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Xander asked angrily as he and the others glared at him. "You've just met Buffy, so why are you being such an asshole?"

"I'm sorry." Dante said as he let out a sigh. "I was just thinking about what she said. If we're a whole year in the future then my world is already gone."

"Damn man." Xander said looking sympathetic. He never thought of that. "I'm sor..."

"It's alright. I'll deal with it." Dante told him. 'Like I always do.'

"So what about everybody else?" Xander asked as they continued walking a few minutes later. "How's Willow doing?"

"She's pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Xander, Trish, and Kendra screamed at once.

"Wow, that's just wow..." Trish said in awe.

"So are Oz and her married too or are they going to wait until after they graduate?" Xander asked only for Buffy to look down guiltily.

"Oz is dead." Buffy said trying to surpress more tears. "Earlier this year we were fighting off these demons called the Sisterhood of Jhe. Which is where I got this sporty looking scar." she tried to joke as she touched the scar on her lip, only for her to feel badly again.

"Anyway, they were trying to open up the hellmouth and we fought them. A giant demon came out of a portal from the hellmouth and Oz pushed me out of the way..."

"Hey it's okay." Xander said as he pulled her into a hug. "We all knew what we were signing onto in this war."

"But..."

"No but's." Xander said as he looked down at her. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty himself. 'If only I was there maybe this wouldn't have happened.' "Did anybody else..."

"Jonathan..he..he died too the same night Oz did." Buffy said as she wiped some tears from her eyes. Trish just pulled Kendra into a hug as she took that news hard. "I was so busy thinking about Angel, that I totally ignored what he was saying to me. He saved the world from zombies trying to blow up the hellmouth at the same time we were fighting the Sisterhood. One of the demons escaped and when I went to the basement and killed it, I found Jack O'toole choking Jonathan to death. Before I could stop him it was to late."

"You guys live complicated lives don't you?" Dante asked.

"How is Willow taking all of this?" Xander asked ignoring his brothers comment.

"You...you can ask her yourself." Buffy said as she wiped the last of her tears away. "She's living with your mom now." and that's when Xander noticed that they had walked all the way to his house. Letting out a deep breath, he knocked on the door. After a few seconds Cordelia of all people answered.

"Do you realize how late...Xander?" she asked as she looked up at his face. Letting go of the stake she had behind her back, she brought her hand up to her mouth in surprise.

"Hi Cordy." Xander said with a smile, only for Cordelia to slap him in the face. "Nice to see you again to Cor..."

"Do you know how worried we were about you?" she asked as she poked him in the chest with her finger. "Well not me of course, but everybody else?"

"I'll explain everything, later." Xander told her. "Now can we come in?" he asked only for Cordelia to look behind him and see two Trish's, a beautiful romanian looking woman with red hair, Kendra, Buffy, and a gorgeous man with white hair standing behind him.

"Yeah." she said making googily eyes at Dante. And for him to smile and raise his eyebrow up at her.

"So where's my mom?" Xander asked as he and the others walked into the house.

"Oh um...in the kitchen." Cordelia said as she ripped her gaze away from Dante for a second. "Hi." she said as she walked up to his brother. With a smile on his face he and Kendra sneaked into the kitchen and saw their mom with her back turned to them. At the same time Trish went over to call her dad, but found out through Cordelia that he was in Europe at the time.

"Cordelia who was that at the door?" she asked not turning around as she washed another dish.

"Guess." Kendra said into her ear as she moved behind her and put her hands over her eyes.

"Kendra." she said as she turned around and pulled both of her children into a hug. "Where...when..."

"We just got back from another dimension a few minutes ago." Xander told her as he wiped away one of her tears. "But we'll talk about that later. Just how are you doing?"

"I'm doing...I'm doing a whole lot better now that my kids are here."

"Come on, I have somebody for you to meet in the living room." he said as they started to walk towards the kitchen door.

"Wait." Kendra called out, making them stop. "Mom, why is Cordelia here?"

"I probably should let her tell you but... her father hasn't paid taxes in years and the I.R.S. found out. She's basically poor now. I found out about it through Mr. Giles and I made her come and live with me." she said as she walked through the door and stopped cold when she saw someone with a red jacket and white hair talking to the girl in question.

"Sparda?" she asked making the man turn around. "No you're not him." she whispered more to herself as she saw his face. He looked like Sparda but he was younger than she remembered him to be. "Who are you?"

"The names Dante."

"My older half brother." Xander informed her.

"Brother?" Jessica asked. "Oh, yeah you most definately have to tell me what's going on."

"I'll let Kendra fill you in." Xander said as he walked up to her. "Now where's Willow? I need to talk to her."

"She took your room."

"Alright, I'll be back down in a second." Xander said as he ran upstairs and knocked on his old bedroom door.

"Just a minute." came Willow's muffled voice from the other side of the door. "I'm not really hungry Miss...Xander?" she asked as she opened the door and her eyes went wide.

"Miss Xander?" Xander said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I've never been called that before."

"So your parents kicked you out of the house?" Xander asked at the end of a session of Willow babble. 'God, I've missed that.' he thought to himself.

"Not exactly." a very pregnant Willow said as she sat down on her bed. "But when they found out I was pregnant, everything just changed. I could tell that they were dissappointed in me for getting pregnant, especially by a none jewish guitar player. So after seeing how mesirable I was your mom asked me to come and live with her."

'Yeah, she seems to be doing a lot of that.' Xander thought to himself. "Anyway, I'm sorry to hear about Oz."

"Thanks." Willow said sadly. Seeing that his best-friend had tears in her eyes, Xander decided to change the subject.

"So ummm... do you know what you're gonna have?"

"Oh, yeah." Willow said enthusiastically. "Oz wanted it to be a surprise but after...he left I went to the doctor and found out that I'm having a little girl."

"That's great." Xander said with a smile. "So what are you going to name her?"

"After somebody very important to me." Willow said as she looked him in the eye. "I'm naming her Alexia Osbourne."

"Alexia." Xander whispered to himself. 'She's naming her kid after me.' "So when is my name sake going to be born?" Xander asked as he touched Willow's stomach and layed his head against it.

"She isn't due for another week." Willow said as she layed a hand on Xander's head, as they both felt the baby kick. "Which is good and bad considering that I'll be able to go to graduation."

"Graduation?" Xander asked. 'Man I really have been gone for a long time.' "Wait, why would graduation be a bad thing?" Xander asked confused. 'Any excuse to get out of the hellmouth seems to be a good one to me.'

"Because we might all die tomorrow." Willow answered as Xander sat up and looked at her.

"Another apocolypse?" he asked only for her to nod. "Damn, so who's the bad guy this year?"

"Mayor Wilkins."

"The Mayor of Sunnydale?" Xander asked as he smiled. And from that smile turned into a giggle, that then turned into a hysterical laugh. "You've gotta be kidding me." Xander said trying to get control over himself. "How lame is that."

"Xander." Willow said irritated, even though she had a smile on her face.

"Alright, I'm fine now." Xander said once he'd calmed down. "So what is he up too?"

"We don't know much, but he's gonna turn himself into a demon tomorrow during graduation. Giles and Jenny left town a few days ago to get some magical weapons to use on him and they should be back early tomorrow morning."

"Alright, now that me and the others are back you guys have some extra muscle." Xander said as he stood up from the bed. "Now come on I have some people I want you to meet." he said helping her to her feet.

"Oh, yeah I haven't seen Kendra and Trish in a long time." Willow said as she held her stomach, after feeling the baby kick.

"It's not just them that I want you to meet." Xander said as he opened the door. "I want you to meet my brother and his friends."

"Brother?" Willow asked.

"It's a long story." he said as they walked out of the room together.

Sunnydale Library

The next day

"Good lord." Giles said at the end of Xander's tale. "Well I'm glad to see you and the others. I'm just unhappy that it had to be a time like this."

"Not a problem G-man. I'm just happy to be home." Xander told the older man.

"Xander how many times have I told you never to call me that?" Giles asked causing both of them to smile.

"As fascinating as this is shouldn't you guys be concentrating on this Mayor guy?" Dante asked as he put his feet up on the library desk. "Better yet, why haven't you guys tried to kill him yet?"

"Because Mr... Dante is it.. the Mayor has completed a ritual that's made him impervious to all attacks until he Ascends into a demon." Giles informed him.

"So I see you've given up on trying to go home den?" Kendra asked.

"Like, I said babe my world was destroyed. There's no hope for it now."

"Not necessarily." Jenny Giles said as she and both Trish's entered the room. "According to what our Trish told us she might have made a mistake with her spell."

"Oops..." Trish laughed nervously. "Sorry guy's."

"So what are you saying?" Dante asked, instantly perking up.

"What I'm saying is, that after we take down the Mayor that I can redo the spell and send you home and into your right time."

"Why didn't you guys try to do that when we were gone?" Xander asked.

"Actually we did." Giles told him. "The only problem was, that we couldn't open up the hellmouth without knowing where you went. That's why we're so familiar with the spell."

"Then how can you send us home?" Lucia asked.

"Because your bodies belong in your dimension." Jenny answered. "So all we have to do is get a sample of your blood and redo the spell, then you're back home."

"All this talk about books and spells." a voice said behind them. "It really gives me hope for you kids today."

"You." Giles said with a sneer on his lips.

"Yes me." Mayor Wilkins said as he stepped all the way into the library. "So this is where you like to concoct your little schemes?" he asked as he looked around the library. "Well..." suddenly Dante jumped out of his seat and with an upward slash of his sword split the Mayor perfectly in half.

Dante literally looked into the Mayor's body and saw slashed organs and blood. Thinking that it was over, he was about to turn away until his body started to stich itself back together.

"Whoa!" Wilkins yelled out once he pulled himself together. "Now that was a little thoughtless and what with children in the room."

"They'll live." Dante said as he put his sword on his back. As he was about to come up with another remark he suddenly heard something that sounded like water dripping. Turning his head, he saw Willow fall to the floor holding her stomach and screaming.

"Oh, child birth." Wilkins said as he watched Xander and the others crowd around Willow. Then he thought about something. "Ewww germs. I'll see you all later at graduation." he said as he quickly walked out of the room.

"Willow...Willow are you okay?" Xander asked.

"My...my water broke." Willow said in pain.

"Well can you unbreak it?" Xander asked.

"Xander." Trish whined as she hit him on the arm.

"We have to get you to the hospital." Giles said as he and Xander helped her to her feet.

"But the ritual..."

"Doesn't concern you right now." Giles cut her off. "You have to take care of yourself and your child."

"Alright, I'll take her to the hospital and then I'll come back before the ritual starts." Xander told them.

"No you want." Dante informed him. "Me and the others are gonna take care of that Mayor guy."

"But."

"No but's." Dante interrupted. "She needs you right now. Now go, me and your friends have work to do."

Later that day

the quad

Mayor Wilkins flinched in pain as the effects of his spell started. Looking up at the sky, he watched as the sky darkened just as the ritual commanded. As his body ripped apart and his body started to change, he was made vaguely aware of the students standing to their feet and tossing away their robes.

"A giant snake." Dante said in a huff as he whipped out Ebony and Ivory and pointed it at the now transformed Mayor. "You don't see one of those every day." he said as he let loose a barrage of bullets.

Sunnydale Memorial

Sametime

"Just breathe Willow." Xander said as he held her hand as she huffed and puffed.

"What do you think, I've been doing this whole time?" Willow yelled as she squeezed his hand harder. If it wasn't for his demonic power she would probably crushed it. "Just shut up and let me do this thing."

Back to the Quad

Dante ducked under a tail swipe by the giant Mayor snake and shot off another round from his guns. They had little to no effect, but he knew he had to buy a little more time. Chancing a glance at the others he saw everybody engaged in a fight. Everybody besides Trish, who had just finished off another vampire.

"Hey Trish." Dante called out, making her turn around. "See if you can distract this guy for a couple of seconds, I have a plan."

"Alright." Trish called out as she thought of something to do. That's when she noticed that the sun wasn't fully eclisped and a few beams of sunlight shined on her face. Looking back up at the Mayor, she saw that his snake form didn't have eyelids.

"Everybody close your eyes, NOW!" she shouted out to the students. Not seeing if they followed her order, she closed her own eyes and put her hands on either side of her face. "Solar Flare!" she yelled out as the sun's rays bounced off of her and created a blinding flash of light.

Since the Mayor snake didn't have eyelids, he howled in pain as the light burned his retina's, temporarily blinding him.

"Show time." Dante muttered to himself as he started to float about ten feet in the air as if by magic. With a flash of black light he was transformed into his demonic form. Stretching out his demonic wings and drawing power through his pistols, he waited until the Mayor-snake looked directly at him. "Be seeing you." he said as he pulled the triggers on his guns and a volley of fire and lightning exploded from them.

* * *

"Willow, she's beautiful." Xander said as he held Alexia in his arms. And she was a beautiful girl, with soft eyes like Oz's and a hint of red hair, the same shade as Willow's.

"Just hold her for a minute." Willow told him tiredly. "I'm just going to pass out now." she said as she closed her eyes and fell unconcious.

As Xander rocked his little niece in his arms, his cellphone started to ring. Checking to see if any nurses were around he answered it.

"Hello."

(Xander it's me.) Kendra said into the phone.

"Hey, Ken what's the what?"

(We won. What about Willow? How is she and Alexia?) Kendra asked.

"I'm holding our little niece right now." Xander said as he looked down at the little sleeping girl. "And both of them are just fine."

(So where do we go from here?) Kendra asked as she let out a breath. Xander didn't answer her question though, as he looked off into space and smiled.

2005

LA

"Dat was a hell of a case." Kendra said to Trish as she propped her feet up on her desk. After what happened in Sunnydale the three of them finished their senior years in school and in college and a year after that had opened up a detective's agency in LA.

"Tell me about it." Trish replied as she leaned back in her chair.

The three of them had just got back from fighting some Meltar demons in the sewers and Xander had gotten slimed. As she got comfortable in her seat the phone started to ring. With a sigh she sat up and answered it.

"Devil May Cry, Trish speaking." she said into the reciever. "Oh, hi Angel what's...okay, okay thanks for the tip." she said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that on the phone?" Xander asked as he stepped out of the other room, wearing only pants while drying his hair with a towel. 'Damn Maltar demons.' he thought to himself. He had to take three showers just to get all the gunk off.

"That was Angel." Trish said as she stood to her feet. "He said to be expecting some trouble." as soon as those words left her mouth, a titanic boom rocked the night, shaking and destroying part of the building in the process. Books, shelves, tables, and all of them fell to the floor as the trimmer suddenly shaked itself still.

"What was that?" Trish asked as she stood to her feet.

"Dat wasn't an earthquake." Kendra said as she and Xander stood to their feet as well.

"The building is going to collaspe." Xander said as he looked around the building. "We have to get out of here."

Grabbing their assorted weapons and Xander grabbing his jacket and shoes they all ran for the exit.

The doorexploded off its hinges and landed in the middle of the road, as Xander and the others stepped out into the night. As they looked around they saw that thearea looked like hell. Cars were wrecked and destroyed, buses were overturned and burning, and the surrounding building's glass windows were broken out with paper and other trash freely blowing into the wind.

"What the hell is going on?" Trish asked as she and the others stepped outside. Hearing a crumbling noise, they moved out of the way as their Detective's Agency started to collaspe in on itself.

"Dammit!" Xander exclaimed as he looked back. "Somebodies gonna pay big time for this."

"I tink you need to talk to dem." Kendra said as she and Trish walked closer out onto the street and saw three demons standing in the middle of the road.

Turning towards the huge green demons that were slowly advancing he closed his eyes and threw his sword spinning high into the air and swung his duster dramatically around sliding his arms into the sleeves as he went. Hearing the metallic whistling of Excalibur coming down he raised his hand and caught it, bringing it to the ground, twisting the blade in the gravel.

"Son of Sparda we have come for you." the biggest demon in the middle said as he took a freakishly big sword off of it's back.

As Xander stepped up closer, he looked over at his girl and then his sister as he nodded his head.

"Let's go to work." he said as he swung his sword.

2012

A Park

"And that's the story of the son of Sparda." a now 18 year old and very beautiful Angela Thomas told a now 12 year old Alexia Osbourne who sat tentively in front of her listening to every word.

"That story was totally bogus, aunt Angela." Alexia said as she ran a hand through her long red hair. She was almost the spitting image of Willow, except for her soft brown eyes. "There's no why uncle Xander could have done all of that."

"She's right." a familiar voice said behind her. "I did more than that."

"Uncle Xander!" Alexia shouted as she stood to her feet and engulfed him in a hug. Seeing her aunt Trish and aunt Kendra behind him, she gave them hugs too.

"Thanks for watching her today." Xander said as he walked over to Angela and sat down the picnic basket he was holding. "Willow barely has time to spend with her now that she launched her own computer company. Alexia really needs a strong female influence right now."

"Thanks for calling me strong, but I'm not." Angela told him.

"What's up?" Xander asked, knowing immediately that something was wrong.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? Where's the father."

"That's just the problem, he doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"What's his name again?" Xander asked.

"Daniel McKnight." she replied with raised eyebrows. "Why?"

'Because I'm going to hunt him down and make him take care of his responsibilities.' Xander thought to himself. 'Nobody hurts one of my girls.' "No reason." Xander said sheepishly.

"Do you know what it's going to be yet?" he asked as he noticed that her stomach was still small.

"It's a boy and I'm naming him, Alexander." Angela replied with a grin. "And where did you find Kendra. Last I heard she changed her name to Harmony Kaye and was working for the FBI."

"Well the name change was just a one time deal when she had to go undercover, but yeah she is a FBI agent."

"Uncle Xander come tell me a story." Alexia begged as she ran up to them.

"Alright." he said as he scooped her up in his arms. "I'll tell you what happened to me and your aunts, right after we fought those demons." he said as he sat down with her and picked up where Angela left off.

A/N Basically in the future Trish is an accomplished singer and married to Xander, Xander is still a detective, and Kendra works with the FBI under a special division. For all of the other characters I'll just leave that to your imaginations.

Also a day after the ascension, Dante and the entire scooby gang went back to his dimension and started to systematically kill off all of the uber-vamps. Oh one more thing, I was originally going to give Kendra a devil trigger too, but I decided against it. She was going to meet the shadow men and they were going to give her the power that they offered Buffy during season seven.


	25. Epilogue

A/N I wasn't originally going to post this, but what the hell. Takes place a week after Xander and the others faced those demons on the street in chapter 23.

Chapter 24

Epilogue

5th Level

Hell dimension

A male figure with dark hair held his head down as he was barraged with another wave of electricity, from the large green and black demons poking him with their silver rod tasers. His bare back and chest was blackened and bruised in spots as he moved around to try to keep his balance. Not being able to deal with the pain any longer he raised his head and let loose a terrified scream.

The male was Xander.

"The mighty son of Sparda." one of the demons said as he jabbed Xander again with his rod. "Finally we hear your screams." it said as Xander lowered his head once more.

This had been going on for almost five days. The demons would beat and torture him, but he refused to scream. Until now. The pain was just too unbearable. Every inch of him, even places he didn't know he had hurt now. The demons they had fought in the street were just the beginning of a wave of demons that came after them. It seemed that Lord Ahriman had a loyal group of followers and after they got word of his demise, they organized a group and came for Xander and the others.

The demons had finally beaten them back and taken them to a hell dimension. He didn't know what happened to Trish and Kendra, because on the way they had gotten seperated. But as soon as they had gotten him into their possession and taken his weapons from him, they immediately started beating him. He didn't want to imagine what happened to the others.

"Yes..." another demon hissed out. It looked like a giant shadowy reptile. "His woman and the Slayer didn't even take this long to scream."

With that said Xander whipped his head up and with the last of his strength, broke his bonds and kicked the demon in front of him in the chest, knocking it back and making the other demons jump back. Seeing a long silver bar next to him, he kicked it up with his bare feet and into his hands, twirling it expertly.

"Let's rock." he said as he spat out some blood and the first demon lunged at him.

Rocking the first one with a viscious punch, it flew backwards into some large tubes and burst into ashes as a piece of metal penetrated it's heart. Enraged the other demons attacked.

Xander backhanded a demon, kicked another one in the face, then spun around to punch another one. Then the leader ran forward with his rod taser. Seeing his charge Xander punched him in the face, took the staff and used it to stake a demon behind him. He then hit the leader in the face with the staff, dusted a demon to the left of him, punched another one, and quickly dusted three more with three quick jabs of the staff.

He then paused and faced down the one that spoke to him earlier. Showing no fear the demon ran at him, and as he flew over Xander's head he staked it, sending ash crumbling around him. Feeling someone coming up behind him, he turned and puts the staff to the throat of the last demon, who stood still looking scared.

"I'll give you a choice." Xander said weakly. It was a struggle just to hold up the metal staff he had. "Either you can try to fight me and you die or you tell me where Kendra and Trish are?"

"All...alright I'll tell you." the demon said as he shivered a little.

* * *

As Xander quickly killed the demon, he ran to where it told him Trish and Kendra would be at. And when he got to the building he almost past out from the sight that greeted him. Both Trish and Kendra were chained to the wall unconcious, wearing ragged clothes and with bruises covering almost every inch of their once beautiful bodies.

"Baby, what have they done to you?" Xander asked as he caressed Trish's lip with his thumb. Searching the huge warehouse looking room, he found the key's to their shackles and lowered them down on the floor. After a few seconds Trish came around and looked up at him.

"Xander?" Trish asked as she opened a bruised eye and looked at him.

"Yeah." Xander said as he sat her up. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." she replied as she stood to her feet, wincing with the effort. "How long have we been here?"

"I don't know." he said as he gathered the still unconcious Kendra in his arms. Till this day it still amazed him by how light she was. "But I know the way out of here."

As they left the warehouse, Trish looked up at the red and purple sky. She had been unconcious for so long, that the light hurt her eyes. Blocking the sunlight with her hand, she saw Xander running up ahead of her towards another building. With some effort, she pushed on and followed up behind him.

"I had to beat it out of a demon, about how to get out of here." Xander said as he moved to the side so Trish could open up the door. "They have a spell book in here that'll send us back to earth." he said as he ran inside and placed Kendra on top of a table near the door. As he looked about the room, no the library, he saw tons upon tons, of books stacked neatly around him.

"What's the name of the book and don't we need some potions or something to open up the vortex?" Trish asked.

"It's actually three books and they don't have names on them." Xander informed her as he started to go through the books. "Each one has a picture of an animal on it. One is of a wolf, the other a ram, and the last one a hart. And no we don't need any potions, we just have to find the incantation and then we're home free."

"Wait, here they are." Trish said as she held up one of the books. After only a few minutes of searching through the books they found a brief incantation. Before Trish could start reading from it, they saw the door being ripped from the wall and over five reptillian like demons spilling into the room.

"I'll take care of these guys." Xander said over his shoulder to Trish. "Just get that portal open."

Quickly mumbling the greek incantation, Trish looked up at her boyfriend kicking the shit out of the demons. But looking at how slowly he was doing it, she knew he didn't have much time. Concentrating on the spell, she felt a violent wind picking up behind her. Saying the last word on the page of the third book, a blue portal opened up behind her.

"Xander, come on!" Trish yelled out as she picked up Kendra and walked towards the portal. Visciously snapping the last demon's neck, Xander ran behind them as they entered the portal and landed into a muddy area in an LA cemetery.

"We made it." Trish said with a sigh as she stood out of the mud, picking up Kendra as she went.

"Good, I got you guys back home." Xander said as he turned away from her and back to the portal.

"What do you mean, you got us back?" Trish asked.

"I mean, I'm going back to the hell dimension." Xander said as he turned around to look at her.

"The hell you are!" Trish growled angrily.

"Trish, I have too don't you understand?" Xander asked as he walked closer to her. "I have to go back and get our weapons."

"You're gonna risk your life for that?" Trish asked, giving him a look. "We can always get more weapons Xander, but there's only one you."

"Don't you remember what Matier told us a few years back when we went to help, Dante?" he asked, giving her a second to remember. "She said that in the last apocolypse of our time, that the three of us would stand tall with our weapons and push back the night."

"Xander, don't do this." Trish begged as tears formed in her eyes. She felt that this was going to be the last time she ever saw him.

"I have too." Xander told her sadly as he turned his back to her. "When, Kendra wakes up tell her I'm sorry and that...I love you both." and with that Xander dived into the portal. With a slight pop, the portal closed into nothingness, leaving a weeping Trish in it's wake.

The End


End file.
